La Bella de la Bestia
by Emma.Nohara
Summary: Adaptación del libro "La Bella de la Bestia" de la autora Hannah Howell
1. Prefacio

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "La Bella de la Bestia" de Hannah Howell con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Prefacio.**

En vísperas de su boda con el heredero de Konoha, la preciosa Hinata se queda escandalizada al saber que su prometido, un hombre al que apenas conocía, ha muerto. Ahora, debe casarse con el nuevo heredero, Naruto Uzumaki, un guerrero endurecido por las batallas en las que ha participado y que es conocido con el sobrenombre de El Demonio Rojo.

Con el rostro marcado por cicatrices de guerra y el corazón destrozado por un antiguo amor, Naruto no tiene el mínimo interés en contraer matrimonio. Pero ni el mismo Demonio Rojo puede romper la promesa que le hizo a su padre adoptivo años atrás, y muy pronto se ve casado con una mujer cuya exquisita belleza e inocencia consiguen intrigarle como nunca antes nadie había hecho, y tratará de conquistarla de la única manera que sabe, con la misma intensidad y anhelo con la que guerrea. Pero, ¿podrá su nueva esposa mirar más allá de las cicatrices y encontrar la pasión escondida y el amor que subyace en su interior?


	2. Capítulo 1

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "La Bella de la Bestia" de Hannah Howell con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 _ **Konohagakure, 1365**_

— ¿Muerto?

—Sí, muerto.

—Pero ¿cómo?

—Se cayó del caballo y se rompió la nuca.

Hinata pestañeó y se quedó muy cerca de su padre. No vio ninguna señal de que estuviera mintiendo en su redondo e insulso rostro, que, sin embargo, sí parecía extrañamente incómodo. Creyó que sentiría dolor por la pérdida de su prometido, el apuesto y gallardo barón Gaara Sabaku No, pero no fue así. Notó una punzada de angustia, y eso fue todo. En realidad, lo había visto poco. Pero lo que más la desconcertaba era que seguían adelante los preparativos de la boda. Si Gaara había muerto, era de suponer que la boda estuviera cancelada. Un momento después su madre le reveló que estaba pensando lo mismo.

—Pero ¿qué pasa con la boda? Los sirvientes han seguido preparando el banquete. —La esbelta figura de Hanna temblaba más a medida que aumentaba su enfado.

—Los invitados están llegando. ¿Digo que los hagan volver?

—No es necesario, Hanna, cariño.

—Papá, no puedo casarme con un hombre muerto.

—Por supuesto que no puedes, querida mía. —Hiashi Hyuga puso brevemente su enorme y callosa mano sobre la mano delicada de su hija.

—Entonces hay que detener los preparativos. —Hinata frunció el ceño. La inactividad de su padre la desconcertaba.

—Mi pequeña niña, el acuerdo al que llegué con mi buen amigo el barón de Konoha, Dios bendiga su alma, fue que te casarías con el heredero de la Casa Konoha.

—Y ése era Gaara.

—Sí, es cierto. Era, pero ahora, naturalmente, hay otros herederos. El que seguía a Gaara era Naruto.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que ahora me voy a casar con Naruto? —No daba crédito a lo que parecía estar diciendo su padre.

— ¡Por Dios, no! Naruto murió en Sunagakure.

Se le pasó por la cabeza que, o bien pesaba una maldición sobre Konoha, o era ella la que estaba maldita.

—Entonces, ¿me voy a casar o no, papá?

—Sí, sí vas a hacerlo. El tercer heredero es Toneri. Con él es con quien te vas a casar mañana. Creo que ya conoces a ese hombre.

Muchos eran los que admiraban la memoria de Hinata. Era rápida y muy exacta, y guardaba clara y precisamente los detalles más pequeños. Recordó, y la imagen que se le vino a la cabeza no le produjo alegría alguna. Si no hubiera sido bendecida con una memoria tan prodigiosa, Toneri Otsutsuki no habría permanecido en su recuerdo más que unos segundos. Aquel hombre había estado toda la vida a la sombra de Gaara, siempre tratando de evitar que éste lo pateara o lo abofeteara. Y lo mismo le ocurría con su tío, un hombre bastante desagradable, que ejercía un control total sobre él.

—Sí, lo conozco. Pero ¿no es poco respetuoso con la memoria de Gaara que me case con otro hombre tan pronto?

—Bueno... Gaara murió hace ya algún tiempo. Estaba lejos, y por eso no pudieron llamarte para que acudieras a su lado.

«No pudieron, o no quisieron llamarme», pensó ella.

— ¿Y qué fue del segundo heredero, este Naruto al que nunca vi?

—Ya te lo dije, hija. Murió en Sunagakure. No quisiera ser cruel, pero no era el hombre para ti, Hinata. Toneri te irá mejor.

/

Quitándose de encima la mano de la mujer, que descansaba sobre la maraña de rizos rubios que le adornaban el amplio pecho, Naruto Uzumaki se sentó.

—Ya llegó la mañana, mujer. Es hora de que te pongas en camino.

Sacó su bolsa de debajo de la almohada, la abrió, extrajo unas monedas y se las lanzó a la mujer, que las atrapó al vuelo con facilidad. A Naruto se le dibujó una sonrisa teñida de cinismo al ver cómo la mujer las pesaba, las calibraba, antes de devolverle la sonrisa. Siempre había sido así. Los hombres lo valoraban con un criterio más honroso, respetaban su nombre e incluso lo temían, pero las mujeres necesitaban ver el brillo de sus monedas antes de demostrar algún interés por él.

Se recostó sobre la espalda, cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y la miró perezosamente mientras ella se vestía. Estaba empezando a cansarse de las prostitutas anónimas, aunque le parecía que al menos eran honestas y, además, no podían permitirse el lujo de mostrar desagrado por su tamaño, su escaso atractivo o, sonrió al mirarse de arriba abajo, su abundante pelo rubio.

Con demasiada frecuencia el pelo rubio y las pecas ocultaban el verdadero color de su piel. Hasta su gran tamaño le perjudicaba, pues al final implicaba que había más superficie clara a la vista. El sonido de la puerta que se abría lo sacó de sus deprimentes cavilaciones.

— ¿Pretendes pasarte todo el día en la cama? —le dijo Sasuke, su mano derecha, mientras dejaba que la compañera nocturna de Naruto saliera por la puerta y la cerrara silenciosamente tras de sí.

—Claro que no. —Naruto se puso de pie y fue a lavarse—. Nos espera una estupenda celebración.

Sasuke descansó su esbelto cuerpo sobre la cama deshecha.

—Tu papel como heredero pronto llegará a su fin.

—Sí, Gaara no tardará en procrear un heredero, no me cabe duda. Ya ha probado muchas veces su destreza en ese arte.

—Parece que no te preocupa seguir siendo un caballero sin tierras o convertirte en caudillo de algún pequeño señor feudal.

—Me preocupa un poco. Sólo un idiota pensaría que un hombre como Gaara no acabará casándose tarde o temprano y no tendrá un heredero. Y debo reconocer que esas tareas le cuadran mejor a él que a mí. Sería difícil que yo pudiera afrontarlas como se debe.

—Menosprecias tu valía. Nunca he visto que te falte una mujer que caliente tu cama.

—Antes de calentarla, calibran el valor de mis monedas.

Naruto hizo caso omiso del chasquido de desaprobación de Sasuke, descontento con su tono amargo. Sasuke no lo veía con los mismos ojos codiciosos de esas mujeres.

Para él, Naruto era un valioso compañero de batallas, un amigo, prácticamente un hermano. A Sasuke no le parecía que aquellas ingentes cantidades de pelo rubio tuvieran nada de malo. A los ojos de un hombre, la mata de vello que le cubría el amplio pecho, el saludable bosque de rizos que brotaba alrededor de sus genitales y la pelambre que le cubría los antebrazos y las largas y musculosas piernas eran simples pruebas de masculinidad. Los hombres consideraban su enorme y robusta complexión como una característica digna de envidia. A cualquier hombre le gustaba sobrepasar a los demás por una cabeza, y pensaba que las damitas, al sentirse pequeñas junto a él, debían sentir admiración, y no temor.

Sasuke tampoco veía nada malo en la cara de Naruto. Era un rostro de formas tan fuertes como su cuerpo. Quizá no notaba que los muchos años de dura vida, siempre espada en ristre, estaban empezando a convertir la falta de belleza de Naruto en abierta fealdad. Cuando Sasuke observó cómo los innumerables golpes le habían torcido ligeramente la muy angulosa nariz, se le vinieron a la mente las batallas en que su amigo había resultado herido. Naruto estaba orgulloso porque conservaba todos sus dientes, cosa difícil en un guerrero veterano; pero también sabía que su boca de labios finos estaba llena de cicatrices, recuerdos de mil cortes sufridos en otros tantos encuentros sangrientos. Lentamente, Naruto se pasó un dedo por la rugosa cicatriz que le marcaba uno de los pómulos. Sasuke tampoco veía nada de malo en ella, pues le recordaba una gloriosa batalla.

Trató de colocarse como pudo el pelo, que tenía una incontrolable tendencia a pararse. Aunque Sasuke tuviera razón cuando decía que podría cautivar el corazón de una mujer, realmente daba igual, pues ni siquiera tenía un lugar al que llevarla. Si finalmente encontraba el amor, sería para sufrir más, pues al final la mujer sería entregada a otro hombre. Pocos nobles querían entregar su hija a un caballero sin tierras.

—Vamos, Sasuke, ayúdame con los ropajes, que tenemos que irnos pronto. Estoy ansioso por conocer a la mujer que Gaara llama ángel.

/

Hinata entró como un huracán en su habitación y dio un tremendo portazo. Se echó en la cama y soltó una catarata de maldiciones. De su boca delicada, tantas veces elogiada por sus pretendientes, empezaron a salir todos los virulentos insultos que conocía. Cuando se le acabaron los que se sabía, empezó a inventarse improperios nuevos. Y como le ocurría siempre que daba rienda suelta a su temperamento, acabó soltando uno que le hizo gracia. Mientras se reía suavemente, vio que la puerta de su habitación se abría. Sonrió a su prima Sakura cuando ésta asomó la cara con cautela.

— ¿Ya estás lista? —Sakura entró en la habitación lentamente y cerró con cuidado la puerta tras de sí.

—Sí, ya estoy preparada. Acabo de maldecir a todos y cada uno de los hombres del reino. Al terminar, pensé en lo que pasaría si esa maldición se volviese realidad. —Se rio de nuevo.

—A veces creo que deberías hacer una gran penitencia. —Sonriendo ligeramente, Sakura puso sobre la cama un elaborado vestido de novia—. Tu vestido para el matrimonio. Ya lo he terminado, veamos qué tal te queda.

Hinata se sentó en la cama y tocó delicadamente el vestido. Apreciaba su belleza, pero no la complacía verlo.

—Debes de ser la mejor costurera de toda la región. Bien podrías hacerle los vestidos a la reina. —Sonrió ligeramente al ver que su prima se sonrojaba.

De hecho, pensó, Sakura no sólo era bonita, con sus grandes ojos verdes y su pelo rosa, sino que ya casi tenía dieciocho años. Ella también estaba en edad de casarse. Y aunque era cierto que Sakura no podía aspirar a un matrimonio demasiado ventajoso, eso no significaba que a la joven le faltaran pretendientes. El tío de Hinata había dotado a Sakura, que era su única hija ilegítima, con una suma extraordinaria. La joven pensó que tal vez dentro del séquito de su futuro marido habría un hombre digno de ella. Se propuso comprobarlo.

—No, Hinata. Deja de hacer planes para mí, ¿quieres?

Hinata trató de parecer inocente, pero de inmediato supo que no lo había logrado. Su prima le leía el pensamiento.

—No me atrevería a ser tan impertinente —murmuró.

—Ya. Primero maldices y ahora mientes. Se te están acumulando los pecados. ¿Te probamos el vestido?

—Supongo que debemos hacerlo. Después de todo, la boda es mañana. —Hinata no se movió. Miraba el vestido con aire ausente.

Sakura suspiró y fue a coger un cepillo para el pelo, se sentó detrás de su prima y empezó a peinarle la gruesa cabellera, del color azul oscuro. Hinata era hermosa, incluso cuando hacía pucheros, pero no era una persona presumida.

Sakura sentía que su prima merecía algo mejor. En realidad, lo que pensaba era que a una chica como ella debería permitírsele que escogiera a su pareja, que se casara por amor.

Hinata no sólo era bella de cuerpo, sino también de espíritu. Mientras los enormes y brillantes ojos color perla, la perfección del rostro y la figura ágil y sensual podían dejar a un hombre sin aliento, su corazón amoroso era capaz de suavizar incluso al hombre más duro y cínico del mundo. Al igual que sus asombrosamente guapos hermanos, Hinata veía su belleza como un regalo de Dios, un don que la hacía sentirse bien de cuando en cuando, pero que enseguida olvidaba por creerlo de poca importancia. Con mucha frecuencia, consideraba su hermosura más una maldición que una bendición, sobre todo cuando tenía que escapar de la ardorosa persecución de algún doncel prendado de ella. Lo que necesitaba era un hombre que pudiera ver, más allá de su cara adorable, el verdadero tesoro que encerraba. Sakura estaba segura de que Toneri Otsutsuki no era ese hombre.

—A pesar de todo, me parece que no está bien que me case con el heredero de Gaara tan pronto... —murmuró Hinata, olvidando la furia que sentía momentos antes.

—No creo que sea una boda tan apresurada como dices. Gaara murió hace tiempo. Y de todas maneras, interrumpir ahora los preparativos para el enlace tendría un efecto nefasto sobre las finanzas de tu padre. —Ayudó a Hinata a ponerse de pie y a quitarse el vestido—. ¿Conoces a Toneri, aunque sólo sea un poco?

—No. ¿Por qué crees que he pasado tanto tiempo aquí maldiciendo a todo el mundo? No estoy preparada para esto.

—A lord Gaara tampoco lo habías tratado mucho, y no expresaste tantas dudas cuando pensabas que ibas a casarte con él.

—Es cierto. Pero al menos lo conocía. Era agradable a la vista, fuerte y guapo, y tenía un pronunciado sentido del honor. Sin embargo, el matrimonio es un gran paso. Tener tiempo para pensarlo bien sería lo mejor. ¡Mañana me voy a casar con un hombre al que no conozco en absoluto! No sé nada de la personalidad de Toneri.

—Tuviste suerte de conocer a Gaara. Pocas mujeres tienen tal fortuna.

—Sí, es verdad, tienes razón. Pero fue suerte nada más, porque esta costumbre es terrible. Se mantiene protegida a la mujer y se la conserva pura mientras crece. Después, un día, la ponen delante de un hombre, la hacen caminar hacia un sacerdote y le dicen: «Ahora harás todo lo que te dijimos que tienes que hacer y te irás con este hombre que a partir de este momento es tu marido, tu señor y tu amo». En tales circunstancias, temo hacer alguna tontería por culpa de los nervios. Tal vez hasta me desmaye...

—No te has desmayado en tu vida —le dijo Margaret, riéndose suavemente—. Y me atrevo a decir que nunca vas a hacerlo.

—Qué pena. Me aliviaría. Desmayada, sentiría mucha menos incomodidad.

—Sin duda, la tía Hanna ya habrá hablado contigo. Ya debes de saber lo que puedes esperar del matrimonio.

—Sí... creo que sí. Habló conmigo, desde luego, pero fue increíblemente difícil entenderla. Todos esos sonrojos, dudas y agitaciones. Fue muy confuso, la verdad.

—Puedo imaginármela —contestó Sakura, riéndose de nuevo—. Pobre tía Hanna.

—Pobre de mí, más bien. Sin embargo, la cuestión que más ocupa mi mente es la obligación de quitarme la ropa. No me gusta nada la idea de quedarme desnuda.

Sakura bajó la cabeza y fingió concentrarse en el vestido de novia, que, al parecer, necesitaba muchos retoques. A ella tampoco le gustaba la idea de la desnudez de su prima. El cuerpo de Hinata estaba diseñado para hacer que a cualquier hombre lo invadiera la lujuria. Pese a que ella, al parecer, no se daba cuenta, ésa había sido una de las razones por las cuales la habían custodiado tan celosamente. Por misteriosas causas, lograba ser ágil y esbelta a la vez que sensual y voluptuosa. En innumerables ocasiones, Sakura había visto cómo los ojos de un hombre reflejaban deseo y lujuria ante la mera visión de su prima. Incluso se habían producido algunos incidentes, a pesar de la estrecha vigilancia a que la tenían sometida. En varias ocasiones, Hinata tuvo que retirarse apresuradamente para preservar su virtud. Estaba claro que dejarla desnuda delante de cualquier hombre podía ser altamente peligroso, y no digamos dejarla sola con uno que sabía que tenía derechos sobre ella. Para la pobre Hinata, la noche de bodas podía convertirse en una experiencia violenta y dolorosa.

—Él también tendrá que desnudarse —murmuró finalmente Sakura—. Mira. —Se alejó de su prima—. Serás la novia más bella.

—Es un vestido muy hermoso. —Hinata se dio una lenta vuelta frente al espejo—. No necesita ningún ajuste. Me queda perfecto. ¿Alguna vez has visto a sir Toneri? —Sonrió ligeramente ante la mirada desconcertada de Sakura, pues era consciente de que había cambiado de tema sin previo aviso, un hábito que siempre sorprendía a sus interlocutores.

—Sí, y tú también. Es aquel joven que sirvió de escudero a lord Gaara en su última visita.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero lo que quiero es tu opinión sobre él.

—Pues bien, es delgado y atractivo. Callado.

—En fin. Demasiado silencioso, tal vez. En extremo discreto; no podría serlo más. No hago más que preguntarme cuándo lo nombraron caballero, y por qué. No puedo decir que le aporte mucho honor al título. Gaara lo golpeaba constantemente, e igual hacía su tío. Si no recuerdo mal, se pasaba el tiempo tratando desesperadamente de huir de ambos —suspiró—. Bueno, por lo menos no tengo que temer que sea un salvaje. Es más bien dócil.

—Eso ya es mucha ventaja. —Sakura ayudó a su prima a quitarse el vestido.

—Tal vez al no tener cerca a su primo ni a su tío, podrá mostrar su lado bueno, lo mejor de su personalidad.

—Hay muchas posibilidades de que así sea.

Muy poco después de que Toneri llegara, Hinata empezó a pensar que realmente no había ninguna posibilidad de que enseñara su lado bueno. Contra lo que imaginaba, el tío de Toneri, Hamura Otsutsuki, se mantenía cerca del sobrino todo el tiempo. Todo lo que ella pudo descubrir fue que no le gustaba Hamura Otsutsuki, ni lo más mínimo. Y eso que el hombre parecía esforzarse mucho por agradar. En cuanto tuvo oportunidad, Hinata se escapó de su futuro marido y su sombra, y arrastró a Sakura afuera, a recoger flores.

El día era soleado y tibio, y las tierras que se extendían más allá de la casa estaban llenas de exuberante vegetación, con muchos árboles en flor. A la muchacha se le aligeró el ánimo. Le encantaba la primavera, le fascinaba la promesa que traía de vida y abundancia. Reírse y retozar con su prima la ayudó a olvidarse de sus preocupaciones. Al poco tiempo, parecía más una chica tosca y sin modales que una dama en vísperas de casarse, pero no le importó. Quería olvidarse, aunque fuera por un momento, de Toneri, de su tío y de la boda.

Naruto vio a las muchachas jugando en el campo y detuvo su caballo a unos metros de ellas. De inmediato, hizo señas a sus hombres para que lo imitaran, pues sabía que los más impulsivos eran capaces de ponerse manos a la obra con las mujeres, como machos en época de apareamiento, si se lo permitía. A pesar de la naturalidad que mostraban las jóvenes, notó a simple vista que no se trataba de campesinas, pues llevaban vestidos demasiado refinados. Procurando no asustarlas, empezó a acercarse a ellas cautelosamente, con sus hombres detrás de él. Pronto, las chicas se dieron cuenta de que se acercaban unos desconocidos. Naruto se detuvo cerca de ellas y se quedó pasmado ante la belleza de la pequeña peli azul.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas. —La sonrisa que le dirigió Hinata lo dejó sin aliento—. ¿Recogiendo flores para la novia?

—Sí. ¿Vienen a la boda, señor? —Le pareció fácil sonreír al hombretón rubio, a pesar de que se erguía como una torre sobre ella, sentado como estaba en su enorme corcel negro.

—Así es. Es mi primo el que se casa mañana.

Sasuke coqueteó abiertamente con las dos muchachas.

— ¿Hay alguna promesa de deleite que haga que valga la pena el viaje?

—Por supuesto que sí, señor. —Hinata continuó con la conversación porque parecía que a Sakura le habían cortado la lengua—. El vino y la cerveza prometen correr como un río caudaloso. La comida será abundante y exquisita. Y los juglares tocarán tan dulcemente que superarán el canto de las alondras. —No pudo contener la risa al oírse decir unas palabras tan grandilocuentes.

—Es natural que así sea, puesto que mi primo dice que se va a casar con el ángel del oeste. —Naruto se quedó sin aliento ante la risa dulce y desenfadada de la peli azul.

— ¿Un ángel? —Hinata le lanzó una mirada a Sakura, que había logrado salir de su estupor lo suficiente como para sonreír—. No sé si será para tanto. —Tomó a Sakura de la mano—. Nos vemos en la casa —le dijo, a modo de despedida, mientras empezaba a correr, riéndose, con Sakura detrás.

—Es una pena que no podamos seguirlas —le dijo Sasuke a Naruto—. Esta celebración resulta prometedora, al menos por el momento.

Naruto sintió que la pesada carga de la depresión se instalaba sobre sus hombros. Todo su cuerpo y su espíritu entero se habían sentido atraídos por la delicada muchacha con cabellera de color azul. La respuesta de ella había sido la mejor que le había dado en muchos años cualquier chica de alta condición. Sin embargo, sabía que no pasaría de ahí. Con él, no. Empezó a tener miedo a los festejos que estaban a punto de empezar. Le costó trabajo, pero finalmente logró doblegar el repentino impulso de dar media vuelta y echar a correr. No permitiría que una mujercita de grandes ojos color perla, por maravillosa e inquietante que fuese, evitara que asistiera a la boda de su primo.

—La pequeña peli azul te ha sonreído bastante, ¿no? —le dijo Sasuke, al tiempo que reemprendía la marcha.

—Ha sido amable, eso es todo. —Espoleó al caballo, para adelantarse a Sasuke y poner fin a la conversación.

Ssuke maldijo mentalmente. Naruto tenía una gran confianza en sí mismo, en lo referente a su ingenio y habilidad. Tanto, que casi rayaba en la arrogancia. Pero no tenía la más mínima confianza en su capacidad de relacionarse con las mujeres. Y la culpa de ello, pensó Roger, era sin lugar a dudas de lady Shion Miroku. Podría decirse que Naruto había sido un imbécil por enamorarse de semejante mujer. El daño que le había hecho aquella bruja era indiscutible. Aunque Sasuke lograse convencerlo de que la peli azul había mostrado interés por él, sólo lograría que el hombre pusiera pies en polvorosa. Naruto era el héroe de cualquier batalla, pero, del mismo modo, cualquier bella y bien nacida muchacha era capaz de meterle el miedo en el cuerpo. Shion era una mujer bella y bien nacida.

Sasuke decidió no desperdiciar aliento y saliva en discusiones inútiles.

—Sí, tal vez. Vamos a conocer, pues, al ángel de Gaara. Qué lugar, qué mujeres, qué campos. Está claro que en estas tierras habrá una magnífica cosecha.

Hinata detuvo su loca carrera en cuanto avistó el hogar. Tanto a ella como a Sakura les llevó unos momentos recuperar el aliento. Al unísono, como si estuvieran de acuerdo, ambas trataron de recolocarse el vestido y arreglarse el peinado. Hinata se dio cuenta de que Sakura necesitaba arreglarse mucho menos que ella, y cuando se hubo retocado lo más posible, vio que llegaban los caballeros que habían conocido un momento antes.

—No se parece nada a Gaara o a Toneri. —Gytha suspiró mientras veía al enorme rubio desmontar con agilidad y gracia—. Tiene unos ojos muy bonitos.

—Ya lo sé. —Sakura suspiró mientras miraba al otro caballero, que se apeaba de la montura al lado del enorme rubio—. Son negros

Hinata miró a su prima con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Negros? ¿Cómo puedes decir que tiene los ojos negross? —Cuando se dio cuenta de que Sakura hablaba del otro hombre, abrió los ojos de par en par y empezó a reírse—. ¡Ja, ja! Así que allí fue donde detuviste la mirada...

— ¡Silencio! Podrían oírnos. ¿Quién dices que tiene los ojos bonitos, entonces?

—Pues quién va a ser. El rubio grandullón, por supuesto.

— ¿El rubio grandullón? Estás bromeando.

Hinata sintió una verdadera necesidad de defender al rubio ante el asombro boquiabierto de su prima, aunque no supo por qué.

—No. No bromeo, tiene unos ojos hermosos. Son de un color muy bonito, un azul suave y dulce.

— ¿Dulce? No sé cómo puede ser dulce un color.

Sakura se sintió muy confundida. Estaba embargada por la sorpresa. Algunos de los más gallardos caballeros de la región habían cortejado a su prima, pero ninguno le había interesado. Ahora, tras un breve encuentro con un caballero enorme y demasiado rubio, además de un poco maltrecho, la chica había empezado a entusiasmarse. ¡Sobre todo con sus ojos!

—No sé por qué he dicho que son dulces, en realidad —contestó Hinata—. Aun así, dulce es la palabra que me viene a la mente. —Con un suspiro, empezó a caminar hacia la parte trasera de la casa—. En fin, volvamos a Toneri. Sakura seguía a su prima deprisa.

—Y dime... ¿qué te ha parecido el joven caballero de ojos negros?

Tuvo que pensar unos instantes, pues no recordaba bien al hombre al cual se refería Sakura.

—Es bastante guapo.

Las palabras de su prima resonaron en la cabeza de Sakura una y otra vez mientras tuvo una revelación, o eso le pareció. Dado que tenían que escabullirse porla parte trasera de la casa para llegar a su habitación sin que las vieran, su desconcertado silencio pasó inadvertido, lo que la alivió. Cuando Hinata decía que un hombre era guapo, sólo estaba siendo cortés y sus palabras no significaban nada. El verdadero elogio consistía en escoger un rasgo de la persona en cuestión y alabarlo.

Después de haber estado rodeada de algunos de los hombres más apuestos de Konohagakure, había decidido otorgar aquel raro elogio a un enorme rubio que tenía el rostro marcado y endurecido por las batallas. Sakura cerró la puerta después de entrar en la habitación de Hinata y se volvió a mirar a su bella prima, sumida en un total desconcierto.

—Ah. —Hinata se sentó en la cama—. Llegamos a salvo y, lo mejor de todo, sin que nos vieran. A mamá no le habría gustado verme de esta manera, en este estado.

—No creo que estemos en un estado tan lamentable.

—Tengo manchado de barro todo el borde del vestido.

—Ah, sí. Eso, en efecto, haría que la tía se enfureciera. ¿Qué hacemos con las flores? —Preguntó mientras ponía sus flores junto a las de su prima, sobre la cama— ¿Una guirnalda?

—Qué buena idea. Yo me pondré la mía esta noche, mientras las flores siguen frescas y conservan su aroma. Si quedan algunas, podemos decirle a la criada que las ponga en la cámara nupcial, para que endulcen el aire. —Hinata empezó a escoger las flores que quería para la guirnalda.

Sakura se sentó en la cama y la imitó. Decidió interrogarla.

— ¿Qué te ha gustado más del enorme caballero de pelo rubio?

— ¿Qué importa eso? Voy a casarme con Toneri mañana por la mañana. —Fue incapaz de impedir que la repentina tristeza que la embargó tiñera su voz mientras hablaba.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Me desconciertas. Has tenido tantos hombres jóvenes y hermosos que han puesto su corazón a tus pies...

—Dudo que lo hayan hecho con el corazón, de verdad, aunque me cortejaran con mala poesía.

—Como quieras. Digamos, entonces, que coquetearon contigo. Todo lo que dijiste de ellos, cuando dijiste algo, es que eran guapos. Pero llega un hombre que no es nada guapo y te llama la atención. La verdad es que, al lado de Gaara, ese caballero peludo está muy cercano a la fealdad.

—Gaara murió hace tiempo, y yo no puedo encontrar hermosos a los muertos.

—Hinata... —Sakura, que encontraba divertido el repentino gusto de su prima, no pudo evitar cierto enojo por su actitud evasiva.

— ¿Nunca has sentido ganas de sonreír, sin saber por qué, al ver a alguien por primera vez?

—Sí, me ocurre, más que nada, con los bebés. Hay algo en los bebés que hace que surja en mí una alegre ternura.

—Eso fue lo que sentí cuando vi a ese hombre. Sentí ganas de cuidarlo, de hacerlo sonreír.

—Los hombres son quienes cuidan de las mujeres —murmuró Sakura, sintiéndose ligeramente sorprendida—. Las mujeres no pueden cuidar de los hombres.

—Claro que pueden. Los hombres luchan, protegen, dirigen y esas cosas, ya lo sé. Una vez le pregunté a papá si las mujeres estábamos en el mundo sólo para parir hijos y me contestó que no. Me dijo que nacemos para evitar que los hombres olviden las cosas suaves y bellas de la existencia y para mantener vivos los sentimientos más amables. También dijo que teníamos la función de aligerar el camino del hombre, de reconfortarlo y ser su refugio cuando el mundo se hace demasiado difícil de soportar.

— ¿Y todo eso es lo que quieres hacer para ese hombre?

—Sí. Quiero borrar las arrugas de preocupación de su cara y hacer que ese vozarrón retumbe transformado en una alegre carcajada. —Suspiró—. Pero no es lo que va a ocurrir, son fantasías. Me voy a casar con Toneri dentro de unas horas...

— ¿Y no sientes ninguna de esas cosas por Toneri?

—Me temo que no. Tal vez tenga esos impulsos más adelante. Por ahora sólo me dan ganas de golpearlo. Como permite que tantas personas lo hagan, se ve que se me abre el apetito.

—Ése no es un buen presagio para tu matrimonio.

—Con frecuencia, el matrimonio es lo que tú quieres que sea. —Se dirigió al espejo para ver cómo quedaba su corona de flores—. Mírame, ¿qué opinas?

Sakura se conformó con el cambio de tema de su prima. Llamaron a la puerta, dejó entrar a la doncella y asintió con la cabeza.

—Te queda muy bien. Estás preciosa. ¿Vas a usarla esta noche?

—Sí. Ah, Natsu. —Sonrió a la joven y guapa doncella—. ¿Tienes alguna noticia sobre los huéspedes que acaban de llegar?

—Así es, mi señora. Al grande lo llaman el Demonio Rojo. Son conocidos como el Demonio Rojo y su banda de bastardos.

—Parece un sobrenombre bastante cruel —dijo Hinata frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero es adecuado. Describe bien su comportamiento. El hombre tiene ese extraño color rubio, y dicen que es un demonio en el campo de batalla. La mayoría de sus soldados son bastardos, hijos naturales de señores de alcurnia, que recibieron buena educación y buen entrenamiento pero no tienen dinero ni tierras. Así que cabalgan con el Demonio Rojo y venden los servicios de su espada, como su jefe.

Dicen los rumores que su mera presencia es suficiente para poner fin a una batalla. El enemigo huye de él o se rinde de inmediato.

—Es un pensamiento agradable, pero no creo que las rendiciones instantáneas le hayan causado al Demonio Rojo todas las cicatrices que muestra —dijo Hinata arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Y qué más sabes de él?

—Es un Uzumaki, creo. Soltero, sin tierras ni tesoro, pero rico en honor. De todas formas, tampoco es pobre, según los rumores.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—No deberías pedirle que se entere de esas cosas. No está bien que fisgonee y espíe.

—De todas maneras lo haría, sin necesidad de que yo se lo pidiese. Así que, ¿por qué no sacar provecho? ¿Y qué sabes del hombre que cabalga a la derecha del Demonio Rojo, Natsu? —añadió, dirigiéndose a la criada.

— ¡Hinata! —gruñó Sakura, fracasando en su intento de evitar ruborizarse. Su prima le hizo un guiño.

—Vamos, Sakura, admite que tienes curiosidad. ¿Y bien,Natsu? ¿Sabes algo de él?

Los oscuros ojos de Natsu se agrandaron con aire ensoñador.

—Ah, qué hombre. Qué sonrisa tan bella.

— ¿Qué te parece? —Gruñó Sakura—. Apenas acaba de llegar y ya le ha echado el ojo a las doncellas.

No le resultó fácil, pero Hinata contuvo la risa.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes, Natsu? ¿Qué te gusta su sonrisa?

—No. También sé que es soltero. La verdad es que creo que ninguno de los hombres del grupo tiene mujer. Y sé que se llama Sasuke, sir Sasue, lo que quiere decir que es un caballero.

—Gracias, Natsu. Vamos a necesitar agua para bañarnos, encárgate de que la traigan, por favor. —Cuando Natsu se fue, Hinata se volvió hacia su prima y sonrió—. Ya lo sabes, Sakura, el hombre es soltero.

—Sí, y también sé que es un coqueto. O mejor dicho, debe de ser un sinvergüenza lujurioso.

Hinata chasqueó la lengua en señal de reprobación y puso cara de congoja.

—No deberías juzgarlo tan duramente sólo porque le ha sonreído a una doncella. Me temo que tienes un corazón demasiado duro, prima.

—Pobre prima mía. Deja de pincharme, pues no va a funcionar esta vez. Sí, es un hombre apuesto, y es cierto que mi corazón late de manera extraña cuando lo miro. Pero es mejor para mí no pensar en él. Es un hombre sin tierras, tal vez pobre. Si alguna vez busca una esposa, tratará de mejorar, no se fijará en alguien que esté en su mismo escalón social.

Hinata sintió que se le ensombrecía el ánimo. No había nada que pudiera argumentar contra aquella triste verdad. Su prima tenía razón. Además, la veía tan firme en su decisión, que aunque encontrara algún argumento favorable al compañero del Demonio Rojo sería mejor no decir nada. Se dio cuenta de que no le haría ningún bien a Sakura dándole esperanzas que después podían resultar infundadas. Si un caballero podía obtener por el matrimonio lo que le había sido negado por su calidad de bastardo, es decir, tierras y dinero, por supuesto que lo haría. A la hora de casarse, la conveniencia se impondría a cualquier emoción. El dinero y la propiedad siempre prevalecerían sobre el amor. Esa era una realidad de la vida que Hinata no podía negar. Lo más que podía hacer era lamentarlo.

Se puso aún más sombría cuando se vio forzada a admitir que esa verdad era el factor determinante de su propio matrimonio. Se sentía segura bajo la amorosa protección de su padre. Sin embargo, cuando éste tuvo que decidir sobre el matrimonio de su hija, no pensó ni un segundo en el corazón de ella. Sólo tomó en consideración el linaje del futuro marido, sus propiedades y la cantidad de dinero que tenía. Sólo se preocupó de asegurarle un buen lugar donde no le faltase de nada y la cuidaran. En ningún momento se detuvo a pensar en los caprichos del amor. Si ella se hubiera atrevido a sugerir alguna vez otro tipo de arreglo, sin duda su padre habría pensado que estaba loca. Y casi todos los demás habrían compartido esa opinión.

La muchacha procuró serenarse. Hasta cierto punto, le preocupaba su futuro emocional, pero no era, ni mucho menos, la mayor de sus preocupaciones. Sus padres acabaron encontrando el amor, pese a casarse por conveniencia, de modo que ella tenía muchas posibilidades de que le ocurriera lo mismo con su marido. Pero si el amor pasaba de largo, por lo menos tendría el bienestar a su alcance. Se dijo severamente que eso debería bastarle.

El regreso de Natsu sacó a Hinata de sus oscuras cavilaciones. Reanimada, empezó a prepararse para las celebraciones de la noche. Casi todos los invitados a la boda habían llegado ya, así que prometía ser una fiesta muy alegre y movida. Trató de recuperar su habitual temperamento festivo; los invitados esperarían ver a una novia sonriente.

— ¿Estás asustada por lo que te espera? —Sakura le hizo la pregunta con un poco de timidez, mientras se ayudaban a vestirse mutuamente.

—Un poco. Mi temor más grande es acabar odiando la obligación de calentar la cama de mi marido.

—No sería para tanto. Se supone que una dama no disfruta con ello. Pero ¿qué es lo que piensas que podrías llegar a considerar repulsivo? No te entiendo.

—No estoy segura. Ya te lo dije: mamá no fue muy precisa.

—Pero algo aprenderías, algo sacarías en claro de tu charla con ella.

—Cómo te lo diría... Está relacionado con lo que tienen los hombres entre las piernas. Toneri me hará algo con eso. También tiene que ver con lo que yo tengo entre mis piernas. Pero lo que no logré discernir es cómo se conectan ambas partes. —Hinata frunció el ceño, luego miró a Natsu, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ahogar la risa—. Tal vez Natsu pueda aclararnos las cosas.

Natsu se atragantó y dejó de reírse, entonces se dirigió con prisa evidente hacia la puerta.

—Ay, no, mi señora. No es mi función.

Moviéndose con rapidez, Hinata llegó a la puerta antes que ella y le cortó el paso con el cuerpo.

—Natsu, ¿vas a dejar que llegue a mi cama matrimonial sumida en la ignorancia? No le diré a nadie que fuiste tú quien me habló de ello. Todo el mundo pensará que mamá fue más coherente de lo que realmente fue.

—Me temo que, para hablar de ese tema, sólo conozco palabras groseras no aptas para sus oídos.

—Mis oídos sobrevivirán. Natsu, es mejor que hables; no vas a salir de esta habitación hasta que lo hagas. ¿No crees que lo mejor para todos es que yo esté al tanto del asunto?

Después de un momento de angustiada reflexión, Natsu asintió. Entre titubeos y repentinos rubores, la doncella contó a su señora, con crudeza y precisión, lo que iba a suceder en su noche de bodas. Cuando terminó, Hinata le dio las gracias casi murmurando, y luego dejó que se fuera. Después de cerrar la puerta detrás de Natsu, la muchacha se pegó contra la pesada madera.

—Pues bien, ya he dejado de ser una ignorante.

— ¿Lo temes más ahora?

—No estoy segura, Sakura. En cierto sentido me siento aliviada. —Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza—. Por lo menos ahora sé lo que va a pasar. Pero sí hay algo a lo que temo, ahora que lo pienso.

— ¿Y qué es?

—Que empiece a pensar demasiado en cómo será la primera vez que haga el amor con Toneri.


	3. Capítulo 2

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "La Bella de la Bestia" de Hannah Howell con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

— ¡Por la sangre de Cristo! ¡Te dije que el Demonio Rojo era demasiado buen caballero como para que algún sunaro lo hubiera dado de baja!

Hinata maldijo por lo bajo cuando se vio obligada a detenerse de una manera tan abrupta que la hizo tambalearse. Se dijo que había sido culpa suya. Si no hubiera estado mirando tan intensamente al Demonio Rojo, que había entrado en el vestíbulo apenas unos pasos por delante de ella, Toneri y Sakura, se habría dado cuenta de que sus escoltas se habían detenido. Hizo una mueca cuando sintió que Toneri le apretaba el brazo. Bajó la mirada y, frunciendo el ceño, vio la mano, blanca de tanto apretar alrededor de su brazo. Mientras trataba de soltarse, levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño aún más.

La delgada cara de Toneri estaba blanca como la leche. Sus ojos color gris estaban tan abiertos que parecían sobresalir ligeramente de su rostro. Pequeñas gotas de sudor empezaron a brotarle en la frente. Hinata siguió la mirada aterrorizada del hombre y se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando al Demonio Rojo. Puesto que no parecía que hubiera nada amenazador en aquel caballero, la joven se sintió desconcertada. No comprendía porque Toneri parecía a punto de quedarse paralizado por el miedo.

Naruto miró al hombre que acababa de hablar. Lo reconoció. Le había visto varias veces y había luchado junto a él, hombro con hombro, en alguna batalla.

Entonces caminó hacia él, para intentar averiguar de dónde había salido una aseveración tan extraña.

— ¿Creías que me habían asesinado en Sunagakure? —El interpelado asintió—. ¿Dónde escuchaste tal fábula?

—Pues lo dijo nuestro anfitrión, mi primo, sir Hiashi Hyuga.

Se volvió a mirar a Hyuga, que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, evidentemente impresionado.

— ¿Quién te dijo que yo había muerto? —le preguntó Naruto en tono imperativo.

—Tus propios parientes.

— ¿Gaara?

—No. Sir Toneri y su tío —Hiashi apuntó con el dedo hacia Toneri y Hinata, que estaban quietos en el umbral de la puerta.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y fijó la mirada en su tembloroso primo, sin ningún asomo de afecto.

—Fuiste bastante imprudente, ¿por qué?

Toneri emitió un grito ahogado, soltó a Hinata y se dispuso a salir huyendo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Naruto lo cogió por la pechera de la brillante guerrera y lo levantó del suelo. Los pies de Toneri se mecieron, suspendidos a varios centímetros, mientras el pobre hombre emitía sordos quejidos y sus delgadas y fofas manos se aferraban inútilmente a la enorme garra con la que Naruto lo sujetaba. Hinata notó que Toneri empezaba a respirar con dificultad, y se dirigió a Naruto:

—Me parece que le puede resultar un poco difícil responderte mientras lo tengas levantado así. —Sonrió ligeramente cuando el Demonio Rojo la miró de soslayo.

Entonces aflojó el puño con el que estaba ahogando a su primo y repitió la pregunta.

— ¡Contéstame! ¿Por qué hablaste tan precipitadamente?

—El tío me lo dijo —jadeó Toneri—. Él fue quien aseguró que te habían asesinado en Sunagakure.

Naruto soltó a Toneri, que chilló suavemente mientras caía al suelo con poca gracia. El furioso caballero se frotó la barbilla, frunció el ceño pensativamente y se atrevió a hablar.

— ¿Pero qué utilidad tendría tal mentira? Ni tú ni Hamura ganaríais nada si me muriera.

Con la ayuda de Hinata y de Sakura, Toneri se puso de pie, tambaleándose.

—Por supuesto que gano. ¡Tú eres el heredero de Gaara y yo soy tu heredero! —chilló de nuevo aguda y sordamente cuando Naruto lo agarró otra vez por la pechera y acercó la cara a no más de dos centímetros de su nariz.

— ¡¿Dónde está Gaara?! —rugió Naruto.

— ¡Muerto! —gritó Toneri. Naruto lo soltó, empujándolo a un lado. Toneri cayó al suelo y se golpeó la cabeza con suficiente fuerza como para perder el conocimiento.

Con furia, Naruto se dio la vuelta para encararse con el padre de Hinata y le interpeló.

— ¿Tan muerto como yo?

—No. Gaara está muerto de verdad.

— ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Toneri, esa víbora que se hace llamar familiar mío?

—El propio escudero de Gaara nos trajo las noticias.

— ¿Cómo encontró la muerte mi primo?

—Se cayó del caballo o alguien lo derribó, y se rompió el cuello. Lo siento mucho. —A pesar de las muchas pistas que habían salido a la luz en esa corta y acalorada confrontación, Hiashi todavía no estaba seguro de quién era el furibundo hombre—. ¿Eres sir Naruto Uzumaki?

—Sí. —Naruto tenía los pensamientos concentrados en la pérdida de Gaara, y afrontó con aire excitado y ausente la ronda de presentaciones que se produjo de inmediato—. ¿Gaara está muerto, y sin embargo la boda se va a llevar a cabo?

Hinata, que estaba ayudando a Sakura a atender a Toneri, levantó la cabeza y contestó.

—Me iba a casar con este primo tuyo.

Viendo que Naruto continuaba frunciendo el ceño severamente, Hiashi se apresuró a dar explicaciones.

—Tenemos un acuerdo.

— ¿Qué acuerdo?

—Un pacto que firmamos el padre de Gaara, padre adoptivo y tío tuyo y de Toneri, y yo. Acordamos el matrimonio cuando Hinata era todavía un bebé. La plaga acababa de asolar los campos. Debido a aquellas circunstancias, el acuerdo se hizo de forma un poco... extraña. —Hizo una pausa para pedirle a su esposa que le llevara el documento—. El nombre de Hinata aparece en el contrato, pero no el de Gaara. Su padre quería que las dos casas se unieran, al igual que yo. Ustedes eran tres: Gaara, Toneri y tú, tres muchachos con posibilidad de crecer, madurar y lograr la mano de mi hija. Los tres estaban bajo su tutela en el momento en que firmamos el acuerdo. Éste establece que ella se casaría con el heredero de la Casa Konoha, el que sobreviviera, ya fueras tú, Gaara o Toneri. Eso daba igual. Hinata sintió una punzada de dolor cuando Naruto se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

El caballero abrió los ojos de par en par y perdió todo el color de la cara. Parecía horrorizado. Ésa era una reacción que ella nunca había provocado en un hombre. No le habría perturbado de haberle ocurrido a cualquier otro. Nunca le había importado lo que ningún hombre pensara de ella. Le pareció absolutamente injusto que ahora le importara la reacción del único hombre que al parecer la veía como una maldición.

Lady Hyuga depositó con fuerza en la mano de Naruto un documento, lo que lo hizo salir de su estupor. Por un momento, lo miró sin ver. Tenía la mente embotada por un torbellino de pensamientos dispersos. Ahora era un hombre que tenía propiedades: tierras y un título. Eso lo entendía y lo aceptaba, y hasta le parecía natural. Sin embargo, el precio que tenía que pagar por tal suerte sí era algo que casi le detenía el corazón. Tenía que casarse. ¡Y vaya mujer la que iba a ser suya! Pero para un hombre como él, casarse con semejante belleza era casi una maldición.

Finalmente, Naruto reunió voluntad suficiente para leer el documento que tenía en la mano. No encontró ningún alivio en él. La tosca letra de su padre adoptivo indicaba que el titular de la Casa Konoha se casaría con Hinata Hyuga cuando ella cumpliera los diecisiete años. Ya no iba a asistir a la boda de Gaara, sino a la suya propia. Posó brevemente la mirada sobre la muchacha, mientras ella y otra joven ayudaban a sentarse a un todavía atontado Toneri. Luego miró a Hiashi Hyuga.

— ¿Esto es legal?

—Legal y obligatorio. Como habrás visto por ti mismo, el rey en persona le puso su sello al documento, en señal de aprobación del acuerdo para unir las dos casas.

Naruto vio al fin todo el asunto con claridad. Estaba obligado por la palabra de su padre adoptivo a casarse con Hinata. El consentimiento del rey imprimía incluso más fuerza al compromiso adquirido. A decir verdad, esa aprobación del rey era prácticamente como una orden. El título de lord, barón de la Casa Konoha, ahora era suyo, al igual que la fortuna que lo acompañaba. También pasaba a pertenecerle Hinata Hyuga, la quisiera o no. Él estaba allí. La novia estaba allí. La boda había sido preparada y era inminente. No tenía escapatoria.

Todavía sorprendido por el giro que habían dado los acontecimientos, Naruto se permitió sentarse a la mesa, entre Hiashi y Hinata, y sólo notó vagamente la presencia de un preocupado Sasuke, que se había sentado al otro lado de su recién descubierta novia y de una igualmente preocupada Sakura. En ese momento, el estupefacto guerrero sentía algo más que preocupación. Toneri se sentó al lado de lady Hyuga, con aspecto de estar a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Naruto también sintió un fugaz impulso de desahogarse llorando. A duras penas se dio cuenta de la altísima calidad de la comida y el vino que le sirvieron, mientras luchaba por encontrar una salida a la situación. Pero no se le ocurrió nada.

Hinata echó una mirada a su taciturno novio, vació de un solo trago el contenido de su copa y la llenó de nuevo. Durante toda la cena, procuró que la copa se mantuviera llena, intentando que el vino le aplacara el dolor. Sabía que el enorme disgusto no procedía sólo ni principalmente de su vanidad herida. Era cierto que los hombres siempre habían reaccionado ante ella favorablemente. También era verdad que nunca le había importado mucho ni poco si era así o no. Pero esta vez le importaba. Por primera vez en su vida, sentía un interés honesto y de corazón por un hombre; por primera vez le gustaba de verdad un hombre. Pero ahora era el hombre quien demostraba poco interés por sus sonrisas, e incluso había reaccionado ante la noticia de su próximo matrimonio como si le acabaran de decir que había contraído la peste. Pensando en todo eso, Hinata decidió que lo que necesitaba era ahogar sus penas en vino. Mientras se llenaba de nuevo la copa, hizo caso omiso de los intentos de Sakura de llamar su atención.

Finalmente, Sakura, preocupada en extremo por Hinata, se olvidó de las buenas maneras y se echó hacia atrás, pasando el brazo por detrás de Sasuke, que parecía muy divertido, y pinchó a su prima con el dedo. La bebedora se volvió al fin a mirarla. El brillo de sus ojos no sirvió precisamente para tranquilizar a Sakura.

—Deja de beber vino como si fueras...

— ¿Una juerguista? —Hinata sonrió alegremente y bebió un largo trago de su copa de vino—. Esto es una juerga, ¿no es cierto? Mi propia juerga, además. Estoy haciendo lo que debo hacer: entregarme al desenfreno.

—Lo que estás haciendo es lo peor que podías hacer.

Hinata miró a Sasuke, que tenía el rostro iluminado por una amplia sonrisa.

—Dime, señor, ¿qué se supone que debe hacer uno en una juerga?

—Comer, beber y estar contento —le contestó entre risas.

— ¡Ajá! Ya he comido, ahora estoy bebiendo y me siento muy contenta. ¿Ves, Sakura? No hay nada que temer.

Cuando volvió la cara, Sakura trató de pincharla de nuevo, pero Sasuke la detuvo.

—Deja a la damita tranquila, mi señora. No está haciendo nada distinto de lo que hace el resto de la gente.

—Lo que es, de lejos, mucho más de lo que nunca ha hecho. No está acostumbrada. Apenas toma un poco de vino con la cena, nunca ha bebido tanto. No tengo idea de a dónde la llevará semejante exceso, pero temo que no tenga un buen final.

—La llevará derecha a la cama, sin duda.

Cuando Sakura abrió la boca para responder, se escuchó gritar a una voz masculina familiar.

— ¡Pardiez! ¿No me han dejado nada de comer?

— ¡Neji! —gritó Hinata mientras saltaba de la silla para ir a saludar a su hermano. Sakura hizo lo mismo. Hinata corrió hacia el espigado joven que estaba de pie en la puerta de entrada. Recibió a las dos muchachas entre sus brazos con alborozo. Todos se rieron, y las dos mujeres llenaron al joven la cara de besos y lo acribillaron a preguntas. Hinata aprovechó para sonreír, sobre el ancho hombro de su hermano, a su fornido tío, lord Kizashi, que venía detrás de Neji. Al momento, lord y lady Hyuga se dirigieron hacia sus hijos y, después de una bienvenida más moderada, urgieron a todos a que se sentaran. Al mirar a su alrededor, contemplando a la feliz concurrencia, se dijo que había una cosa que debía agradecer a la desdichada boda: su familia estaba reunida otra vez.

—Es un joven bastante bien parecido —comentó Sasuke por lo bajo, mirando a Hinata, sus padres y su hermano—. Al parecer, Hiashi Hyuga ha producido una muy buena cosecha.

Naruto gruñó para mostrar su acuerdo. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo dos personas tan corrientes como Hiashi y Hanna podían haber engendrado una prole tan sorprendente. Al cabo de un instante se descubrió a sí mismo pensando cómo serían los hijos que tuviera con una madre tan hermosa como Hinata, y maldijo para sus adentros. Aquellos pensamientos eran una inquietante señal de aceptación de su destino. Notaba en ellos casi un vestigio de esperanza en lo que le deparase el futuro. No ponía reparos al matrimonio en sí mismo, pues era el paso natural que tenía que dar ahora que era un hombre con tierras. Sin embargo, no quería una mujer tan bella como esposa, pues auguraba un futuro negro, lleno de decepciones y dolor.

—Has herido profundamente los sentimientos de la chica —comentó Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —A Naruto le pareció que era algo difícil de creer.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, sorprendido—. ¿Cómo puedes preguntar tal cosa, cuando has estado sentado allí con aire de haber recibido la noticia más desagradable de tu vida? ¿Estás tonto? ¿Acaso te han pedido que te dejes morder por una víbora?

—Pues eso es muy parecido a pedirme que me case con una mujer tan hermosa. —Naruto veía con claridad un futuro en el que se pasaría la vida espantando a los hombres que trataban de meterse en la cama de su mujer.

—Amigo mío, por una vez en tu vida estás juzgando un asunto sin tener conocimiento de causa. Supones cosas sin la menor base, sin tener ninguna evidencia de que puedan suceder. Sí, la mujer es encantadora, y seguro que puede hacer que le hierva la sangre a cualquier hombre; sin embargo, he estado sentado junto a ella, todo sonrisas y dispuesto a coquetear, y ella no ha hecho ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por corresponderme. No me parece que se trate de una dama infiel.

—No es preciso que lo sea para que tenga que pasarme el resto de mi vida espantándole pretendientes enfermos de amor. Y bien puede ocurrir que antes de que llegue a vieja sucumba a alguno o algunos de los pretendientes.

—Escucha mi consejo: endurece tu corazón y deja que tu cuerpo se regodee en la posesión de una mujer tan bella.

Naruto percibió una brusquedad en el tono de Roger que lo desconcertó. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de averiguar la razón de aquel tono cortante, pues enseguida se vio inmerso en las presentaciones de Neji y Kizashi Haruno, el hermano y el tío de su novia. Unos comentarios sutiles que intercambiaron los miembros de la familia le dieron a entender exactamente quién era Sakura. Y no le resultó difícil deducir que ella era la razón por la cual ni la esposa ni los hijos de Kizashi asistirían a la boda. Las pocas dudas que se habían expresado en cuanto a la situación concernían solamente a la ausencia de los hijos de Kizashi.

— ¿No han llegado todavía Ko y Tetsu? —preguntó Neji.

—No —contestó su padre—. Enviaron un mensaje explicando su retraso. Sólo nos queda esperar que puedan llegar a tiempo para asistir a la boda.

—Estoy seguro de que llegarán. —Neji sonrió a Hinata—.Veo que ha habido otro cambio de novio.

—Así parece. Toneri fue un poco prematuro al proclamarse como heredero. El anuncio del fallecimiento de sir Naruto fue... exagerado.

Neji se rio mientras Naruto miraba a su delicada novia. Estaba seguro de haber percibido un tono sarcástico en sus palabras; pero no podía ser, la chica tenía una cara demasiado dulce, a la que no cuadraba en absoluto una lengua afilada... Sin saber por qué, la suave inocencia que reflejaba su mirada le hizo recelar. Pensó que debería reflexionar sobre ese asunto más adelante.

Naruto dejó que la conversación se desarrollara a su alrededor, mientras escuchaba sólo a medias, sopesaba de nuevo la situación en la cual estaba inmerso, y luchaba por aceptar lo que no tenía más remedio que afrontar. Por tanto, a duras penas pescó la respuesta de su novia a una pregunta de Sakura sobre la boda.

—Veremos qué pasa —refunfuñó Hinata—, porque puede ser que nos levantemos por la mañana y descubramos que el novio ha puesto pies en polvorosa.

Naruto se volvió hacia ella y le lanzó una mirada severa.

—Allí estaré. No es mi costumbre romper un acuerdo.

— ¡Dios santo! —Hinata se llevó una mano al corazón, en un gesto exageradamente dramático—. El romance llena el aire de esta hermosa noche.

Sasuke se atragantó con su bebida, y una risueña Sakura le dio una palmada en la espalda. Sin embargo, a Naruto la ironía de la chica le pareció poco divertida.

Fijó la mirada en la copa que sostenía en una mano: el brillo en los ojos de la joven y el rubor que le teñía las mejillas le dijeron que había bebido demasiado; entonces trató de quitarle la copa, pero el intento sólo le sirvió para descubrir que su futura esposa, además de tener tendencia a usar el sarcasmo, podía ser muy obstinada.

Hinata se aferró con fuerza a la copa cuando Naruto trató de quitársela. Pasó la mirada, alternativamente, de la gran mano a la recia cara de él. Una voz que sonaba dentro de su cabeza le decía que era cierto que había bebido más que suficiente vino, pero otra voz más potente le pedía más y más. Y entonces decidió que no iba a renunciar a su vino. La hacía sentirse mejor y aliviaba un poco el dolor que le causaba la actitud ofensiva de su futuro marido.

Al notar la manera en que Hinata estaba mirando la mano de Naruto, Sakura le pasó rápidamente a Sasuke un trozo de torta.

—Cuando abra la boca, méteselo dentro —le ordenó.

— ¿Por qué? —Sasuke no estaba seguro de si debía obedecer la extraña petición.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones. ¡Ahora! Hazlo... deprisa.

Justo en el momento en que Hinata estaba cediendo al irrefrenable impulso de hincar los dientes en la mano de Naruto, se encontró con la boca llena de torta.

Bizqueó, en un intento de ver qué era lo que le habían metido en la boca, algo que estaba mitad dentro y mitad fuera, y que ella no había pedido. Cuando escuchó la risa ahogada de Sakura mezclada con las carcajadas más francas de Sasuke, supo que su prima estaba detrás de aquella maniobra para evitar que mordiera la mano de Naruto. No le quedó más remedio que masticar la torta, mientras miraba de cerca a Naruto.

Éste tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener la risa. Se dio cuenta de que era mejor esconder incluso cualquier atisbo de sonrisa. Lo único que debía exigirle a su esposa era obediencia, y sentía que era necesario hacérselo saber desde el principio.

Sin embargo, su futuro suegro no le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Hinata, niña mía, ¿por qué no le enseñas a sir Naruto los jardines? —Hiashi Hyuga miró a Naruto, pensando que el hombre era demasiado sombrío para su hija, pero tenía la esperanza de que, si la pareja pasaba un tiempo a solas, las cosas mejorarían—. Mi mujer insistió mucho en que tuviéramos jardines, cuyo único objetivo es deleitar los ojos. Al principio pensé que era una tontería, pero con el tiempo les he ido tomando cariño.

—Sería mejor verlos de día —murmuró Naruto, adivinando las intenciones de su futuro suegro.

—No hay necesidad de esperar. Los jardines están bien iluminados tanto por las antorchas como por la luz de la luna.

A pesar de que sentía un poco nublada la mente a causa del vino, a Hinata no le costó trabajo entender lo que intentaba hacer su padre. Estaba a punto de responderle que no tenía ganas de conocer mejor a su novio gruñón cuando vio que Naruto miraba de manera suplicante a Sasuke, que suspiró y se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Naruto. Mientras Naruto ayudaba a Hinata a levantarse, ésta le hizo una señal a Sakura. Si Naruto insistía en tener compañía, pues ella también. Sakura se puso de pie con la misma falta de entusiasmo que Sasuke.

—Pensé que iríais sólo ustedes dos —murmuró Hiashi, frunciéndole el ceño a su hija.

—Papá, si mi prometido ha decidido llevar carabina, me parece mejor que yo haga lo mismo.

Naruto sintió que se le subían los colores a la cara. Tomó a su novia del brazo y la sacó deprisa de la sala. Con enfado, notó que ella llevaba su copa y suficiente vino en una jarra como para mantenerla llena. Echó una mirada hacia atrás, sobre el hombro, y vio que Sasuke y Sakura venían detrás de ellos, lo que hizo que recuperara algo de su calma perdida.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera, Naruto entendió lo que había dicho el padre de Hinata. Arbustos, árboles y flores estaban dispuestos de tal manera que uno pudiera caminar en medio de su belleza en completa paz e intimidad. Al principio podría haberle parecido una frivola pérdida de espacio, pero Naruto ya había visto en otros feudos europeos jardines semejantes a éste. Sin embargo, sabía que era de un estilo nuevo para Konohagakure, donde los jardines solían ser florestas salvajes o útiles campos de verduras. Hiashi también estaba en lo cierto al pensar que era un excelente escenario para fomentar el romance.

Naruto hizo una mueca al pensar en esta última palabra: romance. La chica merecía que la cortejaran, aunque sólo fuera un poco. No podía negar esa verdad incuestionable. No podía culparla a ella por la situación ni por esa belleza que lo intranquilizaba. Por desgracia, el arte de cortejar era totalmente desconocido para él.

Mirándola caminar frente a él, y puesto que Sasuke no musitaba palabra, buscó frenéticamente dentro de su cabeza algo que decir, lo que fuera. Hinata hizo caso omiso de los balbuceos de desaprobación de Sakura cuando llenó de nuevo su copa y la de su prima, luego le pasó la jarra a Sasuke. La ira la invadía. Al llegar el nuevo día estaría casada con el hombre que daba zancadas detrás de ella, desabridas y furiosas. En un lugar pensado para los sentimientos amorosos, delicados, el hombre se mantenía distante y fruncía el ceño a su espalda.

De repente, sintió la urgente necesidad de hablarle directamente, con toda honestidad. Necesitaba saber porque Naruto odiaba la idea de casarse con ella. De modo que se detuvo abruptamente y se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

Sumido como estaba en profundos pensamientos, tratando de encontrar palabras con creciente desesperación, Naruto no se dio cuenta de que Hinara se había detenido, entonces se tropezó con ella y la derribó. La joven cayó en el césped justo a los pies de su hosco prometido. Sasuke se dirigió hacia ella a la vez que Naruto se agachaba para ayudarla a levantarse, y casi chocaron sus cabezas. Sakura también se apresuró a tenderle la mano.

—Debiste decirme que ibas a detenerte —le espetó Naruto, mientras la veía sacudirse la falda del vestido con la ayuda de Sakura.

—Estaba tratando de hablar contigo, señor —le dijo secamente ella, mirándolo con mal disimulada ira.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y qué tienes que decir?

Hinata decidió que mirarlo en la posición en que estaban, es decir, hacia arriba, era demasiado incómodo. Con todo lo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza y que tenía la urgencia de decirle, corría el riesgo de sufrir una lesión severa del cuello antes de haber acabado de hablar. Miró alrededor y vio un banco algo más allá. Tomó de la mano al desconcertado novio y lo arrastró hacia él; allí, se subió al banco, para igualar las alturas, y lo miró a la cara.

— ¿Qué es lo que tanto aborreces de nuestra boda de mañana? —le preguntó en tono imperativo.

—Hinata... —protestó Sakura suavemente.

—Es una pregunta razonable, prima. ¿Y bien, señor? ¿Acaso prefieres damas de otro tipo, morenas, por ejemplo?

—No. —Naruto no podía hablarle de sus miedos, de su temor a un futuro colmado de dolor y de vergüenza si finalmente se convertía en un marido cornudo.

— ¿Tal vez soy muy bajita para tu gusto?

—Pues, es verdad que si fueras un poco más bajita, es posible que me costara trabajo encontrarte.

—Ah, ya veo. Te gustaría que fuera más alta. —Frunció el ceño cuando él negó con la cabeza—. ¿No? ¿Más delgada, entonces? ¿Más gorda?

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Naruto por resistirse, recorrió la figura de Hinata con la mirada. No encontró ningún defecto en ella. Tenía senos generosos y firmes, deliciosamente respingones, una cintura pequeña y caderas suavemente redondeadas. Características, todas ellas, que por supuesto hacían que un hombre se interesara de inmediato. Rápidamente, el cuerpo de Naruto hizo saber que le urgía empezar la vida marital con esa mujer.

—Nada de eso. Niña, entiéndeme, estoy conmocionado. Vine aquí para asistir a la boda de Gaara, y me encontré con la sorpresa de que Gaara está muerto y yo soy el novio. Llegué con la intención de conocer a la novia de Gaara, pero en lugar de eso, he conocido a la mía. Es una situación que haría que a cualquier hombre le diera vueltas la cabeza.

A Hinata le pareció que lo que decía Naruto era razonable. Sin embargo, sintió que él no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad. A pesar del vino, que le confundía los sentidos, supo que sería inútil presionarlo para que le dijera algo más. Pero no le dio tiempo a comunicárselo a su futuro marido porque, cuando iba a hacerlo, escuchó voces que provenían del otro lado de los setos que estaban detrás de ella, y que le llamaron poderosamente la atención.

—No debemos —jadeó una ronca voz femenina—. Mi marido...

—Está sin conocimiento, por todo el vino que ha tragado.

— ¿Y tu mujer?

—Está acostada y, además, le importa poco cómo me entretengo. Ah, qué encanto: senos tan generosos y dulces como melones maduros.

Hinata ahogó un grito y miró a Sakura, que se había cubierto la ruborizada cara con las manos. Aunque con frecuencia se escuchaban chismes sobre amantes y encuentros furtivos, infidelidades y adulterios, siempre había desestimado las historias como simples cotilleos. Sus padres se amaban profundamente y para ella la fidelidad de ese matrimonio era lo normal, lo que debía ocurrir con todas las parejas.

Pero ahora descubría que esos chismes tenían, como poco, alguna pizca de verdad. Al calor de la indignación, Hinata decidió que tales cosas no serían toleradas en su hogar. Después de echarles una mirada a los hombres, que estaban bastante divertidos, saltó del banco y caminó alrededor de los setos. Sintió que sus tres acompañantes iban detrás de ella, y entonces apretó el paso para dejarlos atrás.

Cuando llegó al otro lado, vio en el suelo a una pareja que se abrazaba, lo que la encolerizó todavía más. Cuando el hombre la vio, se dispuso a ponerse de pie, pero Hinata le dio un puntapié en el trasero, y se quedó de pie allí, mirando a los apurados amantes, que trataban de arreglarse las ropas. Entonces empezó a soltarles un sermón, subrayando algunas frases con un golpe ocasional a uno u otro de los desvergonzados infieles. A pesar de que siempre había creído que entendía las debilidades humanas y podía ser tolerante con los errores de los demás, aquello le pareció demasiado. Que alguien cometiera flagrante adulterio en los recientemente construidos jardines de su padre, que eran el orgullo y la alegría de su madre, era inconcebible, era mucho más de lo que podía tolerar.

Ya totalmente vestida, la mujer se enfureció con Hinata.

— ¿Y qué sabes tú del amor?

— ¿Amas a este granuja desleal? —Pensó que si la mujer lo amaba de verdad era una tonta, pero estaba dispuesta a suavizar su condena si el amor estaba por medio.

La mujer dudó un momento, y cuando finalmente habló, lo hizo sin una pizca de convencimiento.

—Por supuesto que lo amo.

— ¡Embustera! Añades la mentira a tus pecados. Regresa con tu marido legítimo, que es a quien perteneces.

— ¿Alguna vez has posado los ojos sobre mi marido? —le preguntó la mujer en tono enfurruñado.

Después de un momento de concentración, Hinata asintió.

—Es cierto que no tiene tan buena cara o figura como este canalla. Sin embargo, es limpio, está sano, tiene todos los dientes y todo el pelo. También parece un hombre de disposición alegre. Podría haberte ido mucho peor. Bueno, y márchate ya, que os estáis volviendo tediosos. —Le sorprendió un poco que la pareja obedeciera con prontitud su imperiosa orden.

—Ay, Hinata. Debiste dejarlos en paz —murmuró Sakura, con tono de divertido reproche, cuando la pareja se hubo retirado.

—Pero, Sakura, con frecuencia mi madre pasea por aquí con mi padre.

Aunque a Naruto le dolían las costillas de tanto esforzarse por contener la risa, acabó dando rienda suelta a las carcajadas, al igual que Sasuke. Hinata se quedó mirando el suelo, como si los amantes hubieran dejado una mancha que marcara el lugar para siempre. Seguía indignada, y la ira contenida le daba un aspecto particularmente hermoso.

Hinata se volvió con lentitud para mirar a Naruto, atraída por el sonido de sus carcajadas. Era una risa profunda, cálida y un poco infantil, y semejante combinación la hacía muy contagiosa. Notó que la risa de Sasuke era muy similar a la de Naruto, y que había dejado a Sakura perpleja. Fugazmente se preguntó si la risa de Sasuke hacía que a Sakura se le calentara el alma, y algo más, igual que la risa de Naruto la encendía a ella.

—Supongo que he hecho una tontería al intervenir en este asunto —murmuró la joven mientras caminaba hacia Naruto, que ahora estaba sentado en el suelo bajo un árbol, en cuyo tronco había apoyado la espalda.

Cuando se sentó a su lado, vio que Sasuke se levantaba cautelosamente, tomaba a Sakura de la mano y se la llevaba. Obviamente, no sólo su padre pensaba que ella y Naruto necesitaban pasar algún tiempo a solas. Luchaba con sus sentimientos.

Quería ser fría con su novio; pero, pese a ello, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detener a Sasuke y Sakura. El ataque de risa había suavizado a Naruto, que ahora parecía menos distante. Sin embargo, Hinata no estaba segura de lo que debía decir o hacer.

Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, se sentía nerviosa, desconcertada, casi tímida.

Sabía que Naruto podía volverse distante de nuevo. Había muchas tensiones subyacentes. Sin embargo, tenía claro que la impresión de encontrarse comprometido por sorpresa con ella no era la causa real de su actitud. No sabía qué pensar y, aunque procuraba aclararse las ideas, sencillamente, no era capaz de descubrir la verdadera razón de los recelos del caballero.

Pensó cómo podía iniciar una conversación, y el esfuerzo le provocó dolor de cabeza. Nunca había tenido problemas en ese aspecto. Si acaso, en el pasado había tenido que hacer esfuerzos alguna vez para mantener las conversaciones en un tono frivolo, evitando así que su interlocutor masculino deslizara palabras de amor o deseo en la charla. Siempre acababa controlando esas situaciones sin mayor dificultad.

Suspiró al sentir que la tristeza la embargaba. Ahora no tendría ese problema.

No hacía más que pensar en el cruel giro del destino que se le presentaba. Por primera vez en su vida sentía un sincero deseo de escuchar palabras dulces, pero tenía la plena convicción de que el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado no satisfaría ese deseo.

Naruto examinó a la joven sentada a su lado. Cuando ella levantó la cara para mirarlo, no encontró en sus ojos ninguna señal de hostilidad o ironía. Tampoco en la expresión de su rostro. Ni una pizca de vanidad estropeaba su belleza. Era evidente en ella un delicioso aire de niña protegida. Sin embargo, Naruto se aferraba a su desconfianza, y temía abandonarla y quedarse desarmado. Una vez lo había hecho, y ninguna herida que le hubieran infligido en batalla le había causado tanto dolor como el que sintió aquella vez.

—No irán muy lejos —le dijo Naruto, cuidando de que su tono fuera suave. No quería que ella pensara que trataba de ridiculizarla—. Puede que les hayas puesto las cosas difíciles, pero no los has detenido. Sólo se han quitado de tu vista, pero seguirán con el amorío.

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. En fin, con seguridad arderán en el infierno.

—Hinata, esto es algo que pasa con frecuencia. Las mujeres se buscan amantes y los hombres tienen queridas. La vida es más complicada de lo que crees.

—Mis padres no cometen esos pecados; cumplen con los votos que hicieron ante Dios. Sin embargo, sé que la fidelidad es más fácil en su matrimonio, porque el amor lo fortalece.

—Sí. Cualquiera que los vea puede darse cuenta de que se aman. Son afortunados, pero no todas las personas tienen la misma suerte, y por eso se echan amantes.

— ¿Amantes? ¡Qué va! Compañeros de lujuria, más bien. Esa pareja no sentía amor. No hay cariño del uno por el otro. Ahí es donde realmente radica el pecado. —

De repente se le pasó por la cabeza una idea que la hizo estremecerse hasta los huesos—. ¿Tú vas a tener queridas?

Por un momento, Naruto estuvo tentado de soltarle un severo sermón sobre la impertinencia. La esposa tenía que ser discreta y no decir nunca cosas inconvenientes. Pero Hinata era tan poco experimentada, tan encantadoramente simple, que todavía creía en la santidad del matrimonio. Naruto decidió al final que no era momento para sermones. Sabía que mientras la joven fuera fiel, él no tendría dificultad alguna para comportarse de igual manera. Su apetito sexual era ávido, pero no le exigía variedad. Si Hinata le calentaba la cama, no sentiría la necesidad de buscarse otras mujeres.

—No. No tendré amantes, a menos que tú te lleves a otro hombre a tu cama. —

Naruto se quedó sin aliento ante la belleza de la sonrisa que esbozó su prometida.

—Entonces espero que hayas escrito ya cartas de despedida a todas tus amantes y queridas.

—No tengo ninguna. —El escepticismo que se reflejó en la cara de ella era peligrosamente halagador—. Las mujeres con las que he estado hasta ahora siempre han sopesado el valor de mis monedas antes de ceder. —Se rio ante la expresión de duda de ella, un ademán que después se convirtió en mortal seriedad—. ¿Conocías bien a Gaara?

—No, no muy bien. Sólo pasamos algunas horas juntos. ¿Te estás preguntando si me dolió su muerte? —Él asintió ligeramente—. No lo conocí lo suficiente como para que me doliera. Lo que sentí fue tristeza ante la pérdida de un hombre joven y saludable.

—Sí. Y en unas circunstancias tan ignominiosas.

Habló con voz ausente, tenía la mente concentrada en lo juntos y solos que estaban. Su futura mujer tenía una belleza como la que los trovadores ensalzaban con frecuencia. Lo embriagaba saber que ella sería suya por la ley del rey y por la ley de Dios. Extendió la mano, le acarició el brillante pelo y fijó la mirada en su rostro levantado, que lo miraba, y en su boca, plena y tentadora.

A pesar de que Hinata reconoció la expresión que asomaba en el rostro de Naruto, no sintió la habitual necesidad de retroceder.

— ¿Vas a besarme?

— ¿Siempre eres tan descarada en tus preguntas?

—Dicen que lo soy. Sin embargo, creo que el vino me ha aflojado la lengua más de lo habitual. Entonces, ¿me vas a besar o no? —susurró.

—Me ronda esa idea por la cabeza. —Le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos de una mano—. ¿Te besó Gaara?

—Sí, pero tuve que pararle los pies un par de veces. Tenía unas ideas extrañas sobre el arte del cortejo.

A Naruto no le costaba imaginar cómo debió de portarse su primo ante una belleza tal. Sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿Y Toneri?

—Acababa de comprometerme con él cuando tú llegaste. Si quieres que te haga una lista de besos —le dijo arrastrando las palabras—, he de admitir que he tenido muy pocos. Sin embargo, he soportado una avalancha de poesía capaz de revolver el estómago al más templado. —Su acida ironía lo hizo sonreír.

—El vino, además de locuaz, te vuelve impertinente.

—Me temo que no es el vino lo que hace aflorar ese defecto. —Lo miró con expresión expectante y ávida. Anhelaba sentir por primera vez las sensaciones de un beso de amor.

Descifrando la expresión de Hinata, Naruto sacudió la cabeza, sorprendido. Se le dibujó en el rostro una sonrisa ligeramente tonta, mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos. Le embriagaba sentirse centro de toda la atención de la muchacha. Se dijo firmemente que sería un placer fugaz, que desaparecería a medida que ella fuera volviéndose más experimentada; pero tal pensamiento hizo poco por atenuar su embriaguez.

Naruto rozó con suavidad sus labios con los de Hinata y saboreó la tibieza temblorosa de la boca de la muchacha. Cuando ella pasó sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello de su prometido y metió las suaves manos entre su pelo, Naruto aumentó la presión de sus labios, pero Hinata se apartó ligeramente de él cuando trató de introducirle la lengua dentro de la boca. Lo miró con curiosidad y un poco de molestia; todavía brillaba un cierto calor en su mirada.

—Justo en este momento era cuando daba un tirón de orejas a Gaara. —El lento movimiento de las manos del hombre sobre su espalda despertó un extraño y fiero calor dentro de su cuerpo.

— ¿Le advertías antes de tirarle de las orejas, como lo estás haciendo conmigo? —Le dibujó las delicadas líneas de la cara con besos suaves y ligeros.

—No. —La sorprendió lo ronca y jadeante que sonó su propia voz.

—Es sólo parte del beso, querida. Vamos, abre la boca. —Cuando ella lo hizo, Naruto gruñó suavemente, de puro placer. La miró con pasión—. Vaya, ésta sí que es una vista hermosa.

Cuando Naruto cubrió de nuevo la boca de Hinata con la suya, ella se sintió como nunca se había sentido. La lengua de su prometido se abrió paso entre sus labios, y con cada lengüetazo se avivaba más y más el fuego que la consumía. Hinata se aferró con fuerza al cuello de Naruto cuando él la levantó sin esfuerzo y la sentó sobre su regazo. Al terminar el beso, la joven se desplomó sobre el brazo de su futuro marido y lo miró fijamente a la cara. La pasión le nublaba la mente y el asombro se abría paso entre la bruma de su alborotado ánimo. Ciertamente, Naruto hacía que experimentase extrañas sensaciones, nunca conocidas por ella.

Naruto, por su parte, se sintió aturdido. Nunca en su vida un mero beso lo había excitado tanto. Culpó a la luz tenue que los alumbraba, o a su imaginación, que se había visto azuzada por la esperanza equívoca de lo que había creído vislumbrar en la cara de la muchacha. Pero nada de lo que se decía a sí mismo borraba la realidad de la suave y cálida expresión de los ojos de la chica. Muchas veces había excitado a las mujeres, pero nunca había encendido el fuego en ninguna como Hinata.

Las mujeres de ese tipo no se le acercaban lo suficiente como para poner a prueba su pasión, o su falta de pasión.

— ¿Lo he hecho bien? —le preguntó ella en un susurro.

—Sí —respondió sonriendo—. Lo has hecho muy bien. Tan bien —la alejó de sí—, que creo que es mejor que volvamos a la fiesta. —Le guiñó un ojo mientras se ponían de pie—. No quiero que me tires de las orejas.

Caminaron de regreso hacia la casa, intercambiando comentarios sobre la vida de cada uno. Dentro, se reencontraron con Sakura y Sasuke. A pesar de que Naruto participó en la conversación, en realidad estaba profundamente sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Se sentía abrumado por el peso de las dudas y los temores.

Hinata había estado comprometida con Gaara, que fue un hombre extremadamente apuesto, y luego con Toneri, que desde luego era bien parecido. Pero ahora iba a tener que casarse con él. Era cierto que se había encendido con sus besos, pero Naruto estaba seguro de que pronto se arrepentiría de estar unida para siempre al menos agraciado de los primos. Por más que trató de disipar estos pensamientos, cada vez que miraba a su encantadora novia sólo veía un futuro problemático.


	4. Capítulo 3

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "La Bella de la Bestia" de Hannah Howell con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 3.**

A pesar de la gran cantidad de vino que había bebido, Naruto seguía tenso.

Estaba de pie junto a los tres hermanos de Hinata, esperando a la novia. Los tres eran sumamente guapos. Y los tres estaban tratando de tranquilizarlo con su conversación alegre e ingeniosa. Pero no tenían éxito. Naruto parecía consternado. La camaradería con que lo trataban los tres muchachos no lograba disipar los murmullos que creía oír a su alrededor, ni le impedía ver la irónica expresión de los ojos de toda la gente.

No le cabía duda: lo que los invitados a la boda sentían era lástima por la novia.

Pensaban que la belleza de Hinata estaba siendo desperdiciada en un hombre como Naruto; y la verdad era que él no podía estar más de acuerdo con ellos.

—Creo que es nuestro deber advertirte sobre el temperamento de nuestra hermana. —Neji Hyuga le guiñó un ojo a Naruto y su rostro se iluminó con una franca sonrisa.

Naruto logró sonreír al joven.

— ¿Vas a empezar a hacerme una lista de sus defectos? - Ko, el hermano mayor, adoptó un fingido aire de indignación.

—Nuestra hermana no tiene defectos, apenas una o dos manchas que no alteran su perfección.

—Bien dicho —murmuró Naruto.

—Hinata no ha sido malcriada, sin embargo ha sido bien cuidada. Al igual que Sakura, que irá con ella. Ambas han sido protegidas como corresponde a dos maravillosas doncellas —dijo Tetsu, fijando con seriedad su mirada de color perla en Naruto.

—Eso se nota en sus maneras, al igual que en las de su familia. Pero déjame decirte que, a pesar de los temores que podáis albergar, pretendo ser un buen marido para Hinata.

—Puede que en algunos momentos tu paciencia sea puesta a prueba.

—En eso, Ko tiene razón —continuó Neji, sonriendo ligeramente—. A nuestra hermana se le ha permitido siempre opinar libremente. No es una chica dócil.

—Y, con frecuencia, su sentido del humor puede parecer extraño —añadió Ko, asintiendo.

El padre de Hinata se unió en ese momento al coro de consejeros matrimoniales.

—Siempre exige que se escuche lo que tiene que decir. No nos interpretes mal: no te estamos uniendo a una bruja desagradable. Lo que decimos es que Hinata obedece pocas órdenes. Lo suyo no es el manso silencio. Por lo general insiste en que se le explique el porqué de lo que se le pide, y siempre encuentra la manera de exponer su punto de vista sobre el asunto en cuestión. Y puede llegar a ser bastante obstinada.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Neji—. Tiene fama de no descansar hasta que logra exponer su opinión. Se aferra mucho a las cosas que cree.

Naruto empezó a reírse, olvidando por un momento sus obsesivas preocupaciones.

— ¿Tan obstinada es? ¿Se agarra a cualquier cosa?

—No sólo a las opiniones. Se agarra a todo. Sillas, mesas, incluso a la gente — contestó el padre de Hinata con un suspiro—. Se aferra como si fuera hiedra. Es casi imposible hacer que la joven se desprenda de lo que le gusta.

Naruto se rio a carcajadas, sin poder contenerse.

— ¿En qué lío me habéis metido? ¿A qué infierno me habéis condenado?

—Lo bueno es que Hinata no será, desde luego, una esposa aburrida —le contestó lord Ko, sonriendo ligeramente—. Lo que, según mi parecer, es una gran ventaja.

Antes de que Nruto pudiera responder, Sasuke entró al recinto con cara de cierta preocupación.

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Toneri o a ese tío suyo?

—Sí —respondió lord Ko—. Ambos partieron esta madrugada, antes de que saliera el sol.

Naruto frunció el ceño y se frotó la barbilla mientras pensaba en lo que podía significar la marcha de aquellos caballeros. Las dudas que manifestaron ante sus preguntas le hicieron pensar que quizá eran inocentes, y simplemente estaban desconcertados. Sin embargo, esa manera de irse, precipitada y casi clandestina, parecía confirmar su culpa.

Pero un momento después, Naruto había apartado de su mente cualquier pensamiento con respecto al primo y al tío de éste. Al fin y al cabo, no habían sacado nada en limpio de su comportamiento, y posiblemente se esfumarían para siempre.

Finalmente, la cabeza se le quedó en blanco cuando vio llegar a Hinata. Su encanto le robó el aliento. Su total inconsciencia de lo bella que era la hacía parecer incluso más hermosa a los ojos de todos. Caminó lentamente hacia él, y su avance se vio interrumpido por los invitados que la detenían para felicitarla o para expresarle sus buenos deseos. Pero a pesar de ellos, Hinata no dejó de sonreír ni un segundo a Naruto, que no vio ninguna señal de resistencia a la boda en ella. Ese descubrimiento alivió un poco la tensión que amenazaba con hacerle saltar los nervios.

Hinata no tenía ninguna duda mientras caminaba hacia su prometido. A pesar de que se sentía un poco nerviosa, también estaba ansiosa. Ni Gaara ni Toneri le habían transmitido la sensación de que eran la persona adecuada, el marido ideal, pero Naruto Uzumaki sí. Ni Gaara ni Toneri le inspiraron sueños sensuales, pero Naruto Uzumaki sí. Esos sueños le habían despertado una enorme e íntima curiosidad.

En cuanto puso su mano en la de Naruto, se dio cuenta de que estaba ansiosa de que llegara su noche de bodas, a pesar de los miedos que la asaltaban a causa de su inexperiencia.

La ceremonia fue más corta de lo que había augurado Hinata. Aunque sospechó por un momento que en realidad había perdido la noción del tiempo a causa de los nervios. Mantuvo toda su atención concentrada en el sacerdote, en su propia voz y en la voz profunda y grave de Naruto, mientras repetía sus votos. Se había arrodillado junto a él con la plena certeza de que estaba tomando el camino acertado, fueran cuales fuesen los problemas que debieran afrontar en el futuro. Cuando en la algarabía de la celebración se separó de Naruto, se dio cuenta de que incluso un distanciamiento tan leve le molestaba.

La celebración ya estaba avanzada cuando finalmente Sasuke pudo hablar con Naruto a solas.

—Hermosa novia, Naruto.

—Ningún ser viviente podría discutírtelo.

—Pero desearías que fuera menos bella.

—Sí, a pesar de que, por ello, muchos podrían decir que estoy loco. Incluso tú lo piensas. Pero mírala: llevamos casados unas pocas horas y ya está rodeada de lunáticos.

—Es cierto, pero fíjate en sus ojos, amigo mío. Esa dulce mirada se posa constantemente en ti, no en esos muchachos que están reunidos a su alrededor. No seas injusto; no la condenes sin pruebas y sin juicio.

Naruto exhaló un largo suspiro.

—Sé que eso sería lo mejor. Sin embargo, será una batalla difícil de ganar. Demasiados rivales buscan alimentar mis temores. Demasiadas personas me han dicho que me he casado con alguien muy superior a mí, que ahora tengo algo que es más valioso que yo. Me recuerdan que muchos tratarán de robarme ese preciado premio.

—Entonces haz oídos sordos.

—No es fácil aislarse de esas cosas, como bien sabrás.

—Si la chica no busca más que hombres apuestos, caras bonitas, entonces no merece ni tu preocupación ni tu dolor.

—Ya lo sé —murmuró Naruto, con la mirada fija en Hinata, mientras rezaba por ser capaz de hacer caso a las sabias palabras de Sasuke.

Muchas de las personas presentes juzgaban que aquella cara que buscaba constantemente entre la multitud estaba lejos de ser atractiva, y algunas hasta se sentían obligadas a decírselo. Hinata se limitaba a sonreír y comportarse de forma cortés con los jóvenes que la asediaban, pero apenas les prestaba atención y seguía a Naruto con la mirada todo el rato. Por todos los medios, trataba de hacerle saber que quería que la rescatara de la corte que la rodeaba; pero fracasaba una y otra vez.

Finalmente, buscó a su padre para que la ayudara. Lord Hiashi resultó no ser tan obtuso como Naruto y pudo librarla, con alguna dificultad, del acoso de los jóvenes. Pero, para su consternación, no la llevó junto a Naruto, sino que la acercó a un grupo de mujeres jóvenes. Sakura estaba allí, lo que la complació, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era lo único bueno del grupo. Sakura fue la única que midió sus palabras; las otras mujeres la colmaron de expresiones de compasión por la espantosa suerte que tenía con el nuevo novio. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse calmada, por hacer oídos sordos a tales palabras, Hinata empezó a sentir que la ira crecía en su interior.

Una joven poco agraciada, de nombre Anne, suspiró ruidosamente y habló.

—Qué valiente eres. Qué bien soportas el peso de la desgracia.

—No he sufrido ninguna desgracia. —Hinata soltó esas palabras entre dientes. Sin embargo, nadie se dio cuenta de que estaba enfadada.

Su prima Isobel le habló en un tono demasiado dulce, con una voz falsamente tranquilizadora.

—No hay necesidad de que escondas lo que sientes. Ese hombre es un palurdo, y horriblemente peludo, rubio...

Hinata no pudo más que sisear entre dientes cuando alguien se refirió a Naruto como «un patán grandullón».

—Naruto es un hombre bueno y fuerte. Ha probado su valentía incontables veces.

—No hay ninguna duda sobre eso —contestó una rubia impertinente, de nombre Edwina—. Ay, pero después de haber soñado con el dulce Gaara, cómo debe de doler tener que casarse con un hombre tan carente de belleza y gracia. Pero no pierdas la esperanza, querida, pues un hombre que está tan casado con su espada rara vez tiene una vida larga.

Justo cuando Hinata había levantado su copa con la intención de derramar el vino sobre la cabeza de Edwina, alguien le agarró la muñeca. No la complació que su hermano Neji interviniera. Lo miró con ojos glaciales mientras le quitaba la copa de la mano. La sonrisa de complicidad de su hermano no hizo más que aumentar su furia. Sin embargo, no rechistó cuando Neji se la llevó lejos del grupo.

Naruto había estado prestándole atención a su nueva esposa, aunque disimuladamente. Después de ver los breves contratiempos que sufría la muchacha, los siguió cuando Neji llevó a su hermana lejos de las mujeres, con Sakura corriendo detrás de ellos. Hinata se volvió a mirarlo en el momento en que Naruto llegaba a su lado. Al hombre le sorprendió un poco ver la furia que le oscurecía los ojos. Sintió curiosidad por saber qué la había causado.

Neji se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza, lo que echó abajo su propósito de parecer severo.

—Muy mal, querida hermana. No está bien querer bañar en vino a nuestros invitados.

—O hacía eso, o le sacaba los ojos a la puta esa. —Le arrancó de las manos a su hermano la copa de vino.

—Cuida tu lenguaje. —Neji entornó los ojos en un exagerado y poco sincero gesto de consternación.

Sakura dio unas palmaditas en el brazo a su prima, para tratar de tranquilizarla.

—Lo que pasa, simplemente, es que están celosas. Quisieran que ésta fuera su celebración.

—Ah, ya entiendo —murmuró Naruto y, se llevó la mano de Hinata a los labios—. Afilaron la lengua contigo también, ¿no es cierto?

Tratando de calmarse, levantó la cara para mirar al enorme hombre al que ahora llamaba su marido. Su mano fuerte abarcaba con facilidad la de ella, y sin embargo la caricia era delicada. Tal gentileza se veía reflejada en sus hermosos ojos, que eran de un azul claro, suaves y excitantes. Notó cuan largas y espesas eran las pestañas rubias.

—Sí, pero ya debería saber que hay que hacer caso omiso de tales estupideces. Me temo que tengo un carácter explosivo. —Miró a Neji con sorna cuando él estalló en carcajadas—. No le prestes atención a este tonto —le dijo a Naruto, y bebió un trago de su copa de vino.

Empezaron a bromear entre ellos y pronto se les unió Sasuke. Naruto llegó a la conclusión de que su familia política no le iba a causar preocupaciones, lo cual era un alivio, visto el angustioso panorama que creía tener en el horizonte. Se trataban con una cordialidad contagiosa, y parecían siempre dispuestos a acoger a los nuevos miembros del clan familiar. Era una bendición. Una familia problemática, en la que predominaran las personalidades conflictivas y ambiciosas, podía convertirse en una carga difícil de soportar. Casi en el mismo momento de conocerlos, Naruto supo que podía confiar en los Hyuga. Deseó poder confiar también en Hinata.

Empezó el baile y Naruto se dio cuenta enseguida de que a Hinata le encantaba bailar. Para su desgracia, el caballero grandullón había tenido tan pocas oportunidades de hacerlo, que no confiaba mucho en sus habilidades como bailarín.

Sin embargo, se impuso la obligación de danzar con ella varias veces, y aborreció cada vez que tuvo que dejar que ella bailara con los lujuriosos jóvenes que la miraban con avidez. Para mantenerlos a raya, acudió a sus hombres, que se mostraron más que dispuestos a bailar con ella. Como confiaba plenamente en ellos, pudo permitirle a su esposa que disfrutase el placer del baile mientras él disfrutaba contemplándola.

Sin embargo, se sintió aliviado cuando llegó la hora de la ceremonia de la noche de bodas, que se hizo en presencia de un grupo pequeño y selecto. Fue breve, y los comentarios burlones no sobrepasaron el límite tolerable ni fueron demasiado procaces. En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás del grupo, Naruto se volvió a mirar a su nueva mujer.

A pesar de que el grupo sólo la había visto desnuda brevemente, Hinata se sentía abochornada. Se envolvió fuertemente con la sábana y luchó por no sonrojarse.

Cuando Naruto le ofreció una copa de vino, sólo fue capaz de lanzarle una tímida mirada en señal de aceptación.

— ¿Estás asustada, Hinata? —le preguntó Naruto en voz baja, mientras le acariciaba suavemente el pelo.

—No. Bueno, sí. No sé qué me pasa. No estoy segura. No estoy acostumbrada a que me miren —murmuró ella—. Y no me gusta mucho.

En silencio, Naruto admitió que a él tampoco le había hecho gracia. Había escogido a Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru y Rock Lee como sus testigos. Miraron a la recién casada con los ojos abiertos de par en par, en silencioso asombro. A Naruto le complació y le alivió que permitieran a Hinata que se metiese entre las mantas a los pocos segundos de quitarse la bata y quedar desnuda ante la mirada de los caballeros.

—Eran de la familia. Los hombres que escogí son lo más parecido que tengo a una familia, aparte del idiota de Toneri. Han estado junto a mí desde el principio y han luchado junto a mí, hombro con hombro, durante muchos años. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que nos hemos salvado el pellejo los unos a los otros. En fin, olvida la ceremonia. Es algo que sólo se hace una vez, querida, y ya pasó.

Hinata asintió, relajándose un poco, entonces lo miró y recordó las palabras que le había dicho Edwina.

— ¿Vas a seguir viviendo de tu espada?

—No. Ahora soy un caballero con tierras. Ya no hace falta que siga combatiendo. Ya tengo la cama y el sustento por los que luchaba. Sin embargo, un hombre debe luchar de cuando en cuando, pequeña, ya sea por el rey o por sus propias razones. Teniendo en cuenta el tiempo y el lugar en que vivimos, dudo que mi espada llegue a oxidarse por falta de uso. No olvidemos que las tierras que me aporta tu dote están incluso más cerca de los conflictos de los galeses que de los propiamente míos, pero deberé afrontarlos. Les he pedido a mis hombres que se queden conmigo en calidad de vasallos.

La amorosa preocupación que veía en la cara de Hinata le colocaba al borde de la decisión de dejar la espada para siempre. Naruto le acarició el hombro desnudo.

Tenía la piel suave, como la seda más fina. Sus pestañas eran largas y gruesas, de color azul oscuro. Cuando bajó la mirada, esas pestañas le rozaron las mejillas, que se acababan de sonrojar. Entonces él se agachó y le dio un beso en la punta de la pequeña y recta nariz.

Por un momento, el sentimiento de culpa embargó a Naruto, al pensar en la mujer que había pagado hacía tan poco tiempo. Pero enseguida apartó de sí la inquietante idea. Cuando pagó a aquella mujer no estaba comprometido aún y ni siquiera se imaginaba que podría llegar a estarlo. En ese momento no podía andarse con remilgos, pues la sangre ya le hervía demasiado por Hinata. Quería introducirla en los misterios de la cama nupcial lenta y delicadamente. Nunca había estado en brazos de una mujer semejante, en semejantes circunstancias.

Naruto le quitó de la mano la copa vacía y la hizo a un lado.

—Trataré de no hacerte daño, Hinata.

—Sé que debe doler un poco. Mi doncella, Natsu, fue bastante clara en su explicación.

— ¿Tu doncella? —Se rio suavemente, mientras la obligaba a recostarse con delicadeza—. ¿No habló tu madre contigo sobre esto?

—Sí. —Le asomó la risa, lo que hizo evidente que estaba nerviosa—. Pero no entendí mucho a causa de sus titubeos, balbuceos y la confusa cháchara sobre el deber y el decoro. Le estaba contando a Sakura esa charla con mi madre, cuando Natsu empezó a reírse. Entonces me di cuenta de que ella lo sabía todo, así que la obligué a que me lo contara.

—Una doncella —murmuró Naruto—. Creo que vas a necesitar una para ti. ¿Crees que Natsu querrá unirse a nuestra casa familiar?

—No veo por qué no. No tiene familia ni amante, ni nada de particular que la retenga aquí. Es muy lista. —Protestó cuando Naruto empezó a quitarle las sábanas de encima.

Naruto prefería la claridad, la luz, pero sabía que por ahora era mejor respetar el pudor de Hinata. Se levantó y apagó todas las velas, salvo las dos que estaban a los lados de la cama. Al volver, sonrió por la expresión sorprendida de la cara de ella, provocada sin duda por su peluda y extraña visión. Pensó para sus adentros que no importaba: estaban casados y ella tendría que acostumbrarse a su apariencia. Nada podía hacer para mejorarla.

Hinata observaba, en efecto, a Naruto, pero no sacaba las conclusiones que él creía. Sabía que su opinión era parcial, pero seguía convencida de que era un hombre hermoso. El brillante pelo rubio y las numerosas cicatrices causadas por las batallas no le repugnaban. Detuvo la mirada en los amplios hombros, la cintura angosta, las caderas firmes y las largas y musculosas piernas. Tenía un cuerpo fuerte y delgado, con la gracia de un animal. Y el miembro estaba completamente erecto. Hinata se preguntó si algo tan grande podría acomodarse dentro de su cuerpo, tan pequeño.

No pudo evitar mirarlo con un poco de miedo cuando se acostó junto a ella de nuevo. Con recelo inconsciente, soltó las sábanas que la cubrían cuando él tiró de ellas para destaparla.

Viendo el temor pintado en su cara, Naruto ansió poder vencerlo, aunque sentía que iba a ser difícil controlar su furioso deseo. Y esa sensación se confirmó cuando la descubrió del todo y vio a su esposa completamente desnuda, a la tenue luz de las velas. Un pudoroso rubor tiñó la piel de la joven, e instintivamente trató de cubrirse con las manos. Suavemente, pero con firmeza, Naruto la tomó por las muñecas y le mantuvo los brazos a los lados del cuerpo, mientras recorría libremente con la mirada la delicada belleza de Hinata.

Los sonrosados pezones de sus generosos senos se endurecieron bajo la mirada del marido. Deseó rodear con sus manos la pequeña cintura. Las caderas, suavemente delineadas, daban paso a unas delgadas y bien formadas piernas, que parecían largas a pesar de su baja estatura. Descansó la mirada un momento en el nido de rizos azules que decoraba la unión de sus bellos muslos. Respirando temblorosamente, volvió a mirarla a la cara.

—Ah, Hinata, mi mujer, en verdad eres hermosa —murmuró con voz ronca, y después se agachó para besarla.

Hinata pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto y abrió la boca sin dudar.

Cuando él cubrió parcialmente su cuerpo, se estremeció. La sensación de la piel desnuda de su marido tocando la de ella hizo que la recorrieran estremecimientos desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Naruto empezó a mover las manos lentamente sobre sus pequeñas curvas, mientras la sostenía entre los brazos. Hinata se sintió aturdida por los besos del hombre. Un suave gemido, similar a un ronroneo, se le escapó cuando le acarició los senos. La mano callosa de largos dedos jugueteó con un pezón, hasta que le dolió. Se sentía como si le corriera lava, en lugar de sangre, por las venas. Cuando dejó de besarla en la boca, gimoteó ligeramente en señal de protesta, pero se convirtió en un grito de placer cuando los tibios labios de su marido se posaron sobre el lugar donde le palpitaba la yugular, en el cuello, y la lamió.

Al sentirla temblar mientras le cubría de besos el pecho, habló.

—Te voy a tratar con delicadeza. Confía en mí, Hinata.

—Confío en ti —respondió en un susurro; su voz sonaba ahora tan grave como la de su marido.

Naruto levantó la cara y la miró a los ojos. No encontró ninguna señal de recelo o engaño en su expresión.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tiemblas de miedo, pequeña?

—No es miedo. —Le resultaba difícil hablar mientras él seguía acariciándole los senos. La sensación de las manos de Naruto sobre su piel eliminaba toda claridad de su mente—. No sé por qué tiemblo.

— ¿Qué sientes, cariño? —Acarició con lentitud su abdomen y sintió el ligero estremecimiento de la mujer bajo su mano.

—Calor. Es como si la sangre me corriera hirviendo por las venas. Eso me asusta un poco.

Ahogado por la euforia de saber que su contacto la afectaba hasta ese punto, le costó trabajo hablar, y su voz sonó apenas como un susurro ronco.

—No hay por qué tenerle miedo a esa sensación.

—No quiero decepcionarte. Ah, Naruto. —Hundió las manos en el espeso y brillante pelo del hombre, que empezó a lamerle los pezones.

—No me vas a decepcionar, cariño. Por Dios, ¿cómo podrías hacerlo? — murmuró Naruto antes de cubrir completamente con su boca uno de los pezones endurecidos de Hinata.

La doncella se retorció debajo de Naruto mientras él la acariciaba y le chupaba los tersos senos. Los miedos que la embargaban pronto se vieron anulados por la pasión. Tímidamente al principio, con descaro después, Hinata empezó a acariciarle la amplia espalda y los fuertes brazos. El tacto de la piel tibia de su marido, que cubría los poderosos músculos, no hizo más que acrecentar su deseo.

Naruto le acarició los muslos de tal manera que le produjo una extraña pesadez en las piernas. El guerrero puso ligeramente a prueba la pasión de Hinata cuando tocó los rizos que le cubrían el pubis. La chica intentó alejarse de la mano de Naruto y abrió los ojos de par en par. Enseguida buscó la mirada de su compañero.

—Tranquila, amor. —Le dio besos ligeros en la cara, tratando de tranquilizarla—. Ábrete para mí, cariño, descúbreme tus secretos.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria. Su cuerpo le ordenaba entregarse. Naruto dibujó caminos de besos calientes y húmedos entre su boca y sus senos, caminos maravillosos, de ida y vuelta. El tacto íntimo de su mano hizo que se reavivara el fuego interno que el pudor había apagado brevemente. Las caricias de la joven se volvieron, de alguna manera, frenéticas. Hinata estaba tan inmersa en las sensaciones que se apoderaban de su cuerpo que no se dio cuenta del cambio de posición de Naruto. Cuando sintió contra ella la potente y sólida prueba de la excitación de su marido, gimió y frotó su cuerpo contra el de él, en un arranque de pasión. El marido empezó a abrirse paso dentro de ella y Hinata pudo comprobar el alcance de su pasión. Un vértigo, un placer desconocido, la invadió.

Naruto se aferró a sus caderas y la inmovilizó. Decidió que un dolor era más fácil de soportar cuando pasaba con rapidez, de modo que la penetró con la mayor velocidad que pudo. Hizo una mueca cuando Hinata gritó ligeramente. Sintió que alcanzaba la barrera de su inocencia, y la atravesó.

Temblando por el esfuerzo, se quedó quieto, manteniéndola muy pegada a él mientras trataba de reavivarle el deseo.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil, mirando a Naruto, a quien se le habían oscurecido los ojos hasta el punto de tenerlos ahora casi negros. Algo había alisado las arrugas de su rostro y parecía ligeramente ruborizado. El dolor que le había causado había sido fugaz y agudo. Ella tomó fiera conciencia de la íntima unión de sus cuerpos, de cómo eran un solo cuerpo en ese momento. El extraño calor que él era capaz de causarle empezó a recorrerla de nuevo, reavivado por los besos suaves pero candentes de Naruto.

—Temía que no fueras a caber en mí —balbuceó Hinata con voz temblorosa, y pestañeó, sorprendida por su propia franqueza.

Recorriendo las suaves líneas de su oreja con la lengua, Naruto se rio por lo bajo.

—Sí, sí, perfectamente. Y me he sentido como si entrara en el paraíso. Pon tus bonitas piernas a mí alrededor, cariño.

— ¿Así? —Le rodeó firmemente la cadera con sus fuertes piernas.

—Sí. —Se movió lentamente dentro de ella y la oyó gemir—. ¿Te estoy lastimando?

—No. —Se aferró a los hombros de Naruto cuando el placer la obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Apoyado sobre los antebrazos, Naruto la observó, mientras luchaba por mantener un ritmo suave y lento.

—Responde a mis movimientos, cariño. Sí, así.

Hinata se agarró más a Naruto y pronto acompasaron el ritmo de sus movimientos. Los del hombre se tornaron más fieros, pero ella no se quedó atrás.

Una tensión desconocida la invadió y la obligó a acelerar. Llevó las manos a las caderas de él y las agarró con fuerza, al tiempo que apretaba cuanto podía las piernas a su alrededor. Trató de que la penetración fuera más profunda. Una pequeña parte de ella era consciente de que le estaba clavando las uñas en la piel, pero no fue capaz de detenerse. De repente, algo estalló dentro de ella y se escuchó a sí misma gritar el nombre de Naruto, luego perdió toda conciencia. No se dio cuenta de que Naruto deslizaba un brazo bajo sus caderas para mantenerla firmemente unida a él.

Los repentinos movimientos salvajes de Hinata advirtieron a Naruto que el climax era inminente. Cuando Hinata lo alcanzó, Naruto se vio arrastrado por ella y rugió su nombre, enloquecido en la cumbre del éxtasis. Un segundo después se desplomó sobre ella. Vagamente, advertía cómo temblaban sus cuerpos y cómo la respiración se había convertido, para los dos, en un caos de jadeos roncos y temblorosos. Naruto apretó la cara contra el cuello de su esposa y disfrutó de su perfume mientras se esforzaba por recuperar la compostura.

Poco a poco, Hinata recuperó el sentido de la realidad, y se sintió demasiado avergonzada como para hablar. Echó un vistazo a Naruto, de reojo, cuando él se puso de pie y fue a por algo para limpiar a ambos. Escondió la cara entre las manos mientras Naruto lavaba suavemente la mancha de su inocencia perdida. Y cuando él se llevó el trapo y luego volvió a la cama junto a ella, se perdió en su abrazo y escondió la cara de nuevo, esta vez entre la gruesa pelambre del pecho de su marido.

A medida que el silencio se fue haciendo más denso sobre ellos, Naruto empezó a ponerse más y más ansioso, pues temía que a ella el encuentro le hubiera parecido repugnante.

—Entonces, tu doncella, Natsu, ¿te dijo la verdad?

—Sí, pero... —Se mordió la lengua; de pronto tuvo miedo de que él sintiera aversión hacia ella si hablaba demasiado, si se refería demasiado abiertamente a las cosas que se suponía que una mujer no debía mencionar.

— ¿Pero qué, Hinata? —insistió. Estaba preparado para cualquier respuesta, pero no para el silencio, y al no escuchar ninguna palabra, se sintió molesto. Temía haberle causado repugnancia, pero necesitaba saber cuáles eran los verdaderos sentimientos de su joven esposa.

—No creo que deba hablar sobre ello.

—Dime, Hinata... ¿Pero qué?

Respiró profundamente y deseó de corazón que no la castigaran por decir la verdad.

—Natsu me dijo la verdad en cuanto a lo que iba a pasar. Y mi madre me dijo que era mi obligación complacerte, pues es parte importante del matrimonio engendrar herederos. Pero ninguna de las dos me dijo que podría gustarme... Y la verdad es que sí me ha gustado. —El temor a la reacción de Naruto ante sus palabras procaces fue restando fortaleza a su voz—. No debo hablar de ello, porque a una verdadera dama no debe gustarle el acto, y sobre todo no debe decir que es así.

Hinata sintió que el cuerpo se le ponía tenso y que el corazón se le encogía. Una y otra vez le habían advertido que no era prudente que hablara tan abiertamente, una y otra vez le habían dicho que una mujer decente debía cuidar sus palabras. Cuando finalmente hizo acopio de todo su valor para sentarse y mirarlo, vio en la cara de Naruto una expresión divertida.

— ¿Te ha gustado? —A Naruto la voz le sonó un poquito forzada, pues estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no reír, feliz como se sentía. Sabía que Hinata podría tomárselo como una burla, y no como la expresión de dicha que sería en verdad.

Hinata se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos.

—Sí, pero no tenemos que hablar de ello nunca más.

A Naruto se le dibujó una amplia sonrisa, que le iluminó la cara. Entonces la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó.

—Ah, creo que sí vamos a tener que hablar más de ello. Eres una loca maravillosa.

Al escuchar el tono afectuoso y divertido de la voz de Naruto, Hinata levantó la cara y lo miró a través de sus largas pestañas.

— ¿No te importa que me haya gustado?

—Es una carga que estoy dispuesto a soportar.

La chica hizo una mueca con la boca, fingiendo disgusto, al ver que Naruto contenía la risa a duras penas.

—Te estás burlando de mí. Eres un hombre horrible.

—Sí. Nuestros pensamientos caminan en dirección contraria a nuestros sentimientos. Yo pensé que te había repugnado el coito. Tú pensaste que me repugnaría saber que te gustó. —Sacudió la cabeza—. No sé qué pensarían otros hombres, pero una esposa que disfrute del sexo me parece muy bien. Lo encuentro maravilloso.

— ¿Te parece...? —Hinata se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente—. ¿Te ha gustado hacerlo conmigo?

Naruto levantó a Hinata y la puso sobre su cuerpo, de tal manera que se quedaron nariz contra nariz. Luego le puso las manos, con delicadeza, en sus dulces mejillas.

—Nunca me había gustado tanto hacer el amor. —La besó suavemente—. La verdad es que he disfrutado tanto que deseo probar otra vez cuanto antes.

Hinata sintió que la pasión se reavivaba en su vientre, y se arqueó, moviendo el cuerpo de manera tan inconsciente como insinuante.

— ¿Ahora mismo?

— ¿Estás dolorida, amor?

—No, no es nada.

—Eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

Y una vez más, Naruto la llevó a las más altas cimas de la pasión. Como ya sabía lo que le esperaba, a Hinata se le fueron desvaneciendo los temores, lo que le dio una mayor libertad para disfrutar del encuentro carnal. Gozó con las increíbles sensaciones que su marido provocaba en ella.

Naruto le hizo el amor con menos restricciones y precauciones que la primera vez, y dejó que la pasión lo gobernara. Conocía un poquito mejor su cuerpo, lo que le gustaba a la joven. Y ese conocimiento lo embriagó. Su flamante esposa era una auténtica droga del placer.

Naruto se despertó cuando la tenue claridad del amanecer estaba convirtiéndose en luz del día. Miró a la pequeña mujer que estaba acurrucada tan cómodamente sobre su pecho. Pronto les llevarían a la habitación el desayuno nupcial. Y los testigos inspeccionarían debidamente las sábanas manchadas, para dar fe de la inocencia de la novia y de que el matrimonio se había consumado. Como no quería que volvieran a verla desnuda, la echó a un lado con delicadeza, cubriéndola con las sábanas. Sonrió al oírla protestar en sueños, y murmurar su nombre. Se apresuró a levantarse en busca de las batas. Después de ponerse la suya, trató de despertar a Hinata para que hiciera lo mismo, pero descubrió que su mujer era difícil de despertar.

— ¿Ya es por la mañana? —murmuró Hinata cuando Naruto la sentó en la cama y empezó a ponerle la bata.

—Sí, y pronto van a venir los testigos, y no creo que haya necesidad de que vean otra vez tus encantos.

—Muy considerado por tu parte. —Bostezó y dejó que la cabeza descansara sobre el pecho de Naruto, mientras, finalmente, él terminaba de ponerle la bata.

—No tan considerado. Recuerda que casi no te he dejado dormir —le dijo entre suaves risas.

—Mmmmm. Sí, me has tenido despierta casi toda la noche. —Se acurrucó entre los brazos de su marido, y se sintió amada y feliz—. ¿Ahora sí podemos dormir?

Bostezó y frotó, somnolienta, la mejilla contra los vellos que cubrían el pecho de Naruto. A pesar de que Hinata no era una persona perezosa, levantarse temprano nunca había sido de su gusto. Sin embargo, jamás le había costado tanto trabajo como esa mañana. Pero, pensó con divertida pereza, tampoco su sueño se había visto tan interrumpido antes. El sueño y las noches de bodas no parecían ser compatibles del todo. El placer de acurrucarse contra Naruto la hacía odiar aún más la idea de abandonar el paraíso de la caliente cama.

Naruto casi se había dormido otra vez junto a ella cuando el grupo que estuvo en la habitación la noche anterior llegó de nuevo. Detrás iba una doncella, que llevaba una bandeja con un desayuno glorioso. Como Naruto no pudo despertar a Hinata, tuvo que soportar en solitario las muchas aseveraciones ligeramente procaces de los visitantes. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo con ellos aún en la cama. Para su consternación, no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando Hinata murmuró su nombre, medio espabilada por el ruido de los testigos, y se acercó todavía más a él en un movimiento descaradamente sensual. Las mujeres salieron de la habitación a toda prisa, sonrojadas y riéndose por lo bajo, pero, para molestia y abatimiento de Naruto, los hombres tardaron en irse y no mostraron ninguna consideración especial.

Cuando todos se fueron al fin, Naruto trató de comer, mientras rodeaba con un brazo a la aún dormida Hinata. Sus movimientos, así como el olor de la comida, surtieron el efecto que él esperaba: Hinata empezó a despertar. Se sentó despacio, pestañeó un par de veces y se frotó los ojos con las manos, tratando de combatir el sueño. Naruto pensó que estaba adorable.

—Es mejor que comas —le dijo al tiempo que se ponía la bandeja sobre el regazo—, antes de que yo acabe con todo.

Hinata sonrió y tomó un pan de la bandeja. La timidez la envolvió y le contuvo la lengua, y ni siquiera las suaves sonrisas que su esposo le dirigió la hicieron relajarse. Cuando hubieron terminado, Naruto puso la bandeja en el suelo y ella se acurrucó debajo de la sábanas.

Naruto se acostó de medio lado, junto a ella, y recorrió con el dedo la mancha de rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas.

— ¿Por qué estás tan callada esta mañana? ¿No tienes ni un beso para tu marido?

Un poco vacilante, Hinata pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello de Naruto y acercó la cara del hombre hacia ella. Por un momento, él se sintió satisfecho con el beso tímido, dulce y aún inexperto que le dio la joven. Luego lo profundizó. Le metió la lengua hasta los más recónditos rincones de su boca de miel, y para cuando levantó la cabeza, estaba sin aliento. Le alegró ver que ella estaba en las mismas condiciones.

—Ya es de mañana —murmuró ella mientras Naruto se quitaba la bata. Lo dijo con cierta timidez, y eso la hizo sentirse insatisfecha consigo misma.

Sonriendo, Naruto le quitó la bata también a ella.

—Sí, pequeña, y tengo una idea para celebrar que el sol está ya en todo lo alto.

A pesar de la timidez que la invadía, y de que el dolor se hacía cada vez más agudo, no lo rechazó cuando él se metió entre sus brazos.

— ¿No prefieres la oscuridad?

Naruto se apoyó en su antebrazo y observó el cuerpo flexible de la mujer con deseo mal disimulado.

—No, y menos cuando la oscuridad oculta a mis ojos tal belleza.

Acarició a su joven esposa la punta de uno de los pezones, y se excitó al notar que se iba endureciendo por la caricia. Una de las razones por las cuales estaba ansioso de poseerla a plena luz del día era que quería asegurarse de que no era un sueño la pasión que había percibido en ella la noche anterior. Quería ver en su plenitud la respuesta de la mujer. Quería estar seguro de que la luz tenue de las velas no lo había engañado ni había distorsionado sus percepciones.

Después del infierno en que lo había sumido Shion, se juró que nunca más se relacionaría sentimentalmente con una mujer que fuera hermosa y noble; pero ahora se encontraba casado con alguien que tenía esas cualidades. Aún peor, sentía que se estaba ablandando peligrosamente, que respondía como un cordero a cada una de las sonrisas de ella. Cuando puso los labios sobre uno de los senos de Hinata, notó que se abrazaba por dentro. Temía horriblemente ponerse en ridículo una vez más.

La joven se estremeció de placer cuando su esposo puso la boca sobre su pezón endurecido y chupó despacio, delicadamente. Después, lo acarició con la lengua, rodeándolo y lamiendo la punta. Con mucha seguridad, Hinata le acarició la espalda.

Y en un arrebato cada vez más ansioso, se retorció debajo de él, pasó la mano hacia delante y lo acarició entre los muslos.

Un crudo gemido brotó de lo más hondo de Naruto cuando la mano de Hinata alcanzó su miembro palpitante. El cuerpo se le estremeció por el placer que sintió. Ella se sobresaltó y se apresuró a quitar la mano, pero él detuvo esa mano en retirada y volvió a ponerla sobre sus genitales.

—Sí, dulce Hinata, tócame así. —El deseo le alteraba la voz y despertó una creciente ansiedad en sus caricias—. Siento un placer cercano al dolor. Sí, amor, sí. Acaricíame; Pon esos bonitos dedos ahí alrededor.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Naruto por contenerse, la salvaje pasión que sentía le hacía perder contacto con la realidad. Las caricias de su mujer lo hicieron ir más allá de cualquier precaución. Para su infinito gozo, Hinata lo igualaba en ardor.

A ella le parecía increíblemente placentera la creciente ferocidad de su hombre, a pesar de que esta vez el acto sexual casi parecía un asalto. Ahora, la posesión fue ligeramente dolorosa, pero Hinata se deleitó con ella. El climax los alcanzó a los dos a la vez.

Naruto tardó unos instantes en recuperar los sentidos. Cuando lo logró, se levantó sobre los antebrazos y miró hacia abajo a la mujer con quien todavía estaba íntimamente entrelazado. Hizo una mueca cuando vio las marcas rojas que le había dejado en la piel por las bruscas caricias. Sin embargo, el movimiento de las manos de ella sobre su pecho y la amplia sonrisa que le dirigió no mostraron dolor, miedo ni furia, sólo un dulce letargo satisfecho.

Perezosamente, Hinata empezó a jugar con los rizos del pecho de Naruto, los estiraba con la mano y después, encantada, los veía rizarse de nuevo cuando los soltaba. También pasó las piernas de arriba hacia abajo sobre las de él, disfrutando con la sensación que le producía el contacto del áspero vello que las recubría. La unión de sus cuerpos la deleitaba.

—Es asombroso, ¿no te parece?

— ¿Asombroso? —Naruto no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo Hinata.

—Somos muy diferentes, y sin embargo encajamos a la perfección.

—Sí, así es. —Y recorriéndole con el dedo las marcas que le había dejado con sus apasionadas caricias en los senos, le preguntó—: ¿Te he hecho daño?

—No. —Lo miró con aire travieso—. Empiezo a preguntarme si quienes te pusieron el sobrenombre de Demonio Rojo no fueron los hombres con quienes has luchado, sino más bien las mujeres que te has llevado a la cama.

—Bruja. —La besó ligeramente—. Tú me vuelves loco, dulce Hinata. Temo que me hagas perder el control.

—Puedo entenderlo.

— ¿De verdad puedes?

—Sí. No soy precisamente una dama cuando nos amamos.

—Ah, bueno. Con frecuencia una dama no complace a un hombre en la cama. —Naruto se relajó en la intimidad de su abrazo—. Que la esposa sea un poco lujuriosa es algo bueno. —Se dio la vuelta para quedar boca arriba, con ella encima de él.

Hinata se río, bostezando.

—Eres un hombre terrible. Aunque no me guste, hoy debemos levantarnos pronto.

—Sí, pero descansa un poco más, cariño.

—Parece pecado quedarse en la cama hasta tan tarde un día como hoy.

—Nadie nos va a echar de menos. También tengo que hacer planes para los próximos días.

—Entonces, con mayor razón debemos levantarnos ya.

—Descansa, esposa. La obligación puede esperar un poco.

—Como ordenes, esposo.

—Ésa es una muy buena actitud en una esposa. Me gusta.

Hinata se rio de nuevo, y una vez más se perdió entre los brazos de Naruto. Sin duda, eran los brazos en los cuales estaba predestinada a acurrucarse. Tras hacer el amor con él estaba plenamente convencida de que había encontrado a su hombre, al único que podía amar. Sólo una cosa le preocupaba: a pesar de la pasión que Naruto demostraba, Hinata notaba que él trataba de mantener todavía una cierta distancia entre los dos. Comprendía que necesitaba tiempo, y estaba dispuesta a tener paciencia y a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para demostrarle lo buena pareja que eran.

A medida que el sueño se fue apoderando de ella, se imaginó cómo serían los hijos que tendrían y el futuro sosegado que se dibujaba en su horizonte. Estaba segura de que Naruto acabaría compartiendo esos sueños.

El pelirubio caballero miró a la mujer que descansaba tan cómodamente entre sus brazos y sintió una punzada de sorpresa. A pesar del febril deseo que lo había invadido, pudo observar a Hinata con cierto detenimiento. La pasión que percibió en ella por la noche no fue un engaño favorecido por la falta de luz. En realidad, había ardido bajo sus caricias. Era emocionante, pero también una fuente de preocupación.

Ahora que la había iniciado en los placeres de la pasión amorosa, quizá ya no quisiera tirar de las orejas a los pretendientes oportunistas. La antigua moralidad bien podría tener su raíz en la ignorancia. Y desde ahora ya no vería a los hombres y a las mujeres con ojos de niña, sino como una mujer. Temía que él mismo hubiera sellado su propio destino: el de un marido engañado e infeliz.


	5. Capítulo 4

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "La Bella de la Bestia" de Hannah Howell con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 4.**

Emoción y tristeza invadieron a Hinata. Tras una semana de intensos preparativos, al fin Naruto y ella se encontraban listos para partir. Estaba a punto de empezar una vida nueva. Por desgracia, eso significaba dejar atrás todo lo que había conocido hasta el momento, y por tanto todo lo que amaba. Sabía que su familia siempre estaría disponible si la necesitaba, pero no se le ocultaba que las cosas iban a cambiar para siempre, y así tenía que ser. Su marido era ahora su mundo.

Cuando su padre la despidió y la abrazó emocionado, vio el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos, al igual que en los de su hermano. Y su madre estaba a un lado, lejos de ella, sollozando ruidosamente. Temiendo no poder controlar el llanto, Hinata se apresuró a unirse a Sakura y a una emocionada Natsu en el carruaje. Al ponerse en camino, a Hinata le pareció imposible ver cómo su hogar quedaba atrás sin que se le escaparan las lágrimas. Hizo un esfuerzo supremo por contenerlas.

Su primer destino sería la Casa Konoha. Hinata estaba impaciente por verla, puesto que no había hecho más que oír cosas buenas de ella. Una vez que se hubieran instalado allí, viajarían a la pequeña hacienda que ella había aportado como dote al matrimonio. Le resultaba difícil no sentirse emocionada por el viaje. En su corta vida había viajado muy poco, y nunca había ido muy lejos. También era natural que se sintiera un poco asustada.

Pero al observar por la ventanilla a los veinte hombres que cabalgaban al lado del carruaje, pensó que los miedos que la asaltaban eran una tontería. Naruto y Sasuke, junto con los doce hombres a su servicio, eran guerreros altamente entrenados, y muchos de ellos habían sido ordenados caballeros por sus méritos en el campo de batalla. Su padre había contribuido con seis soldados más, todos ellos guerreros recios y dispuestos. A los seis les había costado trabajo ocultar el placer que les producía cabalgar junto al famoso Demonio Rojo. Hinata sabía, pues, que no tenía nada que temer.

Lo poco que la muchacha pudo descubrir confirmaba lo que le había dicho Natsu sobre Naruto y sus hombres. La mayoría eran hijos ilegítimos de nobles, igual que muchos componentes del pequeño grupo de pajes y escuderos que los atendían.

De hecho, la mayoría de esos subalternos eran medio hermanos de los hombres a los cuales servían.

Le llamó la atención un paje en particular. Tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego, y Hinata estaba decidida a preguntarle a Naruto por el chico. La primera vez que lo vio, los celos se apoderaron de ella, pero hizo todo lo posible por deshacerse de la sospecha de que pudiera ser un vástago de su marido. No debía de tener más que ocho o nueve años, así que ella misma no era más que una niña cuando él nació. En esa época, difícilmente podía serle fiel su Naruto. Sin embargo, quería descubrir la verdad. Sólo deseaba, si se confirmaban sus sospechas, saber a qué atenerse.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Hinata miraba con insistencia al chico.

—Es mejor que se lo digas —le murmuró entonces a Naruto.

—Sí —contestó el caballero rubio con un suspiro, mientras observaba a su mujer—. Me estoy metiendo en el sendero de los cobardes. No he hecho sino temer que me pregunte por Bek. Es una historia sórdida, y no tengo valor para contarla. Especialmente a ella.

—Hinara es una de las pocas personas que tiene derecho a saber la verdad. Sin embargo, entiendo tu renuencia. La inocencia que la envuelve es una maravilla. Cuanto la rodea, incluso la doncella y Sakura, tienen esa misma dulzura. Es como si hubieran estado viviendo en un mundo paralelo al nuestro. Un mundo virginal, puro.

—Lord Hiashi ha mantenido su hogar lejos del mundo real. ¿Pero quién puede culparlo? Hay tanta oscuridad en la vida... Su gente es fiel a su estilo. Es gente buena temerosa de Dios, que cree que las reglas están hechas para cumplirlas. Lord Hiashi trata a sus subditos con amabilidad y comprensión, y ellos lo agradecen con una lealtad a toda prueba. Es un gran ejemplo de cómo podrían ser las cosas en todas partes.

—Pero se ven muy pocas familias como la suya.

—Sí, desgraciadamente.

—De todas formas, confieso que hubiera preferido un poco menos de santidad. Eché mucho de menos a las sirvientas ligeras que encuentra uno en otros lugares. Son demasiado estrictos. Sus propios hijos deben viajar al pueblo para poder llevarse a una mujer a la cama. —Ambos se rieron—. Bueno, claro que ahora que lo pienso, creo que eso tiene algo de bueno.

— ¿Qué?

—No hay posibilidad de que alguna sirvienta tenga preponderancia sobre la esposa ni de que llegue a pensar que es mejor de lo que realmente es. Además, así, a la señora de la casa no le toca lidiar con esos conflictos.

—Sí. —Naruto frunció el ceño—. Creo que voy a tener que limpiar mi propia casa. Quizá haya en ella alguna tentación.

—Las mujeres se encargarán de ello; no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Horas más tarde, cuando se dispusieron a acampar para pasar la noche, Hinata ya no se sentía tan emocionada por el viaje. La marcha estaba resultando tediosa y sucia. En cuanto levantaron la tienda de Naruto, Hinata pidió que le llevaran agua.

Fue el chico pelirrojo, Bek, quien se la llevó, y le recordó lo que estaba tratando de olvidar. Observó cómo se alejaba el muchacho, y entonces entró en la tienda.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué dudas tanto en preguntarle por el chico?

—Es una pregunta difícil.

—Nunca te había visto tan reticente a preguntar una cosa. ¡Si eres la más descarada del reino!

—Ay, Sakura. Tal vez sea que temo escuchar la historia que me va a contar.

—Pero es mejor que la sepas, señora mía —le dijo Natsu mientras recogía el recipiente de agua.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Se dice que una esposa es más feliz cuando se mantiene en la ignorancia.

—Puro cuento. ¿Qué pasa si la madre de ese niño sigue viva? ¿Y si se trata de una dama noble? Podrías encontrártela en alguna ocasión. ¿Prefieres oír la verdad de boca de otras personas? Sí, puede ser que gentes malintencionadas tergiversen la historia y te la cuenten como no es y te envenenen el corazón. Es mejor que lo sepas y que sea él quien te lo cuente, mi señora, así no recibirás sorpresas después. Y... —Natsu tomó aire profundamente—. Es mejor saber si es un amor del pasado o una relación contra la que todavía tendrás que luchar.

Hinata hizo una mueca. Le daba miedo sólo pensarlo.

—Todo lo que me has dicho es cierto, Natsu. Pero necesito hacer acopio de todo mi valor para preguntarle sobre este asunto.

—Ven. —Sakura dio a Hinata unas palmaditas en el brazo, en señal de comprensión y compasión—. Podemos ir a recoger flores a la arboleda que está junto al campamento. Vi algunas dispersas en el bosquecillo. Con ellas podremos combatir el olor a caballos y a hombres sudados. Además, cualquier actividad puede distraerte. No debes pensar tanto en lo del niño pelirrojo.

Antes de que Hinata pusiera alguna objeción, Natsu sacó de la tienda a las dos jóvenes. Los hombres prestaron poca atención a las mujeres mientras atravesaban el campamento. Caminaron despacio por el bosque circundante. Se mantenían lo suficientemente cerca del campamento como para escuchar el ruido de los hombres trabajando. A Hinata no tardó en hacerle mucho bien el silencio del bosque. Más serena, sonrió con agradecimiento a Sakura mientras recogían las flores.

Justo cuando se disponían a regresar al campamento, Hinata vio una flor silvestre particularmente bella y se inclinó para cortarla; al incorporarse se encontró cara a cara con un hombre bastante bien armado.

Por un instante, la sorpresa la paralizó. Después, miró a su alrededor y vio que otros hombres empezaban a salir de detrás de los árboles, montados a caballo. Se estaba fraguando un ataque. Hinata se agachó ágilmente cuando el hombre que estaba frente a ella trató de agarrarla. Logró esquivarlo.

— ¡Corre, Sakura! —gritó, y, evitando al hombre una segunda vez, empezó a correr hacia el campamento.

Sakura, confusa al principio, se hizo cargo enseguida de lo que ocurría, y también echó a correr hacia el campamento.

— ¡Avísales, Sakura! —gritó Hinata al ver que perdía la carrera con el hombre que maldecía iracundamente detrás de ella.

— ¡A las armas! ¡A las armas!

Mientras Sakura gritaba, casi sin aliento, los hombres del bosque cabalgaron hacia el campamento. La muchacha rezaba para que sus gritos hubieran sido escuchados.

Naruto, en efecto, se puso en guardia al escuchar los desgarradores gritos de Sakura. No se le entendían las palabras, pero su significado era claro. Aunque sus hombres ya se precipitaban a por las armas, Naruto bramó órdenes como un loco. Vio a Natsu, que, fuera de sí, corría hacia él.

— ¡¿Estaban solas en el bosque?!

—Sí. —Natsu retrocedió al ver la furia reflejada en el rostro del hombre—. Fueron a recoger flores.

Naruto corrió a zancadas hacia los árboles en cuanto vio que Sakura emergía de las oscuras profundidades del bosque.

— ¿Dónde está Hinata?

—Justo detrás de mí —le contestó, y siguió corriendo hacia la tienda, entendiendo fácilmente el autoritario gesto de Naruto.

El guerrero pelirrojo permaneció en los límites del bosque, luchando contra el miedo que empezaba a invadirle.

— ¡Hinata!

— ¡Aquí estoy, Naruto! —gritó la muchacha saliendo de los árboles.

Una sola mirada a la cara de su marido fue suficiente para ella. Se desvió ligeramente de él, que señalaba hacia la tienda con actitud enormemente tensa.

Hinata obedeció sin decir palabra. La furia del hombre era visible, casi material. Hinata hizo una mueca cuando escuchó los gritos de su perseguidor. Siguió corriendo sin detenerse. Natsu y Sakura la esperaban en la tienda. Juntas observaron la batalla con una mezcla de fascinación y horror.

Hinata no parecía muy asustada. No creía que fueran a herir a su enorme y hábil marido. Tenía en él una fe ciega. Trató de tranquilizar a sus dos compañeras, aterrorizadas, porque entre ellas y el peligro, es decir, un destino horrible e incierto, sólo había un pequeño grupo de escuderos, de pie frente a la tienda. Hinata se inquietó al darse cuenta de que, por muy incondicionales que fueran los muchachos, el enemigo podía someterlos con facilidad si lograba llegar hasta allí. Confiaba, no obstante, en que el enemigo no lograra atravesar las líneas de Naruto y sus hombres.

Entonces sintió un ligero movimiento por detrás de la falda. Se volvió para ver que ocurría, y se quedó paralizada. Uno de los asaltantes se las había arreglado para entrar en la tienda por la parte trasera, y ahora estaba de pie justo detrás de ella.

Impulsada por el peligro inminente, sacó a empujones a Natsu y a Sakura de la tienda. Las desconcertadas mujeres se encontraron de repente entre los chicos que custodiaban la entrada. No así Hinata, que no podía zafarse de la presión del intruso, que la sujetaba con fuerza.

A pesar de sus desesperados esfuerzos, el hombre la mantuvo presa mientras la sacaba fuera de la tienda. Estaba muerta de miedo, lo cual no le impidió apreciar el emocionante comportamiento de los pajes. Habían rodeado con presteza a Natsu y a Sakura, cada uno con su espada en alto, listos para atacar. Sin embargo, no arremetieron, se mantuvieron inmóviles cuando salieron ella y el hombre que la mantenía sujeta, temiendo que el atacante pudiera hacerle algo a la dama si ellos actuaban primero.

Hinata se dio cuenta de inmediato de que no la iban a asesinar, sino que el hombre quería tomarla como prisionera. De pronto, su miedo se convirtió en furia y luchó con vigor renovado. No logró soltarse del guerrero, pero hizo que su captor estuviese en una situación apurada. La chica escuchó una maldición y de inmediato sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza. Después, todo fue oscuridad.

Naruto miró hacia la tienda después de sacar su espada del cuerpo de un adversario. Terribles lamentos se escuchaban en el refugio de las mujeres. Al principio los atribuyó al pánico, pero le causaron gran preocupación. Cuando fijó la mirada en el grupo de gente que estaba junto a la tienda, vio que un hombre tenía aferrada a Hinata y le daba un golpe en la cabeza con el mango de la espada. Un grito de furia brotó de la garganta de Naruto al ver a su mujer desvanecerse entre los brazos del enemigo. Sin preocuparse por lo que ocurriera a su espalda, corrió hacia ella. Sasuke, atento a lo que ocurría, se apresuró a protegerle la retaguardia. Podía desatender la batalla, pues estaba llegando a su final.

Sasuke siguió a Naruto, tratando de que ninguno de los atacantes que empezaban a replegarse se aprovechara de la falta de atención de su amigo. Y se dio cuenta de que no sólo el captor de Hinata empalidecía al ver a Naruto acercarse a él.

Sakura, Natsu y los escuderos también perdieron todo el color de las mejillas. Sasuke pensó que cualquier persona en su sano juicio se asustaría al ver avanzar, fuera de sí, a semejante fuerza de la naturaleza. Se sintió aliviado cuando vio que Naruto, en realidad, no había perdido el control de sus actos.

El guerrero rubio fue capaz de hacer acopio de la cordura suficiente como para detenerse antes de abalanzarse sobre el hombre que sostenía a Hinata. El captor había colocado el cuerpo inerte de la mujer contra él, de tal manera que podía usarlo como escudo protector. Naruto tuvo que contener su furia ciega. Se quedó de pie mirando fijamente al hombre, con la espada presta a atacar y con infinitas ganas de hundir profundamente el acero en el monstruo que se había atrevido a golpear a su esposa.

—Ten cuidado —murmuró Bek. Estaba familiarizado con el gesto de ira que a veces alteraba la cara de su padre—. La señora es ahora su escudo.

—Sí —exclamó Naruto—. El muy perro se esconde detrás de sus faldas. Sal de tu guarida, gusano cobarde, y hazme frente como un hombre.

—Deseo rendirme. —El hombre fijó la mirada en Sasuke, que parecía más sosegado—. Quiero deponer la espada.

Sasuke cogió a Naruto del brazo, para evitar cualquier movimiento imprudente, y se dirigió al asaltante.

—Entonces, arroja la espada.

Después de dudar brevemente, y todavía agarrando a Hinata, el hombre lanzó la espada a los pies de Naruto, que sentía un violento impulso homicida recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, dejó que Sasuke recogiera la espada y se acercara al atacante. Sin decir una palabra, envainó su espada y después arrebató a Hinata de las manos del tembloroso individuo. La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la tienda, donde la acostó suavemente sobre la cama. Sakura y Natsu entraron deprisa detrás de él.

Natsu miró fijamente a su señora y habló a Naruto:

—Vete a ver a tus hombres heridos, mi señor. Lo de la señora no es más que un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, mi señor. Mira, ya está recobrando la conciencia. Sakura y yo podemos encargarnos de ella.

Naruto miró a Hinata un momento. Tuvo que luchar contra el pánico que sentía por lo quieta y pálida que la veía. Pero Natsu tenía razón: su esposa ya estaba reaccionando; empezaba a arrugar las cejas mientras recuperaba el sentido. Entonces Naruto se dio la vuelta rápidamente y caminó hacia el exterior de la tienda. Casi arrolló a Sasuke, que estaba esperando junto a la entrada.

— ¿Cuántos hombres hemos perdido? —preguntó a su compañero de armas bruscamente, mientras caminaban hacia su único prisionero.

—Han muerto dos y tres están heridos, pero no de gravedad. Fue una imprudencia de las mujeres ir a pasear solas por el bosque, pero hay que tener en cuenta que sus gritos nos salvaron. —Al detenerse frente al prisionero, Sasuke habló a Naruto en voz baja—. No averiguaremos nada si lo matas.

—No, no lo voy a matar —Naruto lanzó una infernal mirada al hombre, que estaba aterrorizado

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—John Black, mi señor.

— ¿Quién te envió, John Black? —Cuando el hombre vaciló, Naruto maldijo y empezó a vociferar—. Si no me lo dices, voy a desollarte vivo, poco a poco.

—Estábamos al servicio de su primo, mi señor.

— ¿Toneri Otsutsuki?

—Sí, aunque fue su tío quien nos dio la orden de prepararles una emboscada.

Naruto cogió al hombre por las solapas de su acolchado jubón y bramó.

—Vas a volver junto a mi querido primo Toneri y el perro taimado que tiene por tío, y les aconsejarás que desaparezcan de mi vista. No tengo valor para matar a mi propia familia, pero por Dios que lo tendré si llego a verlos o a olerlos cerca de mí. —Soltó al hombre con un violento empujón—. Córtale tres dedos de la mano con la que usa la espada —ordenó a los hombres que estaban custodiando al prisionero—, después déjalo marchar.

Se dirigió hacia los barriles de agua e hizo oídos sordos a las súplicas y a los gritos del prisionero cuando las órdenes se cumplieron implacablemente.

— ¿Cómo está la señora? —Bek se apresuró a llenar un balde con agua para su padre.

—Natsu dice que no ha sido más que un golpe leve en la cabeza.

Sasuke sonrió al muchacho a modo de agradecimiento en el momento que el chico también le pasó a él un balde de agua.

— ¿Por qué has impuesto a ese gusano un castigo tan leve? —preguntó Sasuke a Naruto.

—No. —Naruto suspiró mientras Bek le ayudaba a quitarse la camisa—. El tipo ese sólo estaba cumpliendo órdenes. Y se dio cuenta de su error al golpear a Hinata. Lo único que quería era que ella dejara de oponer resistencia. Me di cuenta de eso en cuanto se me pasó el arrebato de ira que me cegó al principio.

Con la ayuda de Bek, Sasuke también se desnudó de cintura para arriba.

— ¿Te parece acertada la decisión de advertir a Toneri y al gusano de su tío?

—Quién sabe —contestó encogiéndose de hombros y empezando a lavarse—. Quiero pensar que no ha sido más que un ataque ciego y poco planeado. Toneri quería a Hinata. Vi la expresión de sus ojos cuando anunciaron que el novio sería yo. Pero no puedo olvidar que él es mi única familia, además de Bek, aquí presente, así que no tengo muchas ganas de ensartarlo en mi espada. Ese tío suyo es quien está detrás de este ataque; lo sé. Quiere que Toneri sea el único heredero y hará todo lo que esté en sus manos, sino más, para que se cumplan sus deseos. Por tanto, debemos estar alerta. No quiero que la próxima vez que cuenten la historia de mi muerte ésta sea cierta.

—Especialmente ahora que tienes buenas razones para vivir —murmuró Sasuke, echando un vistazo hacia la tienda de Naruto.

—Sí —respondió con un suspiro, mirando en la misma dirección que su amigo mientras se secaba.

—La señora fue la que vio al hombre entrar en la tienda —explicó Bek—. Y empujó a las otras dos mujeres fuera, para que se pusieran a salvo.

—Y así consiguió que la apresaran a ella —gruñó Naruto.

—Cuando la reprendas, tal vez puedas hacerlo con delicadeza —sugirió el muchacho.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque lo ha pasado muy mal, y seguro que la cabeza le dolerá un tiempo.

Después de mirar fijamente a su hijo, Naruto estalló en carcajadas.

—Un caballero nunca reprende ni grita a una dama.

Bek devolvió la sonrisa a su padre antes de hablar de nuevo con entusiasmo infantil.

— ¿Viste cómo corrían?

—Sí. No eran muy temibles —contestó Sasuke.

—No me refería a los hombres, sir Sasuke, sino a las mujeres. —Sonrió cuando los dos hombres se rieron—. No sabía que las damas pudieran correr tan bien. Podrían ganar una carrera a muchos de los hombres... De hecho, yo creo que a casi todos.

—Sí, fueron veloces. Se me ocurre —dijo Naruto arrastrando las palabras— que tal vez podríamos hacerlas correr a modo de espectáculo, y ganarnos así unas monedas. —Estalló en carcajadas ante la expresión estupefacta de su hijo—. Estoy bromeando, muchacho. Anda, ve y tráenos algo de comer. Quiero cenar antes de ir a ver a Hinata. Acabo de ver a Natsu llevando una bandeja con comida hacia la tienda, así que supongo que ya se habrá despertado del todo.

Bek se apresuró a obedecer y Naruto fue a realizar una tarea que tenía pendiente. Ayudó a amortajar a los dos hombres que habían muerto y pensó que los enterraría en el primer cementerio que encontraran en el camino. Lamentó mucho su pérdida, aunque se alegró de que no fueran de los más cercanos a él o de los que llevaban mucho tiempo a su lado. Después, fue a hablar brevemente con los heridos y comprobó que ninguno estaba realmente grave. Una vez cumplidas sus obligaciones, se sentó a cenar con Sasuke.

—Estás sumido en profundos pensamientos, amigo mío —murmuró Sasuke después de un largo silencio.

—Es la calma después de la tormenta. —Pudo ver la duda reflejada en la cara de Sasuke. Hizo una mueca.

— ¿Qué puede hacer un hombre para evitar ablandarse ante una mujer hermosa?

—No lo evita. No puede, si es la persona que el destino le ha asignado.

—Hinata estaba destinada a casarse con Gaara.

—Tal vez no. ¿Quién sabe cuáles son los designios de Dios?

—Ninguno de los pobres mortales, eso es seguro.

—Yo no me mortificaría. Disfrútala y nada más. A pesar de todos los problemas y el dolor que ese sentimiento puede acarrear, no hay nada que se pueda comparar al amor.

—Hablas como si fueras la voz de la experiencia. —Naruto no pudo recordar que Sasuke tuviera gran experiencia amorosa, ni que destacara por sus consejos en ese terreno.

—Sí, hablo por experiencia propia, aunque han pasado muchos años. No había esperanza para aquel amor. Yo era un caballero sin tierras y tan pobre como lo soy ahora. Pero a pesar de lo poco que duró, debo decir que cada minuto fue la gloria.

— ¿Y de esa experiencia no sacaste la conclusión de que es preciso contener tales sentimientos?

—No quiero hacerlo. Además, por el contrario, aprendí a buscarlos, porque no hay nada más hermoso. —Respiró profundamente, sabiendo que iba a poner el dedo en la llaga con sus siguientes palabras—. Sabía que mi amor no podría dar frutos, y sin embargo entregué el corazón. Y al entregarlo, la dama no me hizo falsas promesas, sino que siempre me habló con la verdad por delante. Cuando lo poco que teníamos llegó a su final, el dolor fue compartido. No me trató con desdén. Puede ser que su corazón no estuviera tan prendado como el mío, pero no me dio ninguna prueba de ello. Nunca jugó conmigo ni se divirtió a costa de mis sentimientos.

—Y ahí radica la diferencia —murmuró Naruto, tras lo cual Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, ahí radica la diferencia. Tal vez puedas reflexionar un poco al respecto.

Naruto se retiró a su tienda, no sin antes prometerse que lo haría. En cuanto entró, despidió a Natsu y a Sakura. Pensó que Hinata estaba durmiendo, pero de repente la descubrió mirándolo por el ojo entreabierto. Como una niña, Hinata pensó que podría parapetarse tras los ojos cerrados para evitar tener que afrontar la furia de su marido.

No sabía que él ya no estaba molesto.

Naruto apagó la vela con un soplido, se quitó la ropa, se metió en la cama y abrazó el cuerpo ligeramente tenso de su mujer.

— ¿Cómo está esa cabeza? —le preguntó. Le dio un ligero beso en la frente y entonces sintió que ella se relajaba un poco entre sus brazos.

Hinata notó que su marido ya no estaba furioso. Sintió que se había comportado como una cobarde al fingir que dormía para eludir la furia que él sentía, con todo el derecho del mundo. Le daba un poco de miedo cuando sufría aquellos arrebatos.

Sabía que si algunas de las palabras de su marido eran hirientes, ella se sentiría muy dolida.

—Me duele un poco, pero no es nada grave —le contestó, y le pasó el brazo sobre la cintura.

—Fue una tontería eso de ir sola al bosque. Te precipitaste.

—No me precipité. —Sintió el amplio pecho de su marido temblar ligeramente a causa de la suave risa.

—Hinata, te estoy regañando, así que guarda silencio y escúchame atentamente.

—Sí, esposo mío.

Naruto hizo caso omiso del leve toque de impertinencia que puso ella en el tono de su respuesta, y continuó:

—Fue una tontería abandonar la seguridad del campamento. Nunca debes andar sola sin antes decirme dónde vas a estar y por qué. Sé que suponías que estaría furioso; y tenías razón, habrías soportado el peso de mi ira si no me hubiera quedado lejos mientras se me enfriaba la sangre. Ninguna de ustedes resultó malherida, y al fin y al cabo diste la alarma y salvaste a mis hombres. Un ataque por sorpresa como ése hubiera sido una masacre... habríamos sucumbido. Al final, no perdí más que dos hombres. Pero, díme, ¿por qué saliste del campamento?

—Quería cortar flores para perfumar las tiendas.

—La próxima vez que quieras cortar flores, dímelo. Haré que un hombre bien armado te acompañe. Tal vez dos.

—No les parecerá muy divertido que digamos.

—Pero te acompañarán de todas formas. ¿Lo has comprendido?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué le pasó al hombre que me golpeó?

—Perdió tres dedos de la mano con la que usa la espada. Después lo envié de vuelta junto a su amo, con una advertencia.

Hinata se estremeció ligeramente, pero sabía que el castigo había sido bastante misericordioso en comparación con lo que muchos otros hubieran hecho.

— ¿Y quién es su amo?

—Mi primo... Toneri.

— ¿Toneri? —Sacudió la cabeza, totalmente sorprendida—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. En su nombre se llevó a cabo el ataque. Sin embargo, creo que sabes tan bien como yo que fue su tío quien planeó la emboscada y dio la orden de que se efectuara.

—Sí. Y Toneri lo permitió. Sin embargo, no entiendo la razón. ¿Por qué una emboscada? ¿Qué tienen contra nosotros?

—Lo quieren todo: mis tierras, mi fortuna. Estarían a nombre de Toneri, pero quien gobernaría sería el tío. Además, Toneri te quería para él. No —murmuró cuando Hinata empezó a protestar—. Te quería y todavía te quiere para él. Y ahora creo que no habría sido un matrimonio bueno ni seguro para ti.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque habrías podido convertir a Toneri en un hombre. Es decir, habrías aumentado su peligro.

Hinata asintió ligeramente. Creía entender lo que trataba de decir su marido.

—Si Toneri se volviera más fuerte y asumiera más responsabilidades, se podría convertir en una amenaza para su tío. Y ese hombre no toleraría una amenaza a su lado.

—No. Rápidamente se ocuparía de eliminar cualquier amenaza.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos?

—Envié a ese hombre de vuelta junto a Toneri y su tío. Así sabrán que su plan falló y que estoy al tanto de su conspiración. Le dije al individuo que les advirtiera que no quiero saber nada de ellos, que no quiero verlos cerca de mí nunca más. Ésa va a ser mi primera y última advertencia.

— ¿Crees que prestarán atención a tus palabras? ¿No volverán a intentar un ataque?

—Tengo la esperanza de que así sea. No tengo valor para matar a mi propia familia.

—Qué triste es que los miembros de una familia peleen entre sí. Mi padre viene de una familia de esa clase.

—Es difícil de creer. Tu familia está tan unida, y es tan cercana y amistosa... Eso es evidente para cualquiera que los vea.

—Papá aprendió de los errores que vio a su alrededor cuando era niño, Naruto.

Vio a un marido poner en su contra a su propia mujer. Vio cómo, llena de dolor, la mujer puso en contra de él a sus hijos. Vio cómo los hijos bastardos, a quienes habían reconocido y criado, pero no amado, se amargaron y ambicionaron lo que les habían negado. Mientras crecía, papá vio cómo quienes debían estar unidos y ser un oasis de confianza y amor para los otros, se fueron separando. Todos conspiraron contra todos, hasta que se asesinaron y sólo quedaron papá y su hermano. Ambos se juraron que no permitirían que ese veneno los alcanzara. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Sin embargo, mi tía trata de complicar las cosas.

— ¿A causa de Sakura?

—Sí. Mi tía siente celos de ella, la considera poco más que el error de un hombre soltero, aunque detesto que se hable así de Sakura. Pero a causa de esos celos, mi tía trata de envenenar a la familia, poniéndola en contra de mi tío. Lo intenta, pero fracasa en su empeño. No obstante, seguirá haciéndolo.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Muy segura. Dentro de poco los niños y las niñas se irán a cumplir su periodo de formación fuera del hogar. Mi tío los va a enviar con mis padres, y Sakura ya está conmigo. Esto siempre estuvo previsto. Las dos casas se mezclarán aún más. A mayor conocimiento y unión, más difícil será que el veneno haga efecto.

A medida que Naruto escuchaba la historia de la familia de Hinata, se daba cuenta de que era el momento perfecto para hablar de Bek. La historia de Sakura estaba fresca en la cabeza de su esposa, lo que suavizaría su actitud. Sin embargo, le costaba trabajo empezar a hablar.

No le preocupaba mucho que Hinata no aceptara a Bek, porque eso podría arreglarse con tiempo y paciencia. Lo que le resultaba más difícil era contar la historia, porque se trataba de una historia sórdida, que lo dejaba en muy mal lugar, pues de ella se deducía que era el más grande de los imbéciles. Además, ninguna esposa querría escuchar la historia del amor de su marido por otra mujer, por muy muerto que tal viejo amor estuviera. A pesar de sus temores, Naruto se tragó sus reparos y empezó a hablar.

—Respecto a las locuras de la soltería... —dijo con voz vacilante. Hinata, que adivinó lo que se avecinaba, trató de controlarse, de no ponerse tensa, pues no quería que nada interrumpiera el relato. Y mientras esperaba a que Naruto continuara, empezó a rezar por que nada de lo que pudiera escuchar fuera demasiado doloroso para ella—. Tengo que contarte esto ya, quitármelo de la conciencia —murmuró

Naruto, más que nada para sí mismo—. Es más fácil hablar de tales locuras en la oscuridad.

—Uno se siente menos desnudo y expuesto, pues la oscuridad lo ampara.

—Sí. Bek es mi hijo.

—Ya lo sospechaba. —Le pasó la mano por la espesa cabellera—. Este color es muy poco común.

—Te estoy haciendo una confidencia.

—No te preocupes, que no le voy a decir nada a nadie. —Pero agregó para sí misma: «Salvo, tal vez, a Sakura. Y tal vez a Natsu también».

—Su madre es lady Shion Miroku. Su apellido de soltera es Moryo.

—Ninguna de las dos familias me es familiar.

—Vas a conocerlas a ambas, si nos convocan a la corte, puesto que donde quiera que esté la corte, allí está lady Shion.

—Ella es muy hermosa, ¿no es cierto? —Hinata hizo una mueca ante la inseguridad que la pregunta le generó.

—Sí, mucho. Posee cabello rubio claro y piel de marfil, ojos color lavanda y curvas suaves y voluptuosas. Yo era muy joven cuando la conocí, tan sólo tenía veintiún años. Ella andaría por los dieciséis, y para entonces ya estaba bien curtida en la coquetería cortesana, y su virtud no era más que un recuerdo. Pero yo no sólo era joven, sino también estúpido. Pensé que era una joven inocente a quien la corte, pecadora y corrupta como es, abrumaba y explotaba. Entonces me convertí en su amante.

Una punzada de dolor hizo que Hinata frunciera el ceño. Se recordó severamente que ella no tendría más de ocho años cuando todo eso había pasado.

Fue suficiente para mitigar el dolor.

—No te imaginas cuan despreocupadamente correspondió a mis declaraciones de amor. —Naruto sacudió la cabeza—. Me hizo creer que había posibilidades de que se casara conmigo, a pesar de que yo no era más que un caballero desposeído. Le vendí mi espada a un conde, esperando que el dinero que obtuviera aliviara la triste realidad. Cuando tuve que irme, asumió increíblemente bien mi partida. Me hizo sentirme totalmente seguro de su amor.

—Entonces, ¿volviste a ella?

—Sí, así es. Seis meses después, sin tierras pero con la bolsa llena de monedas, regresé. Tenía lo suficiente para comprar un feudo pequeño. Pero me encontré con que ella ya no estaba en la corte. Me costó más de dos semanas encontrarla.

— ¿Adónde había ido?

—A un convento, a dar a luz a mi hijo. Bek tenía ya algunos días de vida cuando encontré a Shion. Se quedó sentada y me escuchó sosegadamente cuando le conté que tenía dinero y le hablé de matrimonio y de amor. En un momento dado, empezó a reírse. —Hinata apretó su abrazo cuando percibió el dolor de la humillación en la voz de Naruto. Deseó poder sacar todo el dolor del corazón y del recuerdo de su marido. Era difícil hablar de ello, pero Naruto continuó—. Me dijo que nunca había pensado que yo fuera tan imbécil. Me preguntó si realmente había creído todo lo que me había prometido. Le recordé que acababa de parir a mi hijo y le dije que, con seguridad, eso probaba su amor por mí. Pero se rio de nuevo. Lo único que probaba, me dijo, era que los métodos que había utilizado para evitar que mi semilla echara raíces habían fallado. También habían fracasado todos sus intentos de deshacerse del feto. Nada más y nada menos.

— ¿Trató de matar al bebé que llevaba en el vientre? —murmuró Hinata profundamente conmovida.

—Sí, pero Bek fue más fuerte. Más tarde descubrí que su primer aliento bien pudo haber sido el último. Cuando la dejaron sola con el bebé, Shion trató de asfixiarlo. Una de las monjas la sorprendió in fraganti; entonces le quitaron a su hijo.

Las monjas disculparon sus acciones con el pretexto de que la prueba viviente de sus pecados la había llevado casi a la locura. Pero yo sabía que lo que planeaba era eliminar la prueba de su falta de castidad, pues ya le habían arreglado una boda ventajosa. Yo no podía creerlo, o no quería creerlo. Entonces la presioné una vez más para que se casara conmigo. Me tildó de idiota por haber pensado alguna vez que ella preferiría como marido un caballero sin tierras, que había tenido que vender su espada para conseguir su sustento, a un miembro de la opulenta y encumbrada familia Miroku, un hombre con muchas riquezas. Le dije que él dejaría de quererla en cuanto se diera cuenta de que no era virgen. Se rio abiertamente de mi advertencia. Habría sangre en su cama la noche de bodas, y los Miroku creerían ciegamente en su castidad.

—Entonces la dejaste y te llevaste a Bek.

—Sí, me llevé a Bek, pero no pude dejar a Shion. Y ahí radica mi vergüenza.

No mucho tiempo después de su matrimonio con Miroku, me convertí de nuevo en su amante. Por la sangre de Cristo, que ella podía jugar conmigo gracias a la ceguera de mi corazón. Pensé que yo era su único amante. Escuché muchos rumores sobre su vida disipada, pero hice caso omiso de ellos, tercamente. Qué majadero fui.

—Y resultó que los rumores eran ciertos, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí, muy ciertos. Descubrí esa verdad en un jardín, una noche. La encontré retozando con uno de sus pretendientes, como si fuera una prostituta que se esconde entre los setos. ¿Sabes lo peor del asunto? Creo que hubiera sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para perdonarla otra vez. Sin embargo, lo que se dijo esa noche fue lo que finalmente rompió el lazo con el que me tenía prisionero. El hombre habló como si me hubiera derrotado en alguna clase de competición. Pensaba que había salido victorioso por acostarse con ella. Jamás habría podido ganarme si hubiéramos combatido con la espada. Shion se rio y dijo que yo no era más que el amante que le había durado más tiempo. Dijo también que mi enamoramiento de ella la divertía.

El hombre confesó que le sorprendía que ella se acostara con alguien tan grande, tan rubio y tan falto de atractivo como yo. Shion estuvo de acuerdo en que yo era una bestia espantosa que me merecía todas las pullas, pero que estaba maravillosamente dotado. No he estado cerca de ella desde ese día. —Suspiró—. Bien. Ahí está toda la horrible historia. Ahora tengo que preguntarte: ¿qué va a pasar con Bek?

El dolor se agolpó en una esquina del corazón de Hinata cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto no había dicho que ya no amaba a esa mujer. Pero dejó a un lado esa preocupación. Ahora lo que él necesitaba era saber si ella aceptaría a su hijo.

Necesitaba saber que no lo despreciaría ni a él ni al muchacho, a causa del pasado.

—Bek es tu hijo, y por lo poco que he visto, me parece que es un buen chico. Nunca lo abandonaría sólo por las infortunadas circunstancias de su nacimiento.

—Te lo agradezco.

—No necesitas agradecerme nada. Y... tú no eres una bestia espantosa.

—No soy apuesto, Hinata —murmuró, pensando que ahora ella trataría de engañarlo con falsos halagos—. No soy un Gaara, no. Ni un Toneri, ni un Sasuke.

—No he dicho que seas apuesto. —Le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa—. Es cierto que bien podrías acabar siendo espantoso si sigues dejando que te golpeen o te corten la cara. —Se puso seria otra vez—. Sí, eres grande y muy rubio, pero también eres fuerte y saludable, y tienes toda la gracia que el destino puede conceder. Posees una complexión gigantesca, pero eres bien proporcionado; nada es demasiado pequeño o demasiado grande, demasiado largo o demasiado corto en todo tu cuerpo.

Puede que no tengas una cara hermosa, pero es fuerte e inspira confianza. Tienes una voz y una risa mucho más que agradables. Cuando sonríes se nota que no tratas de engañar o esconder ninguna mentira. Tienes una sonrisa encantadora. —Se levantó para tocarle el borde de los ojos—. Tienes unos bellos ojos. Ese color azul suave y profundo trae a la mente cosas delicadas, promesas sugerentes.

— ¿Bellos ojos?

—Sí. Me di cuenta de que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos la primera vez que te vi.

Naruto la abrazó con fuerza. El instinto le dijo que Hinata hablaba con la verdad de su corazón, y que le había dicho exactamente lo que sentía. Identificó y elogió sus pocas cualidades al instante. De repente sintió una urgencia desesperada, un impulso irrefrenable de hacerle el amor, pero se contuvo. Después de todos los sucesos del día, Hinata necesitaba descansar.

—Ya es suficiente, mujer. Vas a hacerme sonrojar—Sonrió al ver que ella se reía—. Duerme, esposa mía, que el sueño es la mejor cura para una cabeza dolorida.

Cuando Hinata se abrazó estrechamente a él, la evidencia de la excitación de Naruto presionó sin pudor sobre el vientre de la joven.

— ¿De qué cabeza dolorida hablas? —le preguntó con sugerente descaro.

Riéndose, Naruto se dio la vuelta para quedar sobre ella, y entonces empezó a besarla y acariciarla aceptando su invitación implícita.


	6. Capítulo 5

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "La Bella de la Bestia" de Hannah Howell con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 5.**

—Mi primo y ese gusano que lo tiene dominado se han ocupado muy poco de este lugar.

Hinata no contestó nada, pues bastante tenía con esforzarse por caminar al lado de su marido, que daba enormes zancadas. No obstante, compartía la indignación de Naruto al caminar por la Casa Konoha. Toda la belleza que pudiera tener estaba sepultada por el abandono, la negligencia... y también la suciedad. La hermosa y rica Casa Konoha, de la que tanto había oído hablar, a duras penas era apta para albergar a las alimañas que corrían libremente por los pasillos y los salones.

Trató de dominar la ira que sentía, pues pensó que no serviría de nada. El daño ya estaba hecho. Trabajo, enormes cantidades de trabajo, era lo que se necesitaba, y no un ataque de ira contra los causantes del desastre, ahora ausentes.

—No creo que Gaara hubiera dejado que la casa se deteriorase de esta manera —murmuró Naruto.

—No. —A Hinata le faltaba el aliento en tal medida, que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para hablar—. Gaara parecía una persona amante del orden y la limpieza. Naruto notó que Hinata estaba jadeando y que le faltaba el aire. Por ello se detuvo y la abrazó. Se daba cuenta de que era como una delicada y ligera flor.

También notó que sus senos generosos subían y bajaban mientras trataba de normalizar la respiración. Naruto tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para fijar la mirada en el rostro congestionado de su esposa. Sin embargo, todavía sentía un gran enojo corriendo por sus venas. Entonces empezó a caminar de nuevo; la ira lo obligaba a moverse. Pero salir de la casa no sirvió para endulzarle el ánimo, pues en el exterior las cosas estaban tan mal como dentro.

—Hay tanto trabajo por hacer... —murmuró.

—Más que nada, hay que limpiar —le contestó Hinata, al tiempo que se acomodaba de nuevo entre los brazos de su marido.

—Sí, cada piedra, cada esquina. ¿Tendremos suficientes manos para todo el trabajo que hay que hacer?

—Si no es así, podemos traer gente del pueblo —respondió la joven esposa, tras pasarle los brazos alrededor del cuello y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Naruto se acercó a un árbol, comprobó que había una superficie más o menos limpia junto a las raíces, y se sentó allí. No tuvo más remedio que sonreír al ver que Hinata, en lugar de colocarse en el suelo, a su lado, se sentaba directamente en su regazo. Sabía muy bien que su esposa era una persona generosa en su afecto, y eso le agradaba, le producía una sensación placentera; también sabía que su cariño podía ser muy peligroso, pues debilitaba su resolución de no involucrarse emocionalmente para proteger así su pobre corazón, del que habían abusado tanto en el pasado. Pero tuvo que devolverle la sonrisa. No tenía suficiente fortaleza de ánimo para rechazar tan maravillosa demostración de cariño.

—Estás soportando muy bien todo esto, Hinata.

—Pues debo admitir que me siento un poco decepcionada al encontrar tanto trabajo esperándome. Sin embargo, es un trabajo que se puede hacer con facilidad, si contamos con suficientes manos que nos ayuden. Obtendremos una gran recompensa al final, porque debajo de la negligencia y la suciedad yace un lugar que merece la pena. Eso se nota a poca atención que una preste.

En los días siguientes, Hinata se vio enfrentada a un duro trabajo. Confirmando sus previsiones, la tarea fue enorme, tanto para los hombres como para las mujeres.

Contrató algunos ayudantes más, pero lo hizo con sumo cuidado. En casa la habían enseñado a administrar el dinero de forma racional. Como la peste había diezmado la población, sabía que ya no podía contar con el esmerado trabajo gratuito de los siervos. Su padre aprendió con rapidez el arte de la contratación y el pago de honorarios, y en aquel trance Hinata se sintió contenta de que lord Hiashi se hubiera tomado la molestia de enseñarle todo lo que había aprendido. Naruto lo dejó todo en sus manos, puesto que nunca había tenido que preocuparse de tales menesteres.

La primera decisión de Hinata fue limpiarlo todo. Estaba segura de que una vez que la casa estuviera aseada, podría determinar con mayor facilidad qué cosas había que arreglar y cuáles era preciso reemplazar. Durante una semana entera, la joven trabajó hombro con hombro con los demás. Cuando al fin tuvieron la casa suficientemente limpia, estaba exhausta.

Al final de la semana, se dio cuenta de que sencillamente estaba tan cansada que no podía ni disfrutar el espectáculo de la limpieza que habían logrado realizar con tanto esfuerzo. Dejó ir a los empleados, cenó y finalmente cayó rendida en la cama. Apenas pudo entreabrir los ojos y medio despertarse, cuando Naruto se metió bajo las sábanas, junto a ella. Por primera vez estaba demasiado cansada para atenderle, e incluso para darle las buenas noches.

Naruto se abrazó a su agotada esposa sonriendo ligeramente, deseoso de experimentar la pasión que solían compartir a diario. Sin embargo, era consciente de lo exhausta que estaba su mujer. Hinata murmuró su nombre, pero prácticamente no se movió; su esbelto cuerpo se quedó inerte entre los brazos de su marido. Todo parecía indicar que Naruto tendría que olvidar sus necesidades esta vez. Estaba claro que ninguna clase de caricias, por hábiles que fueran, podrían despertar el interés de la mujer en ese momento. Al tiempo que ella se acurrucaba perezosamente más cerca de él, Naruto arrugó la nariz y sus pensamientos se apartaron abruptamente de la frustración que sentía.

— ¿Qué es ese olor?

—Me temo que soy yo —le contestó Hinata mientras bostezaba, lo que hizo que sus palabras sonaran de manera extraña.

—Sí, ya suponía que el olor provenía de ti. ¿Qué es?

—Algo que usamos para limpiar.

—Huele bastante mal. ¿Qué contiene?

—Creo que sería mejor que no lo supieras —respondió, alejándose de los brazos de Naruto—. Sé que huele mal y que debí bañarme antes de venir a la cama, pero no pude. Sencillamente, estoy demasiado cansada. Voy a dormir en el borde de la cama, para que no percibas este olor.

—Eso ayudaría poco —gruñó Naruto al tiempo que se levantaba.

Hinata lo llamó para que volviera a la cama, pero no pudo hacer mucho esfuerzo ni siquiera con la voz. Hundida, se acomodó para dejar que finalmente el sueño se apoderara de ella. Sabía que por la mañana se iba a sentir mal por haber hecho salir a Naruto de su cama, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado cansada como para que le importara. Justo en el instante en que estaba dando el último paso hacia el olvido reparador del sueño, Naruto le quitó las sábanas de encima.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Trató de quitarle las sábanas para cubrirse de nuevo, pero Naruto la cogió en brazos—. ¡Quiero dormir!

—Vas a darte un baño.

—Debería, lo sé, pero estoy demasiado cansada. Es probable que me quede dormida en la bañera y me ahogue.

—No, hay pocas probabilidades de que ocurra algo así, porque pretendo realizar la tarea yo mismo. —La sentó junto a la bañera que había llevado a la habitación y la llenó de agua.

— ¿Huelo tan mal? —le preguntó ella cuando se despertó lo suficiente para darse plena cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Me temo que sí, amor mío —le dijo riéndose y quitándole el camisón.

Hinata estaba demasiado cansada como para avergonzarse. A pesar de que todavía no se sentía totalmente cómoda estando desnuda frente a él, el cansancio atenuó su pudor habitual. Como se sentía tan débil como un niño enfermo, se abandonó completamente al cuidado de su marido.

La labor de bañarla le pareció a Naruto un placer frustrante. Era una delicia tener tanta libertad para observarla y tocarla. Sin embargo, como estaba tan cansada, no iba a tener la posibilidad de aliviar la excitación que dicha libertad le producía. A veces pensaba que la facilidad con la que Hinata lo excitaba y despertaba su pasión, por más gloriosa que fuera, sólo podía calificarse como debilidad.

La miró mientras le frotaba los senos. Suspiró y decidió que esa mujer causaría esa misma debilidad a cualquier hombre. Era difícil para él aceptar que era dueño de tal belleza. Cada mañana que despertaba con ella en sus brazos, se sentía igual de sorprendido. Y esa sensación ayudaba poco a aliviar la desconfianza que anidaba todavía en su corazón. Se dijo que no debía intentar dominar esa desconfianza.

Mientras la secaba y le ponía un camisón limpio, Naruto se vio obligado a sonreír. Hinata parecía un muñeco borracho y ciego, debido a su inmenso cansancio.

Con delicadeza, la levantó de nuevo entre sus brazos y la metió en la cama, apagó las velas, se acostó junto a ella y la abrazó.

—Ah, mucho mejor —murmuró, olisqueándole el pelo.

—Apestaba, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, así es. Pero ahora hueles maravillosamente otra vez.

—Gracias, Naruto. —A pesar de su estado casi inconsciente, Hinata se había dado cuenta de que él estaba excitado, pero se hallaba demasiado cansada para satisfacer sus necesidades—. Lamento estar tan agotada esta noche.

—Por la mañana estarás descansada —contestó, y sonrió pícaramente.

—Sí, estaré mejor. Entonces, ¿puedes esperar?

—Sí, puedo esperar.

—Bien.

Hinata se quedó dormida mientras se reía por lo bajo, haciendo eco a la risa de Naruto, que se sorprendió de que ella pudiera reírse a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba. Naruto decidió que no permitiría que su mujer volviera a cansarse de esa manera. Y no sólo las necesidades de su cuerpo provocaron esa decisión, sino que le parecía que ella ponía en riesgo su salud si trabajaba tanto. La enfermedad era un precio demasiado alto por una simple limpieza, por necesaria que ésta fuera, y por muy bien que quedara la casa después de la faena. Medio en broma, pensó que su frustración sexual también era un precio demasiado alto. Cerró los ojos y trató de alcanzar el sueño que aliviara sus necesidades insatisfechas.

Hinata se estiró perezosamente mientras veía bañarse a su marido. Pensó que era agradable despertarse y encontrarse con un hombre ávido de ella y que lo primero que experimentase por la mañana fueran suaves caricias y besos cálidos y húmedos. El feliz bienestar que le había dejado la pasión de su esposo no se atenuó ni siquiera ante los pensamientos del trabajo que le esperaba.

—Bien, Hinata. —Naruto le dirigió una mirada severa cuando empezaba a vestirse—. No vas a trabajar de esa manera otra vez. No lo consentiré.

— ¿No?

—No. Entiendo la necesidad de limpiar esta pocilga, pero ya está suficientemente limpia y el trabajo que queda por hacer no es tan urgente. Tu salud es más importante que cualquier mejora en la casa. Es la pura verdad. Si enfermas, no podrás trabajar ni mucho ni poco.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pensé en ello anoche cuando me arrastraba hasta la cama. Pero es que no podía soportar tanta suciedad.

Naruto caminó hasta el borde de la cama y se inclinó para darle un beso a su esposa.

—Lo sé. Pero ya no hay tanta suciedad, y de lo que queda por hacer se pueden encargar los otros, con tu supervisión. Tienes que cuidarte. Y no es un consejo, es una orden —agregó en tono de advertencia, al tiempo que sacudía el dedo índice, antes de salir de la habitación.

Hinata no protestó. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de una orden que podía obedecer sin dificultad. Podía renunciar a muchas cosas, pero la limpieza no era una de ellas.

No habría podido dejar, sin más, todo el polvo y todos los desperdicios que encontró acumulados en cada rincón de la casa. Pero ya no había suciedad, y se sentía contenta de poder bajar el ritmo de trabajo. Tenía tiempo más que suficiente para dejar la casa tan bonita como imaginaba que podía llegar a ser. Pero lo haría poco a poco, una cosa detrás de otra, no todas a la vez. No tardaría mucho tiempo en preguntarse si incluso ese ritmo pausado no sería demasiado para ella.

—No se distinguen las plantas de la maleza —murmuró Hinata mirando el jardín.

—Sí —le contestó Sakura con un suspiro—. A esos idiotas les importaban poco las plantas medicinales.

—Y aún menos los perfumes agradables. —Hinata se subió las mangas del vestido y se arrodilló en la tierra—. Pero necesitamos ambas cosas, plantas y buen olor, con urgencia. Tendremos que revisar qué plantas útiles han sobrevivido en esta maraña. Pueden haberse debilitado a causa de la negligencia de esas personas. Sin embargo, creo que tenemos tiempo en esta estación para que se recuperen.

—Sí, y para que florezcan. —Sakura se arrodilló junto a Hinata y también se subió las mangas del vestido mientras miraba el estado del jardín a su alrededor—.

Creo que se pueden encontrar algunas buenas plantas ocultas debajo de la maleza. Hinata y Sakura se sumieron en un silencio amistoso mientras trabajaban mano a mano en el jardín. A Hinata le gustaba la jardinería, le complacía laborar en cualquier jardín, ya fuera de plantas útiles o simplemente ornamentales. A pesar de lo pesado que era ese tipo de trabajo, siempre le proporcionaba gran satisfacción.

—Hinata, ¿eres feliz?

La muchacha se sintió desconcertada ante la pregunta abrupta de Sakura.

Levantó la mirada y la fijó en su prima por un momento, antes de contestarle.

—Sí. ¿Temías que no fuera así?

—Pues no. Pero es que hablas demasiado poco sobre tus sentimientos y tu estado de ánimo.

—No tengo mucho que decir. Creo que uno encuentra bastante más fácilmente palabras para hablar de lo malo que de lo bueno.

—Sí, algunas veces. Entonces, ¿amas a Naruto?

—Ay, Dios. Qué pregunta.

—Sí, ésa es la principal pregunta. ¿Lo amas?

—Me temo que no estoy segura. Saberlo no es tan fácil como me imaginaba. De lo que sí estoy segura es de que él me importa. ¿Pero el amor es que a uno le importe y le apasione alguien? Creo que a uno le puede importar mucho, profundamente, una persona, sin por ello amarla. O sin amarla como suele pensarse... no sé. Es un misterio. —Sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Y él te ama a ti?

— ¡Quién puede saberlo! Nunca hablamos de eso. Yo creo que es su silencio lo que hace que me sienta insegura.

—Bueno, yo sí estoy segura de que Naruto se preocupa por ti. Le importas mucho.

—Le importo. Sí. ¿Pero es un sentimiento que se convertirá en amor, o se trata sencillamente del cariño que un hombre debe sentir por la mujer que comparte su cama y que dará a luz a sus hijos? ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? Existen demasiadas respuestas para cada pregunta. Y hay demasiadas preguntas. Podría ser amor. O podría ser cualquier otra cosa, tanto por su parte como por la mía. Tal vez si Naruto y yo habláramos sobre el tema, se aclararía tanta confusión. Pero la verdad es que nunca tocamos este asunto. Es una especie de tabú.

—Tienes que darle tiempo.

—Tal vez, pero no estoy segura. Naruto es un hombre que podría hablar de tales cosas. Algunos hombres no pueden, pero él sí. Ya le conozco lo suficiente para saberlo.

—Es cierto. Pero también hay quienes hablan de amor con toda libertad, demasiada, tal vez, y mienten.

—Creo que prefiero el silencio a las mentiras.

—Sí, es preferible. Pero quizá haya algún equívoco que empeore las cosas; algo que si se aclarara, permitiría que las respuestas a muchas preguntas emergieran a la luz.

—Pues sí hay algo, tienes razón —le dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero no creo que aclararlo sirviera de gran ayuda. Naruto no confía en mí.

—No, Hinata, estás imaginándote cosas.

—Me temo que no, Sakura. Yo represento todo aquello en lo que Naruto ha aprendido a desconfiar. Definitivamente, hay en él una lejana suspicacia que puedo percibir. Siento que es así, aunque no podría decir hasta qué punto es irreversible. Y, tristemente, no sé cómo hacer para que confíe en mí. Es como una barrera que se interpone entre los dos y que impide que podamos sentir lo que deberíamos el uno hacia el otro.

—Claro que es una barrera. Pero yo creo que lo único que debes hacer es lo que estás haciendo. Si se puede confiar en cualquier mujer, por supuesto que se puede confiar en ti. Naruto no tardará en darse cuenta de que esa desconfianza es una tontería; sólo necesita tiempo. Después de todo, a pesar de que están casados, la verdad es que todavía son unos extraños el uno para el otro. Todavía les falta mucho que aprender de cada cual. Y como ese conocimiento mutuo lleva tiempo, es normal que haya desconfianza.

—Puede ser. El solo hecho de decir unos votos delante de un sacerdote no implica que de inmediato uno pueda confiar en su pareja y amarla, por muchos deseos que se tengan de honrar esos votos. Yo he tenido más suerte, pues nunca han abusado de mi confianza, cosa que sí le ha ocurrido a él, y de la manera más horrenda. Por tanto, puedo confiar con más facilidad que él. —Sonrió a su prima—. Pero dime, ¿qué piensas tú sobre mi marido?

—En realidad no tengo un juicio claro. No me hago una idea completa, al menos. Lo único que puedo decir es que a veces me hace sentirme muy insegura.

—Sí, cuando brama con furia. —Se rio ligeramente cuando Sakura se sonrojó—. Pero no hay por qué tenerle miedo, prima.

—Pareces muy segura de ello.

—Lo estoy, confía en mí. No hay que temer a los enfados de Naruto, salvo porque es posible que la deje sorda a una. Fíjate en esos puños que sacude en el aire con frecuencia, prima. Pueden destrozar cualquier cosa, como hizo con esa puerta del establo la semana pasada; pero muy rara vez se dirigen contra una persona. Naruto es consciente de su propia fuerza y conoce las consecuencias que puede tener su temperamento explosivo. Sí, claro, puede que vocifere, pero todavía no lo he visto herir a nadie en un arrebato de ira.

—Al caballerizo le habría gustado saber eso. Estoy convencida de que en algún momento temió por su vida.

—Y bien merecido que se lo tenía. Por dejadez, casi mutila al mejor semental que tiene Naruto. Muchos otros caballeros lo habrían matado en ese mismo instante. Sin embargo, el hombre aún conserva su vida. Y puede que el muy imbécil salve incluso su cargo como caballerizo, si no vuelve a cometer un error de tal magnitud.

—Por supuesto. Trataré de recordar lo que dices la próxima vez que Naruto haga temblar las paredes —contestó Sakura, arrastrando las palabras con fingido terror, lo que hizo que ambas se rieran.

— ¿Esto es albahaca? —Hinata frunció el ceño ante el manojo de hojas maltrechas que se alzaba delante de sus ojos.

—Pues creo que las tres del centro sí lo son —contestó Sakura examinando las plantas con atención.

Hinata hizo una pausa en su labor y se rascó vigorosamente la nariz. Después, continuó arrancando la maleza que crecía alrededor de las plantas.

—Creo que sería más sencillo arrancar la albahaca y dejar la maleza.

Sakura se rio y después de un momento recuperó la seriedad.

—No sé con qué carta quedarme en cuanto a tu confusión. La entiendo, pero tenía la esperanza de que me dieras algunas respuestas, de que podrías aclararme un poco las ideas. Pensé que tal vez pudieras hacerme alguna revelación.

— ¿Una revelación? ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre el amor —murmuró Sakura, y después se sonrojó.

— ¡No!... Se trata de Sasuke, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Sasuke. Creo. Me resulta difícil estar segura, y no me refiero sólo a mis sentimientos, sino también a los suyos. Tiene una manera de ser tan coqueta, que a veces temo ver más de lo que en realidad hay en sus palabras bonitas y en sus sonrisas ligeras. Pensé que tú podrías ayudarme a eliminar mi propia confusión y, tal vez, a ver con más claridad, a entender mejor el asunto.

—Sin embargo, me encuentras tan confundida como lo estás tú. —Hinata continuó con la siguiente maraña verde—. Lo lamento, Sakura. Pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que nunca he visto a Sasuke tratando de coquetear con ninguna de las doncellas de la casa. Tampoco he tenido noticias de que vaya al pueblo en busca de compañía, como lo hacen algunas veces los otros hombres.

—Ya me he dado cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, temo estar viendo sólo lo que quiero ver. Pero si dices que también lo has notado, entonces debe de ser verdad. Puede que Sasuke sea sincero.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que haría yo?

—Sí, podría serme de ayuda. —Después de arrancar otro manojo de maleza y ponerla sobre un montón que iba en ascenso, Sakura se sentó junto a Hinata.

—Yo confiaría en Sasuke hasta que me diera razones para no hacerlo. Creería que es sincero y que se comporta de acuerdo con lo que dice. Pienso que, si fuera demasiado desconfiada, podría perder todo lo que realmente quiero. Es cierto que me arriesgaría a sufrir un gran dolor si comprobara que sus palabras no son sinceras, pero el premio que podría ganar haría que mereciera la pena correr ese riesgo.

La muchacha hizo una pausa, tomó aliento y siguió.

—Naruto es mi marido, así que tengo que tolerar su desconfianza. Pero Sasuke no tiene por qué aguantar la tuya. Él es libre de mirar hacia donde quiera, de buscar a alguien que no mida cada una de sus palabras o sopese cada uno de sus actos para saber si es sincero.

—Tienes razón —dijo Sakura, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Espero ser capaz de seguir tus consejos y tener el suficiente valor para asumir el riesgo del que hablas.

Volvieron a centrar toda su atención en la tarea de poner algún orden en el jardín, guardando silencio de nuevo. El sol de la tarde calentaba suavemente la espalda de Hinata. De repente, notó que desaparecía la templada sensación. Un instante después tuvo la certeza de que alguien la miraba... detenidamente.

—Ay, Dios, parece que se ha nublado. —Sakura se estremeció ligeramente y levantó los ojos al firmamento; frunció el ceño cuando vio que el cielo estaba despejado.

Hinata miró sobre su hombro y murmuró:

—Es una nube enorme y bastante rubia. —Sonrió a su marido, que estaba frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Algo va mal, Naruto?

—Creí que habíamos acordado que no ibas a trabajar demasiado.

A Naruto le costó trabajo mantener su expresión severa. Hinata estaba cubierta de tierra de la cabeza a los pies, y parecía más un topo que la señora de la casa. Se enterneció extrañamente al verla así.

—Es el único trabajo que me he propuesto hacer hoy.

—Pero parece una tarea difícil.

—Es cierto, pero, como puedes ver, no estoy trabajando sola.

— ¿Seguro que es lo único que vas a hacer?

—Sí. Esto, y procurar que haya suficiente comida para todos los hombres al final del día. No es tanto, Naruto, de verdad. Además, disfruto haciéndolo.

—Pues ten cuidado de no disfrutarlo tan profundamente que caigas en el estado de cansancio en que estabas anoche.

—Te lo prometo. Una cosa, Naruto —lo llamó cuando empezaba a alejarse—. ¿Podrías, por favor, hacer que alguien nos traiga una carretilla con estiércol?

— ¿Estiércol? —Se detuvo para mirar a su mujer con asombro—. ¿Para qué quieres estiércol?

—Para esparcirlo en el jardín. Estas pobres plantas marchitas tienen gran necesidad de los nutrientes del estiércol.

—Esparcir estiércol... Ummm... Creo que voy a mandar a alguien que lo haga por ti —le contestó en tono autoritario, y continuó su retirada.

Hinata no tuvo más remedio que admirar los andares de Naruto mientras se alejaba. Desde luego, era un placer verlo, pensó. Tenía la fortaleza y la gracia del más elegante de los sementales. La belleza de su cuerpo compensaba con creces la dureza de su rostro. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Sakura la observaba con extrañeza, y que tenía la cara intensamente sonrojada.

— ¿Pasa algo malo, Sakura?

—No, no... Me sorprende la forma en que lo miras, Hinata. Es una... cómo diría yo..., una mirada hambrienta. Sí, hambrienta es la palabra.

—Y lasciva, no hay duda. Pues lascivia es lo que siento cuando lo miro.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio. Ay, prima, sé que no es guapo de rostro, a pesar de que tiene unos ojos muy bonitos. Sin embargo, su forma corporal roza la perfección. De sobra sé que algunos dirán que es demasiado peludo o excesivamente rubio para su gusto, pero Naruto tiene toda la fortaleza y la gracia de un caballo purasangre. Me di cuenta en el instante en que lo vi. Por supuesto, ahora que además sé lo que pasa en la cama matrimonial... —Hinata se encogió de hombros mientras arrancaba una maleza y la echaba a un lado—. En fin, ya sabes lo que quiero decir, que Naruto también es buen amante. Sí, sé que no tengo experiencia para compararlo con otros; sin embargo, me resulta imposible creer que alguien pueda darme más placer que él por la noche —sonrió ligeramente, pero sin pudor—. O por la mañana, o por la tarde.

— ¿A cualquier hora? —le preguntó Sakura, asombrada, y se la quedó mirando fijamente, con la rama de maleza que había arrancado todavía balanceándose en su mano.

Hinata quitó a Sakura la rama de la mano y la echó al montón que estaban formando.

—Sí, a cualquier hora. A las jovencitas se les habla tan poco sobre este asunto...

Yo esperaba que fuera una obligación tolerable, tal vez con un poco de dolor o a lo mejor un placer sencillo, que se derivara más que nada de saber que a Naruto le pareciera placentero. Pues bien, he descubierto que es mucho más que eso. Para nosotras también es mucho más de lo que se puede expresar con palabras.

— ¿Es bueno, entonces? —Sakura usó un tono suave, que denotaba la vergüenza y el interés que sentía al hablar de sexo.

—Sí, y probablemente por eso mismo no nos cuentan nada. —Ambas sonrieron con complicidad—. Con Naruto es tan maravilloso, que a veces pienso que eso significa que lo amo. Claro que sí. ¿Cómo podría ser de otra manera? Sin embargo, entonces recuerdo que para él también es bueno, ¿y quiere eso decir que me ama? — Sacudió la cabeza—. Pues la verdad es que creo que no. La pasión de un hombre no tiene por qué surgir del corazón. Tal vez tampoco la de la mujer.

—Y tal conclusión cierra completamente el circuló, nos lleva de vuelta a la incertidumbre.

—Sí. Sé muy poco sobre la pasión amorosa. ¿Qué puede o no puede significar? ¿Cuál puede llegar a ser su intensidad, su profundidad? Sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que este matrimonio es acertado, feliz. Ni la duda ni la confusión pueden cambiar esa impresión. Lo cierto es que me siento muy contenta de ir haciendo progresos, lentos pero constantes, con Naruto.

—La verdad es que no puedes hacer otra cosa.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

—Para ti es más fácil, pues no consumas la relación, y la pasión no te nubla los pensamientos. El deseo no esconde lo que sientes —sonrió a su prima—, pero creo que está presente. —Se rio suavemente cuando Sakura se sonrojó—. Eso pienso. De momento, aunque Sasuke te corteje y coquetee contigo y despliegue todos los juegos propios de los amantes, la realidad es que él no es tu amante.

La joven miró a su prima, y al ver que no acababa de entenderla, prosiguió.

—Naruto era un extraño para mí y yo una extraña para él. Y de repente, nos encontramos con que éramos marido y mujer. Así son las cosas, dicen, pero empiezo a pensar que está mal que sean así. No conozco realmente al hombre que me abraza por las noches, y tenemos tantas obligaciones que atender durante el día que me pregunto a menudo cuándo vamos a tener tiempo para conocernos. Por la noche hablamos un poco en la oscuridad, mientras nos abrazamos, pero con frecuencia la pasión que arde entre nosotros hace que las charlas sean cortas, así que en verdad ha sido poco lo que hemos aprendido uno del otro. A veces temo que el fuego carnal se apague y entonces lo único que me quedará será un marido que es un extraño para mí. Tal vez conoceremos el cuerpo del otro y tal vez compartamos un hijo, pero no conoceremos al otro de verdad.

—Ay, no, Hinata. —Sakura tomó a su prima del brazo brevemente, en un gesto de consuelo, y después trató, infructuosamente, de limpiarle la mancha de tierra que su mano le había dejado en la manga—. No creo que vaya a pasar eso. Pienso, más bien, que, si reflexionas un poco más, te darás cuenta de que sabes un montón de cosas sobre Naruto. Es cierto que no conoces sus más profundos sentimientos, sus miedos, sus anhelos o todo lo que ha vivido en el pasado; sin embargo, sabes mucho. Y ese conocimiento se irá ampliando a medida que viven y trabajen juntos, porque ustedes hablan de verdad, con el corazón en la mano. Eso es algo que se ve.

Hinata reflexionó unos instantes sobre las palabras de Sakura, después asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón, Sakura. Nos hablamos de verdad, no nos quedamos en la mera conversación bien educada, o las cortesías fútiles. El conocimiento que busco sobre Naruto está en el fondo de esas conversaciones que tenemos. Necesito saber, necesito pensar con mayor detenimiento en lo que decimos y hacemos, y en lo que ya he visto. Voy a tomarme el tiempo para pensar sobre lo que en realidad sé, sobre lo que puedo ya estar segura. Tal vez el resto venga más fácilmente. Por lo menos así podré hacerme una idea de lo que todavía necesito descubrir.

La conversación terminó con la llegada de un hombre que les llevaba el estiércol que Hinata había solicitado. Pero la joven se prometió que no olvidaría lo que Sakura y ella habían hablado. Pensó que valía la pena escribirlo, para que no se le olvidara. También se prometió que reflexionaría con cuidado sobre todo lo que había y no había aprendido sobre Naruto y sobre lo que pensaba, o intuía, que necesitaba saber.

No encontró tiempo para cumplir su propósito de meditar con detenimiento hasta el momento en que ya estaba lista para meterse en la cama. Justo después de que Natsu saliera de la habitación, Hinata se acomodó entre las sábanas y se dispuso a aprovechar los minutos de soledad antes de que llegara Naruto. Se echó sobre la espalda y cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Primero, pensó, consideraría lo obvio, todo lo que tenía frente a sus ojos y de lo cual estaba segura.

Naruto era fuerte, un guerrero habilidoso que se había hecho merecedor de infinidad de elogios. Podía sentirse contenta de que su marido fuera ducho en el arte de la espada, puesto que eso significaba que tanto ella como sus hijos estarían bien protegidos.

Por otro lado, estaba el honor, pensó. El honor era una parte importante de la personalidad de su esposo, sin duda un hombre honorable y justo. El dinero nunca fue el único factor que consideró a la hora de prestar sus servicios con la espada a un noble. La causa tenía que ser noble y tenía que ser justa. Además, Naruto tenía un indiscutible aire elegante, gentil, a pesar de su forma de vida. Hinata lo había notado en la forma en que se relacionaba con las otras personas, y en la manera en que la trataba a ella. Dios había bendecido a Naruto con un cuerpo grande y fuerte, y sin embargo nunca abusaba del poder que ese cuerpo le brindaba.

La abrupta entrada del marido en la habitación puso fin a sus reflexiones.

Hinata se lamentó ligeramente por la interrupción de sus meditaciones, pues se produjo justo cuando creía que estaba llegando a alguna conclusión, que por fin se acercaba a la comprensión de sus propios sentimientos. Se prometió para sus adentros que regresaría a sus consideraciones en cuanto pudiera. Se sentó en la cama y contempló a Naruto, que se preparaba para acostarse junto a ella.

El marido se desvistió hasta quedarse en ropa interior, miró a Hinata y empezó a asearse.

—Por tu aspecto, parece que has cumplido la promesa de no excederte en el trabajo —murmuró.

—Sí, lo he hecho.

—Me alegra escucharlo.

—Hoy he sido de lo más obediente. He cumplido todas tus órdenes.

—Obediente e impertinente —le contestó arrastrando las palabras y sonriendo ligeramente.

— ¿Cómo va tu trabajo? —dijo la joven, cambiando de tema y sonriendo también.

Otra cualidad que le agradaba de Naruto era su sentido del humor. Y que le gustara tomarle el pelo. Apreciaba ambos aspectos de la personalidad de su marido.

—Mi trabajo va suficientemente bien —contestó Naruto—. Para ser más preciso te diré que las cosas van tan bien que podemos empezar a planear nuestro siguiente movimiento. Creo que pronto será posible que viajemos a las tierras que aportaste al matrimonio.

—Se dice que las regiones occidentales son peligrosas y problemáticas.

—También yo he oído eso, sí. —Apagó de un soplo todas las velas, salvo una que estaba junto a la cama.

— ¿Y crees que es cierto?

—A veces se cuentan cosas que no son ciertas, o al menos no del todo — respondió Naruto, mientras se quitaba el calzón y se metía en la cama—. No sabremos lo que nos espera allí hasta que hayamos llegado. Necesito ver las tierras por mí mismo. Con frecuencia los problemas se agrandan por culpa de los hombres que los subestiman, y también de los que se quejan todo el tiempo —frunció el ceño y la miró—. Tal vez debas quedarte aquí mientras compruebo cuál es la situación en Uzushiogakure.

—Yo preferiría ir contigo.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Así que tienes ganas de discutir con tu marido? —dijo el hombre con tono burlón.

—Pues... no exactamente.

— ¿No exactamente? ¿Entonces cómo lo llamarías exactamente?

—Sencillamente, le llamaría hablar sobre el asunto. Se puede hablar sin discutir.

Naruto se rio por lo bajo y le dio un ligero beso en la frente.

—Puedes ahorrarte la retórica, pequeña. Yo también prefiero que vengas conmigo. De esa manera, por lo menos sabré cómo estás en todo momento y podré encargarme personalmente de tu comodidad y tu protección, en lugar de sentarme en Uzushiogakure a esperar a que llegues custodiada por otros.

—Nunca he escuchado a mi padre decir que haya grandes problemas en Uzushiogakure. Tal vez todo esté bien.

—Bueno, sí, tal vez.

Realmente Hinata no necesitó el tono ausente de la respuesta de Naruto para darse cuenta de que su atención ya no estaba concentrada en la conversación. La forma en que le quitó el camisón y empezó a acariciarla le dejó muy claro en qué estaba pensando en realidad. Encantada, sonrió, al tiempo que pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido. Un ligero estremecimiento de placer la recorrió cuando Naruto la atrajo hacia sí haciendo que se unieran los dos cuerpos desnudos.

— ¿Estás cansado de mi conversación, Naruto? —murmuró Hinata mientras él le daba besos y leves mordiscos en los labios.

—Sí. Qué lista que eres, cómo te das cuenta de todo.

—Una buena esposa debe saber cuándo tiene que dejar de importunar a su marido con demasiada conversación. —Hinata trató de poner cara de virtuosa cuando él le sonrió, pero fracasó miserablemente. Su expresión era irremediablemente pícara.

—Podemos hablar después —le contestó Naruto mientras frotaba suavemente sus genitales contra ella. Los suaves gemidos de placer de la joven aumentaron el deseo que siempre tenía de ella—. En este momento tengo puesta mi atención en otra parte.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y dónde está, si puede saberse?

—Enseguida te lo enseñaré, esposa —gruñó Naruto después de ponerla boca arriba.

El beso ávido de Naruto ahogó la suave risa de Hinata. Como siempre, ella se rindió con rapidez a la pasión. Cuando, al cabo de un rato, se encontró satisfecha y recuperándose del arrebato de pasión, con Naruto sobre ella, se preguntó por qué se molestaba en tratar de descifrar sus sentimientos. Significaran lo que significaran, concluyó, eran algo bueno, y no había ninguna razón para tenerles miedo.

Bajó la mirada hacia el hombre medio dormido que yacía entre sus brazos.

Mientras le acariciaba con suavidad el pelo fuerte y brillante, se preguntó qué estaría pensando él, qué albergaría su corazón. Naruto le daba pocas pistas sobre sus pensamientos y sentimientos más profundos, y ella sabía que nunca podría conocer a fondo sus ideas basándose sólo en su comportamiento.

Sin embargo, la expresión del rostro de Naruto cuando se la presentaron como su inminente esposa estaba grabada en su mente, y era la principal causa de la preocupación que la embargaba, de las dudas que a veces la asaltaban. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no haber visto la cara del caballero en aquella ocasión. Aún ahora, notaba que había algo que lo molestaba, a pesar de la pasión que le demostraba, a pesar de lo bien que la trataba. Tendría que atajar el problema de raíz, de la manera que fuese. Tenía que saber qué le ocurría en realidad, y sólo le quedaba rezar para que el descubrimiento no fuera demasiado doloroso y el problema no fuera demasiado difícil de resolver.


	7. Capítulo 6

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "La Bella de la Bestia" de Hannah Howell con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 6.**

—Nos queda poco, apenas otro amanecer, para llegar a Uzushiogakure.

Hinata suspiro de alivio ante el anuncio de Naruto. Estaba más que deseosa de terminar el viaje. El carruaje se calentaba demasiado cuando ponían la capota, pero el viaje se volvía demasiado polvoriento cuando la quitaban. Por el momento decidieron soportar el polvo en lugar del calor. Era agobiante. La joven tenía la sensación de que llevaba encima más kilos de polvo que los que ella misma pesaba.

Frunció el ceño, mirando en dirección a Uzushiogakure, y se preguntó a qué se referiría exactamente Naruto con eso de que faltaba un amanecer más para llegar. Se volvió entonces hacia su marido, que cabalgaba junto al carruaje.

—Ese amanecer parece ser una distancia grande, en todo caso, Naruto.

—Un día más, eso es todo. Acamparemos un poco más adelante, donde hay un pequeño claro y agua para los caballos.

Hinata observó cómo su marido se adelantaba para cabalgar con el grupo que iba en cabeza, y deseó tener algo que tirarle a su enorme espalda. El tono de su respuesta sugería que faltaba muy poco para llegar, pero a ella no le pareció que un día fuera poca distancia. Decididamente, a veces la irritaba. Suspiró y trató de acomodarse lo mejor que pudo al tiempo que le pedía al cielo que hubiera suficiente agua en el lugar donde iban a acampar para poder darse un baño.

Ya estaba bien entrada la noche cuando finalmente se detuvieron. Hinata habló muy poco hasta que levantaron la tienda de Naruto. Después, con la ayuda de Bek, y usando lino de los barriles de agua que ya se habían bebido, se dio el relajante y más que necesario lujo de bañarse. Mientras se iba quitando el polvo y el sudor del cuerpo, notaba que le mejoraba el ánimo. No le sorprendió que nada más salir del barril, Sakura se apresurase a ocupar su lugar. Se vistió deprisa, con una prenda limpia que le alcanzó Natsu el mojado pelo en una cola, suelta sobre la espalda, y fue en busca de su esposo. Lo encontró sentado frente al fuego, junto a Sasuke, Sai, Rock Lee y Shikamaru.

Naruto miró a su mujer con un poco de preocupación mientras ella se sentaba a su lado. Había notado que su habitual ánimo festivo se apagaba más y más con cada kilómetro de polvoriento camino que recorrían. La parte razonable de su cabeza le decía que a cualquier persona se le amargaría el talante con semejante viaje, pero por más que trataba de ignorar semejantes ideas, otra parte de su mente se preguntaba si el ánimo silencioso y oscuro de su esposa se debería más bien a otras causas, como, tal vez, que ya se hubiera cansado de él. Llevaban casados el tiempo suficiente para que a ella se le esfumara el interés que siempre produce la novedad. Ahora que Hinata había saboreado la pasión amorosa, quizá se estuviera dando cuenta de que el grandullón rubio tampoco daba más de sí. Naruto luchó por deshacerse de esas preocupaciones, que consideraba debilidades, y se dijo que tenía cosas mucho más importantes por las cuales preocuparse que el voluble estado de ánimo de una mujer.

Pero cuando vio que ella sonreía ampliamente a Rock Lee mientras le servía estofado, sintió una oleada de alivio. Era evidente que el ánimo de Hinata volvía a ser el habitual.

—Nunca hubiera imaginado que existiera tal cantidad de polvo en toda Konohagakure. —Hinata sacudió la cabeza—. Creo que prácticamente me cayó todo encima a mí. —Después de tomar con avidez unas cuantas cucharadas de estofado, comentó lo delicioso que estaba.

—Sí que hay polvo, sí. Lleva tiempo sin llover —comentó Naruto—. Incluso algunos de los hombres menos inclinados a la limpieza han sentido la necesidad de lavarse esta vez.

—Así es —dijo Sasuke esbozando una leve sonrisa—. El río no es más que una corriente de lodo. Nunca lo había visto así.

—Algunos de nosotros —comentó Naruto arrastrando las palabras al tiempo que recibía el odre de vino que pasaba de mano en mano— no somos tan remilgados como para tener que calentar el agua con la cual nos vamos a bañar. —Escondió su sonrisa al beber de la bota.

—Hay gente que considera propio de locos meterse en agua congelada cuando hay posibilidad de calentarla primero. —Hinata sonrió dulcemente a Naruto, dio un pequeño sorbo de la bota que él le ofrecía y la pasó a quien estaba sentado a su lado—. Yo, por supuesto, no pienso que los que hacen eso estén chiflados. Nunca difamaría de esa manera a mi marido.

—No, por supuesto que no. —Naruto se rio y pasó una mano sobre el todavía húmedo pelo de Hinata—. Ha sido un baño vigorizante. Una maravilla.

—Sí, claro. Se notaba por los alaridos que seguían a cada uno de los chapuzones —Hinata sonrió cuando los hombres se rieron.

—Mañana, a la caída del sol, estaremos en Uzushiogakure —anunció Thayer, cambiando de tema cuando se apagaron las risas.

— ¿Alguno de los hombres que enviaste delante ha visto el lugar? —le preguntó Hinata.

—Uno. Dice que la construcción parece resistente y buena. Muy adecuada para la defensa.

—Eso está muy bien, pero no es lo que me interesa saber —le contestó ella con una ligera sonrisa.

—Lo sé, pero el hombre tenía la misión de comprobar las características militares del sitio, no otras cosas. Ni tampoco se acercó lo suficiente como para ver nada más.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No avisó a los lugareños de nuestra inminente llegada?

—No, él no. Pero envié a otro hombre ayer para que se encargara de notificarlo y le ordené que se quedará allí para garantizar que nos reciben como es debido.

—Tendría que haberle preguntado más cosas sobre este lugar a mi padre.

—Estamos curados de espanto. No puede ser peor que la Casa Konoha.

—Por Dios santo, espero que no.

La charla siguió por derroteros superficiales. Sin darse cuenta, Naruto se encontró pensando en otras cosas. Desde la primera noche de viaje había hecho muy poco más que dormir junto a Hinata. El cansancio de la marcha hacía que su esposa se durmiera profundamente al final de cada jornada, antes de que él se acostara.

Obviamente, esta vez el baño la había refrescado y Naruto sospechaba que la noticia de que estaban cerca de su destino también había ayudado a reanimarla. Empezó a darle vueltas a la idea de llevar a Hinata a la cama antes de que sus ánimos renovados decayeran nuevamente por culpa del cansancio.

Pero justo en el momento en que Naruto la tomaba del brazo, pensando en llevarla lo antes posible a su tienda, un grito de alerta procedente del bosque cercano rompió el silencio de la noche. Entonces se puso de pie como un resorte, arrastrándola con él, y corrió a ponerla a resguardo.

Llegó al campamento, tambaleándose, uno de los guardias que había apostado en el bosque. El hombre estaba ensangrentado y aturdido, y a duras penas pudo gritar un par de veces más que les atacaban. Luego se desplomó. Hinata dio algunos traspiés detrás de Naruto. Enseguida se hizo cargo de lo que estaba pasando, pero no acababa de gustarle la idea de esconderse en la tienda.

Quería ayudar, participar activamente en la lucha contra los atacantes, aunque no se le ocurrió nada que pudiera hacer.

Naruto volvió la mirada hacia ella. A pesar de estar gritando órdenes a sus hombres para que se aprestaran a la lucha, se las arregló para darle instrucciones a su esposa. Le bastó señalar con el dedo la tienda para dejar claro lo que quería que ella hiciera. Hinata decidió que lo mejor era obedecerlo y corrió hacia la protección de la lona.

En cuanto entró en la tienda, una cuadrilla de pajes y hombres armados la rodeó completamente. Esta vez, Naruto no quería correr riesgo alguno, y no iba a dejar abierta la posibilidad de que un hombre del bando enemigo se colara de nuevo en la tienda sin ser visto.

Ya con ella dentro, uno de los hombres armados cerró a toda prisa la puerta de entrada.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —chilló Natsu, y se aferró a Hinata.

— ¿Es otro ataque? —preguntó Sakura en un susurro, mientras se acercaba a su prima y se abrazaba a ella.

—Sí, otro ataque. Pero alguien tuvo tiempo de dar la alarma. —A pesar del miedo que embargaba a las dos mujeres, a Hinata le pareció reconfortante tenerlas cerca.

— ¿Entonces no tomaron por sorpresa a nuestros hombres? —preguntó Sakura.

—No del todo. Los vi preparándose para la batalla justo antes de que enemigos armados emergieran corriendo de las sombras del bosque.

— ¿Serán ladrones? ¿Habremos acampado en un país de bribones?

—Yo diría que no, Natsu. Son demasiados hombres y demasiado bien armados.

— ¿Será otra vez obra de Toneri y de su tío? —Sakura soltó a su prima, pero se mantuvo cerca de ella.

—Tal vez, pero no me atrevería a decirlo. Después de todo, estamos en una región peligrosa.

Las tres mujeres guardaron silencio y concentraron su atención en el sonido de la fiera batalla que se libraba afuera. Hinata se sorprendió a sí misma temiendo por la vida de Naruto. Ahora le extrañaba el poco miedo que sintió la primera vez que él había luchado por su vida. Por un momento, se preguntó, angustiada, si ese miedo no sería algún tipo de premonición, pero alejó la siniestra idea con rapidez. La poca preocupación durante la primera batalla se debió a su inexperiencia, a su desconocimiento de las consecuencias de cualquier enfrentamiento armado, y tal vez a la poca profundidad de lo que entonces sentía por su nuevo marido. Ahora era otra cosa. Se lo repitió una y otra vez mientras rezaba, con las manos dolorosamente entrecruzadas, para que la batalla llegara cuanto antes a su fin.

Naruto peleó y maldijo con ferocidad. Esta vez no tenía el autocontrol habitual. Sabía que ello se debía a que Hinata estaba cerca, a que podría sufrir si él fracasaba en la lucha contra los misteriosos asaltantes.

Naruto se encontró en grave peligro, justamente cuando la batalla estaba a punto de terminar y los intrusos iniciaban la retirada. Sacó su espada del cuerpo de un hombre muerto y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con dos robustos adversarios. Parecían frescos, como si no hubieran participado hasta ese momento en la batalla que se había desarrollado a su alrededor. Él, sin embargo, sabía que estaba sudoroso y caliente, y que el cansancio empezaba a minar sus fuerzas.

—Mirar a nuestro alrededor, perros. Nuestra pandilla comienza a escapar con el rabo entre las patas, así que es mejor que se unan a ellos. —Con rapidez, Naruto sacó su daga. Los amenazaba, pues, con el cuchillo en una mano y la espada en la otra.

—Si es así, entonces tendremos que enviarte al infierno un poco más rápido de lo que habíamos planeado —gritó uno de los hombres lanzándose sobre Naruto.

El guerrero rubio pudo contrarrestar fácilmente la primera arremetida, pero fue menos sencillo eludir al segundo hombre al mismo tiempo. Los dos enemigos eran mucho menos diestros que él en la lucha, pero al atacar a la vez pusieron a prueba la pericia de Naruto con la espada. Muy inteligentemente, otro enemigo había distraído a Sasuke, que por lo general estaba siempre cuidándole la espalda. Así las cosas, necesitaría mucha suerte para salir ileso del ataque.

Su mayor preocupación era no dejar que ninguno de los dos hombres se pusiera a su espalda. Tenía que tenerlos a la vista a ambos. Pero eso requería un agotador esfuerzo de concentración. La sádica sonrisa de los asaltantes indicó a Naruto que ambos eran conscientes de la ventaja que tenían.

Durante un rato pudo defenderse sin demasiados problemas. Los hombres se dedicaron a evaluar su famosa fortaleza y su reputada habilidad, y también estudiaron su manera de pelear. Naruto sabía que trataban de tantearlo, y pronto se decidirían por uno u otro tipo de ataque final. Necesitaba asestar un golpe definitivo antes de que ellos tomaran la iniciativa.

Y finalmente llegó su oportunidad. Contuvo la acometida de uno de sus adversarios, se volvió como un rayo y encontró al otro desprotegido. Con extrema rapidez, arremetió contra él y hundió profundamente su espada en la carne del hombre, que cayó de rodillas mientras Naruto recuperaba su arma. Entonces, el otro hombre atacó de nuevo, y aunque Naruto reaccionó con suficiente velocidad como para evitar que el golpe fuera mortal, sintió cómo la hoja de acero de su oponente penetraba en el brazo con el que sostenía la espada. Se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás y se preparó para soportar otro ataque, pero las fuerzas habían empezado a abandonar su brazo herido, escapándose con la sangre que manaba de él. Rechazó cierto sentimiento de resignación que empezaba a invadirlo. Siempre había pensado que aceptar la derrota interiormente era la forma más segura de atraerla, de ser, efectivamente, vencido.

Una sonrisa helada se dibujó en la cara de su adversario. Naruto se dio cuenta de que había notado su debilidad. Apretando los dientes para soportar el dolor, levantó la espada y repelió el golpe del arma enemiga. Se tambaleó en una retirada extraña, tratando de evitar que la oscuridad de la inconsciencia se apoderase de él. Y en un intento de defensa que él sabía que era vano y hasta lastimero, levantó su daga para recibir el siguiente golpe de la espada de su atacante.

Pero en lugar de herirle, la espada fue detenida a mitad de camino por otro acero. Cuando Naruto vio a Sasuke, luchando fieramente y haciendo retroceder al adversario con su espada experta, pudo al fin rendirse a su debilidad. Cayó de rodillas, maldiciendo por lo bajo, mientras veía, entre tinieblas, cómo su amigo acababa con la vida del atacante. Se escucharon los últimos estertores de aquel hombre. Cuando cesaron, Naruto pudo escuchar el ruido de la batalla que llegaba a su fin. Los asaltantes supervivientes escapaban, en un intento desesperado de ponerse a salvo.

Sasuke se arrodilló junto a Naruto y le sonrió amistosamente, pero la expresión de sus ojos revelaba su preocupación.

— ¿Es grave?

—No, pero sangra bastante, y eso hace menguar mis fuerzas. ¿Hemos vencido?

—Eso parece. Sin embargo, todavía no puedo decirte cuánto nos ha costado la victoria.

—Espero que no sea demasiado.

—Hemos pagado un precio bastante alto —dijo Sai, deteniéndose junto a sus dos amigos—. Tenemos dos hombres muertos, uno que seguramente morirá a causa de las heridas que ha sufrido y cuatro heridos de gravedad que van a necesitar bastantes cuidados antes de poder levantar otra vez la espada. —Dirigió la mirada a la herida de Naruto—. ¿Eres el quinto herido grave?

—No. Estoy débil, pero no es grave.

—Tu mujer se alegrará al escuchar eso, aunque puede que cuestione tu juicio — dijo Sai mirando hacia la tienda.

Naruto también puso sus ojos en la cercana tienda, mientras Sasuke lo ayudaba a levantarse. En ese momento vieron salir de su refugio a Hinata, Sakura y Natsu.

—Hinata es una mujer sensata.

Al notar que el ruido de la batalla se apagaba, Hinata decidió salir de la tienda.

Miró a su alrededor. Una vez más, la alerta había llegado a tiempo de evitar que las consecuencias del ataque fueran todavía peores, aunque lo que vio fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que el precio de esta batalla había sido mayor que el de la anterior. Pero no pensó mucho en el asunto, pues su mayor preocupación era encontrar a Naruto. Cuando finalmente lo vio, soltó un grito ahogado. Su esposo estaba cubierto de sangre y necesitaba la ayuda de Sasuke para caminar. Hinata se levantó un poco la falda y corrió hacia él, con Sakura y Natsu pisándole los talones. No detuvo su frenética carrera hasta llegar junto a él y agarrar la túnica desgarrada y ensangrentada de su marido.

— ¡Estás herido! —dijo con voz desgarrada.

—No es más que un rasguño.

— ¡¿Un rasguño?! ¡Estás chorreando sangre!

—No toda la sangre es mía. —Preocupado por la palidez del rostro de Hinata, Naruto trató de tranquilizarla—. Ganamos la batalla, y ya se acabó. No hay nada más que temer.

— ¿Nada más que temer? ¿Estás de pie frente a mí, sangrando como si fueras un cerdo recién sacrificado, y me dices que no debo tener miedo? —Hinata luchó por recuperar el control de sí misma, por consolarse con la fortaleza que notaba en la voz de su marido, olvidando su lamentable aspecto—. Sasuke, Sai, llévenlo a la tienda. Agua... Necesito agua. Y vendas —murmuró distraídamente, y corrió de vuelta a la tienda para prepararlo todo.

Sakura sujetó a Natsu por el brazo para evitar que siguiera a Hinata, y luego miró a los tres hombres.

—Mi señor, si es verdad que tu herida no es de vida o muerte —le dijo a Naruto—, tal vez Natsu y yo podamos ayudar a los otros hombres que necesitan atención.

—Por supuesto que pueden —contestó Naruto—. Sai, Sasuke puede ayudarme a llegar a la tienda. Tú lleva a las mujeres con los heridos.

Una vez que la orden fue obedecida, Sasuke ayudó a Naruto a llegar a la tienda.

— ¿Qué preocupa a Hinata? —Preguntó Naruto a su amigo—. No se comportó así después de la otra batalla, a pesar de que corrió un gran peligro ella misma.

—En esa batalla no hirieron a su marido.

—Tal vez lo que ocurre es que ya son demasiadas batallas para ella. Puede que tema verse sumida en luchas sangrientas constantemente.

Sasuke suspiró con exasperación mal disimulada.

—Claro. Vale cualquier explicación, menos la angustia que le produce verte lleno de sangre.

—No estoy herido de gravedad —murmuró Naruto, pero Sasuke guardó silencio, enfadado, hasta que llegaron a la tienda.

Hinata pensaba que ya había recuperado la serenidad... hasta que Sasuke entró con Naruto en la tienda. Ver a su marido ensangrentado de aquella manera revivió otra vez el terror que la había atenazado momentos antes. A duras penas pudo hacer acopio de fuerzas para tender una sábana sobre la cama, antes de que Naruto se acostara en ella. Temblando de miedo, aunque tratando de contenerse, ayudó a Sasuke a desvestir a Naruto. Sai entró cuando Hinata empezaba a limpiar la sangre. Sabía que iban a discutir sobre la batalla, y contuvo el impulso inicial de pedir a Sasuke y Sai que se fueran. Se concentró en la atención a Naruto, luchando contra las ganas de llorar que le producía la visión de la profunda herida que surcaba el brazo de su marido. Muy atareada y angustiada, escuchaba a medias lo que decían los hombres.

— ¿Las mujeres van a hacerse cargo de los heridos? —preguntó Naruto a Sai, tratando de hacer caso omiso del dolor.

—Sí. Creo que incluso podrán salvarle la vida al hombre que yo daba por muerto, el que dio la voz de alarma.

—El hombre que, por tanto, nos salvó a todos. Rezo porque no le cueste la vida. ¿Tenemos algún prisionero?

—No. No frunzas el ceño de esa manera. Uno de los muertos me dijo, sin quererlo, lo que necesitamos saber.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

—Luché con él en la batalla anterior.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Uno no olvida una cara tan fea como la suya.

—Entonces —murmuró Sasuke—, Toneri y su tío no prestaron atención a tu advertencia.

—Eso parece. Malditos bribones. Ese primer ataque no fue un arrebato, un irreflexivo arranque de ira.

—No. —Sasuke suspiró, consciente de lo mucho que afectaría a Naruto una guerra con su familia—. Toneri, o más probablemente su tío, pretenden llevar esta lucha hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Estas eran noticias que sólo podían empeorar el malestar de Hinata. Sabía que estaba perdiendo la batalla contra las emociones que se agolpaban en su interior y la afligían. Echó un último vistazo a la herida para asegurarse de que la había curado bien, y empezó a vendar el brazo a Naruto mientras escuchaba los planes que trazaban los tres hombres para neutralizar a Toneri y a su tío. La sombría conversación exacerbó sus sentimientos, de modo que se sintió aliviada cuando Sasuke y Sai salieron de la tienda.

Hinata se levantó de la cama y fue a lavarse; se quedó mirando fijamente sus manos cuando las puso sobre la palangana llena de agua. Ver la sangre de Naruto manchándole las manos hizo que perdiera la poca serenidad que le quedaba.

Sumergió las manos en el agua y empezó a frotárselas con furia, llorando desconsoladamente. No podía contener las lágrimas en ese momento, pero se esmeró para que, por lo menos, fueran silenciosas. No quería que Naruto pensara que era una mujer débil e inútil, que ni siquiera era capaz de atender las heridas de su marido, como era su obligación.

—Hinata —murmuró Naruto después de observar durante un momento cómo su mujer se frotaba con ahínco las manos—, ya deben de estar limpias.

Un asentimiento brusco con la cabeza fue la única respuesta de Hinata. Naruto frunció el ceño al verla secarse las manos y después caminar nerviosamente hacia un rincón, para deshacerse del material que había usado para curarle la herida. Sus movimientos no eran gráciles como de costumbre, y por eso Naruto tuvo la certeza de que Hinata estaba llorando, a pesar de que no escuchaba nada más que una respiración algo alterada.

El comportamiento de su esposa lo confundía. Al parecer, estaba profundamente afectada porque lo habían herido.

—Hinata.

Ella se volvió para mirar a su marido y ahogó un grito. Naruto estaba intentando ponerse de pie, así que olvidó que quería disimular su llanto y corrió hacia él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Ella intentó acostarlo de nuevo, pero sólo logró evitar que se pusiera de pie.

Naruto levantó las manos y las puso alrededor de la cara de su mujer, haciendo caso omiso de la aguda punzada de dolor que sintió en la herida.

—Has estado llorando. —Sintió que le mojaban las manos las calientes lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de Hinata—. O mejor dicho, todavía estás llorando.

—No estoy llorando. Acuéstate, ¿o se te olvida que estás herido?

Con lentitud, Naruto dejó que Hinata lo acostara boca arriba, mientras la miraba fijamente a la cara empapada de lágrimas.

—Parece que estás más preocupada que yo por este rasguño.

— ¿Rasguño? ¿Rasguño lo llamas? Los rasguños no necesitan que los cosan. Los rasguños no empapan de sangre una túnica. —Hinata podía escuchar el tono frenético de su voz, pero le daba igual, no podía quedarse callada—. Los rasguños no menguan la fuerza de un hombre hasta el punto de que necesite ayuda para llegar a su cama.

—Me debilitó tan sólo por un momento —contuvo las ganas de sonreír.

—Y en ese momento te podrían haber cortado la cabeza. —El mero pensamiento de que podía haber sucedido tal cosa la hizo estremecerse.

—Hinata, apaga las velas, por favor, salvo la que está detrás de la cama.

— ¿Qué?

—Apaga las velas. —La miró mientras ella lo obedecía distraídamente—. Ahora quítate la ropa y ven a la cama.

Hinata suspiró con exasperación, pero hizo lo que su marido le pedía; dejó su ropa cuidadosamente doblada sobre un baúl y se metió en la cama con todo el cuidado que pudo. Cuando Naruto le pasó su brazo sano alrededor del cuerpo, ella prácticamente se arrojó sobre él y se pegó a su cuerpo, tratando de buscar consuelo en su calor, en su fortaleza, en el reconfortante palpito de su corazón. Se prometió que aprendería a controlar sus emociones en el futuro. Esta vez la habían tomado por sorpresa; la impresión la había dejado sin defensa alguna. Se apretó todavía más contra su marido, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda con su enorme y callosa mano, en un gesto tranquilizador.

—Ya has visto mis cicatrices y sabes que cabe la posibilidad de que me hieran alguna que otra vez —murmuró Naruto.

—Sí, lo sé. —Hinata se dio cuenta de que nunca había pensado en la sangre, el dolor y el peligro que había detrás de esas cicatrices.

—A pesar de que sangra mucho y me debilita ligeramente, no es una herida grave.

—También sé eso. —Y era cierto. Sabía que era necesario coser la herida, más que nada, para ayudar a la cicatrización.

—Pues si lo sabes, tranquilízate —le dijo su marido, besándole la frente—. Aleja tus temores.

—No. Mis lágrimas y esta tonta debilidad sí las apartaré. Mis temores, no. Toneri y ese gusano apestoso que tiene por tío te quieren ver muerto. Como dijo Sasuke, esto es una guerra. Así que van a intentarlo de nuevo.

—Estoy preparado para ello. —Frunció el ceño, reviviendo la batalla en su cabeza—. No era un simple ataque, un desafío. Se trataba de un plan de asesinato.

—Tu asesinato.

—Sí. Muy astutamente, sacaron a Sasuke del lugar que habitualmente ocupa a mis espaldas y me dejaron aislado, con dos adversarios frente a mí. Eso no volverá a pasar. Estaremos preparados para evitar tales ardides la próxima vez. He sobrevivido a batallas contra enemigos más peligrosos.

—Lo sé. Perdona mi debilidad. No te volveré a fallar de esta manera otra vez.

—A medida que recuperaba la calma y el dominio de sí misma, la vergüenza empezó a abrirse paso en su interior.

—No me fallaste. A pesar de las lágrimas y todo tu dolor, atendiste mi herida tan bien como lo habría hecho cualquiera. —Le soltó el pelo y le acarició dulcemente la cabeza—. En el futuro, trataré de ponerte a salvo de cualquier violencia.

—No fue por la violencia —dijo, y después suspiró, sabiendo que tendría que explicarle sus sentimientos si no quería que la tratara como a una mujer demasiado débil y delicada para soportar el lado duro de la vida—. No fue por la batalla.

—Lo cierto es que te mantuviste firme durante el primer ataque.

Naruto sintió un hormigueo de emoción. Si no había sido la batalla en sí misma, entonces la verdadera preocupación de Hinata era que lo habían herido. Que su suerte la preocupara tanto indicaba que albergaba profundos sentimientos hacia él.

—Sí, así fue. En el primer ataque no fue igual. Y eso es lo más raro. Aquella vez no sentí ninguna preocupación o miedo de que te pudiera pasar algo. Pero ahora no he sido capaz de tener la misma confianza. Desde el primer momento temí por tu vida. Busqué razones para ese cambio de estado de ánimo. No tengo ninguna habilidad para... pues para predecir lo que va a suceder. No me asaltan premoniciones. No soy adivina, pero tenía un miedo inexplicable, de alguna manera sabía que iba a sucederte algo.

—Esos sentimientos no son tan poco comunes como te imaginas. Cuando un hombre se enfrenta a una batalla, con frecuencia intuye su destino o el de los hombres que están cerca de él.

—Por favor, Dios, que yo no sufra esa condena. Ya es suficientemente malo que tengas que pelear.

—Un hombre debe...

—Ya sé, ya sé. Así funciona el mundo. Me acostumbraré a vivir así. Sé que debo hacerlo. La verdad es que lo aprendí hace mucho tiempo, pues mi padre y mis hermanos han tenido que ir a muchas batallas. Pero no quiero predecir cómo te irá cada vez que tengas que pelear. No quiero tener ese terrible don, que no sería más que una maldición.

—Tal vez presentiste que el ataque provenía de Toneri, de su deseo de asesinarme —murmuró él.

—No creo que, en el fondo, Toneri quiera asesinarte. Su tío...

—Ellos son uña y carne, la misma persona.

—Sí, tal vez presentí eso. Dudaba que tu advertencia pudiera ser suficiente para frenarlos. Cuando se produjo el ataque, se confirmaron los temores que yo creía haber desechado. —Hinata besó suavemente el pecho de Naruto—. No quiero convertirme en una viuda —susurró finalmente.

—Y yo no quiero que lo seas.

Hinata se rio débilmente. Era el momento perfecto para hablar sobre lo que albergaba su corazón, pero se contuvo. Aún hacía, en realidad, muy poco que se conocían, todavía llevaban escaso tiempo juntos, y los sentimientos tenían que ser necesariamente inciertos, tiernos, nacientes.

Creyó verlos con claridad cuando lo encontró débil y ensangrentado. Fue un sentimiento hermoso, y por un tiempo quería guardar para sí esa certeza de que lo amaba, quería saborear en privado la sensación de estar profunda y completamente enamorada de Naruto. También quería ponerla a salvo de una respuesta insatisfactoria o del simple silencio de su marido. Emitió un gruñido de placer

Cuando Naruto bajó la mano para acariciarle las nalgas.

—Estás herido...

—Sí, pero no impedido. —Naruto sintió las ansias de hacer el amor que siempre lo invadían después de librar una batalla. Unas ansias que ahora se multiplicaban exponencialmente, porque la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos era Hinata.

—Debes descansar —dijo ella, preguntándose cómo era posible que pudiera sentirse tan excitada, tan fieramente apasionada, cuando hacía tan sólo un momento que se había sentido tan abatida. Y empezó a retorcerse bajo las caricias de su marido.

—La batalla me ha calentado la sangre, y tú, dulce y pequeña esposa, la has hecho arder definitivamente.

— ¿Estás seguro de que te queda suficiente sangre en el cuerpo como para que se te caliente?

Con facilidad, Naruto subió a Hinata sobre su cuerpo, le puso las manos en las caderas y presionó los genitales de ella contra los suyos.

—Más que suficiente. Pero ¿estás demasiado cansada para poner a prueba lo que digo?

La forma suave y erótica en que Naruto frotaba su cuerpo contra ella la hizo jadear ligeramente.

—Creo que puedo intentarlo.

Naruto fue subiendo las manos por el esbelto cuerpo de Hinata, hasta que le rodeó el rostro con ellas y la atrajo hacia su propia cara. Empezó a darle besos suaves sobre los labios y ella enterró las manos en el pelo del hombre y pegó su boca contra la de él en silenciosa exigencia de un beso completo. Manteniéndola cerca, Naruto respondió con un gruñido de placer. Ambos se besaban ahora casi con ferocidad. El poco control que el caballero hubiera podido tener sobre su ardiente necesidad se evaporó cuando Hinata continuó frotando su cuerpo contra el de él. Naruto bajó la mano por el torso de la joven y se abrió paso entre sus inquietas piernas; no necesitó oír el ronroneo de la hembra para saber que ya estaba preparada.

—Monta a tu hombre, pequeña. —Y agarrándola de las caderas la puso en la postura adecuada para lo que él quería.

Hinata se sonrojó, aunque no pudo discernir si el color ardiente de sus mejillas se debía a la vergüenza por lo soez de las palabras de él, o al deseo que le producía su voz ronca. Entonces lo miró a través de la cortina que formaba su pelo revuelto.

—No sé muy bien qué quieres que haga.

—Quiero que dirijas el baile. Deja que entre en ti, cariño.

Lentamente, Hinata hizo lo que Naruto le pedía, y se sentó sobre él, uniendo sus cuerpos. La pasión, que había menguado por un instante, se reavivó de pronto y ardió con rapidez cuando Hinata sintió que él la llenaba. Con cuidado, se movió sobre el miembro del marido. El profundo gemido de Naruto le indicó que para él la posición era tan excitante como para ella. No podría explicarlo con palabras, pero estaba segura de que en ese momento se hallaban más unidos de lo que nunca habían estado.

Se movió con prudencia y delicadeza. Fue sólo un movimiento suave, pero la dejó jadeante; la sensación fue tan exquisita que le quitó el aliento. No necesitaba que las manos de Naruto se apretaran sobre sus caderas para sentir que le urgía hacerlo de nuevo. Su cuerpo se lo exigía.

A pesar de que el placer amenazaba con cerrarle los ojos, Naruto se obligó a mantenerlos abiertos. Verla sentada a horcajadas sobre él, con el placer tan claramente dibujado en su bello rostro, le complació tanto que se sintió a punto de perder el sentido. Levantó las manos y le acarició los senos, lo que hizo que ella acelerara el ritmo. Y a pesar de que quería que durara lo más posible, Naruto sabía que ninguno de los dos tenía la fuerza o la voluntad suficientes para controlar el ansia de alcanzar la cima del placer.

Cuando sintió que Hinata estaba próxima al climax, la atrajo hacía sí y la abrazó mientras le cubría la boca con un beso. La forma en que ella acompasaba el movimiento de su cuerpo con las embestidas de su lengua lo hizo perder completamente el control. Se aferró a las caderas de la mujer y la mantuvo firmemente pegada a sí, hasta que el gemido de la culminación le llenó la boca.

Entonces la levantó ligeramente para penetrarla con mayor profundidad, mientras se le unía en un orgasmo asombroso, enloquecedor.

Habían perdido la noción del espacio y del tiempo. Con cuidado, el caballero se salió de ella, rompiendo la intimidad del abrazo, y acomodó el cuerpo de la mujer, ahora relajado y somnoliento, a su lado. La cálida satisfacción sensual era evidente en cada una de las respiraciones de Hinata, se notaba hasta en la manera en que lo abrazaba. Como siempre, lo había complacido y sorprendido por igual. No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo una belleza delicada como ella podía encontrar un placer tan grande con un hombre como él. Si bien le avergonzaba admitirlo, sabía que ésa era la razón, aunque pequeña, por la cual había luchado por mantener los ojos abiertos y mirarla mientras hacían el amor. Una parte de él temía comprobar que todo aquel gozo era fingido, que el placer que ella encontraba en sus brazos no era más que una farsa.

— ¿Cómo va la herida? —le preguntó Hinata, y después bostezó perezosamente.

—Casi ni la siento —mintió él, porque la verdad era que le dolía, pero consideró que el dolor era un pequeño precio que tenía que pagar por lo que acababa de disfrutar.

Hinata se rio suavemente y sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que no le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero decidió no reprochárselo. Si le dolía, pensó, no debía de ser un dolor muy agudo. No percibía debilidad en su abrazo ni escuchaba vestigios de dolor en su voz. Y ceder al deseo, evidentemente, no le había causado mayor daño.

Entonces los pensamientos de Hinata volvieron a lo que acababa de disfrutar con su marido. Había tomado firmemente las riendas del coito y había actuado lasciva y salvajemente. El recuerdo de ello la hizo sonrojarse. También la hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Naruto... lo que acabamos de hacer... ¿La Iglesia lo condena?

Naruto no pudo evitarlo: se rio.

—Lo dudo, cariño. De todas maneras, no creo que requiera una penitencia demasiado penosa.

—No. Probablemente tengas razón. Pero incluso si te equivocas, dudo que pueda confesar el pecado. No podría explicarlo con palabras —murmuró y después sonrió al ver que Naruto se reía.

—Sin duda, escuchar tal confesión podría perturbar al pobre sacerdote. — Levantó la mano y apagó la vela que tenía detrás de la cabeza—. Es hora de descansar, esposa. Mañana será un largo día, incluso si trae consigo el final de este viaje.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres continuar? Tal vez debas tomarte un día de descanso.

—Podré descansar cuanto quiera cuando lleguemos a Uzushiogakure.

Hinata abrió la boca para empezar a discutir, pero la cerró de nuevo al percibir una decisión de acero detrás de sus palabras.

— ¿Por lo menos te tomarás lo que queda de viaje con calma? ¿Te mantendrás quieto en el carruaje?

— ¿Qué? ¿Viajar en el carruaje como si fuera una dama delicada y fina? Pues, quizá lo haga si veo que es necesario tomar esa decisión, o también podemos detenernos otra vez antes de llegar a Uzushiogakure. No me mires así. Conozco bien este maltrecho cuerpo de guerrero y sé hasta dónde puedo llegar. No soy tan tonto como para forzarlo más allá de sus posibilidades. Incluso ahora, cuando ya tengo en mis manos las tierras y el título por los cuales luché, sigo necesitando la espada, y para usarla he de conservar las fuerzas. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, no voy a arriesgarme a quedar indefenso para siempre. Así que —le dio un beso ligero sobre la frente— duerme tranquila.

Hinata soltó un enorme y placentero bostezo.

—Ésa es una orden que puedo obedecer con toda facilidad. —Y frotó la mejilla contra el pecho de su marido—. ¿Así que llegaremos a Uzushiogakure al final del día de mañana?

—Sí, así es. —Naruto rezó en silencio por que encontraran Uzushiogakure en mejores condiciones que la casa de Konoha.

/

 _ **Bien es todo por hoy, no se preocupen esta semana estaré actualizando la historia ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a Akime Maxwell, por tu review 3, me inspiraste a continuar el siguiente capítulo, lo sé, sus personalidades son a la vez tan parecidas y tan contrarias. Y si Naruto es todo un amor jejejeje. Saludos**_


	8. Capítulo 7

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "La Bella de la Bestia" de Hannah Howell con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 7.**

—Ah, veo que sigues estando saludable y feliz, Janet —Hinata esbozó una sonrisa mientras saludaba a la robusta mujer junto a los lavaderos.

—Aún es muy pronto para confiarse, mi señora. Todavía puedo coger un mal resfriado.

Hinata entornó los ojos en un gesto de ligera exasperación mientras, de todas formas, se reía de buena gana. Uzushiogakure había sido una grata sorpresa, pues al final no hizo falta mucho trabajo para convertirlo en un sitio habitable, aunque no tenía, eso sí, demasiado encanto. Pero a ella no le importaba, ya que podría disfrutar decorando el sencillo hogar con su toque personal.

Sin embargo, al contrario que la casa, los trabajadores y la gente que vivía alrededor de Uzushiogakure necesitaban con urgencia un buen baño. Hinata hizo caso omiso de los aullidos de los lugareños y desestimó sus augurios de que podían pescar un resfriado mortal debido al baño, y se encargó de que su gente siguiera las mismas reglas de limpieza que ella. Quejas y recelos cesaron en su mayor parte cuando pasó el tiempo y nadie se murió por perder su gruesa capa de suciedad.

Algunas personas como Janet se sintieron suficientemente aliviadas para tomarse la libertad de bromear sobre el asunto. Hinata tenía la esperanza de que no le dieran tanta guerra cuando conocieran la nueva norma que pensaba imponer: la gente debía bañarse y limpiar la casa una vez a la semana.

—Bien, dentro de dos días intentaremos matarte de nuevo —dijo a Janet, bromeando, mientras inspeccionaba la colada—. Veo que el joven Bek ha estado saltando sobre la cama con los pies llenos de barro.

Janet se rio mientras continuaba restregando enérgicamente las sábanas embarradas.

—Sí, parece un muchacho muy vivaz e inquieto.

—Puede ser, pero tendré que hablar con él sobre esto. Tiene que aprender a no hacer trabajar innecesariamente a los demás. Y si una charla no es suficiente para que lo entienda, tendrá que lavar sus propias sábanas, lo cual será bastante eficaz. —Janet rio de buena gana, encantada, y la joven marchó, sonriente, para seguir su ronda por la casa.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba en Uzushiogakure no había encontrado grandes cosas que reparar. Aunque la gente era laxa en su aseo personal, no tenía nada de holgazana. Todos trabajaban con dedicación y eficiencia. Hinata se preguntó si eso contribuía al profundo apego que sintió por el lugar casi de inmediato. Uzushiogakure. Si le dieran la posibilidad de escoger un lugar para vivir, elegiría éste sin ninguna duda; pero no estaba segura de cómo convencer a Naruto de que se quedaran allí. La Casa Konoha, después de todo, era el feudo de su familia.

Hinata vio a Bek a lo lejos, y se dirigió hacia él. Estaba de pie junto a su padre, observando a los hombres que se entrenaban en el manejo de la espada. La presencia de Naruto, a quien al principio no había visto, la hizo vacilar un momento. Bek era hijo de Naruto, no de ella. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó caminando. Tenían que ser una familia, y, si quería que el clan funcionara, debía tratar al muchacho como si fuera su propio hijo. Rezó para que Naruto lo entendiera y estuviera de acuerdo con lo que iba a decirle al muchacho. Las cosas podrían ponerse dolorosamente complicadas si no era así.

Naruto sonrió a Hinata cuando ella se detuvo a su lado.

—Hemos encontrado a unos guerreros bastante hábiles aquí. Tu padre eligió muy buenos hombres para este lugar.

—Envió a los hombres que parecían... aburridos con la relativa calma que reina en casa.

—Buena decisión. Encontraron suficiente acción para mantenerse ocupados, aunque no tanta como los rumores nos habían hecho creer.

—Es un gran consuelo. —Intercambió una breve sonrisa con su marido.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —le preguntó Naruto cuando notó la seriedad de la expresión de su esposa.

—En realidad he venido a hablar con Bek. —Hinata miró al chico, que le sonrió con cautela.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude en alguna cosa? —Bek se esforzó por desviar la atención de los hombres.

—En cierto modo, sí, Bek. Parece que has sido descuidado y no te has limpiado bien los pies antes de meterte en la cama. La verdad es que el aspecto de tus sábanas parece delatar que has corrido y saltado sobre la cama con los pies llenos de barro.

—Las sábanas se lavan. Las mujeres lo hacen —le contestó Bek, frunciendo el ceño y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ahí radica el problema. Ensucias tanto las sábanas que a las mujeres les lleva mucho más tiempo lavar las tuyas que las de las otras personas.

—Es su trabajo.

—Lo sé, pero eso no significa que podamos ser tan desconsiderados como para hacerlas trabajar más duramente de lo que ya lo hacen de por sí. —Observó el gesto que ensombreció el hermoso rostro del muchacho y suspiró para sus adentros—. Me gustaría que te preocupases de tener los pies limpios antes de meterte en la cama, y que pienses un poco más en las personas que hacen el aseo de la casa. ¿De acuerdo?

—El muchacho, enfurruñado, la miraba en silencio.

—Sí —dijo al fin, y se marchó.

Hinata frunció el ceño y miró a Naruto.

—No era mi intención ofenderle.

Naruto se rio por lo bajo, pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Hinata y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Me temo que tiene el carácter de su padre, pero como es tan joven, todavía no ha aprendido a controlarlo.

La joven sonrió brevemente y después se quedó mirando a su marido durante un momento.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que le he dicho?

—Sí. Tiene que aprender a pensar en los demás, en todos los demás. En todo caso, si llegara a no estar de acuerdo con algo, nunca te lo diría delante del chico. Lo discutiríamos después en privado. —Miró con el ceño fruncido hacia donde Bek se había ido—. También tiene que aprender a obedecerte como me obedece a mí.

—Gracias, Naruto—le dijo Hinata, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Naruto sonrió un poco extrañado cuando ella se separó de él.

—Pues ha sido un placer, aunque no sé muy bien qué es lo que me agradeces. Hinata se rio y le dio una palmadita en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a la casa.

Naruto había aceptado su autoridad sobre Bek, pero dudaba que él entendiera realmente lo que eso significaba para ella. Lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento era que Bek también la aceptara. Cuando transcurrió el día y lo único que vio fue el constante gesto hosco del chico, empezó a pensar que se estaba cociendo una batalla.

Y esa opinión se confirmó, para su disgusto, justo a la mañana siguiente. Hinata salía del salón donde había desayunado con Naruto cuando vio a Janet bajando las escaleras, con sus brazos regordetes colmados de sábanas. Aunque las llevaba enrolladas, se veía a las claras que estaban llenas de barro, más sucias incluso que otras veces.

— ¿Bek ha estado bailando sobre la cama otra vez? —Se acercó a las escaleras y esperó a que Janet terminara de bajar.

—Sí, mi señora. —Janet hizo una mueca mientras Hinata examinaba las sábanas.

—Por Dios bendito —murmuró Hinata después de examinar la embarrada ropa de cama—. No laves estas sábanas. Prepara el lavadero, pero espera a que llegue yo con Bek. ¿Cómo supiste que había que lavar las sábanas de nuevo?

—El muchacho me llamó para decírmelo.

—Qué arrogancia.

Hinata suspiró mientras despachaba a Janet. Pensó que le quedaba el consuelo de que Bek estuviera haciéndole la guerra abiertamente, incluso con descaro, en lugar de hacerlo a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar al muchacho y se encontró cara a cara con Naruto, que estaba recostado contra la pared de entrada al vestíbulo. Tenía aire divertido.

— ¿Problemas? —le preguntó.

—Sólo uno, y pequeño. ¿Has visto a Bek?

Naruto alargó la mano detrás de él y sacó a Bek, que hasta entonces permanecía oculto tras su espalda.

—Estaba escondido en el vestíbulo. Empiezo a entender por qué no quería que le viésemos.

Hinata se puso las manos sobre las caderas y miró a Bek con toda la severidad que pudo.

— ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Buscaste el peor estiércol que hay en Uzushiogakure para caminar sobre él y después corriste a tu habitación para esparcirlo por toda tu cama? No me sorprendería descubrir que lo llevaste en baldes para poder ensuciarte los pies varias veces, y así bailar sobre la cama una y otra vez. No entiendo cómo pudiste dormir entre tanta suciedad. —La manera en que Bek desvió la mirada con rapidez hizo ver a Hinata que no había dormido en su cama. Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero sabía que hacerlo sería un tremendo error, así que mantuvo la severidad de su expresión—. Hacer eso, y encima ordenarle a la pobre Janet que las lave de nuevo, es una vergüenza.

—Se supone que es su trabajo —soltó Bek, enfurruñado.

—Su trabajo es lavar, pero no arreglar los estropicios de un muchacho empeñado en portarse mal. Pues bien, te conviene saber en qué consiste el trabajo que tan desconsideradamente obligas a hacer a otros.

— ¿Qué? —Bek chilló, en impotente protesta, cuando Hinata lo agarró firmemente de una oreja.

—Vas a lavar tus propias sábanas llenas de barro, señorito.

— ¡No! Es trabajo de mujer. Es el trabajo de Janet, no el mío. Ése es su lugar. ¡Papá!

Naruto miró a los ojos a su hijo, que tenía una expresión furibunda y suplicante.

—A mí me parece justo.

— ¿Justo? Pero si yo voy a ser un caballero, un guerrero.

—Sí —contestó Hinata—, un caballero. Y olvidas que los caballeros cumplen las reglas. Son considerados con aquellas personas que velan por su comodidad y con las que esperan que las protejan. Se portan bien con los débiles. Tienes que aprender lo que significa la consideración.

Como Hinata lo tenía fuertemente agarrado por la oreja, Bek no tuvo más remedio que caminar a su lado mientras ella lo conducía a los lavaderos. Al principio, Janet y las otras mujeres vacilaron. Después de todo, Bek era el hijo de su señor. Sin embargo, al cabo de poco tiempo se le unieron, para alivio de Hinata. Bek, mientras tanto, demostraba ser un chico bastante obstinado, con mucho carácter.

Casi una hora después, la joven consideró al fin que podía dejar a Bek solo con las mujeres. A pesar de estar enfurruñado, parecía resignado a su destino. Entonces se apresuró a hacer sus tareas. Al acabar, buscó la cama. Se tumbó cuan larga era y cerró los ojos al tiempo que la embargaba una oleada de comprensión, casi compasión, por sus padres. Llevar por el buen camino a un hijo testarudo no era tarea fácil. Durante algunos momentos reflexionó sobre lo difícil que era para una mujer adulta imponerle su voluntad a un niño pequeño. Estaba sumida en sus cavilaciones cuando de pronto sintió que no estaba sola. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Naruto, que se dirigía hacia la cama.

—Bek puede ser muy obstinado —murmuró Naruto.

—Sí, así es.

—Y de carácter explosivo.

—Sí, muy cierto.

Naruto se rio ante lo sentido de la respuesta de Hinata.

—Te dio guerra, ¿no es cierto?

—Un poco, pero finalmente se quedó lavando las sábanas. Tengo la esperanza de que se dé cuenta de lo duro que es ese trabajo, y que sienta un poco de compasión por las personas que tienen que hacerlo. O que al menos adquiera el suficiente sentido común para entender que esas mujeres no necesitan trabajo adicional.

—Sí. Es una lección que debe aprender. Hay que entender que es un estilo de vida que no tiene mucho que ver con él. Nunca habíamos tenido una vida así.

—Ya lo sé. —Hinata se inclinó sobre su marido, que la abrazó—. Por eso, la primera vez sólo le llamé la atención, pese a que hizo semejante tropelía en su cama. Pero tiene que aprender. Y debe aprender a portarse bien desde el principio. Luego podría ser tarde.

—Sí. Y tú necesitas olvidarte de todo esto por un rato.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Sí, debes hacerlo. Has trabajado con mucho ahínco, y sin parar, desde que llegamos. Primero me cuidaste hasta que sanó mi herida, y después has tenido que trabajar duro para que todo funcione bien aquí. Y ahora —le sonrió— te ha tocado luchar con un chico testarudo. Sí, definitivamente necesitas huir de todo esto durante un tiempo. —Y diciendo esto la sacó de la habitación.

— ¿Y dónde me meteré para olvidarme de los problemas? —Apretó el paso, pues casi tenía que trotar para poder ir al ritmo de las zancadas de Naruto.

—A un tranquilo claro del bosque que encontré en una de mis cabalgadas por nuestras hermosas tierras.

Hinata no hizo más preguntas mientras caminaban hacia el establo. Naruto había ordenado que ensillaran un solo caballo, en el que montó. La ayudó a sentarse delante de él. Se alejaron galopando. Hinata se dio cuenta de que Naruto rechazaba con un gesto brusco el ofrecimiento de acompañarlos de uno de los guardas. Fijó la atención en el paisaje que se desplegaba a su alrededor. A causa del cansancio del viaje y los trabajos que siguieron, no había reparado mucho en la belleza de aquellos campos. Casi no había tenido tiempo de explorar más allá de los gruesos muros de la casa familiar.

El lugar al que la llevó la dejó momentáneamente muda por su extraordinaria belleza. Lo bañaba el mismo río que zigzagueaba dentro de Uzushiogakure, y era un rincón muy verde, exuberante. Flores silvestres crecían por todos lados y el río caía musicalmente sobre una piscina natural llena de rocas. Hinata caminó hasta el borde y metió los dedos en las cristalinas aguas, que corrían libremente.

—Está tan fría como parece —murmuró mientras se secaba los dedos en la falda.

Naruto se sentó bajo un árbol inclinado, que estaba cubierto por una enredadera, y apoyó la espalda en el tronco.

—El sol no alcanza a calentarla.

—Es una pena, porque parece invitarnos. —Caminó hacia Naruto y se sentó junto a él. Se rio cuando él la levantó y la sentó sobre su regazo—. Es tan apacible.

— ¿Cuándo encontraste este lugar?

—Un día que paseaba por los límites de la heredad.

— ¿Es buena la tierra?

—En algunas zonas, sí. No nos hará tan ricos como para no preocuparnos nunca del dinero, pero tampoco nos hará pobres.

—Para mí, entonces, es buena.

—Sí. —Le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo y disfrutó del olor dulce y limpio de su pelo—. Puedo interceder por ti ante Bek, si quieres.

—No. Creo que lo mejor es que yo lo maneje por mí misma.

—Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo, pero en todo caso quería hacerte la oferta.

Creo que las cosas han cambiado demasiado rápidamente para él. Se enfurece con más frecuencia que antes. Creo que necesita un poco de adaptación a las nuevas circunstancias.

—Se irá acostumbrando —respondió la joven mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de él—. Puede que tema que dejes de prestarle atención. Pronto se dará cuenta de que su lugar a tu lado seguirá siendo el mismo. Sospecho que tampoco está acostumbrado a que una mujer le diga lo que debe hacer.

—Es cierto. Siempre ha vivido en un mundo de hombres, juegos masculinos y batallas. —Frunció el ceño cuando su caballo empezó a inquietarse.

Hinata sintió la repentina tensión que se apoderaba del cuerpo de Naruto, y quiso saber qué ocurría.

— ¿Algo anda mal?

—No estoy seguro. —Dejó a Hinata a un lado y se puso de pie, con la mano en la espada—. Algo ha puesto nervioso al caballo.

Hinata se estaba poniendo de pie cautelosamente cuando una flecha cortó el aire. Gritó ahogadamente de puro terror cuando ésta clavó a Naruto contra el árbol.

Se apresuró a levantarse para auxiliar a Naruto, pero él la mantuvo agachada con su mano libre. Naruto maldijo atrozmente por lo bajo y sacó su daga para librarse de la flecha, que ni siquiera le había rozado la piel, pero lo había clavado por la túnica al árbol.

Era un objetivo peligrosamente fácil. Mientras cortaba la tela de la túnica y se liberaba, otra flecha se clavó en el árbol, esta vez rozándole el pelo.

Cuando estuvo libre, cargó a Hinata con un brazo y corrió hacia el caballo, pero tuvo que detenerse en seco, maldiciendo nuevamente, porque una flecha alcanzó al animal. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y corrió hacia el bosque, en busca de la protección de los árboles.

Avistó un buen lugar para esconderse, dejó a Hinata en el suelo y se acurrucó junto a ella. Ahora, su enemigo tendría que cazarlo. Tendría que salir a la luz para buscar a su presa. Eso le daba a Naruto una pequeña ventaja, un respiro que aprovechó completamente. Dedicó unos instantes a ver cómo estaba su esposa y después de asegurarse de que no le ocurría nada, paseó la mirada por toda la zona que los rodeaba.

Hinata procuró no hacer ningún ruido mientras luchaba por normalizar su respiración. Le echó un vistazo a Naruto para comprobar que no estaba herido. Pensó que su marido era la persona con más suerte que había conocido jamás, y rezó por que siguiera siendo así. Sabía que necesitaban montones de suerte para escapar ilesos de la nueva emboscada.

Sintió que alguien se aproximaba y vio que su marido se ponía en guardia, extremadamente tenso, y fijaba la mirada en la dirección de donde procedía el ruido de pasos. Naruto le puso los dedos sobre la boca, pero realmente no habría sido necesario, puesto que ella no tenía la menor intención de hacer ningún ruido.

Conocía bien el valor del silencio en un trance como aquél. Dirigió la mirada hacia el mismo punto que su marido, moviéndose lo menos posible, y vio a tres hombres que caminaban cautelosamente hacia ellos. Estaba claro que el tío de Toneri los había enviado para asesinar a Naruto.

—Creo que esto es una estupidez —gruñó uno de los hombres—. Aquí hay demasiados escondites. No lo encontraremos.

— ¡Silencio, perro quejumbroso! Es sólo un hombre. Además, una mujer le entorpece la huida. Separémonos. —El más alto de los tres indicó con el dedo a uno de los hombres que siguiera por la izquierda; después se dirigió al que se quejaba—.

Tú sigue de frente. Yo miraré por la derecha. Vamos a cazar a ese pájaro.

—Creo que...

—No te pagan para creer ni para pensar. Encuéntralo. Y también a esa maldita mujer. —Sin decir nada más, el jefe se desvió hacia la derecha.

Una sonrisa fría se le dibujó a Naruto en la cara, y Hinata se estremeció ligeramente cuando la vio. Acababa de aparecer el hombre al que llamaban Demonio Rojo. Como había corrido a protegerse durante los dos ataques anteriores, no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a su marido en acción. Supo que pronto sería testigo de la muerte de una o más personas y sintió angustia, pero de inmediato endureció su corazón. Aquellos hombres tenían intención de matar a Naruto, y la piedad podía ser peligrosa.

Pese a que estaba convencida de que era absolutamente necesario, Hinata sufrió una fuerte impresión cuando Naruto hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Su marido, aunque era un hombre enorme, se movió con tal agilidad y sigilo que la joven se quedó estupefacta. El Demonio Rojo atacó al primer enemigo en cuanto éste pasó frente al lugar en que estaban agazapados. Se colocó detrás de él de un salto, le tapó la boca con una mano y tiró de él hacia atrás, aprovechando la sorpresa y su mayor tamaño.

El hombre trató de alzar las manos para zafarse del abrazo asfixiante de Naruto, pero antes de que pudiera hace nada, éste le clavó una daga en el corazón. Hinata ahogó un grito de espanto al oír los estertores que salían del cuerpo agonizante del enemigo.

Naruto no le dio tiempo para que pudiera reaccionar del todo ante lo que acababa de ver. La cargó de nuevo bajo el brazo, y ella no pudo protestar, pues bastante tenía con esforzarse en respirar normalmente mientras su marido trotaba en busca de otro lugar donde esconderse. Ahogó un grito cuando, sin previo aviso, Naruto la soltó sobre unos arbustos un poco bruscamente. Para no meter la pata soltándole el grito que se merecía, la mujer tuvo que obligarse a pensar que estaban luchando por su vida.

Ambos estaban, pues, agazapados en un nuevo escondite. Hinata escuchó que alguien se acercaba y notó que Naruto se disponía a eliminar al segundo de sus perseguidores.

Esta vez la chica no miró, mantuvo la vista fija en otra dirección mientras él terminaba su implacable labor rápidamente. De nuevo, con aturdida resignación, permitió que Naruto la levantara y la cargara como si fuera una pieza de equipaje, para luego soltarla en otro escondite. Para su consternación, el último de los enemigos no murió ni tan rápida ni tan silenciosamente como los otros dos. Naruto necesitaba algunas respuestas, de modo que se enfrentó al hombre espada contra espada. Obtuvo la poca información que necesitaba antes de acabar con él de una certera estocada.

Naruto supo de esta manera que tan sólo eran tres los atacantes. El matrimonio estaba a salvo, al menos por esta vez. Por eso, la chica se sorprendió cuando la cargó nuevamente y trotó con ella bajo el brazo. En esta ocasión su marido no la soltó, sino que la depositó suavemente sobre un mullido lecho de césped que estaba medio oculto tras unos arbustos. Lo vio quitarse el justillo que llevaba puesto y limpiar su espada con él, y después limpiarse la cara con la misma prenda, para acabar tirándola descuidadamente a un lado.

Tras unos momentos de descanso, Hinata se sintió con fuerzas suficientes para expresar algunas protestas, pero en cuanto Naruto se volvió para mirarla, las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta. Lo que frenó sus quejas fue la expresión que vio en la cara de su marido. El deseo que tan bien conocía le oscurecía una vez más los ojos y le rejuvenecía el rostro maltratado por las cicatrices. La joven sintió que su cuerpo le daba una respuesta inmediata, como si el deseo sexual del hombre fuera contagioso. Decidió entonces que dejaría la regañina para más adelante, le abrió los brazos y se rio ligeramente cuando él se precipitó en sus brazos.

Hicieron el amor con frenesí, con brusquedad, casi con desesperación. Hinata se entregó por completo a la ferocidad ciega de la pasión, y hasta que los dos no yacieron satisfechos, uno en brazos del otro, no se dio cuenta de que se había revolcado en el césped como una ordinaria mujer del populacho. Un rápido vistazo le confirmó que ni siquiera se habían molestado en desnudarse. Ella tenía la falda subida hasta la cintura y Naruto llevaba los pantalones enredados en los tobillos.

Sintió un poco de vergüenza, pero enseguida se recobró y sonrió. Y cuando Naruto también dio señales de estar algo abochornado, mientras se levantaba para arreglarse los pantalones, ella no pudo contener la risa.

Al oírla, el hombre sonrió, con una buena dosis de alivio, y la observó mientras se arreglaba el vestido.

— ¿Entonces no te he hecho daño?

—No. Aunque creo que mañana me voy a encontrar con uno o dos moretones en ciertas partes del cuerpo.

Naruto la abrazó y le dio un beso.

—Encontrarte junto a mí, con la sangre todavía caliente por la excitación de la batalla, fue una tentación demasiado grande, imposible de resistir.

Recordando los terribles acontecimientos que hicieron hervir la sangre de su marido, Hinata se inclinó hacia él.

— ¿No crees que hemos pecado por entregarnos a la pasión de esa manera después de todo lo que acaba de pasar?

—No. Esos hombres querían matarnos, Hinata.

—Ya lo sé. Y sé que tenías que hacerlo. Cualquier asomo de piedad sólo nos habría causado la muerte. Sin embargo, ¿revolcarse sin ningún miramiento, a pesar de que hay tres hombres recién muertos no muy lejos...? Lo más raro es que no siento que me haya comportado mal, aunque parece tan despiadado...

Naruto suspiró aliviado al oírla decir que no le había parecido mal hacer el amor en tales circunstancias. Tomó aire y se dispuso a explicarle sentimientos con los cuales estaba muy familiarizado.

—Con frecuencia me he preguntado lo mismo. La lascivia que me invade tras la lucha no llega nunca en mitad de la batalla; no tengo un corazón tan sórdido como para que derramar la sangre de un hombre me excite. No, siento la urgencia de hacer el amor cuando la lucha ya ha terminado. Siempre es así.

—Cuando te ves de pie, entre los muertos y los agonizantes, pero tú sigues con vida.

—Sí —la miró, apreciando su agudeza—. En ese momento es cuando siento la necesidad de entregarme a una mujer. Miro a mi alrededor y sé que he sobrevivido para ver un nuevo día. —Se encogió de hombros. No sabía cómo explicar claramente lo que sentía en esos trances.

—Así que buscas la confirmación de que de verdad estas vivo —murmuró Hinata, sonriendo a medias—. ¿No crees que puede ser una especie de celebración?

—Sí, puede ser. Tú no participaste en esta batalla, pero te viste atrapada en medio de ella. Tal vez te pasó lo mismo que suele ocurrirme a mí.

—Quizá. Pero, de hecho, creo que tuvo más que ver, mucho más, con la manera en que me miraste.

— ¿En serio? —Naruto se esforzó para que esa confesión de su bella esposa no se le subiera a la cabeza.

—Sí, así es. Ese ardor tuyo era contagioso. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Sentí como si viajara hacia mis entrañas y les prendiera fuego.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

— ¿Sí? ¿Para tener más cuidado la próxima vez?

—No. Para saber exactamente de qué manera mirarte, y así poder usar los ojos cuando me plaza, para lo que más me place.

—Desde luego, esa mirada puede ser de lo más extraña a veces —le contestó Hinata riéndose.

Naruto se rio también, pero se detuvo abruptamente, con el cuerpo tenso, y aguzó el oído.

—Hombres a caballo.

—Quiera Dios que no sean más asesinos a sueldo —comentó Hinata, y se agazapó con cuidado entre unos arbustos de los alrededores.

Naruto recogió deprisa su espada y su túnica y se colocó delante de su mujer, mirando fijamente hacia el punto del que procedía el ruido de jinetes.

—Si Toneri hubiera mandado más hombres, lo lógico sería que vinieran todos juntos, pues así la probabilidad de vencerme y matarme sería más alta. De todas maneras, es mejor ser cautelosos. En estas tierras hay otros hombres con los cuales hay que tener cuidado.

A Hinata le pareció que transcurrieron siglos hasta que aparecieron los desconocidos. Sintió que una oleada de alivio le recorría el cuerpo cuando reconoció a Sasuke, que cabalgaba frente al grupo de hombres. El temor que la invadió mientras esperaba la nueva amenaza a la que tendrían que enfrentarse le contrajo tanto los músculos y el estómago que le costó mucho levantarse para ir a saludar a los hombres. Su marido, sin embargo, salió del escondite con suma agilidad.

— ¿Acaso no les dije que quería estar solo? —gruñó Naruto, que de todas formas les sonrió a modo de bienvenida.

—Sí, creo recordar que dijiste algo así —le contestó Sasuke, devolviéndole la sonrisa, y enseguida se puso serio—. Sin embargo, algo que nos llamó la atención nos hizo pensar que tal vez apreciarías tener compañía bien armada.

— ¿Y qué les llamó la atención? —Naruto miró a su mujer, que se le había acercado, y le pasó cariñosamente el brazo por los hombros.

—Sai regresó del pueblo con algunas noticias interesantes. Desde hace unos días se ha visto en el pueblo a varios hombres extranjeros.

— ¿Cuántos?

—Por lo que pudimos averiguar, son seis.

—Pues ahora sólo son tres, si esa cuenta es correcta.

Sasuke agrandó ligeramente los ojos mientras pasaba la mirada de Naruto a Hinata.

— ¿Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por los otros tres hombres?

—Están en el bosque —contestó Naruto asintiendo secamente con la cabeza—. Puedes enterrarlos, si no quieres que se conviertan en alimento para los buitres.

—Me importa muy poco. ¿Dónde está tu caballo?

—Muerto. Necesitamos uno. Nos habéis ahorrado una buena caminata.

Sasuke se rio. Bajó de su caballo y se subió al de Sai.

—Toma el mío, que yo iré con Sai. Hay otra razón por la cual salimos en tu busca: un mensajero te espera en Uzushiogakure.

Naruto se montó en el caballo de Sasuke y después levantó a Hinata y la sentó con él.

— ¿Un mensajero?

—Sí, del rey.

Naruto suspiró con exasperación ante la posible intromisión del rey en sus asuntos, y luego se dirigió a sus hombres.

—Mientras me encargo del mensajero quiero que encuentren a los otros tres hombres.

— ¿Los matamos?

—Sólo si lo consideran necesario. No quiero llenar Uzushiogakure de cadáveres — gruñó y empezó a cabalgar hacia la casa.

Hinata se aferró a la montura y guardó silencio. Notaba, casi sentía, la furia que devoraba a su marido, una ira que ella misma compartía. Toneri y su tío habían sobrepasado todos los límites. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de su atención estaba concentrada en el mensajero que esperaba a Naruto en Uzushiogakure. Sólo podía especular sobre lo que el rey quería, pero empezó a temer que quisiera al propio Naruto.

Una vez de vuelta en Uzushiogakure, Naruto dejó al margen a Hinata con cordial firmeza, y se fue a ver al mensajero del rey. Consideraba que su relación con el monarca era un asunto de hombres, y eso enfadaba a la joven. Tratando de dominar su impulso de irrumpir en el vestíbulo, donde sin duda estarían los dos hombres, decidió ir a su habitación a asearse. Tendría que esperar para saber qué había pasado.

Después de bañarse y ponerse ropa limpia, empezó a peinarse los largos cabellos. Alguien llamó a su puerta, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Esperaba que no fueran a importunarla en ese momento con algún problema doméstico, pues necesitaba tranquilidad para poder recuperarse de los sucesos de la tarde. Se sorprendió ligeramente cuando escuchó la voz de Bek respondiendo a su invitación a entrar.

—Ya terminé de lavar. —Bek se quedó de pie mirándola con atención, mientras ella retomaba la tarea de peinarse.

—Es un trabajo pesado, ¿no es cierto? —Hinata pensó que cuando Bek alcanzara la edad adulta, volvería locas a todas las doncellas con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—Muy pesado.

Hinata dejó el cepillo con el que se estaba peinando sobre el tocador y se dio la vuelta para mirar al muchacho de frente.

—No debes olvidar que hiciste que Janet tuviera que lavar tu ropa de cama dos veces en dos días.

—No lo olvidaré. —Bek se miró los pies durante un momento. Luego levantó la vista y la fijó en los ojos de la joven—. Lo que hice estuvo mal.

—Ser capaz de reconocerlo es importante, es el primer paso para convertirte en el mejor caballero de toda Konohagakure. —Se sonrieron uno al otro y luego Hinata se puso seria de nuevo—. Esta época no es como la de mi padre. Por aquel entonces, tratar bien a la gente también era lo correcto, por supuesto, pero hoy día, después de que la peste haya matado a tantas personas, es incluso más importante. Tenemos suerte de poder contar con suficiente personal, aquí en Uzushiogakure, para atender todas las labores domésticas. —Frunció el ceño—. Aunque tal vez no estoy explicando bien este asunto. No quiero que pienses que debes ser considerado sólo para que la gente siga trabajando.

—Ya lo sé. Debo hacerlo porque es lo correcto. Fui desconsiderado con Janet al hacerla trabajar tanto, y ser desconsiderado no está bien. Pero estaba enfadado.

—Me di cuenta de ello. Todo el mundo se enfada, Bek. Por ejemplo, ya has visto a tu padre perder los estribos en varias ocasiones.

—Pero él nunca es desconsiderado ni trata mal a las personas.

—Por supuesto, y ésa es la característica de su personalidad que lo ha hecho merecedor de tanto respeto. Y tú, Bek, me acabas de demostrar que tienes la misma madera de tu padre. —Hinata contuvo la sonrisa que pugnaba por escapársele al ver cómo al muchacho se le iluminaba el rostro y se le hinchaba el pecho, lleno de orgullo.

—Voy a ser un caballero tan respetado como papá.

—No tengo ninguna duda al respecto. Probablemente, también serás tan fuerte y grande como él. —Hinata sonrió, esta vez sin poder contenerse, cuando Bek se enderezó para parecer más alto. Desde luego, tenía mucha estatura para su edad.

— ¿Realmente lo crees?

—Claro —le contestó arrastrando las palabras—. En todo caso, lo que sí es seguro es que vas a ser más alto que yo.

Bek se dio cuenta de que bromeaba, y rio de buena gana, lo cual alivió a la dama. El chico se sentó junto a ella en un pequeño banco, y eso encantó a Hinata. Tal vez la batalla con el muchacho rebelde ya había llegado a su fin.

Entonces Bek empezó a bombardearla con preguntas: ¿Por qué tenía el pelo tan largo? ¿Le gustaba tenerlo así de largo? ¿Siempre se peinaba tanto? Sin vacilar, Hinata le respondió a todas las preguntas lo mejor que pudo. Y de repente se dio cuenta de que Bek había tenido muy poco contacto con mujeres. Sin lugar a dudas, en los campamentos había conocido a mujeres de las que siguen a los soldados, pero obviamente Naruto había mantenido a Bek lejos de ellas. También le pareció que era una buena señal que el muchacho se interesara por ella. La preciosa oportunidad de conocer mejor al hijo de Naruto la hizo olvidar por un rato el enigmático encuentro de su marido con el rey.

/

Naruto frunció el ceño y dio un largo sorbo a su copa de cerveza mientras miraba sombríamente al mensajero del rey, que estaba sentado al final del vestíbulo junto a varios hombres armados. El rey se encontraba en los límites de Sunagakure, tratando de sofocar varios conatos de rebelión. Y para disgusto de Naruto, le llamaba para hacer ciertas consultas. Y probablemente, con la intención de que le auxiliase en cualquier batalla que pudiera entablarse. Todavía le debía al rey cuarenta días de servicio, y era obvio que éste estaba pidiendo que saldara la deuda.

—Vamos —le dijo Sasuke—, no hay motivo para que estés tan sombrío.

—Tengo mis propios problemas, que además necesitan solución urgente. Es un momento bastante inoportuno para que me pida nuestro rey que le ayude a solucionar los suyos.

—Tal vez no.

— ¿No? ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Pues en que dudo que Toneri y su tío se atrevan a atacarte mientras estés con la corte.

—Pero bien podrían aprovechar mi ausencia para atacar a Hinata.

— ¿No piensas llevarla contigo? —Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. ¿No crees que sería más seguro que estuviera a tu lado?

Naruto suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

— ¿Tú crees que sería mejor? Sabes cómo es la corte del rey. Siempre es igual, sin que importe dónde se encuentre establecida.

—Ya entiendo. Shion estará allí.

—También hay que considerar eso, aunque no era a ella a quien me refería. Me refiero a todos esos cortesanos, a esos lindos pavos reales bien vestidos que van de cama en cama.

Sasuke maldijo entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza.

—Y, por supuesto, van a saltar a su cama, puesto que Hinata lo permitirá gentilmente. Y claro, como tú no eres nadie ni le importas, pues ¿por qué no habría de consentirlo?

— ¡Sasuke! —gruño Naruto, molesto por el sarcasmo de su amigo.

—Continúas manchando el nombre de Hinata sin que ella te dé razones para hacerlo. Óyeme lo que te digo, amigo mío, tu mujer no es tonta; pronto adivinará lo que piensas, si es que no lo ha hecho todavía. Cuando se dé cuenta del concepto tan bajo en el que la tienes y lo poco que confías en ella, es probable que haga exactamente lo que temes. Puesto que la condenas sin razón, puede que piense que tiene que darte motivos para hacerlo.

—Ah, ya veo. Entonces, ¿si lo hace será culpa mía? ¿Yo mismo he de plantarme la cornamenta en la frente?

—Sí, Naruto, si sigues esperando que suceda, acabará ocurriendo. —Sasuke se bebió de un sorbo el resto de su cerveza y salió abruptamente de la sala.

Naruto miró con enfado hacia el lugar por el que había salido Sasuke, y después de un momento se terminó también su cerveza. Lo que más lo disgustaba era saber en el fondo que su amigo tenía razón. Si continuamente esperaba lo peor, lo más seguro era que eso fuera lo que consiguiera. Lo había comprobado muchas veces. Por desgracia, también había visto a demasiadas mujeres como la suya comportarse exactamente de la manera como temía que Hinata lo hiciera. Todo parecía sugerir que estaba perdido, que nada podría hacer para evitar que su esposa se fuera con otro.

Coqueteaba continuamente con el desastre, tanto por insistir en sus penosos celos como por tener una mujer tan hermosa como la que tenía.

Entonces decidió dirigirse a su habitación, totalmente descorazonado. Llevaría a Hinata a la corte con él. Aunque fuera una tentación para los petimetres de la corte, su amigo tenía razón, sin duda era el lugar más seguro para ella. Por lo menos, pensó torvamente, estaría a salvo de Toneri y de su tío. Shion y las cortesanas de moralidad laxa no tratarían de asesinarla. Ya lidiaría, llegado el momento, con cualquier trampa que quisieran ponerla en la corte.

Cuando Naruto entró en su habitación, encontró a Hinata riéndose con Bek. Al verla feliz e intimando con su hijo se sintió muy satisfecho. A punto estuvo de olvidar sus angustias y sus celos. Quería creer de todo corazón que ella lo amaba y que siempre le sería fiel, aunque en el fondo era incapaz de erradicar el miedo a que lo humillaran una segunda vez, a escuchar de nuevo las risas burlonas de los cortesanos.

Hinata notó que su marido, demasiado serio, tenía alguna preocupación.

— ¿Te ha dado malas noticias el mensajero del rey?

—Más que malas, inconvenientes. Nos han convocado a la corte.

— ¿Nos han convocado? ¿A los dos?

—Sí. A los dos. Nos vamos dentro de tres días.


	9. Capítulo 8

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "La Bella de la Bestia" de Hannah Howell con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 8.**

— ¡Sakura! ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

Sakura respiraba con dificultad tras superar un ataque severo de estornudos, y trató de sentarse en la cama mientras observaba a Hinata caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación.

— ¿Crees que sufro de esta manera por voluntad propia? —Tomó la copa de aguamiel que tenía sobre la mesa y dio un sorbo para aliviar el ardor de su garganta. El temblor de las manos revelaba que no se sentía muy fuerte.

Hinata suspiró, y caminó hacia la cama de Sakura haciendo una mueca. Se sentó en el borde. Su pobre prima tenía, en verdad, un aspecto terrible; tenía enrojecidos los ojos y la nariz. Las tres mujeres que compartían la habitación con ella se habían marchado a otros sitios, pues les aterraba contagiarse de la enfermedad que sufría Sakura. Gytha sabía que era una egoísta al manifestar disgusto porque su prima no podría acompañarla a la corte del rey; pero no podía evitar que la embargara cierta decepción al saber que no contaría con su apoyo durante lo que ella consideraba que sería una terrible experiencia.

—Sé que me estoy comportando como una estúpida insensible.

—No, Hinata, entiendo tu desilusión. De verdad que quisiera poder acompañarte, a pesar de que no acabo de comprender muy bien cuáles son los problemas que te imaginas que vas a tener en este viaje.

—Esa mujer estará allí.

— ¿Lady Shion? ¿La madre de Bek?

—Sí, ella.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Creo que sí, a juzgar por lo poco que me dijo Naruto sobre el viaje. Él me contó muchas cosas sobre ella porque es asidua a la corte, y sabe que tarde o temprano ambas nos veremos las caras.

—Pero Naruto también te dijo que ya no tiene nada que ver con esa dama.

Hinata esperó a que Sakura dejara de estornudar para que pudiera escucharla, y entonces se explicó.

—Sí, pero nunca ha dicho que ya no la ama. La evita, y ésa es su única respuesta al asunto. Eso me hace pensar que el hechizo que la mujer ejercía sobre él bien puede seguir existiendo. Si no fuera así, Naruto no tendría necesidad real de mantenerse alejado de ella, ¿no te parece?

Sakura sonrió débilmente mientras se frotaba las sienes.

—Sé que podría esgrimir un montón de argumentos para debilitar tus sospechas, pero, la verdad, no soy capaz de pensar con claridad en este momento.

También tengo el humor tan negro por culpa de la enfermedad, que me inclinaría a decir que si Naruto prefiere a esa bruja fría y cruel, es mejor que dejes que el muy estúpido se revuelque en su propia desgracia.

Hinata se rio de buena gana, sorprendida por la insólita acidez de su prima. Impulsiva como siempre, se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Descansa. Tendré que llevarme a Natsu, pero no te preocupes, que no te voy a dejar desatendida. Janet se ha ofrecido a cuidarte, dado que al parecer las demás habitantes de Uzushiogakure son unas cobardes. Y aunque no está entrenada para ser una doncella, es fuerte, lista y bien dispuesta.

—Gracias. Y espero que todos tus temores sean infundados.

—También yo.

Hinata no se sorprendió al encontrarse con Sasuke a la salida de la habitación de Sakura, pues había notado que el interés del caballero por su prima crecía día a día.

— ¿Dónde está Naruto? —le preguntó.

—Con el armero; he venido a visitar a Sakura antes de ir a hablar con él sobre lo que Sai y yo descubrimos. ¿Crees que la enfermedad de Sakura es grave? —Bajó la voz al hacer esta última pregunta.

—No, no lo creo. Conozco esos síntomas. Su mal es un suplicio, pero muy pocas veces resulta mortal. Se curará.

— ¿Y los estornudos? He oído decir que preceden a la peste.

—El polvo del camino también produce estornudos. Los síntomas de la peste, si la tuviera, ya se habrían hecho evidentes, Sasuke.

—Sí, por supuesto. Con los nervios, he prestado demasiada atención a las habladurías de las sirvientas —gruñó, molesto consigo mismo, mientras se dirigía a la cama de Sakura.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, divertida. Comprendía muy bien los temores de

Sasuke. Sonrió para sí y se fue en busca de su marido. Desde la primera aparición mortal de la peste, cualquier enfermedad sembraba el terror, por leve y conocida que fuese. El miedo que se había apoderado de Uzushiogakure se aplacaría pronto. Incluso los más cortos de entendimiento se darían cuenta, sin que pasara demasiado tiempo, de que Sakura no tenía la peste. Llevaba enferma dos días; si tuviera la peste, ya la habrían enterrado, y habría otras personas con los siniestros síntomas, preparándose para seguirla.

Justo cuando estaba llegando al armero, salía de allí Naruto. Devolvió la sonrisa de saludo de su marido, aunque percibió que el gesto de éste era poco halagüeño.

Hinata estaba cada vez más convencida de que le resultaba casi imposible ahuyentar sus miedos. En condiciones normales, viajar a la corte del rey debería emocionarla, como si fuera una aventura, pero, dadas las circunstancias, sólo podía ver el viaje como una amenaza a su matrimonio y a su felicidad.

Se preguntó por un instante si debía confesarle a Naruto que lo amaba. Hacerlo podía darle razones para quedarse a su lado y fortaleza para seguir esquivando a lady Shion. Sin embargo, desestimó la idea, pues le pareció que no era buena. Lo que quería era un compromiso sincero y definitivo por parte de él, y que saliera de él, sin necesidad de pedírselo. Si Naruto no correspondía a sus sentimientos, los vínculos entre ellos serían sólo la culpabilidad y la obligación, y no era eso lo que

Hinata quería. El orgullo también desempeñaba un papel en todo el asunto. Si su marido ignoraba cuánto significaba para ella, no podría saber cuan profundamente la heriría si volvía a los brazos de Shion.

—Todo está listo para nuestra marcha —le dijo Naruto, pasando los brazos sobre los hombros de su mujer mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la casa.

— ¿Todo? —Hinata trató de fingir que le parecían buenas noticias, pero sospechó que había fracasado en el intento.

—Sí... Todo. Partiremos al encuentro con la corte del rey con la primera luz de la mañana.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo durará, entonces, el viaje?

—Unos pocos días, no muchos. No será, ni de lejos, un viaje tan arduo como los anteriores.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo nos vamos a quedar allí? —preguntó Hinata mientras entraban en el vestíbulo. Hicieron una pausa para pedirle a una de las doncellas que les llevara bebida, pan y queso al comedor, para tomarlos a modo de refrigerio ligero.

—Me temo que tendrán que ser cuarenta días completos —le contestó Naruto, sentándose a la mesa del comedor—. Todos los que le debo.

— ¿Los cuarenta días enteros? No me dijiste que se estuviera fraguando una guerra.

—Pues la verdad es que la guerra no ha sido declarada; lo que el rey combate son ladrones y rebeldes. Quiere poner fin al pillaje continuo que asola la región. Pero apresar a tales personajes requiere tiempo. Ningún bandido sale a la luz caballerosamente, dispuesto a pelear en campo abierto, sino que todos se escabullen entre las colinas y los bosques, dan un golpe y después desaparecen de nuevo entre las sombras.

— ¿Realmente crees que el rey podrá poner fin a esos problemas?

—No, pero dice que está decidido a hacerlo. Una ofensiva continua y fuerte calmará las cosas durante un tiempo. El rey pensará que ha obtenido la victoria y volverá al sur. Pero una vez se haya ido, los problemas empezarán de nuevo.

—Qué perspectiva tan poco alentadora.

—Nosotros somos los extranjeros aquí —le contestó Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros—; somos los que hemos conquistado la tierra con la fuerza de la espada. Mantener sumisos a los conquistados nunca es fácil. —Sonrió débilmente—. A los galeses no les gusta ver a los ingleses apoderarse ilegalmente de sus tierras. Por mi parte, sólo puedo respetarlos por ello. Yo preferiría que cediéramos; pero, por ahora, el rey quiere hacer una demostración de su fuerza, y yo, por mi honor, estoy obligado a obedecerlo.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, luego se dio la vuelta para servir a su marido la bebida y la comida que había llevado la doncella. Justo cuando estaba a punto de retomar el tema del servicio al rey, llegaron Sasuke y Sai. Puesto que habían estado buscando a los mercenarios de Toneri, el interés de Hinata se concentró de inmediato en los dos hombres. Después de hacer que les sirvieran bebida y comida también a ellos, esperó con impaciencia a que empezaran a dar su informe a Naruto.

En cierto sentido, la joven no podía evitar sentir cierta pena por Toneri. Era un hombre débil a quien controlaba su tío, Hamura Otsutsuki. Probablemente, éste presionaba a Toneri, que se había visto arrastrado a participar en muchas intrigas aunque no sacaría nada de provecho de ninguno de los éxitos que pudieran obtener.

Esta vez, sin embargo, el tío de Toneri estaba poniéndolo al borde del abismo. Al amenazar la vida de Naruto, había firmado tanto su sentencia de muerte como la de su sobrino. Una parte de ella quería que Hamura muriera primero, para que Toneri pudiera arrepentirse. Su único crimen real era ser un hombre falto de carácter, y quería de todo corazón ahorrarle a su marido el dolor de tener que matar a su propia familia.

—Encontramos a los otros tres hombres —anunció Sasuke después de unos pocos minutos.

— ¿Y qué pasó? —Naruto le hizo una seña a un paje para que llenara de nuevo la copa de los hombres.

—Les dimos a elegir, como quien dice, y escogieron pelear contra nosotros. Sin embargo, logramos sonsacarles algo de información sobre los planes de Otsutsuki antes de que murieran.

Cuando Sasuke hizo una pausa para comer, Sai tomó la palabra.

—Te quiere muerto.

—Eso ya lo habíamos adivinado —respondió Naruto arrastrando las palabras.

—Algo de lo que dijeron los hombres nos hizo pensar que Otsutsuki tuvo que ver con la muerte de Gaara —añadió Sai tras sonreír brevemente—. Y que ha estado buscando la tuya desde mucho antes de lo que nos habíamos imaginado.

—Eso también lo había pensado. Echando la vista atrás, puedo recordar algunos sucesos que podrían catalogarse como intentos de homicidio, en lugar de accidentes o simples peleas, que es lo que en su día me parecieron.

—Sí —concordó Sasuke—. Algunos incidentes no fueron, en realidad, lo que parecían.

— ¿Esto quiere decir —la sorpresa de Hinata hizo que su voz sonara débil— que Hamura Otsutsuki ha estado intrigando para lograr que Toneri fuera el señor de la Casa Konoha desde el principio? ¿Que no se le ocurrió el plan sólo porque Toneri estuvo cerca de conseguirlo con la boda, pero perdió la oportunidad en el último minuto?

—Así es —contestó Naruto, y se encogió de hombros—. Aunque no podemos estar seguros del todo. ¿Pero realmente importa? De lo que sí tenemos certeza es de que ahora está decidido a asesinarme. Hacer conjeturas sobre crímenes pasados es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Sin embargo, si asesinó a Gaara...

—Pagará por ello.

Hinata percibió en la voz de su marido una decisión tan fría que no pudo por menos que estremecerse. Sin embargo, sabía que no era crueldad. No podían demostrar piedad hacia un hombre que estaba planeando la muerte de Naruto. Si un poco de sangre fría era lo que se necesitaba para mantener a su marido con vida, ella la entendía y la respaldaba. Sabía que, llegado el caso, si la vida de Naruto estaba en peligro, ella podría matar a Otsutsuki con sus propias manos. No podía, pues, objetar nada a la actitud de su esposo.

— ¿Pudiste sacarles alguna información sobre sus planes para Hinata? — preguntó Naruto a sus dos hombres. Antes de hacerlo, pensó por un momento pedirle a su mujer que se retirara, pero entonces decidió que era mejor que ella supiera a lo que se enfrentaba, fuera cual fuese la amenaza que pesara sobre su vida.

—Bueno, eso fue bastante fácil —contestó Sasuke—. Otsutsuki pretende llevar a cabo el frustrado matrimonio entre tu señora y Toneri. Eso le aseguraría la posesión de la Casa Konoha y le daría también la de esta heredad.

— ¿Y espera que la familia de Hinata no diga ni haga nada?

—Tiene la intención de retener a Hinata como rehén, lo que le daría suficiente protección contra la familia de ella.

—Sí, sí, así sería. Los Hyuga se quedarían con las manos atadas. Independientemente de lo que sintieran y pensaran, no se atreverían a hacer ningún movimiento, por temor a que Otsutsuki le hiciera daño a Hinata. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, querida? —preguntó a su mujer.

—Totalmente. Como poco, dejarían pasar mucho tiempo antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Sólo actuarían movidos por la desesperación.

—Así es. Llegaría un momento en que se darían cuenta de que no tienen nada que perder —Naruto sacudió la cabeza—. Pero no entiendo cómo ese hombre espera salirse con la suya. Tiempo atrás lo tenía más fácil. Nadie hizo preguntas con respecto a la muerte de Gaara o a la presunta muerte mía. Pero ahora ha descubierto sus cartas, me ataca abiertamente. Y tendría que llevarse a Hinata por la fuerza. Habría muchas protestas.

—Creo —contestó Sasuke— que Otsutsuki ya es prisionero de sus propias intrigas, y no le queda más remedioque llegar hasta el final. No veo cómo podría dar marcha atrás, llegado a este punto. En el mejor de los casos tendrías que cuidarte la espalda por tiempo indefinido. El tipo ha demostrado que no es de fiar. Tienes que tratarlo como a un enemigo.

—Es cierto. Pero ¿estáis seguros de que no tiene intención de hacerle daño a Hinata? ¿Que no planea asesinarla a ella también?

—Por ahora no —contestó Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero esto no significa que no pueda salir lastimada en cualquier emboscada, o si intentan raptarla.

Hinata ha estado ya en peligro en todos los ataques. Puede que Otsutsuki la quiera viva, pero lo cierto es que hasta ahora no ha tenido ningún cuidado.

—En fin, por ahora no me queda más que servir al rey. Y creo que tienes razón, Sasuke, al creer que Otsutsuki no va a intentar nada mientras estemos en la corte.

Debemos aprovechar este tiempo para frustrar todos sus planes.

—Pero ¿cómo podrías hacerlo? —le preguntó Hinata.

—Me temo que nos llevará bastante tiempo pensarlo. —Naruto bebió un sorbo de su cerveza—. Sin embargo, estaremos a salvo en la corte y podremos hacer planes con cierta tranquilidad.

Cuando Hinata dejó finalmente a los hombres, se fue pensando en las palabras de Naruto. Realmente, no era capaz de imaginarse la corte del rey como un refugio seguro, apto para pensar tranquilamente. Aun cuando nunca había estado en la corte, sí había escuchado suficientes chismes y rumores que la hacían sospechar que en ella se corrían muchos peligros, y desde luego no sobraba la calma. Tenía entendido que las intrigas y las traiciones eran cosa de todos los días. Teniendo en cuenta todo aquello, se preguntaba si la corte no sería el sitio perfecto para que Hamura Otsutsuki desplegara sus conspiraciones, o incluso intentara algo peor, más directo. Pero espantó esos pensamientos. Naruto sabía mucho mejor que ella cómo funcionaban las cosas en el mundo. Y si él creía que Hamura Otsutsuki dejaría de perseguirlos mientras estuvieran en la mismísima corte del rey, entonces ella tendría que confiar en el juicio de su marido.

Hinata llamó suavemente a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura y entró cuando escuchó la ronca invitación a que pasara. La brillante expresión de bienvenida impresa en el rostro de su prima se desvaneció ligeramente cuando vio quién era su visitante. Hinata cerró la puerta detrás de sí casi sin hacer ruido, sin entender al principio el comportamiento de su prima. Pero su confusión duró poco; enseguida se hizo la luz en su mente, y sonrió mientras se dirigía a la cama de Sakura y se sentaba en el borde.

—Te has acordado de tu amor, ¿verdad? Sasuke está ocupado fraguando planes para detener a Hamura Otsutsuki. Pero, sin duda alguna, vendrá a visitarte de nuevo en cuanto pueda.

A pesar de que se ruborizó ligeramente por la mención de Sasuke, Sakura frunció el ceño.

— ¿De qué planes hablas?

Hinata le contó a su prima, de manera esquemática, lo que acababa de saber.

—Difícil de creer, ¿verdad?

—A Otsutsuki le ciega la avaricia, que no es una enfermedad tan poco frecuente como suele pensarse, aunque sea triste decirlo. Naruto tiene razón. Es difícil de entender cómo piensa hacer cuanto le dé la gana y creer que no sufrirá ningún castigo. Supongo que debe de estar un poco loco. —Sakura empezó a toser.

Hinata suspiró mientras ayudaba a su prima a tomar un poco de hidromiel para que le aliviara la carraspera.

—En este momento preferiría que estuviera un poquito... muerto, y que Dios me perdone.

—Estoy segura de que te perdona. —Sakura se hundió de nuevo entre los almohadones, mientras Hinata ponía sobre la mesa la copa de hidromiel y se sentaba de nuevo en el borde de la cama—. Ese hombre está tratando de asesinar a tu marido y, puede que, aunque sea de rebote, también a ti. Es una gran suerte que Naruto sea tan hábil con la espada.

—Sí, lo es, pero si Otsutsuki sigue enviando grupos de varios hombres para atacarlo, puede que ni siquiera su gran pericia sea suficiente. Estoy muerta de miedo, pensando que algo le puede pasar a Naruto.

—Estás enamorada.

—Sí, así es.

—Es decir, que ya no estás confundida. Y creo que sé exactamente cuándo se desvaneció la confusión: cuando hirieron a tu marido.

—Se te pone tal cara de engreída, que debería decirte que no sólo por fastidiarte. —Las dos muchachas se rieron—. Sí, lo supe cuando lo vi herido. Tener una revelación puede ser de lo más incómodo. —Hinata hizo una mueca y Sakura sonrió—. Me comporté como si Naruto estuviera mortalmente herido. —Frunció el ceño al recordar cómo había reaccionado, y luego sacudió la cabeza—. Por lo menos pude atenderle bien, después de estar a punto de ahogarle con mis estúpidas lágrimas de imperdonable debilidad.

— ¿Qué respondió Naruto cuando le hablaste de tus sentimientos? —Al ver la expresión evasiva del rostro de Hinata, Sakura suspiró—. ¿Y por qué te empeñas en ocultarle lo que sientes al hombre que amas?

—Decidí guardármelo para mí durante un tiempo —murmuró Hinata. Después, al ver el escepticismo que asomaba a la cara de su prima, se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación—. Cuando iba a decírselo, de pronto tuve la certeza de que Naruto no me corresponde... Simplemente, no quería oírlo de sus propios labios, hubiera sido demasiado para mí... Así que decidí evitarme ese dolor y no se lo dije... No puedes culparme por ello, soy humana, no me gusta sufrir innecesariamente.

—No te culpo, aunque creo que estás equivocada. En fin, debes tener cuidado.

No permitas que ese temor eche raíces demasiado hondas porque puede paralizarte la lengua cuando llegue el momento de hablar.

—Ya lo sé, pero no te preocupes, pues mi cautela no pasará la frontera de la estupidez. Además, también está el asunto de Shion.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Shion con que decidas contarle tus auténticos sentimientos a tu marido?

Hinata se detuvo a los pies de la cama de Sakura y la miró fijamente.

—Tiene mucho que ver. Estoy pensando en hablar con él... en decírselo, antes de que nos vayamos a la corte, antes de que tenga que enfrentarse a esa mujer de nuevo.

—Parece un buen momento, desde luego, porque podría darle fuerzas, si es que las necesita, para olvidarla.

—Es lo que yo pienso. Decírselo podría ayudarlo a mantenerse a mi lado, sin que importen los juegos de seducción que esa mujer pueda desplegar para enredarlo.

Pero, por otra parte, dudo... No quiero equivocarme, porque, vamos a ver, ¿por qué iba a quedarse conmigo? ¿Porque siente lo mismo que yo, o por lo menos algo parecido? ¿Obligado, tal vez, por un sentimiento de culpa? ¿Por puro sentido del deber? —Hinata asintió con la cabeza cuando Sakura hizo una mueca—. ¿Y qué pasaría si, aunque yo le confesara lo que siento por él, decidiera irse, de todas formas, detrás de ella? Entonces me quedaría sin recurso alguno, con el corazón desnudo y el alma sangrando. Incluso podría ser que Naruto se lo dijera a lady Shion.

—O sea, que te frena el orgullo.

—Sí, el orgullo. No es el más noble de los sentimientos, pero todos lo tenemos en mayor o menor cantidad. Y esta vez el orgullo me dice que debo esperar. Decirle a Naruto que lo amo no tiene por qué resultarme necesariamente provechoso. Guardar silencio puede ahorrarme un dolor adicional. No decirle nada puede darme al menos la oportunidad de mantener algo de mi dignidad frente a la derrota. Llegado el caso, me permitirá fingir que no me importa y Naruto nunca sabría si eso es cierto o no.

—Hinata, no puedo creer que Naruto quiera volver con Shion, una mujer que lo ha tratado tan mal, y menos teniendo en cuenta que ahora te tiene a ti. Él no parece ser tan estúpido.

—Los hombres pueden ser increíblemente estúpidos cuando se trata de mujeres, y ambas sabemos eso. Elizabeth no es solamente un viejo amor, recuerda que también es la madre de su hijo. Eso tiene que crear algún tipo de vínculo. Sé que lo que quieres es aplacar mis temores, pero creo que sería más inteligente por mi parte conservar algunos. De esa manera me mantendré alerta ante posibles problemas.

—Sí, puede que tengas razón. ¿Bek te ha dicho algo sobre su madre?

Probablemente sabe que ella estará en la corte.

—Claro que lo sabe, aunque no comenta casi nada sobre ello, y yo no he querido presionarlo para que lo haga. Creo que es algo que debe contarme por propia voluntad. En todo caso, no parece disgustarle ir a la corte. Aunque tampoco se le ve demasiado contento o emocionado. A lo mejor tiene sentimientos encontrados, y no sabe a qué carta quedarse. No es más que un niño, y probablemente esté confuso. —Hinata se encogió de hombros—. Si lady Shion le causa dolor o angustia a propósito, no tendré más remedio que intervenir. De lo contrario, creo que es mejor que me mantenga al margen.

Cuando Sakura se limitó a asentir con la cabeza por toda respuesta, Hinata se dio cuenta de que su prima estaba cansada. Entonces le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y salió de la habitación para dejarla descansar. Frenó el impulso que la embargó de buscar a Naruto para preguntarle si habían urdido otros planes en contra de Otsutsuki, y se dirigió a su habitación para cerciorarse de que habían metido en los baúles todo lo que iba a necesitar durante su temporada en la corte. Si había algo que ella pudiera hacer para luchar contra Otsutsuki, pensó, con seguridad Naruto se lo haría saber.

Después de maldecir furiosamente a Otsutsuki, volcó sus pensamientos en el viaje que los llevaría a la corte del rey.

/

—Otros seis hombres muertos. —Toneri miró nerviosamente a su tío, que, con el ceño fruncido, estaba sentado a su lado en la rústica mesa—. Pienso que esta campaña tuya está saliendo demasiado cara.

—Nadie te ha pedido que pienses. — Hamura Otsutsuki miró a su alrededor. No le gustaba la cabaña que habían ocupado como escondite—. ¿Quieres vivir así toda la vida?

—Deberíamos hacer las paces con mi primo; así, al menos podríamos regresar a la Casa Konoha.

— ¿Es que acaso careces de cerebro? ¿Has perdido el juicio? Hemos pasado meses tratando de matar a Naruto. ¿Realmente crees que lo olvidará, dejará las rencillas a un lado y nos acogerá bajo el techo de su hogar como si fuéramos amigos? Lo que va a hacer es separarnos la cabeza del cuello, si llega a tenernos al alcance de su espada.

—Pues no podremos tocarlo mientras esté en la corte. Ya es difícil conseguir más hombres que quieran intentar asesinarlo en circunstancias normales. El número de muertos va en aumento, y nuestro dinero, en descenso. Nunca debimos empezar esta guerra. —Toneri chilló cuando su tío le cruzó la cara de un bofetón, rompiéndole el labio.

— ¡Deja tus lloriqueos! Todavía no hemos perdido.

Toneri abrió la boca para empezar a discutir, pero se lo pensó mejor y desistió.

Con cada fracaso, su tío se volvía más despiadado. Cada vez tenía accesos de ira más frecuentes, y cada vez eran más violentos. Incluso cuando Toneri no discutía, podía sufrir las consecuencias de tales arrebatos. Empezaba a pensar que había unido su destino al de un loco peligroso.

Maldijo para sus adentros y odió su carácter débil, que lo mantenía atado al hermano de su madre y lo obligaba a ser partícipe de intrigas en las cuales no quería tomar parte. A pesar de que siempre había sentido celos de Gaara y Naruto, nunca les había deseado mal alguno.

No quería que Hinata saliera lastimada en modo alguno, y desde hacía tiempo sospechaba que su tío tenía planes para ella, y no eran precisamente casarla con él.

Sentía asco de sí mismo porque ni siquiera esas sospechas le daban la fortaleza necesaria para oponerse a su tío.

—Naruto y su prostituta... —dijo Otsutsuki.

—Hinata no es una prostituta. —La afirmación le costó otro bofetón, pero Toneri lo aceptó en silencio, sin intención de retirar sus palabras.

—Estarán ocupados en la corte, lo que puede beneficiarnos. Podremos tomar la Casa Konoha de nuevo.

— ¿Tomarla? ¿Cómo podríamos hacer algo así? Eso es una operación militar en toda regla, requeriría muchos más hombres de los que tenemos.

—Entonces conseguiremos más hombres. En cuanto al mantenimiento del control del lugar, después de conquistado, nos bastará con una persona: la pequeña Hinata. Sí, ella será un escudo suficientemente poderoso para protegernos de cualquier ataque.

—Si podemos raptarla. No olvides que está más que protegida.

—Ya tengo un plan para eso. Sí, sé que no será fácil, pero si nos mantenemos quietos una temporada, la guardia acabará relajándose. Hay tiempo. Incluso podríamos conseguir que el Demonio Rojo tarde semanas en enterarse de la pérdida de la casa, cuando la tomemos. Y, por qué no, hasta podemos usar a su dama para apropiarnos de la heredad.

—Naruto vendrá a buscarla tarde o temprano.

—Por supuesto que lo hará, y eso es justamente lo que quiero. Usaremos a su mujer como cebo, para atraerlo hacia nosotros, y entonces lo mataremos. —Otsutsuki sonrió al expresar la siniestra idea; tenía la cabeza llena de planes que siempre acababan con la muerte de su enemigo, el caballero rubio.

—Y después de todo eso ¿me casaré con Hinata? —Toneri observó con atención a su tío mientras le contestaba.

— ¿Qué? Ah, sí, por supuesto, claro. Tendrás que hacerlo, para fortalecer nuestro derecho sobre las tierras. Tendrás a tu pequeña y hermosa esposa.

«Por un tiempo», añadió el viejo para sí. Pero Robert escuchó, o mejor dicho intuyó las palabras como si su tío las hubiera pronunciado en voz alta. Se dijo que se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Aunque era evidente que no ganaban nada matando a Hinata, no podía deshacerse de la sensación de que Otsutsuki no tenía la intención de permitir que la hermosa joven tuviera una vida muy larga.

Los planes de Otsutsuki tenían bastantes puntos flacos, que se le hacían evidentes a Toneri. ¿Creía su tío realmente que los hombres de Naruto saldrían huyendo con el rabo entre las piernas después de que lo hubieran matado? ¿En verdad pensaba que la familia de Hinata se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados? Estarían rodeados de enemigos, que además serían enemigos muy poderosos. Al parecer, su tío no era capaz de pensar a medio y largo plazo. Sólo le preocupaba lo inmediato.

Una repentina y abrumadora sensación de derrota embargó a Toneri. Se sirvió cerveza en una copa y bebió a grandes sorbos. La embriaguez no arreglaría nada, pero por lo menos le liberaría la mente de dudas, temores y confusiones. Aunque fuera por breve tiempo, encontraría paz y no tendría que enfrentarse a sus miedos y debilidades, que tanto le repugnaban.

/

Sentada en la cama, Hinata se abrazó las rodillas mientras observaba a Naruto, que se preparaba para acostarse. Por la mañana emprenderían viaje para encontrarse con la corte del rey. Se dijo a sí misma con firmeza que aquello no significaba que perdería a Naruto, ni que su matrimonio se convertiría en una farsa. Pero por mucho que se repitiera estas cosas, el temor se negaba a abandonarla. Trató de olvidar los pesares y concentró sus pensamientos en el problema que representaban Toneri y su tío.

— ¿Tienes algún plan con respecto a Toneri y Otsutsuki? —le preguntó a Naruto.

—Todavía nada definitivo. Lo discutimos con bastante detalle, pero hay muchas posibilidades. Tenemos que escoger con mucho cuidado. Si nos equivocamos, no habrá segunda oportunidad.

—Por supuesto. ¿Vas a hablarle al rey sobre esto?

—Ése es otro de los asuntos que discutimos —contestó Naruto con una sonrisa torcida mientras se secaba—, pero no nos pusimos de acuerdo.

— ¿Por qué no contárselo al rey? Otsutsuki está cometiendo un crimen. ¿No debería saber el rey lo que está tramando? Si le pones al tanto, por lo menos puedes tener su aprobación para cualquier acción que te veas obligado a emprender.

—Es cierto que hay que considerar ese factor, pues me evitaría tener que explicar el asunto después. Sin embargo, es un problema de familia, es una batalla entre gente unida por lazos de sangre, y me siento renuente a hablar sobre ello. Me parece que el problema debería resolverse en el ámbito privado. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, claro, pero como no son mis lazos de sangre, tengo la suficiente distancia para ver las ventajas y los inconvenientes de ese tipo de solución. Tú no tienes esa perspectiva.

—Lo mismo piensan Sasuke y Sai. —Suspiró mientras recorría la habitación apagando todas las velas salvo la que estaba junto a la cama—. Ambos opinan que hay que contárselo al rey. —Se tumbó en la cama cansinamente y tomó a Hinata entre sus brazos.

—No creo que te importe lo que le pase a Otsutsuki, así que debes estar pensando en Toneri, ¿no es así?

—Sí. Me cuesta trabajo creer que realmente esté detrás de todo esto. Siempre fue un hombre débil y manipulable, pero nunca cruel. El instinto asesino no corre por sus venas. Por Dios, si incluso le daba miedo el entrenamiento militar, las prácticas con la espada y todo eso. No tiene estómago para meterse en guerras y conspiraciones.

—Pero no necesita luchar personalmente, no es él quien está blandiendo la espada. Él y Otsutsuki han enviado a otros para que se encarguen del derramamiento de sangre.

—Es cierto. —Naruto acarició el brazo a Hinata con movimientos suaves, hacia arriba y hacia abajo—. Puede que esté confundiendo al chico que conocí con el hombre en el cual se ha convertido. Quizá Toneri ya no sea el mismo, tal vez se trate de un tipo hecho a su medida por Hamura Otsutsuki.

—Pobre Toneri.

— ¿Pobre Toneri? —Naruto se rió—. ¡No exageremos! Al fin y al cabo, es a mí a quien apuntan los aceros.

—Ya lo sé. —Hinata lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la barbilla—. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir lástima por Toneri.

— ¿Sientes lástima por él?

—Sí. No lo conocí lo suficiente, pero tengo la sensación de que está atrapado en una conspiración que no le gusta, pero que tampoco puede detener. Lo que hace está muy mal, más la verdad es que nunca detecté maldad en Toneri. Aunque me esfuerce, no puedo imaginármelo detrás de todo este asunto.

—Es exactamente lo mismo que siento yo. Pero una parte de mí me advierte que es pura debilidad dejar que la sangre me ciegue. Tengo muchas dudas, lo que no es bueno para un hombre que está a punto de afrontar la batalla.

—Además, no quieres mancharte las manos con la sangre de Toneri.

—No, no quiero —respondió él con un fuerte suspiro.

— ¿No podrías evitarlo? Es decir, si todavía está vivo cuando Otsutsuki muera, ¿no podrías perdonarle la vida?

—Tal vez. Sin embargo, ¿sería buena idea dejar un posible enemigo a mis espaldas? Sé que Toneri nunca me haría frente de forma directa, espada contra espada, pero no puedo estar seguro de que no actuaría a mis espaldas. Y ésa es una duda con la cual no quiero vivir el resto de mi vida. —No agregó que el peligro bien podría amenazarla a ella también, aunque sospechó que Hinata lo sabía.

— ¿No sería maravilloso que Toneri pudiera hacer acopio de toda su fortaleza para abandonar a su tío y venir a tu lado?

—Sí. Si lo hiciera, creo que sería la prueba de que se puede confiar en él.

Naruto se quedó en silencio y Hinata lo abrazó con fuerza, tratando de transmitirle su amor y su compasión sin necesidad de palabras. Deseó ardientemente encontrar una solución que les permitiera vivir felices y seguros. Él tenía tan pocos familiares, que parecía muy injusto que tuviera que reducir ese exiguo número por su propia mano. Rogó a Dios que le diera a Toneri la fortaleza suficiente para dejar a su tío y hacer las paces con Naruto.

El Demonio Rojo se quedó mirando al techo, absolutamente absorto en sus pensamientos. Vio a Toneri cuando era un niño, un muchachito pálido y asustadizo.

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hicieron Gaara y él, nunca lograron desvanecer el miedo presente en la mirada de su primo. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Hamura Otsutsuki había empezado a plantar su semilla en Toneri ya en esa época. Pocas cadenas son tan fuertes como las forjadas por el miedo. Naruto dudó que Toneri hubiera conocido otra cosa que no fuera el temor en su vida.

Lo embargó la pena por aquel chico de tiempos lejanos, pero reaccionó y luchó por no dejarse dominar por la debilidad. Aquel sentimiento podía desarmarlo en un momento peligroso. Procuraría ser justo, eso estaba claro, y no le negaría a Toneri ninguna oportunidad de hacer las paces con él. Pero no permitiría que ningún tipo de emoción interfiriera con lo que tenía que hacer.

Hinata se movió ligeramente dentro de los brazos de Naruto, lo que lo sacó de sus oscuras cavilaciones. La miró.

—Estaba pensando... No le he dicho nada de esto a tu familia.

— ¿Crees que es necesario?

—En este momento no necesito los refuerzos que pudieran ofrecerme —le contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Entonces tal vez sea mejor no decir nada. Si lo haces, sólo lograrás preocuparlos —le dijo, acariciándole con una mano los rizos del pecho. Luego siguió hablando en voz baja—. Guárdate tus problemas para ti mismo un poco más de tiempo, si así lo quieres.

—Lo prefiero así, desde luego. El orgullo me impide decirle a tu familia que mi propia sangre me quiere muerto. Y quizá también a ti.

Hinata lo besó suavemente, y en un susurro.

—Necesitas apartar esos pensamientos que te atribulan.

—Eso me complacería —sonrió ligeramente y la estrechó con fuerza al tiempo que la montaba sobre su cuerpo.

—Como tú esposa que soy, es mi obligación procurar que siempre y en todo momento te sientas complacido.

Entonces pasó la lengua a lo largo de la vena yugular que palpitaba en el cuello de Naruto.

—Sí, es tu obligación —replicó tomándole el rostro entre sus manos y besándola en la boca. Hinata empezó a darle besos rápidos y a mordisquearle los labios.

—Entonces tengo que hacerte olvidar todo lo concerniente a Toneri.

— ¿Quién es Toneri? —murmuró mientras la besaba con pasión y excitación crecientes.

/

Toneri entró tambaleándose en la cabaña, y lanzó una breve y torva mirada a su tío antes de desplomarse sobre su rústica cama. Había bebido cerveza hasta sentirse enfermo, pero la paz que buscaba le era esquiva. Imágenes y pensamientos inquietantes todavía le inundaban la cabeza, pero ahora giraban dentro de ella de una manera discordante y caótica. Sentía mareos, náuseas y una sorda angustia. Se acostó boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y deseando que su tío y los dos hombres allí presentes subieran pronto al desván y lo dejaran en paz.

— ¿Por qué sigues con ese imbécil ebrio?

—Porque él es el heredero legal de todo lo que quiero, Thomas. —Hamura lanzó una mirada asqueada a su borracho sobrino—. Ésa ha sido su única utilidad para mí. ¿Crees que si tuviera otra posibilidad escogería cargar con semejante lastre?

— ¿No hay manera de que te apoderes de lo que quieres sin él? —preguntó Bertrand, echándose un poco hacia atrás para rascarse la fofa panza.

—No se me ha ocurrido todavía. Cuando sus padres murieron, me quedé con todo a través de él. Y cuando se case con la hermosa Hinata y engendre un hijo, entonces me quedaré con todo a través de ese niño, y ya no necesitaré más a este maldito sobrino mío.

—Es difícil de creer que semejante pelele provenga de la misma familia que tú —afirmó Thomas sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Mi hermana era débil. Me encargué de que el chico jamás desarrollara valor y carácter suficientes como para desafiarme. Hay que empezar desde que son muy jóvenes, doblegarlos, someterlos a la voluntad propia desde que todavía toman pecho. Por eso siempre se pliega a mis órdenes, a pesar de que, la verdad sea dicha, tiene legítimo derecho a decidir sobre todo lo que yo dirijo. Someteré a su prole de la misma manera.

—Y lo manejarás todo hasta que mueras.

—Exactamente. —Hamura se levantó y se encaminó hacia el desván—. Es hora de irse a la cama. Hay muchas cosas que hacer con la primera luz de la mañana.

Cuando dejaron de escucharse los pasos de los hombres, y después de que cesaran todos los sonidos procedentes del desván, Toneri abrió los ojos y se levantó en la oscuridad. Todo lo que acababa de escuchar, todo lo que habían dicho los hombres mientras lo creían inconsciente por el alcohol, empezó a repetirse dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez.

Por un breve momento sintió la emoción del valor, de la fortaleza, una determinación nacida de la furia. Toneri también sintió deseos de matar a Hamura Otsutsuki y casi lloró por sentirse demasiado borracho como para aprovechar su repentino arranque de valentía y decisión. Pero enseguida volvió la debilidad, y con ella regresó la duda. Estaba ebrio y era posible que no hubiera escuchado lo que creía haber oído. Entonces pensó en Hinata, la dulce y bella Hinata. Ella era la única cosa que realmente había deseado tener en toda su vida. Ella era la razón por la cual había decidido apoyar a su tío en sus planes. Por perversos que fueran, le darían a Hinata.

Ella alejaría todas sus pesadillas. Ella le daría fortaleza, haría de él un hombre de verdad. No haría nada de momento. Esperaría a tener a Hinata para estudiar a su tío y pensar más detalladamente en lo que había escuchado. Sonrió al sentir que la consoladora oscuridad lo envolvía. Hinata le ayudaría a liberarse de Hamura Otsutsuki.

Ahora debía dormir, dormir.


	10. Capítulo 9

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "La Bella de la Bestia" de Hannah Howell con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 9.**

Hinata suspiró y se hizo un último retoque en el peinado. Llevaban en la corte una semana y ya le parecía demasiado tiempo. No era más que un nido de víboras inmorales. Al parecer el pasatiempo favorito de los cortesanos consistía en seducir a la esposa, el marido o los amantes de los otros cortesanos, y sólo una cosa los divertía más que ese deporte: minar la posición de otras personas en la corte para mejorar la propia. A Hinata le parecía imposible llegar a desentrañar las infinitas intrigas que se urdían allí. Pensó que era sorprendente que aquel grupo humano pudiera permanecer junto, tragándose tantas mentiras, disimulando de una manera tan asombrosa.

«Además, —pensó mirándose al espejo con el ceño fruncido—, está lady Shion». Apretó los puños y se entregó por un momento a la fantasía de sacarle los ojos a tan detestable mujer. La primera reacción de Naruto ante Shion había sido fría, pero la alegría que Hinata sintió por ello se desvaneció pronto. Ahora volvía a temer que su marido se acercase a su antigua amante. La cortesía lo obligaba a no rechazar brutalmente a una dama de tan alto rango, pero, ¿eso era todo? A pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Hinata por controlarse, la verdad era que tenía miedo tanto a la belleza como a las famosas tretas galantes de Shion. Temía que de nuevo estuviera tratando de conquistar con sus encantos el corazón de su marido, un corazón que tal vez nunca había dejado de latir por ella.

—Estás muy bella, esposa. —Naruto caminó hasta colocarse detrás de Hinata—. No hay necesidad de que arrugues tanto la frente.

—Sí. —Hizo una ligera mueca y luego se volvió para mirar de frente a su marido.

Naruto le dio un beso, la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la cogió del brazo.

—No debes inquietarte tanto.

—No estoy acostumbrada a tener compañía tan elegante y tan constante — murmuró Hinata mientras caminaban fuera de su habitación, hacia el salón principal—. Nunca había tenido que hacer tal despliegue de buenas maneras durante tanto tiempo. —Sonrió cuando vio que Naruto se reía.

—Esto no va a durar mucho más tiempo. Pronto estarán claros los planes que el rey tiene para mí, y entonces te enviaré de regreso a Uzushiogakure, si así lo quieres. Yo haré lo que me mande el rey y después volveré junto a ti. —Sonrió mirándola a la cara—. La vida cortesana también pone a prueba mi carácter. Aquí todo son disimulos, subterfugios, traiciones y pereza.

—Claro. —Hinata frunció el ceño de nuevo—. Pensé que querías que me quedara aquí. —Las sospechas aparecieron de pronto dentro de su cabeza, y trató con todas sus fuerzas de hacer caso omiso de ellas—. Dijiste que era más seguro.

—Y así es. Sin embargo, no me gusta verte intranquila e infeliz. Sé que hay pocas cosas en la corte que te interesen.

—Es cierto. A veces, muchas veces, de hecho, me sorprendo a mí misma observando a los juglares, mientras en realidad pienso en todo lo que podría estar haciendo en Uzushiogakure.

Naruto se rio suavemente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Mis pensamientos también vagan a veces. He descubierto que me gusta ser un señor feudal; hay muchísimo más que hacer de lo que nunca me imaginé. Sí, y en Uzushiogakure los galeses crean suficientes problemas como para evitar que me aburra y sienta nostalgia del campo de batalla.

—Me gusta lo que dices —contestó ella arrastrando las palabras y mirándolo risueñamente.

En ese preciso momento llegaron al salón principal, y eso evitó que Naruto besara apasionadamente los traviesos labios de su mujer.

Los temores renacieron en el interior del hombre. Lo embargaron al ver cómo miraban a Hinata los caballeros presentes. Casi todos la deseaban, codiciaban su belleza. Todos eran muchísimo más guapos y locuaces que él. Naruto sintió unas ganas locas de sacarla de allí para mantenerla alejada de todas las tentaciones que la rodeaban.

Hinata, por su parte, suspiró mientras miraba a su alrededor. Otra vez las odiosas miradas. Al parecer, nada de lo que hiciera servía para que cesaran. Y no sólo la hacían sentirse incómoda, sino también furiosa, y a pesar de que la tenían sin cuidado los halagos y la coquetería de los jóvenes cortesanos, éstos se empeñaban en abrumarla con sus atenciones. Empezó a pensar que tal vez su aire indiferente era lo que los estimulaba, pero no sabía cuál debía ser su modo de reaccionar ante sus pretensiones.

Sus pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo cuando vio que lady Shion se les acercaba sigilosamente. Notó que Naruto se iba poniendo tenso a medida que la mujer se aproximaba. Lo que más preocupaba a Hinata era la causa de esa tensión.

Procuró recordarse de inmediato que Naruto había dormido en su cama todas las noches que llevaban en la corte. La abrazaba constantemente, haciéndola sentirse protegida y caliente, incluso cuando no hacían el amor. Con seguridad, un hombre cuyo corazón estuviera en otra parte no se comportaría de esa manera. ¿Acaso un caballero que está considerando la posibilidad de cometer adulterio abrazaría tan cariñosamente a su esposa durante la noche? Hinata quería creer que no, pero la incertidumbre hacía tambalearse su confianza. Sin embargo, tales consideraciones la ayudaron a la hora de responder fríamente cuando lady Shion le ronroneó a Naruto que tenía que escoltarlo hasta donde estaba el rey.

«Como si no pudiera encontrar al rey por sí mismo», pensó Hinata, enfadada, mientras buscaba un lugar tranquilo donde esperar a que su marido regresara. Para su desconsuelo, lady Shion se apresuró a situarse a su lado nuevamente. Hinata supo que ésa iba a ser la confrontación que había temido tanto tiempo. Suspiró para sus adentros con resignación y rezó para que Naruto volviera cuanto antes.

—Te sientes bastante segura, ¿no es cierto, lady Hinata?

— ¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo, mi señora?

—Tiempo atrás, Naruto me amó.

—Te amo, en un tiempo pasado. —La risa confiada de lady Shion dio a Hinata ganas de darle un bofetón.

—Me amará de nuevo. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de cómo se suaviza cuando está a mi lado? Si quisiera, podría alejarlo ahora mismo de tu lado con facilidad.

Justamente eso era lo que Hinata más temía, pero se esforzó por parecer despreocupada.

— ¿Con qué propósito? Sé que estás buscando un marido, pero Naruto ya está casado.

—Es cierto que estoy buscando un marido, pero mientras lo consigo, tengo que seguir viviendo. Naruto ya no es un caballero pobre, como era antes. Estoy segura de que como amante sería de lo más generoso. Sí, muy, muy generoso. Sin duda.

—No creo que vayas a tener la oportunidad de comprobarlo. —Hinata procuró fingir la mayor seguridad en sí misma.

— ¿Crees que no? Naruto es un hombre tan grande y fuerte. Saludable y bastante lujurioso. Ah, sí, recuerdo muy bien lo lujurioso que puede ser. Y cuan complaciente. Una sola mujer jamás podrá satisfacer las necesidades de semejante hombre.

—Una sola mujer lo ha hecho lo suficientemente bien hasta ahora.

— ¿En serio? Tal vez sea porque no se le han presentado otras opciones. Así quecya veremos.

—Naruto es un hombre que honra sus votos y promesas. —Hinta pidió a Dios que la hiciera sentir la misma convicción que estaba imprimiendo a sus palabras.

— ¿Te refieres a los votos matrimoniales? —Lady Shion se rio—. Eres una chica muy poco inteligente. Ningún hombre honra sus votos matrimoniales. Cómo se te nota la ingenuidad. Voy a demostrarte, mi inocente niña, cuan fácilmente puede un hombre olvidar las palabras murmuradas de forma rutinaria frente a un sacerdote.

Hinata observó a lady Shion mientras se alejaba con paso descarado, sugerente. La mujer se dirigió hacia donde Naruto se encontraba hablando con el rey, y empezó a coquetear, allí al lado, con un joven cortesano que Hinata reconoció, un hombre bastante apuesto llamado Taruho. Pero vio a dónde miraban en realidad los hermosos ojos lavanda de lady Shion: a Naruto. También observó atentamente a su marido. Le hubiera gustado tener la presencia de ánimo suficiente para irse, y así hacer caso omiso del juego burlón de Shion. Pero se quedó.

A pesar de que Hinata odiaba las dudas que la embargaban, no podía hacer nada para deshacerse de ellas. No podía sacarse de la cabeza el recuerdo de Naruto diciéndole que había estado enamorado de Shion, y no podía dejar de pensar que no había dicho que ya no amaba a aquella mujer. Lady Shion era una dama de carácter obstinado. Hinata temió que hubiera una posibilidad real de que él sucumbiera de nuevo a los encantos de esa bruja. Sabía que cuando el corazón estaba involucrado, incluso el más inteligente de los hombres podía volverse idiota. Y uno de sus peores miedos era que su propio corazón pudiera estar a punto de convertirla también a ella en una idiota.

Cuando Naruto acompañó a lady Shion fuera del salón, Hinata sintió que algo se congelaba en su interior. Naruto no se volvió a mirarla ni siquiera una sola vez, y tuvo la mirada fija todo el tiempo en el bello rostro de la dama, que se había inclinado hacia él, mientras el hombre le ponía el brazo sobre los hombros. Parecían una pareja de amantes que se escabullía de la multitud para tener un momento de intimidad. Hinata no quería creer que Naruto la fuera a tratar de esa manera delante de tantas personas, pero sintió que todas las miradas del recinto se dirigían hacia ella.

—Ah, mi señora, ven conmigo. Permíteme llevarte a los jardines —le susurró al oído una suave voz masculina.

Hinata miró con un poco de desconcierto al joven que le había ofrecido gentilmente su brazo y la instaba a moverse.

— ¿A los jardines? —Hinata cayó en la cuenta de que el joven era Taruho—. ¿A los jardines, dices?

—Sí. —Sin dejar que opusiera resistencia, Taruho la llevó hacia fuera—. Pareces tan impresionada... No es bueno dejar ver las propias debilidades en un nido de víboras como éste. Ah, Dios, estas cosas siempre suceden, aunque sea triste decirlo, pero uno debe aprender a mantener la dignidad.

La dignidad era lo último en lo que pensaba Hinata en esos momentos. Tenía la mente colmada de imágenes de Naruto y Shion unidos en abrazos tórridos.

Luchó por sacarse esas torturadoras imágenes de la cabeza, pero no pudo, e incluso se le deslizaron hasta el corazón y la hicieron sentirse extremadamente violenta. Se asustó por el camino que tomaron sus pensamientos: junto a las imágenes de Naruto rompiendo sus votos matrimoniales, surgieron otras de ella descendiendo sobre los amantes como un ángel vengador que no dejaría vivo nada que pudiera abrazarse.

Sintió el deseo de matar, de mutilar, y esa sensación la horrorizó, pues era algo totalmente nuevo para ella, del todo ajeno a su naturaleza.

— ¿Qué cosas suceden siempre? —espetó a Taruho, luchando por reunir algo de serenidad, por esconder el dolor que le retorcía las entrañas.

—Los amoríos, mí querida señora. —Taruho se detuvo en un punto alejado de las otras personas que paseaban por el jardín.

Hinata se recostó contra un árbol. Empezaba a sentirse enferma, como si le fallaran todos los huesos del cuerpo.

—Llama al pecado por su verdadero nombre, mi señor; lo que llamas amorío es adulterio. —Hinata deseó poder escabullirse a su habitación sin que nadie la viera, aunque temía actuar como un perro al que han azotado.

—Es un pecado de lo más común. El objetivo del matrimonio es procrear herederos legítimos, nada más. —Taruho apoyó una mano contra el árbol, a la altura de la cabeza de Hinata, y se le acercó aún más.

—El matrimonio es la unión santificada por Dios de un hombre y una mujer. —

Se preguntó con tristeza por qué a la gente le costaba tanto trabajo entender eso.

—Para que los hijos sean legítimos y puedan heredar sin ninguna dificultad. —

Apoyó la otra mano contra el árbol, al otro lado de la cabeza de Hinata, arrinconándola—. Todo el mundo entiende eso.

—Nadie entiende nada.

—Vamos, preciosa, déjame aliviar el dolor que alberga tu corazón. —Y levantándole la barbilla con la mano, la besó.

Hinata tardó unos instantes en sobreponerse a la sorpresa. Después, le dio un fuerte bofetón a Taruho. Puso cada gramo de furia que le recorría el cuerpo en elgolpe, y el sonido de su mano entrando en contacto con la mejilla de Taruho rompió el silencio del jardín. El joven se tambaleó ligeramente, echándose hacia atrás. Sólo con ver la expresión de sus ojos, Hinata se dio cuenta de que había cometido un terrible error. Hubiera sido más inteligente huir con rapidez. Estaba claro que Taruho se había tomado el violento rechazo como un insulto. La furia lo hizo entornar los ojos y crispó las bellas facciones de su rostro. Hinata no pudo reprimir del todo un grito de pánico cuando él la tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos y la empujó contra el árbol.

—Maldita mujer. Tu marido está revolcándose con otra, y sin embargo te empeñas en hacerte la monja.

Hinata luchó por escapar de los bruscos y febriles besos que Taruho estaba dándole en la cara y el cuello. La acosaba con tal fuerza que se quedaba sin aliento.

—No voy a cometer un pecado para pagarle con la misma moneda. ¡Déjame ir! Hay otras muchas mujeres que querrán estar contigo, ¡yo no!

—Haré que me supliques que te haga el amor, mi pequeña monja.

Cuando Taruho la tiró al suelo, Hinata quedó un poco atontada y perdió el aliento por la fuerza de la caída, entonces empezó a luchar para respirar normalmente, pero cuando tuvo suficiente aliento para gritar, era demasiado tarde. Taruho le cubrió la boca con la suya y se la mantuvo cerrada con sus besos brutales y con la mano. Trató de morderlo, pero él le dio un golpe en un lado de la cabeza, lo que hizo que se sintiera mareada. El aturdimiento no impidió que intentara pensar en otra manera de librarse del hombre.

Taruho la mantuvo contra el suelo mientras trataba de quitarle el vestido. Hinata aprovechó una distracción de Taruho para poner una pierna entre las de él. Sus hermanos le habían hablado de la vulnerabilidad de los genitales masculinos, pues pensaron que era información que podría serle útil en alguna ocasión. Entonces se concentró en recordar todo lo que le habían enseñado mientras luchaba por liberarse de los brazos de Taruho, que la tenía aprisionada contra el suelo. Sintió que casi había tenido éxito cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a Naruto, que se acercaba con lady Shion y Sasuke.

Naruto había sofocado una carcajada por la evidente vigilancia a que le estaba sometiendo Sasuke y por las miradas que había intercambiado su amigo con Shion. También se dio cuenta de que lo divertía la vana estrategia de la mujer para seducirlo. Desde el momento en que le había dicho que se sentía desfallecer, él supo que era mentira, pero sintió curiosidad por saber a qué estaba jugando Shion.

Naruto no sentía ya nada por la mujer que fuera su amante. Al fin estaba totalmente libre de su influencia destructiva. Se dio cuenta de que Hinata había invadido cada rincón de su ser y de que no quedaba nada dentro de él de la antigua fascinación que había sentido por Shion. Tuvo que admitir que su esposa había logrado que volviera a sentirse seguro de sí mismo. Ya no tenía ninguna debilidad, Shion no podía manipularlo. Le pareció que la mujer era divertida, un poco irritante, tal vez, pero nada más.

El placer embriagador que todos esos descubrimientos le produjeron se desvaneció dolorosamente cuando, al doblar la esquina, siguiendo un camino poco transitado, se encontraron de sopetón con Hinata tumbada en el suelo boca arriba, con un apuesto y joven cortesano encima de ella. Su hermoso cabello estaba suelto y se extendía a los lados de su cabeza, y sus finos ropajes estaban reveladoramente subidos. Naruto se paró en seco, estupefacto ante lo que veía.

De repente, vio otro jardín, en otro tiempo, en el cual todas sus ilusiones se rompieron en mil pedazos. Pero esta vez el dolor fue mucho peor. Esperó escuchar las risas burlonas, esperó el infierno del ridículo. Notó que Sasuke se adelantaba para intervenir, pero lo detuvo. Naruto quería ver lo imbécil que había sido. En este momento la verdad le iba a ser revelada y quería afrontarla como era debido. Esta vez no perseveraría en la estupidez y la humillación por culpa de una mujer.

Lentamente, la verdad que él imaginaba que le había sido revelada dio paso a la realidad, que indicaba que Hinata no estaba en esa situación por voluntad propia. Sus movimientos eran de lucha y resistencia, no arrebatos apasionados. Naruto había visto al principio algo que realmente no ocurría; había confundido el pasado con el presente.

Entonces los ojos de Hinata se encontraron con los de Thayer. Él vio la súplica en ellos, pero su extrema confusión lo mantuvo inmóvil. Los ojos de la muchacha reflejaron conmoción y profundo dolor cuando su marido no acudió en su ayuda.

Naruto supo al instante que ella había interpretado su vacilación como la peor de las traiciones, y sin embargo no se movió.

Hinata se quedó atónita cuando Naruto no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por ayudarla. Sencillamente, se quedó quieto, mirando, e incluso evitó que Sasuke fuera en su auxilio. Su marido, que había jurado por su honor que la protegería, la abandonaba a su suerte. Una brisa fría que le acarició los muslos la sacó del estupor incrédulo que la había pasmado. Tendría que defenderse sola, y el tiempo jugaba en su contra. Más tarde lidiaría con el dolor adicional que Naruto le había causado con su indiferencia.

Entonces movió la pierna los pocos centímetros que le hacían falta y la ubicó exactamente en las partes nobles de Taruho. Puso toda la fuerza de la que era capaz en el movimiento y le clavó la rodilla justo en los genitales. El joven gritó, se dobló sobre sí mismo y soltó a Hinata. Tambaleándose, la joven se puso de pie y se apoyó en el árbol, para recuperar el aliento y restablecer el equilibrio.

Sin intentar esconder el dolor que le había causado la traición de Naruto, clavó la mirada en él, mientras jadeaba. Entonces, de repente, notó que enfermaba, que todo su organismo empezaba a fallar. Finalmente Naruto se acercó a ella, pero lo rechazó con la mano. Mientras caminaba deprisa hacia unos arbustos, vio a lady Shion ayudando a un pálido Taruho a ponerse de pie, mientras Sasuke los vigilaba de cerca. La pareja intercambió algunas palabras airadas y después aprovecharon que ni Naruto ni Sasuke les estaban prestando atención para esfumarse. Hinata empezó a sospechar que gran parte de lo que había ocurrido había sido planeado, pero el malestar la impidió llevar más lejos esos pensamientos.

Hinata cayó de rodillas, y entonces vio a Naruto que venía a ayudarla.

— ¡No me toques! —alcanzó a decir de golpe antes de empezar a vomitar.

Naruto retrocedió, como si lo hubieran abofeteado.

Sasuke se arrodilló junto a Hinata. Entonces el marido sintió la necesidad de hacer algo, así que fue a humedecer un pañuelo, que le había regalado Hinata y él había considerado un poco frívolo, en una pequeña fuente cercana. Volvió, se arrodilló al lado de su esposa y le pasó el pañuelo por la cara. Frenéticamente, empezó a buscar una explicación que darle, pero sabiendo en el fondo que no podía decir gran cosa, pues su comportamiento era inexplicable.

Cuando se le pasó un poco el malestar de las náuseas, Hinata se dio cuenta de que era Naruto quien le pasaba con delicadeza el pañuelo por la cara. Entonces, con un grito de furia, alejó la mano de su marido y se puso de pie, con esfuerzo, casi haciendo enfadarse a Sasuke, que estaba más que preocupado. Sumida aún en la confusión, se dio cuenta de que ahora Bek estaba con ellos y que no había rastro de

Shion y Taruho. Supo que todo eso significaba algo, pero estaba demasiado alterada, demasiado furiosa para pensar con claridad. Tenía toda la atención concentrada en la causa de la agonía que la carcomía por dentro.

—Te dije que no me tocaras —gritó a Naruto con furia.

—Hinata, déjame que te explique... —le contestó Naruto vacilante, pues no se le ocurría nada que decir.

— ¿Explicar? ¿Explicar qué? ¿Quieres decirme que careces de la astucia suficiente para ver la diferencia entre el amor y una violación? Pensé que estabas muy versado en los asuntos mundanos. O tal vez ésta sea una costumbre decadente de la corte, que se te olvidó contarme. ¿Pero qué importa, en todo caso? ¡Tú eres mi marido! —gritó, pero entonces luchó por controlar las frenéticas emociones que amenazaban con aplastarla.

—Hinata... —Naruto se le acercó de nuevo, pero sólo para que ella lo rechazara nuevamente.

—Mi marido —dijo en tono despectivo, pronunciando las palabras como si fueran un insulto—. Incluso aunque yo hubiera consentido, era tu obligación atravesar a ese hombre con tu espada. —Entonces lo miró, y de repente la respuesta a lo que había pasado se hizo más y más clara en su mente—. Pero, claro, veías lo que querías ver.

— ¡No! —De inmediato Naruto supo que había protestado demasiado pronto y con tal falta de convicción que casi era una confirmación, más que una negativa.

—Eso es. Todo este tiempo lo único que has esperado es que yo diera un paso en falso. No te diste cuenta de que me estaban violando porque no era lo que esperabas ver. Me dije tantas veces que no debía preocuparme, pero sí tenía motivos para hacerlo. Nunca has confiado en mí. Nunca.

—Hinata, vamos a nuestros aposentos —le pidió Naruto con evidente desesperación—. Necesitas darte un baño. Después podremos hablar con calma sobre esto.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo. ¡A ninguna parte! —incluso ella misma se sorprendió por el tono a la vez frío y desolado de su voz.

—No puedes andar por la corte sola.

— ¿No? ¿Y por qué no? Tengo la misma protección sola que si estuviera contigo.

—Hinata casi disfrutó con la mueca de dolor que hizo Naruto, cuyo rostro empezaba a volverse ligeramente grisáceo—. Puede que me ataque un asesino, me corte el cuello de lado a lado, y pase mucho tiempo antes de que decidas si era un crimen real o una estratagema —suspiró—. Creo que me voy a ir a mi habitación... sola. Ha sido una noche demasiado larga. Primero, tu antigua amante me envenena los oídos, después, los veo a los dos escabulliros entre las sombras, como vulgares amantes.

Mientras me digo que no debo dejar que los celos me nublen el pensamiento, me veo arrastrada hasta aquí por un cortesano que casi pierde la razón cuando sus insinuaciones me parecen ofensivas. Y luego, el broche de oro: descubro que mi marido siempre me ha considerado poco más que una puta. Me temo que esto es demasiado para mí. —Hinata notó que alguien la tomaba de la mano, entonces volvió la mirada y se encontró con Bek, que estaba de pie a su lado—. ¿Bek?

—Yo voy contigo —le dijo el chico.

La compasión que vio en la mirada de Bek fue un bálsamo para sus torturadas emociones. No era posible que él entendiera todo lo que se estaba diciendo allí, y sin embargo, sabía que ella estaba dolida y que tenía todo el derecho a estarlo. Hinata apretó la mano a Bek, en un gesto de gratitud.

Naruto no quería dejarla ir antes de poder hablar con ella. Se le acercó y la sujetó por un brazo. Hinata soltó un improperio que hizo que tanto Naruto como Sasuke y Bek abrieran los ojos de par en par, y después le dio a su marido un puñetazo en el estómago con toda la fuerza que pudo. La sorpresa, más que cualquier otra cosa, hizo que Naruto la soltara y se llevara la mano al abdomen. Se quedó encorvado, mirándola mientras se alejaba con Bek de la mano. El muchacho miraba hacia atrás nerviosamente. Cuando finalmente se movió para seguirla, Sasuke lo detuvo.

—No, Naruto, déjala ir.

—Tengo que hablar con ella.

— ¿Sobre qué? ¿Para decirle que tiene razón?

Naruto dio la espalda a Sasuke bruscamente y se quedó mirando en la dirección en la que Hinata se había ido.

—Sí, eso, o mentiras. O disculpas... Lo que sea.

—Creo que sería más conveniente que la dejaras sola de momento.

— ¿Para que su odio hacia mí pueda hacerse más fuerte?

—No creo que sea odio lo que siente en este momento —contestó Sasuke con una mueca—. Dolor, rabia, decepción... sí. Por Dios santísimo, ¿en qué estabas pensando? —le preguntó con exasperación—. ¿Cómo pudiste quedarte allí mirando, sin hacer nada, mientras un gusano manoseaba a tu mujer?

—Estaba haciendo exactamente aquello de lo que Hinata me ha acusado — respondió Naruto con voz llena de pesar.

Se dirigió a un banco rústico y largo que había en las proximidades, y se sentó al tiempo que hundía la cara entre las manos. Un momento después, sintió que Sasuke se sentaba a su lado. En ese momento, realmente no le importaba lo que su amigo pensara de su comportamiento. Necesitaba encontrar la forma de reparar el daño que le había hecho a Hinata, pero no estaba muy seguro de que pudiera lograr hacer las paces con ella. Con seguridad, sería difícil. Lanzó una mirada a Sasuke, pero tampoco vio mucha esperanza en su cara.

—Tal vez sea bueno que te humilles ante ella —murmuró Sasuke después de unos minutos de silencio.

—Es probable que ésa sea la única esperanza que tenga, no ya de que me perdone, sino de que me escuche.

— ¿Y qué le dirás?

—Pues, la verdad es que no puedo negar las acusaciones que me hace; si lo hiciera, se daría cuenta de inmediato de que miento. Además, sólo empeoraría las cosas, si es que pueden agravarse más. Constantemente temía y esperaba que me fuera infiel. Tú te dabas cuenta —sacudió la cabeza— y me lo dijiste una y otra vez. Debí prestar atención a tus palabras. Los celos me jugaron una mala pasada, volví a portarme como un estúpido.

—Está claro que no escuchaste ni una sola palabra de lo que te dije, o si lo hiciste, no sirvió de nada. No se hizo la miel para la boca del asno.

—De nada sirve ya insultarme.

—Pues no se me ocurre ningún consejo más.

—Cuando tengo que enfrentarme a un ejército, sé exactamente en qué situación me encuentro, lo que debo hacer y lo que tengo que evitar, pero...

—Es una lástima que Hinata no sea un ejército.

—Si es a una mujer a quien debo enfrentarme —continuó Naruto haciendo caso omiso del sarcasmo de su amigo—, vacilo como un chico ignorante e inexperto. Trato a la puta como si fuera una dama, y a la dama como a una puta. La principal obligación de un marido es proteger a su esposa por encima de todo; pero ahora, a los ojos de Hinata, he fallado clamorosamente en ese deber, precisamente en ese deber.

—Dale tiempo para que su ira se modere, incluso para que se le pase del todo.

— ¿Se le pasará alguna vez?

—Hinata no es de naturaleza rencorosa.

—No, no lo es. Sin embargo, nunca la había puesto a prueba de esta manera.

—Mira, ¿por qué no pasas la noche en mi habitación y tratas de hablar con ella por la mañana? Así le darás tiempo para que se calme y tú podrás meditar un poco sobre el asunto.

—Tal vez tengas razón y eso sea lo mejor. Si me meto en su cama esta noche, bien podría cortarme el cuello.

/

Hinata rumiaba unos pensamientos bastante sanguinarios mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Después, al llegar, y mientras se lavaba la cara y se enjuagaba la boca, Natsu la observó con aprensión. Ella ni siquiera se molestó en tranquilizar a su doncella. Al terminar de asearse, se sentó en la cama... y rompió en llanto. En medio de su desesperación, pudo darse cuenta de que ni Natsu ni Bek sabían qué hacer con ella. Finalmente el chico tomó el cepillo del pelo, se sentó detrás de Hinata y empezó a desenredarle los cabellos, gesto que la conmovió profundamente.

Sin oponer resistencia, bebió la infusión de plantas tranquilizantes que Natsu le ofreció, y permaneció dócilmente sentada, mientras seguía llorando y Natsu le ponía el camisón. Al mismo tiempo, Bek fue contando a Natsu lo que había ocurrido. Hinata trató de ayudarle a explicarlo, pero el llanto convertía su explicación en una charla incoherente. Por fin se acostó y susurró un «gracias» a Natsu cuando le puso un paño frío sobre la frente. Mientras miraba el techo, trató de apaciguar el hipo y los temblores que le recorrían el cuerpo.

—Pobre Bek —murmuró dirigiendo la mirada al chico—. No sabes qué hacer conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Quedarme a tu lado. —Bek se sentó junto a ella y le tomó una de las manos—. Me voy a quedar contigo.

—Eso me gustaría mucho.

—Ella lo planeó todo.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Mi madre. Lady Shion. Ella lo planeó todo. La oí cuando estaba hablando con ese hombre sobre el asunto. Creía que papá la buscaría a ella después.

—Pues que lo busque y se lo quede.

—Ay, no, mi señora. —Natsu se acercó a la cama y sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que retorcía las manos nerviosamente—. No quieres decir eso, no hablas en serio. Lord Naruto nunca buscaría a esa mujer.

—No, no la buscaría. —Bek estuvo de acuerdo con Natsu.

—Lady Shion no es el verdadero problema aquí. —Hinata suspiró y después bebió otro sorbo de la infusión—. El problema es que se quedó mirando lo que sucedía y no hizo nada. Nunca ha confiado en mí, se ha limitado a esperar que me comportara como la puta que cree que soy.

— ¡No! —gritaron Natsu y Bek al tiempo.

—Sí. Y ahora quiero irme a casa, quiero regresar a Uzushiogakure.

—Papá vendrá pronto, lo sé. Y además pronto regresaremos todos.

—Me quiero ir a casa ya, Bek. Natsu, empieza a recoger mis cosas.

—Iré a hablar con papá —le dijo Bek, pero se detuvo cuando Hinata habló.

—No hay necesidad de que le digas nada, le voy a dejar una carta. ¿Quieres venir a casa conmigo, Bek? —Hinata no tenía la intención de interponerse entre

Naruto y su hijo, pero sintió la necesidad de llevarse al muchacho con ella.

—Sí, pero papá...

—Papá no se enfadará contigo. Natsu, no has empezado a empaquetar mis cosas como te he dicho.

Tanto Natsu como Bek trataron de convencerla de que no abandonara la corte, pero Hinata fue inflexible. Sabía que ambos tenían la esperanza de que Naruto apareciera en cualquier momento y evitara su huida, pero, para su gran alivio, su esperanza no se hizo realidad. Le llegaron rumores de que Naruto estaba en la habitación de Sasuke bebiendo hasta la saciedad y sintiendo pena de sí mismo.

Entonces deseó que lo siguiera haciendo hasta que ella estuviera bien lejos, camino a Uzushiogakure y fuera de su alcance.

Al contrario que su marido, la joven no se permitió el lujo de caer en la autocompasión. Sólo se sentía muy cansada. La vida en la corte había sido una dura prueba para ella, pero aguantó porque sabía que Naruto estaba a su lado apoyándola.

Ahora sólo quería irse a casa y olvidar todo lo que había pasado durante esa temporada en la corte.

Dentro de su corazón sentía un dolor tan grande que no sabía cómo curarlo.

Amaba a Naruto, aunque deseaba que no fuera así. Ese amor hacía que se sintiera absolutamente devastada al saber que él no confiaba en ella. La entristecía profundamente saber lo que su marido pensaba en realidad. Lo que en algún momento le había parecido tan hermoso y tan prometedor, ahora le parecía la peor de las maldiciones.

/

El amanecer empezaba a teñir de rosa el cielo cuando Hinata partió hacia Uzushiogakure. Constituían su escolta cuatro de los hombres que su padre le había dado cuando se fue de la casa paterna. Natsu y Bek compartían el carruaje con ella. Por un momento se preguntó si estaba tomando el camino de la cobardía, pero rápidamente desechó ese pensamiento. Su salud mental requería que se retirara y buscara un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera lamerse las heridas. Necesitaba pensar larga y concienzudamente sobre lo que debía hacer con su matrimonio, si es que todavía tenía un matrimonio por el cual preocuparse.

Naruto recibió el nuevo día con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, la boca seca y amarga y la certeza de que había hecho algo por lo cual no lo perdonarían. Y para empeorar su mísera condición, el rey le llamaba a su presencia de inmediato. Naruto se presentó ante el rey rezando para que la audiencia fuera rápida. Necesitaba ver a Hinata. Pero para su gran consternación, el rey lo retuvo durante horas.

— ¿Has visto a Hinata? —le preguntó a Sasuke con exasperación en cuanto cruzó la puerta de la habitación de su amigo, ya bien entrada la tarde.

—No, no la he visto. Y, ahora que lo pienso, tampoco he visto a Bek en todo el día.

—Lo más probable es que esté con ella —murmuró Naruto mientras se lavaba— . ¿Quién podrá ser? —gruñó cuando alguien llamó a la puerta unos momentos después.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y no pudo menos que fruncirle el ceño a la mujer que apareció frente a él.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Lady Shion empujó a Sasuke, entró en la habitación y se dirigió a Naruto, haciendo caso omiso de su expresión poco amigable.

—Tienes buen aspecto, Naruto.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —Con rapidez, Naruto se alejó de ella y fue a ponerse un jubón limpio.

—Pues quería saber si, dado que tu pequeña esposa se ha marchado, te apetecía acompañarme en los festejos de esta noche.

— ¿Hinata se ha marchado? —Naruto sintió como si el corazón se le hubiera caído a los pies.

—Sí. Tengo entendido que se marchó antes de que la luz de la mañana hubiera iluminado el cielo. ¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó a Naruto con tono perentorio, pero él no se molestó en contestarle y salió de la habitación a toda prisa, con Sasuke pisándole los talones.

Un momento después, los dos amigos entraron en la habitación que Naruto y Hinata habían compartido durante su estancia en la corte, y vieron las evidencias de la precipitada marcha de ella.

— ¡Me dijiste que esperara hasta la mañana! —Rugió Naruto—. ¡Me dijiste que la dejara sola por un rato!

—Nunca pensé que Hinata te abandonaría —murmuró Sasuke.

—Pues bien: es evidente que lo ha hecho. ¿Qué es esto? —Tomó un pedazo de pergamino que estaba sobre la cama y se desplomó en ella mientras leía.

 _Marido:_

 _He decidido regresar a_ _Uzushiogakure_ _. Bek está conmigo, al igual que los hombres de mi padre, que se encargarán de protegerme._

 _No necesitas apresurarte para volver a casa._

 _Hinata._

Naruto le pasó la nota a Sasuke, que hizo una mueca mientras la leía. Era fría y escueta. Naruto se preguntó hasta qué punto sería profunda esa frialdad. Sabía que ella se había dado cuenta de la persecución a la cual lo había sometido lady Shion, que nunca se preocupaba por disimular. Sin embargo, Hinata lo había dejado a merced de las trampas de Shion sin pensárselo dos veces. Ese hecho era mucho más elocuente que su lacónica nota. Su esposa estaba huyendo de él y le daba la espalda sin ningún miramiento.

—Tengo que ir a buscarla.

—No puedes irte, Naruto, hasta que el rey te dé el permiso para hacerlo.

—Pero eso puede significar semanas de retraso. Puede suponer la desgracia para el resto de mi vida.

—Hinata sabe que no puedes irte sencillamente de aquí, como si nada. Si la estancia se prolonga demasiado tiempo, habla con el rey, dile que tienes un problema personal que necesita de tu atención inmediata. Al menos Hinata se ha ido a Uzushiogakure y no a la casa de su padre.

—Sí, sin embargo, en su mensaje queda claro que mi presencia en Uzushiogakure no será bienvenida.

—Todavía estaba dolida cuando escribió esa nota, Naruto. —Sasuke suspiró—. Tal vez esto sea lo mejor. El tiempo sanará las heridas y mitigará el dolor.

Naruto no estaba seguro de que fuera atinado lo que decía su amigo, pero tenía razón al pensar que por el momento no podía hacer nada.

—El tiempo también me permitirá encontrar a ese gusano que se me escabulló anoche.

—Probablemente ya debe de estar a medio camino de Konohagakure.

—Sólo está prolongando su vida unos días más.

A partir de ese momento, el tiempo se convirtió para Naruto en una carga, en una sucesión de días lentos y pesados que parecían no llegar nunca a su fin. El rey lo mandó, junto con sus hombres, a realizar incursiones punitivas contra pequeños reductos de rebeldes y ladrones que plagaban las comarcas más al norte. Naruto juró cumplir sus cuarenta días de servicio, pero ni una hora más.

Una Sakura recién recuperada de su enfermedad dio la bienvenida a Hinata a Uzushiogakure con sorpresa mal disimulada. La joven le contó a su prima todo lo que había sucedido en cuanto se refrescó un poco. Sakura se quedó consternada, pero expresó comprensión hacia Naruto, lo que molestó a su prima. Hinata se dio cuenta de inmediato de que Sakura tenía la esperanza de poder hacerla cambiar de opinión antes de que Naruto regresara.

A pesar de los esfuerzos persistentes y sutiles de su prima, pasaron varios días antes de que Hinata se decidiera a empezar a pensar en lo que debía hacer con su matrimonio. Estaba atada por la Iglesia, pero además, aunque le costaba admitirlo, quería estarlo. No podía renunciar a Naruto. Ya anhelaba su regreso, o por lo menos unas palabras, una carta, alguna noticia. Por mucho que la hubiera herido, ella le seguía perteneciendo, en cuerpo y alma.

Necesitaba tiempo para calmar el dolor lo suficiente como para poder volver a amarlo tan libre y abiertamente como lo había hecho antes. Naruto le había enseñado a desconfiar, y ella quería que regresara a casa para hacerle saber que estaba lejos de sentirse agradecida por ello.

La víspera del día cuarenta y uno de permanencia en la corte, Naruto le dijo al rey que en la madrugada del día siguiente partiría hacia Uzushiogakure. El rey era reacio a dejarlo marchar, pero él le recordó que su deuda estaba saldada. También le comentó que tenía problemas en casa que habían quedado desatendidos durante demasiado tiempo. Y puesto que la abrupta ausencia de Hinata había dado mucho que hablar, y algo sabía del asunto, el rey Kakashi no lo presionó más. Naruto se apresuró a marcharse antes de que el soberano reconsiderara su generosa actitud.

Mientras se acomodaba en la cama esa noche, Naruto dio gracias a Dios de que la estancia en la corte terminase. Las noches que había pasado solo en la cama que antes compartiera con Hinata habían sido difíciles de soportar. Muchas veces había bebido en exceso, para embotarse y dormir sin angustia, y fueron demasiadas las noches en las que Sasuke tuvo que luchar con él para lograr que se desvistiera y se metiera en la cama.

Echaba de menos a Hinata desesperadamente, aunque la maldijo también muchas veces. Se había dado cuenta de lo importante que se había vuelto para él.

Todo se la recordaba. Algunas veces se regodeaba en los recuerdos, pero otras hubiera querido tenerla allí para gritarle que lo dejara en paz. Había empezado a dudar, en fin, de su salud mental.

Lady Shion siguió persiguiéndolo y tratando de reavivar el encantamiento que Naruto sintiera por ella hacía tantos años. Estaba ansioso por alejarse de esa mujer; algunas veces le había parecido tediosa, pero otras, tentadora. Él era un hombre viril a quien habían dejado solo demasiado tiempo, su cuerpo anhelaba una mujer, y la que quería se había puesto lejos de su alcance. Sin embargo, las veces que se encontró cerca de aceptar los favores que lady Shion le ofrecía libremente, se contuvo, y se la quitó de encima sin miramientos ni cortesía alguna. Después de tantos años pensando en su revancha, finalmente le había devuelto a lady Shion toda la humillación que había sufrido a manos de ella durante la juventud. Pero lo hizo sin querer, pues ya la mujer no le importaba nada en absoluto, ni siquiera como objeto de venganza. No obstante, sabía que, al hacerlo, probablemente estaba creándose un enemigo que bien valía la pena vigilar de cerca.

Mientras esperaba el amanecer, Naruto trató de hacer acopio de su valentía. No era hábil con las palabras ni con las damas. En Uzushiogakure lo esperaba una mujer a quien había herido profundamente. Enmendar el daño requeriría pronunciar las palabras justas, en el momento adecuado y de la manera precisa. Naruto no confiaba nada en que fuera capaz de lograrlo.

/

 _ **Bien es todo por hoy, hoy fue un record, no me imagine subir 3 capítulos en un día jejejejejeje. Gracias Christine-Core y Akime Maxwell chicas por su apoyo n.n, y seguir la historia.**_

 _ **Saludos**_


	11. Capítulo 10

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "La Bella de la Bestia" de Hannah Howell con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 10.**

Gritos de bienvenida resonaron a lo largo y ancho de Uzushiogakure. De repente se desató una actividad frenética. Pero Hinata no se sorprendió al oírlo, pues sabía que Naruto había regresado. Había pasado demasiadas horas asomada a la ventana de la torre, desde donde lo vio llegar. Con lentitud, caminó hacia el vestíbulo para saludarlo. Con cada paso que dio se fue armando de la fortaleza necesaria para saludarlo con dignidad fría y distante. Lo había echado de menos mucho más de lo que esperaba y deseaba. Cada noche se le acabó haciendo eterna. Tuvo que llenar sus días de trabajo, porque de lo contrario el tiempo transcurría con demasiada lentitud. Naturalmente, no quería que Naruto lo supiera, o, por lo menos, prefería que de momento no se enterara, pues saberlo le daría una ventaja que sin duda el marido utilizaría de inmediato. Naruto la había herido, y ella pretendía que, como mínimo, se arrepintiera y prometiese enmendarse. No podía permitirle que pensara que tenía derecho a tratarla de esa manera y después comportarse como si nada hubiera cambiado. Si dejaba que eso sucediera, podría pasarse la vida soportando los dolores infligidos por su marido. Dudaba que él quisiera una esposa que tolerara esos desplantes, una esposa tan débil y tan falta de orgullo. La verdad era que el tiempo había atenuado la intensidad del dolor.

Paradójicamente, gracias al dolor había llegado a entender mejor las cosas. Lady Shion había dejado en Naruto una cicatriz profunda y Hinata sospechaba que a lo largo de los años otras mujeres hurgaron en la herida. Sin embargo, se sentía profundamente insultada porque él la comparase con su antigua amante, aunque estaba dispuesta a comprender que sintiese desconfianza. Podía y quería perdonarle, pero tenía que encontrar una manera de cambiar su forma de pensar.

Después de repasar mentalmente una y otra vez lo sucedido, ahora creía verlo con mayor claridad. Entendía la reacción de Naruto al verla tumbada debajo de Taruho: una profunda consternación se había reflejado en su rostro. Estaba segura de que, por un breve instante, había mezclado el pasado con el presente, y había visto a Shion y el ridículo que lo abrumara años atrás, en lugar de verla a ella y hacerse cargo del ataque del que era víctima. Su marido, en fin, se cegó en el momento menos oportuno, y por ello dejó de cumplir con su deber.

También era preciso considerar el largo tiempo que estuvieron separados. ¿Cómo lo había pasado Naruto? ¿Habría sucumbido otra vez a los encantos de Shion? ¿Al irse, cedió terreno y entregó a su marido a esa víbora? Hinata quería pensar que él era demasiado inteligente como para caer víctima de esa mujer de nuevo, pero la torturaba el hecho de que nunca le había dicho que ya no la amaba.

Muchas veces había oído que el tiempo lo curaba todo, y aunque su dolor era menor, en efecto, por el simple paso de los días, dudaba que estuviese realmente curada.

—Naruto ha regresado, Hinata.

La joven dama sonrió débilmente a Sakura, que estaba de pie en la parte de abajo de la escalera, con Natsu, que parecía igual de preocupada que ella. Respondió con frialdad.

—Ya me lo imaginaba.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Saludar a mi marido, como lo haría cualquier esposa cumplidora de su deber.

—Ay, Hinata.

—Sakura, sé que predicas el perdón. Es verdad; lo has hecho un día sí y otro también. Pues bien, estoy dispuesta a perdonar. Sin embargo, no se lo voy a poner fácil, no me echaré a sus pies. Lo que pasó no fue una nimiedad, no fue una pelea sin importancia. Se quedó sin hacer nada mientras intentaban violarme. Es cierto que ahora puedo entender las razones, pero eso sólo atenúa un poco el insulto y la sensación de traición. Piensa en lo que te digo: si me comporto como si nada hubiera sucedido, le restó importancia a su abominable comportamiento. Además, si él no viene con intención de enmendarse, sufriría más de lo que he sufrido, y me destruiría por dentro. No, Sakura, Naruto debe pedirme disculpas por lo menos, o con seguridad esta unión no tendrá futuro. —Terminó de bajar las escaleras—. También me gustaría que me diera una explicación, aunque entendería que no me diera ninguna. Puede ser que él mismo no entienda bien lo que pasó. —Hizo una pausa a una distancia prudente de la puerta, y después reanudó el discurso—. No voy a faltar a mis obligaciones como esposa, nunca me rebajaría de esa manera, que equivaldría también a avergonzar a mi familia. Sin embargo, si Naruto quiere algo más que frías obligaciones de este matrimonio, tendrá que enmendarse. —Luchó contra la tentación de suavizar su postura, de eliminar la dolorosa preocupación que se hacía evidente a los ojos de su prima—. Estaba pensando una cosa, Sakura...

— ¿Qué pensabas?

—Pues que tal vez la mejor cura para la herida de este matrimonio sea una buena sangría. —Sonrió irónicamente cuando vio que sus palabras habían incrementado la alarma en la expresión de Sakura.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó su prima con un evidente tono de angustia.

Pero no hubo tiempo de que Hinata respondiera, pues Naruto y Sasuke entraron en el recinto en ese mismo instante. La joven esposa sintió que su corazón daba saltos de alegría y bienvenida, pero se controló y fue, impasible, a saludar a su marido. Sus pensamientos tomaron rápidamente un tinte carnal. Las cosas no podían seguir el curso que ella quería si se dejaba afectar tanto por la mera presencia de su hombre.

Tenía que apagar drásticamente el deseo que sentía. De lo contrario, Naruto lo intuiría, como siempre había hecho, y eso malograría todos sus planes. Hinata caminó hasta su marido y le ofreció la mejilla cuando él se inclinó para besarla.

—Saludos, marido. Y para ti, sir Sasuke. Su llegada es un poco sorpresiva, pero estoy segura de que ya están preparando las cosas para ustedes en el aposento. Cuando estén listos, se les servirá la cena. —Para sus adentros, Hinata se felicitó a sí misma por haber logrado un aire tan distante, cortés y digno.

—Gracias, mi señora —murmuró Sasuke, puesto que Naruto se había quedado paralizado y no podía hablar.

—Ah, Bek —llamó Hinata al chico cuando lo vio aparecer de improviso en el vestíbulo—, ¿serías tan amable de ayudar a tu padre y a sir Sasuke? Han preparado el baño para ambos en la habitación de sir Sasuke. Mientras tanto, iré a ver cómo va la cena. —Se apresuró a salir del recinto, temerosa de derrumbarse y que su fingimiento quedara al descubierto. Tenía que mantenerse firme hasta el final.

—Hola, Bek. —Finalmente Naruto logró hablar mientras seguía a su hijo escaleras arriba.

—Hola, papá. ¿Estás furioso conmigo porque me fui? —Bek miró con timidez a su padre.

—No. En el séquito real había muchos pajes, y los usé a ellos.

—Qué bien. Ella necesitaba que me quedara a su lado.

Naruto no pudo encontrar una respuesta adecuada a esa afirmación, así que se limitó a guardar silencio hasta que entraron en la habitación de Sasuke, donde habían preparado dos bañeras, una al lado de la otra, frente a una enorme chimenea. Naruto despidió secamente a las doncellas, y luego Bek los ayudó a quitarse la armadura.

Finalmente, despidió también al muchacho, pero más gentilmente.

—Definitivamente, sopla un viento helado por estos lares —murmuró Naruto mientras se metía en la bañera humeante.

—Sí, yo también he sentido ese aire. —A su vez, Sasuke se sumergió en su bañera, exhalando un suspiro de placer.

—Y yo me quedé paralizado como un buey estúpido. No pude emitir ni un solo sonido.

—Hinata todavía está aquí, Naruto. Ya es algo. Bien podría haberse ido a la casa de sus padres.

—Sí, aunque es difícil discernir qué significa eso. Parece tan tiesa, tan cortés...

Ella nunca se había comportado de esa manera.

—Al menos sigue estando al frente de tu hogar, y nos ha recibido como se debe.

— ¿Cómo se debe?

—Claro. Todo está en orden. Muchas esposas demuestran su descontento preparando baños de agua fría y cenas poco apetitosas —contestó Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

—Todavía no hemos cenado —bromeó Naruto débilmente—. Tal vez sea bazofia.

—Es cierto, pero la verdad es que no me imagino a Hinata haciendo algo así. — Sasuke suspiró y miró a su amigo con sincera compasión—. Puede que la venganza se manifieste sólo en la cama matrimonial.

Naruto gruñó y se hundió en el agua hasta los hombros.

—Sí, eso me temo. Allí se comportará tan cortés y sumisamente como lo hizo cuando nos saludó. Por las barbas de Cristo, creo que eso es más de lo que puedo soportar —murmuró, con el corazón compungido.

—Entonces habla con ella, hombre. Dile todo lo que tengas que decirle.

— ¿Aunque lo que le diga la haga verme como un soberano imbécil?

—Sí, aunque parezcas un soberano imbécil. No veo que tengas otra salida. Al fin y al cabo, lo eres.

—No, yo tampoco veo otra salida. —Naruto suspiró pesadamente, temiendo el momento de las explicaciones.

Pero, a pesar de ello, se aferró a la esperanza de encontrar alguna otra solución.

Lo sucedido aquel día en el jardín hacía que se sintiera como un completo idiota.

Sabía que había herido a Hinata, pero seguía teniendo la esperanza de que ella podría pensarlo con calma, entender lo que le había ocurrido y olvidar la involuntaria afrenta. A pesar de que sabía que debía disculparse y enmendarse, esperaba poder hacerlo sin tener que revivir todo el penoso incidente.

Para Naruto era una agonía pensar que, en adelante, Hinata no cumpliría en la cama más que por su sentido del deber. Se estremecía al pensarlo. No podía creer que un solo error, por grande que fuese, hubiera matado la pasión que sentía por él.

La necesitaba demasiado. La necesitaba como necesitaba comer y respirar.

—Vamos, amigo mío —le dijo Sasuke en tono suave mientras se secaba—, es mejor que salgas ya, antes de que te arrugues como una pasa.

—Me siento como si tuviera que enfrentarme al patíbulo —murmuró Naruto mientras salía de la bañera y empezaba a secarse.

—A veces las mujeres son más duras y letales que cualquier patíbulo. Así es la vida, amigo.

—Hay demasiadas probabilidades de que meta la pata otra vez.

—Tristemente, tienes razón. —Ya vestido, Sasuke se dispuso a salir de la habitación—. Cuando la cena esté servida, me tendrás a tu lado. Mientras tanto, espero pasar un momento a solas con Sakura.

Naruto agarró a su amigo del brazo y le advirtió:

—Nada de juegos con esa doncella.

—No es jugar lo que quiero hacer con ella —le respondió Sasuke, con una ligera y firme sonrisa.

Naruto vio en los ojos de Sasuke que le hablaba con sinceridad, y enseguida lo soltó.

—Entonces te deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

Naruto suspiró al ver salir a Sasuke de la habitación. Se alegraba por su amigo, y deseó que encontrara la recompensa que buscaba su corazón. Sin embargo, le pareció injusto que el destino pusiera ante sus ojos un amor naciente cuando su propio matrimonio se tambaleaba y el fracaso asomaba, amenazador, en el horizonte. Vio un futuro en el que, a medida que Hinata se fuera haciendo más fría con él, tendría que ver a Sasuke y a Sakura ponerse más cálidos el uno con el otro. No estaba muy seguro de tener la presencia de ánimo suficiente para soportar un castigo semejante.

Suspiró, espantó tales pensamientos y se preparó para enfrentarse a Hinata.

/

Cuando terminó de vestirse para la cena, Hinata se sentó frente al espejo para que Natsu pudiera arreglarle el peinado.

— ¿Has visto a Sakura? —Natsu no contestó, y Hinata la presionó en busca de respuesta—. ¿Y bien?

—Está con sir Sasuke, mi señora —replicó Natsu, en cuya voz era evidente el recelo.

— ¿Temes hablarme de ello a causa de mis problemas? —le preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa torcida. Y como Natsu se sonrojó, Hinata no tuvo más remedio que suspirar—. Pues no temas. Me alegro mucho por Sakura. Dime, ¿crees que las intenciones de sir Sasuke son honorables?

—Sí, lo creo. Es algo que puede verse en sus ojos.

—Bien. Es un buen hombre. Nuestra Sakura se merece lo mejor. Supongo que me ha hablado poco de esto debido a mis problemas con mi esposo, tal vez pensó que sería poco delicado, pues me traería dolorosas evocaciones. Es cierto que siento un poco de envidia, pero tengo que decirle que no necesita esconder o disimular su felicidad. Sakura es como mi hermana, y no puedo más que compartir su júbilo.

—Así como ella comparte tu dolor, mi señora —Natsu miró fijamente los ojos de Hinata en el espejo—. Quizá no tenga más remedio que ser impertinente...

— ¿Acaso alguna vez has sido otra cosa? —le respondió Hinata sonriéndole mientras Natsu le daba el toque final a su peinado.

—Pues creo que ahora voy a ser muy impertinente. Quisiera hablarte sobre tu matrimonio.

—Habla entonces. No soy tan tonta como para pensar que yo lo sé todo y tú no sabes nada. En un asunto tan grave como éste, sólo una idiota rechazaría el consejo que le ofrecen.

—Los hombres son unas criaturas extrañas.

—Esa no es una gran revelación, Natsu.

—Silencio, mi señora, que no he terminado. Los hombres pueden saber que han cometido un error, pero les cuesta trabajo disculparse. Cuanto más orgulloso sea un hombre, más se le atragantarán las palabras. Puede que sienta en su corazón y en su mente que debe decir las palabras de disculpa, pero éstas se le atascan en la garganta.

—Debo recibir una disculpa, Natsu. —Hablaba con una tranquila determinación, dispuesta a no permitir que nadie tratara de persuadirla.

—Lo entiendo, sí, y estoy de acuerdo contigo. Tienes razón en lo esencial. Dejar que un hombre piense que puede hacer cualquier cosa sin pagar las consecuencias de sus actos, aunque sean consecuencias ligeras, es darle licencia para que actúe como le venga en gana sin tener en consideración ninguna palabra ni acto. Pero puede suceder que esa disculpa no llegue tan directa o tan bellamente como tú querrías.

Algunos hombres no tienen ninguna destreza con las palabras. Si una no los escucha con atención y mucho cuidado, puede escapársele el verdadero significado de lo que están diciendo. ¿Que es necesario que un día expliquen por qué hicieron lo que hicieron? Puede que ese día nunca llegue, porque puede ser que ni siquiera ellos mismos sepan la razón por la cual actuaron de determinada manera.

—Me he preguntado eso mismo muchas veces: si Naruto entiende o no lo que hizo —murmuró Hinata.

—Los hombres, al parecer, no prestan mucha atención a la razón de ser de las cosas. Si lo que hicieron los hace parecer imbéciles, se niegan a profundizar con detalle en lo ocurrido. Les da miedo y vergüenza. Por tanto, la disculpa llegará aún con mayor dificultad. Lo que el hombre quiere es que ese tipo de sucesos se desvanezca de la memoria. Y si se disculpa, lo hará con brusquedad y rapidez. A ningún hombre le gusta ver arruinado su orgullo.

—Y Naruto es un hombre orgulloso.

—Sí, mi señora. Un hombre muy orgulloso a su manera. Y, desde luego, nada hábil con las palabras, si me permites decirlo.

—Puedes; no es más que la verdad.

—Pero tiene un corazón noble. Si ha cometido un error, lo sabe bien. Estoy segura de que tratará de compensarte, mi señora, pero me parece que va a necesitar un oído aguzado que sepa escucharlo e interpretarlo bien.

—Un oído muy, muy aguzado —convino Hinata—. A menos que mi señor se vea obligado a recurrir a una elocuencia modesta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Natsu frunciendo el ceño, sin entender del todo a Hinata.

—Hay una cosa que he aprendido sobre los hombres: algunos necesitan el estímulo de la ira para soltar la lengua. Lo que les cuesta trabajo decir en un momento tranquilo y sosegado pueden gritarlo y bramarlo con facilidad cuando se enfadan. —Natsu empezó a sonreír, y Hinata la imitó—. Lo que hay que hacer es prender la yesca para que se declare el incendio.

—Pero ten cuidado. Tú no quieres que el incendio se descontrole y se convierta en un desastre.

—Ah, estoy segura de que Naruto nunca me haría daño. Conoce bastante bien su propia fuerza. Sí, sé que podría reducir a polvo todo lo que hay a mi alrededor, pero jamás me golpearía a mí.

—Sería terrible que te arrancase la cabeza de los hombros.

—No, incluso loco de ira, siempre tendrá en mente que soy pequeña y físicamente débil. —Hinata se puso de pie y se echó un último vistazo en el espejo—.

Así que si escuchas truenos, rayos y centellas dentro de estas paredes, no te alarmes ni prestes atención, todo está fríamente calculado. Oiré las palabras que anhelo aunque me quede sorda para lograrlo. —Compartió una carcajada con Natsu.

Hinata esperaba mantener la misma actitud valerosa en presencia del Demonio Rojo. Estaba convencida de que exacerbar la impresionante ira de Naruto era la mejor manera de obligarlo a que dijera lo debido. Tampoco tenía ninguna duda sobre lo que le había dicho a Natsu: Naruto nunca le haría daño. Lo que la preocupaba era lo que él podría revelarle; había estado al alcance de lady Shion durante casi un mes.

— ¿Mi señora? —la llamó Natsu cuando Hinata se disponía a salir de la habitación.

— ¿Más consejos? —preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa.

—Sí. No permitas que lord Naruto te altere demasiado cuando esté furioso. Sería poco conveniente, teniendo en cuenta tu estado.

— ¿Mi estado? —Hinata habló calmadamente, con la certeza de que Natsu estaba a punto de confirmar algo que ella había empezado a sospechar hacía un tiempo.

—Llevas un bebé en el vientre. Seguro que ya lo sabías.

—Lo sospechaba, pero ¿estás segura? —murmuró Hinata, al tiempo que posaba la mano sobre su estómago.

—Sí. El periodo no te ha llegado tres, casi cuatro veces. Has estado indispuesta, aunque sólo ligeramente, por las mañanas. Sí, y tu figura está cambiando. Tengo pocas dudas de que llevas el hijo de lord Naruto en tu seno.

— ¿Sabes mucho de esto?

—Sólo un poco.

— ¿Hay algo que no deba hacer? —Fue imposible para Hinata evitar que las mejillas se le sonrojaran intensamente, lo que fue más útil que cualquier palabra que pudiera decir para que Natsu entendiera a qué se refería.

—No —respondió Natsu, sonrojándose también un poco—. Puedes yacer. Pero no permitas que tu cuerpo se canse demasiado ni que sufra accidentes o golpes ¿Es un mal momento para esto?

—Pues no es el mejor momento, Natsu. —Hinata suspiró y se dirigió al salón principal.

Saber que estaba embarazada produjo a Hinata una extraña mezcla de sentimientos. Amaba a Naruto, lo amaba tanto que a veces se asustaba de la intensidad de sus sentimientos, así que la embargó una verdadera euforia por llevar en su seno a un hijo suyo. Pero, por ahora, tenía que esconder esas emociones.

Primero debía aclarar lo que había entre ellos, pero temía el giro que podían dar las cosas si no lograba su propósito. Era probable que el dolor que sentía se intensificara.

La fingida frialdad que le demostraba a su marido podría volverse verdadera, dejar de ser un simple instrumento para empujarlo a disculparse. Si se distanciaban, sería espantoso para ella y para su hijo.

—Hinata...

Ésta se sobresaltó, lo que le obligó a salir de sus oscuros pensamientos. Vio a

Sakura.

—Me has asustado. ¿Qué haces escondida ahí? —Sakura emergió de las sombras del nicho que había debajo de las escaleras.

—Quería hablar contigo antes de que nos reuniéramos con los hombres.

—Es sorprendente cómo los problemas amorosos le sueltan la lengua a las personas —murmuró Hinata, pero Sakura hizo caso omiso del comentario.

—Sé lo que piensas hacer. ¿Estás segura de que tienes que hacerlo enfadar?

—Sí, tengo que hacerlo.

—Ay, Hinata. No me parece que sea buena idea.

—De esa manera se verá obligado a hablar. Es muy importante que lo haga.

— ¿Pero estás segura de que quieres escuchar todo lo que tiene que decir?

—No, no lo estoy en absoluto, pero lo voy a escuchar de todas maneras. Sé cuál es tu preocupación, Sakura, y créeme que la comparto. Dejé solo a mi hombre, al alcance de una víbora que no tenía reparos en decir abiertamente que lo quería para ella. Naruto pudo haber sucumbido fácilmente a sus encantos otra vez. Pero creo que podría perdonarlo por eso.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Sabía lo que podía suceder si lo dejaba solo en la corte.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo dejaste?

— ¿Realmente crees que Naruto y yo habríamos podido solucionar nuestros problemas estando en la corte? ¿En medio del desprecio, las intrigas y la traición que reinan allí?

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió Sakura al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—También hay que tener en cuenta que yo me sentía muy herida y necesitaba tiempo para serenarme. Estaba demasiado dolida y probablemente lo habría alejado de mí. Entonces sí que lo habría visto irse con otra, y eso hubiera empeorado nuestros problemas.

—No puedo creer que Naruto pueda romper sus votos matrimoniales, es un hombre de honor.

—Es muy honorable. Una vez me dijo que nunca tendría una amante mientras yo no tuviera uno, y mientras no lo echara de mi cama. —Hinata asintió con la cabeza cuando Sakura hizo una mueca—. Sí, es posible que Naruto haya considerado mi partida como un equivalente a la acción de echarlo de mi cama.

Sakura caminó hacia su prima, se paró delante de ella y le cogió afectuosamente las manos.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que haya hecho algo indebido.

—Es cierto. Pero sé que él es un hombre bastante fogoso. —Hinata sonrió ligeramente cuando Sakura se sonrojó—. Después de una batalla se pone muy ardiente, y dudo mucho de que el rey haya permitido que la espada de Naruto se oxidara. Necesita proclamar a los cuatro vientos que está vivo, y supongo que ningún hombre puede pensar en una mejor manera de hacerlo que acostarse con una mujer, puesto que es algo que complace todos sus sentidos. Naruto ha pasado demasiadas noches en una cama vacía...

—Igual que tú —la interrumpió Sakura, después de que se sonrojara todavía más que antes.

—Sí, por eso me gustaría pensar que no tiene que acostarse con otra mujer cada vez que estemos separados, aunque sea por mucho tiempo. O cuando hemos tenido una pelea. Sin embargo, creo que puedo entenderlo, por lo menos esta vez. No estamos hablando de una riña pequeña y sin importancia —suspiró—. Sólo rezo para que, si se ha desfogado, por lo menos no haya sido con lady Shion.

— ¿Debido a lo que hubo entre ellos?

—Debido a lo que tal vez todavía existe entre ellos. Naruto nunca me ha dicho que ya no la ama, sólo afirma una y otra vez que procura evitarla.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

—No, no puede amar a una mujer como ésa, y menos cuando te tiene a ti.

—Ahora debes saber que el corazón no acepta que lo guíen, va donde quiere ir.

—Entonces es un tonto —le dijo Sakura cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y negando con la cabeza.

—Sí, puede ser. —Intercambió una leve sonrisa con Sakura pero enseguida se puso seria otra vez—. En serio, me gustaría saber si Naruto sigue enamorado de Shion, aunque se me desgarre el corazón si me dice que es así.

—Sí, pero al menos sabrías a qué atenerte, sabrías a qué te enfrentas.

Hinata asintió e hizo un gesto con las manos que denotaba la impotencia que sentía.

—Por ahora no sé si Shion se interpone realmente entre nosotros, o si sólo estoy dejando que mis temores me cieguen.

—Pues yo todavía no estoy segura de que tus métodos sean los mejores, pero sí veo que tienes razón al pensar que hay que hacer algo. El matrimonio es un vínculo que no puede romperse, y el tuyo parece realmente prometedor. Sí, definitivamente, bien merece una pelea.

—Ya ves. Y también hay otra razón por la cual hay que cerrar esta brecha, y rápido... Estoy embarazada.

— ¿Estás segura?

Preguntó Sakura abriendo los ojos de par en par y soltando un grito de sorpresa al tiempo que miraba fijamente el abdomen de Hinata.

—Yo ya lo sospechaba y Natsu acaba de darme su opinión experta sobre el particular.

Sakura abrazó a Hinata y después dio un paso atrás. La expresión de su rostro pasó entonces de la alegría a la preocupación.

—Ay, Hinata, entonces no debes hacer que Naruto se enfurezca contigo.

—Es un temor lógico, pero estoy segura de que no me hará daño. A diferencia de muchos hombres, él es consciente de su fuerza, y por eso es cauteloso cuando levanta el brazo a alguien. Sí, puede ser que me amenace lo indecible, pero sé con certeza que nunca me golpearía. Ya te lo he dicho varias veces, Sakura, tienes que confiar en que así es. —Hinata pudo ver en la expresión de Sakura que su prima todavía no tenía esa confianza.

—No sé de dónde sacas el valor de pensar siquiera una cosa así. —Sakura suspiró mientras retomaban el camino hacia el salón principal—. Tal vez Naruto se sienta tan apenado por lo sucedido que sea incapaz de ponerse furioso.

Hinata se rio ligeramente y tomó a Sakura del brazo.

—Sienta o no sienta culpa, mi marido siempre puede ponerse furioso si uno sabe cómo provocarlo.

/

Cuando Naruto vio entrar a Hinata en el salón principal del brazo de Sakura, se preparó para lo que sabía que podía ser una prueba difícil. Se juró a sí mismo que trataría de controlar su temperamento explosivo. Era él quien merecía una reprimenda, no Hinata. Sin embargo, cuando ella lo saludó con el mismo tono cortés que usaba para Sasuke mientras se sentaba a su lado en la mesa, se dio cuenta de que mantener bajo control su temperamento iba a requerir bastante más fortaleza de la esperada.

De repente Naruto cayó en la cuenta de que Hinata le estaba hablando de la misma manera que solía hacerlo con los cortesanos que la lisonjeaban: con cortesía indiferente. Este descubrimiento hizo que tuviera que apretar los dientes. En la voz de su esposa no había ni rastro del tono de intimidad de pareja con el que por lo general le hablaba. Nunca lo había notado, pero ahora era evidente que el timbre amoroso había desaparecido, y lo echó mucho de menos. Y ahora, mirándola con recelo mientras les servían, perdió casi toda esperanza de recuperarlo.

Después de unos momentos de pesado silencio, en los que sólo se escuchaban los sonidos de la gente comiendo, Naruto decidió lanzarse.

—Has logrado un montón de cosas aquí en Uzushiogakure.

—Sí, pero todavía queda mucho por hacer —contestó Hinata, y bebió un largo trago de su copa de vino.

—Ya he terminado los cuarenta días de servicio que le debía al rey, así que puedo quedarme y echaros una mano.

—Como quieras. —No se sorprendió al ver que la mano que Naruto tenía sobre la mesa se apretaba con fuerza.

Por su parte, él se dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer para enfriar su ya acalorado temperamento era pensar en otra cosa. Se dio la vuelta hacia Sakura y le habló.

—Me alegra ver que estás recuperada de la dolencia que te aquejaba. —Se preguntó, un poco extrañado, por qué Sakura parecía tan nerviosa.

—Gracias, mi señor. Janet fue la mejor de las enfermeras.

Puesto que Naruto no sabía quién era Janet, se valió de ello para mantener a Sakura hablando un poco más de tiempo, lo que le ayudó a sosegarse ligeramente, a pesar de que sus pensamientos seguían concentrados en su distante esposa.

Entonces buscó otro tema para hablar con Hinata. Nunca le había sido tan difícil hacerlo, por lo que se dio cuenta de que siempre era ella la que mantenía viva la conversación, descargándolo suavemente de la penosa obligación de hablar. Pero ahora no tenía esa sutil ayuda y debía arreglárselas solo. Le estaba resultando extremadamente difícil.

— ¿No se ha presentado ningún problema? —Naruto se maldijo para sus adentros por iniciar la charla con una salida tan pobre.

—Ni uno solo. ¿Quieres más vino, marido?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, secamente. Ella hizo una señal a un paje para que le sirviera más vino en su copa. Hinata le estaba provocando, estaba seguro de ello. Se mostraba parca en palabras adrede, pues siempre había sido más hábil en el arte de la conversación que él. Lo dejaba en ridículo con toda la intención del mundo. El enojo se empezó a apoderar de él, pero luchó por no perder los estribos.

Cada vez que podía, Hinata observaba a Naruto con discreción. Era fácil ver que su furia iba en aumento, aunque también era evidente que luchaba por controlarse.

Pero lo que a ella realmente le interesaba eran los otros sentimientos que reflejaba el rostro de su marido. Podía adivinar un rastro de temor en sus hermosos ojos. La joven se preguntó si él compartiría su temor de que la herida que le había causado no se cerrase nunca, destruyendo así un matrimonio que era tan esperanzador. También percibió un vestigio de culpa, lo que la complació, pero rezó para que fuera sólo por lo que había sucedido en el jardín y no por algo que Naruto hubiera hecho después de que ella abandonara la corte.

Un rápido vistazo a Sasuke fue suficiente para que Hinata se diera cuenta de que había adivinado ya su estratagema. El hecho de que el amigo de su marido estuviera tan obviamente divertido no le sirvió de freno. Incluso pensó que podría ayudarla en su objetivo. Naruto no soportaría que Sasuke se riera en semejante trance; si eso pasara se enfadaría todavía más.

Se volvió para mirar a su marido de nuevo. Estaba dispuesta a presionarlo todo lo que fuera necesario. Era lo mejor, si quería que sus problemas se resolvieran lo más rápido posible. Estar sentada tan cerca de él hizo que su cuerpo se rebelara, recordándole el largo tiempo que habían estado separados. Lo deseaba, quería que

Naruto la tomara entre sus brazos, la llevara a la cama y le hiciera el amor hasta que ambos estuvieran tan exhaustos que no pudieran moverse. Sabía que entregarse a él ayudaría a que el dolor que sentía se calmara un poco, pero también sabía que sólo serviría para alargar el problema. Tenía que solucionarlo ya, en aquel mismo instante.

Hinata temió que los pensamientos lujuriosos que se le pasaban por la cabeza se hicieran evidentes en su rostro, y decidió concentrarse en el postre que les estaban sirviendo. Naruto la conocía demasiado bien, y al menor descuido podría leer en sus ojos que el deseo le hervía en la sangre. Pero era demasiado pronto para que él supiera lo mucho que ella lo seguía deseando. Tal vez, pensó Hinata, si su marido temía que la frialdad que ella le demostraba en el trato se extendiera a la habitación, el necesario estallido se produciría antes. Ése era un temor que podía exacerbar con facilidad su ya de por sí explosivo temperamento.

Naruto trató de esforzarse por parecer tranquilo, y continuó con la conversación.

—El rey nos mandó hacer incursiones contra grupos de rebeldes y ladrones.

—Tengo entendido que hay muchos. —Hinata se obligó a no pensar en el peligro que había corrido su marido.

Naruto rechinó los dientes.

—Y me hirieron en una de esas incursiones.

Hinata sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Luchó por mantener la calma, y con un gran esfuerzo logró contenerse y no precipitarse hacia Naruto en busca de cualquier herida nueva que pudiera tener en el cuerpo. Igualmente difícil fue hablar en un tono frío e imperturbable, pero, cuando finalmente pudo hacerlo, sintió que había tenido éxito en su propósito.

—Al parecer estás totalmente curado.

Naruto recordó su apasionada reacción la otra vez que lo hirieron, y semejante indiferencia lo decepcionó dolorosamente.

—Sí.

Hinata luchó por esconder lo divertida que le parecía la reacción de Naruto, que parecía un chiquillo enfurruñado.

— ¿Quieres que Janet le eche un vistazo a la herida? Tiene ciertas habilidades curativas.

—No, no quiero que Janet le eche un vistazo a la herida —gruñó.

—Como desees, marido.

—Me llamo Naruto —le espetó, y luego bebió bruscamente de su copa de vino, en un vano intento de recuperar su ligeramente perdida compostura.

—Sí, lo sé —murmuró Hinata abriendo de par en par los ojos, en un gesto destinado a fingir profunda inocencia, mezclada con una pizca de temor por la salud mental de su marido.

— ¿Entonces por qué no lo usas?

—Como quieras, Naruto. ¿Te apetece más fruta? —le preguntó, ofreciéndole un recipiente con piezas variadas.

Hinata a duras penas pudo contener un salto nervioso cuando él tomó con enorme agresividad una manzana de la fuente. Le pareció que gruñía al tiempo que masticaba la manzana. La risa empezó a juguetear por dentro, pero rápidamente la acalló.

Nunca se había propuesto con tanto ahínco y de forma tan premeditada enfurecer a alguien. Y en su opinión, Naruto nunca había luchado con tanta fuerza por no dejar que su temperamento se descontrolara. Empezó a temer que se viniera abajo por el esfuerzo. Le pareció que estaba bastante congestionado y que tenía los ojos algo fuera de las órbitas. Entonces deseó que su marido no pudiera contenerse más, y no sólo por el bien del matrimonio, sino también por el de su salud. Se le estaban acabando las ideas para irritarlo más. Reprimiendo otro impulso de reírse, pensó que contener dentro del cuerpo toda esa ira debía de ser una tortura para el organismo de Naruto.

Cada palabra fría y cortés que Hinata pronunció irritó más y más a Naruto. Esa actitud de su esposa le recordaba cómo eran las cosas antes del desastre del jardín.

Los recuerdos eran veneno que le corría lentamente por las venas y le pudría las entrañas. No tuvo dudas de que esa cena se le indigestaría tarde o temprano.

Naruto terminó de comer su manzana mientras tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el brazo de la silla. De repente notó con enfado que Hinata hablaba muy entusiasmada con Sasuke y Sakura. Fue como si le hubieran puesto sal sobre una herida abierta. Empezó a sentirse como un extraño en su propia casa. Ni siquiera lo trataban con la cortesía que se dispensa a un invitado. Se dijo que Sasuke y Sakura no le habían hecho ningún daño a Hinata, a diferencia de él, y que era lógico que hablasen con ella, pero eso no sirvió para aplacar su temperamento. No era realmente a Hinata a quien iba dirigida toda su furia; lo que lo hacía rabiar era la situación en la que se encontraba y el hecho doloroso de que había sido él mismo el causante de todo.

Decidió hacer un último esfuerzo consciente y volvió a dirigirse a su mujer.

— ¿Qué otros planes tienes pensados para Uzushiogakure?

—No hago planes a largo plazo, voy día a día.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué planes tienes para mañana, entonces?

—Pensaba trabajar en el jardín, en las plantas.

— ¿Qué plantas?

—Las usuales.

—Por supuesto. ¿Piensas hacer un jardín como el de tu padre?

—Si así lo deseas tú, mi señor, así lo haré.

—Pensé que tú lo querías así.

—Sería muy agradable.

—Entonces siémbralo.

—Como quieras, marido. ¿Te apetece más vino?

— ¿Tienes intención de hacerme beber hasta que caiga inconsciente?

—Lo que te complazca, mi señor.

Hinata se preguntó si sería bueno para Naruto que apretara tanto los dientes. Se dio un respiro para dirigirle una suave sonrisa a Sakura, que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, en clara expresión de temor y preocupación. Hinata se dio cuenta, al toparse con la mirada de Sasuke, de que los ojos le rebosaban de risa contenida.

Rápidamente desvió la mirada cuando él le guiñó un ojo.

La tormenta de furia que crecía dentro de Naruto se estaba volviendo casi palpable. Hinata se obligó a no sonreír, por mucho que saborease su ya próxima victoria. Fue todo un desafío para su ingenio buscar respuestas cortas y comentarios corteses. Naruto fue haciendo preguntas más y más astutas, que requerían respuestas más largas, más elaboradas. Hinata sabía que cada lacónica y fría respuesta que le daba era nuevo combustible que avivaba la llama que crecía dentro de él. El juego la divertía enormemente. Supuso que se debía a que era como coquetear con el peligro: la emoción del riesgo. Mientras los otros comensales observaban lo que sucedía, el salón se fue quedando en silencio, y todos los ojos se fijaron en ella, lo que confirmó su opinión de que muy pocos se atreverían a azuzar a propósito al Demonio Rojo como ella lo estaba haciendo.

— ¿Te fue de ayuda Bek? —dijo Naruto, que sentía que le faltaba aliento. Estaba tan lleno de ira que le costaba trabajo respirar.

—Sí. ¿Te apetece otra fruta?

—No —gruñó él.

—Como quieras, marido.

Entonces se preparó. El instinto le dijo que había roto la última amarra de la cordura del Demonio Rojo.

/

 _ **Chan chan chan…**_

 _ **Perdón los deje varios días sin actualizar, pero ya saben cómo son ahorita las festividades :D**_

 _ **Por cierto, Feliz Navidad a todos \n.n/**_

 _ **Gracias Hinata Hyuga –NxH por la observación, las tomo como consejos constructivos.**_

 _ **Saludos**_


	12. Capítulo 11

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "La Bella de la Bestia" de Hannah Howell con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **Capítulo 11** **  
**

— ¡Ya es suficiente!

Hinata pestañeó, asombrada por permanecer aún sentada. No la habría sorprendido que Naruto la levantase de su asiento de un tirón. Los oídos le zumbaban, eso sí, tras el violento trueno que emergió de los poderosos pulmones de su marido. Deseó que su capacidad auditiva se restableciese cuanto antes para poder escuchar con claridad lo que él tuviera que decirle una vez que se quedaran solos.

— ¿Algo te ha molestado, mi señor? —le preguntó en un tono de voz tan calmado, y por tanto provocativo, que la mitad de la gente que estaba en el salón la miró como si estuviera irremediablemente loca.

— ¡Naruto! —vociferó él mientras se ponía de pie y daba un golpe sobre la mesa con los puños, haciendo temblar los platos.

—Como quieras... Naruto. —Hinata se mordió el labio y dejó escapar un ligero grito de temor cuando el marido la levantó de la silla de un tirón y puso su cara a un centímetro de distancia de la de ella.

—Si dices una vez más «como quieras» te juro que voy a tener que estrangularte. Ven conmigo —le dijo entre dientes. Y puesto que empezó a arrastrarla detrás de él, Hinata no tuvo más opción que obedecerlo.

— ¿Ya hemos terminado de cenar?

—Sí, ya hemos terminado.

Justo antes de que Naruto la obligara a cruzar la puerta del salón, Hinata pudo guiñarle un ojo a Sakura. Era difícil no reírse ante la mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación que vio en las caras de todos los presentes, salvo Sasuke. Era obvio que el buen hombre luchaba desesperadamente por no reírse hasta que Naruto saliera de la sala. Hinata escuchó su explosión de carcajadas, fuerte y claramente, en cuanto Naruto cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. La portentosa maldición que soltó su marido le dijo que él también la había escuchado. La joven tenía la esperanza de que el camino hacia su habitación no fuera tan largo como para apaciguar la gloriosa furia de su marido.

Mientras maldecía y arrastraba a Hinata con él, Naruto luchaba consigo mismo para controlar su temperamento en erupción. El autodominio total parecía lejos de su alcance.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, entraron y cerró de un violento portazo; luego, se dirigió hacia la mesa, donde reposaba una jarra de vino. La furia siempre lo convertía en un hombre incapaz de hablar de forma fluida. En el fondo sabía que Hinata no se lo merecía, ni era razonable que volcase su ira en ella. Se sirvió vino en una copa y se lo bebió de un trago, tratando de contenerse. Cuando terminó de beber, lanzó la copa contra la pared en un débil intento por aliviar las emociones que le consumían por dentro. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para ponerse de cara a Hinata, y se sintió poco complacido al encontrarla sentada tranquilamente en la cama, mirándolo.

— ¿Acaso ya no soy más que un huésped en esta casa?

—Por supuesto que no. Tú eres mi marido y yo soy tu diligente esposa.

—Ah, sí, muy diligente. Y fría. ¿Así es como pretendes castigarme?

— ¿Crees que te estoy castigando?

—Sé que fallé cuando debí protegerte...

—Sí, es verdad. Lo de fallar lo hiciste bastante bien. —Hinata se irguió en la cama para mirarlo directamente a la cara—. También me insultaste. Siempre me comparaste con esa puta. —Se dio cuenta de que la ira de Naruto empezaba a desvanecerse, pero no le importó, puesto que la suya había empezado a entrar en erupción—. Llegué a nuestra cama nupcial siendo virgen, sin embargo no dejaste de pensar que la infidelidad y la desvergüenza corrían por mis venas. Esperaste, como un ave carroñera sobre un cadáver, convencido de que tarde o temprano me comportaría como la hermosa lady Shion.

— ¿Y por qué no habrías de hacerlo? —Naruto apretó con tanta fuerza el borde de la cama que sintió cómo las figuras talladas en la madera se le grababan en la palma de la mano—. En cualquier lugar en el que hubiera hombres, siempre se arremolinaban en torno a ti, como abejas alrededor de una olorosa flor. Siempre acosándote con sus lisonjas y sus palabras de amor.

—Sí, así es... Y siempre me dejaste a su merced.

—No parecías ansiosa de que te rescataran.

—Entonces, nunca miraste con atención, marido.

— ¡Naruto! Maldita sea, ¡llámame por mi nombre y déjate ya de esas tonterías de llamarme «mi señor» o «marido»!

—Como quieras —soltó Hinata, provocándolo a propósito. Entonces tuvo que mantener el equilibrio, porque Naruto golpeó el poste de la cama y la hizo tambalearse.

— ¡Está bien! —vociferó él—. Es cierto que pensé eso que dices. Así ha sido mi experiencia con las mujeres hermosas de buena cuna. Dicen palabras dulces y hacen promesas con su charla y hasta con su cuerpo, para desdeñarlo a uno un momento después. Luego se entregan, encantadas, a otro hombre. Y después a otro. Por esa razón estaba aterrado cuando me dijeron que tú serías mi esposa. Por Dios bendito, vi ante mí un futuro de lucha contra cortesanos aduladores, años y años espantando hombres de tu cama. Esperé el desdén y la burla de la sociedad. —Cerró los ojos brevemente y sacudió la cabeza, en un intento vano de poner en orden la tormenta de sentimientos que se estaba desencadenando en su interior. Rabia, dolor y un temor que le carcomía las entrañas lo desgarraban por dentro. No sabía cómo arreglar las cosas—. En el jardín, esa noche —continuó—, me vi atrapado entre el presente y el pasado. Y mi estupefacción fue aún mayor por cuanto acababa de descubrir que me había liberado de lady Shion, de esa garra asfixiante que me tuvo preso durante tanto tiempo. Tú rompiste el lazo que me ataba a ella. Pero entonces te vi allí... —Se detuvo, después suspiró con fuerza y continuó—. No sé si fue un segundo o una hora lo que me quedé paralizado antes de que mi nebuloso cerebro se aclarara. Entonces supe que lo que había visto no era real, pero fue demasiado tarde. Para entonces ya te habías librado del individuo aquel. En mi vida me había sentido tan avergonzado. ¿Por qué saliste con él al jardín? —dijo de pronto, casi en un susurro.

— ¿Sigues buscando un pecado que nunca existió? —Soltó Hinata al tiempo que saltaba de la cama—. Salí con ese gusano porque estaba aturdida, era fácil que cualquiera me manejase a su voluntad.

—Ese gusano está muerto.

Hinata se impresionó un poco ante el frío pronunciamiento de su marido, pero volvió a centrarse con rapidez en el tema que le interesaba.

—Verás, fue fácil manipularme porque acababa de ver a mi marido salir del salón con el brazo sobre los hombros de otra mujer.

Lentamente, inició los preparativos para acostarse. Naruto había dicho casi todo lo que ella necesitaba escuchar.

Hinata era consciente de lo mucho que excitaba a Thayer verla desvestirse. Pensó que el deseo que le despertaría verla desnudarse podría hacerlo más locuaz. Todavía necesitaba oír algunas cosas.

—Esa puta taimada me dijo que estaba un poco mareada y que necesitaba aire. —Naruto gruñó para sus adentros cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Hinata estaba a punto de hacer.

—Es un truco muy viejo.

—Ya lo sé, pero quería probarme a mí mismo que ya no me importaba nada, que podía acompañarla sin alterarme.

—Podrías haber buscado un momento más oportuno para hacer esa prueba —le reprochó, mientras, ya en ropa interior, empezaba a soltarse el pelo—. Mordiste el anzuelo como un novato. Shion sabía que si me veías abrazándome con otro hombre, condenarías primero y razonarías después. Qué bien te conoce.

— ¿Todo fue una trampa? —Preguntó Naruto, con voz ronca por la sorpresa—. ¿Estás segura?

—Bek me lo dijo. La escuchó hablando con ese hombre antes de que se fueran. Lo prepararon a conciencia.

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Con qué propósito? Lo que ella quiere es un marido, y yo ya estoy casado.

—Un amante rico y generoso la ayudaría a recuperar su menguada fortuna y a entretenerse mientras encuentra un esposo adecuado. Además, le calentaría la cama.

Fue bastante precisa al explicar lo satisfactorio que resultas en el lecho. Si yo te daba la espalda, Shion estaba segura de que volverías a ella.

—Y a pesar de conocer sus planes me dejaste solo.

Hinata lo miró a la cara reflejada en el espejo, mientras terminaba de peinarse.

—En ese momento me importaba poco cómo calentaras tu cama o en qué barrizal decidieras meterte. Así como los animales se van a su madriguera cuando están heridos, yo quise irme a casa para lamerme mis heridas.

—No me acosté con ella, aunque me tentó.

—No me cabe ninguna duda de que lo hizo.

—No me acosté con ninguna mujer. Me pasé las noches, muchas de ellas ahogado en vino, con la cama vacía, tratando de aplacar el miedo de que las cosas ya fueran siempre así. —Naruto se acercó a Hinata y tomó un mechón de su pelo entre los dedos—. No tomé a nadie, ni siquiera cuando regresé de las incursiones, con la sangre todavía hirviendo. Sí, y fue en esas ocasiones cuando lady Shion me tentó dolorosamente. Pero mi rechazo fue tajante, incluso grosero.

Hinata lo miró, emocionada por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Parecía un niño que acerca la mano con cautela a un dulce, temeroso de que le den una palmada en los nudillos. No estaba muy segura de cómo decirle a su marido que tal timidez era innecesaria.

—Entonces debes de estar hambriento —susurró, y se sonrojó ante sus lúbricos pensamientos.

—Hinata... —Naruto la abrazó con cautela y gruñó cuando ella no opuso resistencia—. Hinata... —murmuró, y la besó.

/

Tras la explosión de pasión, amor y placer, todavía entrelazados íntimamente, Hinata sonrió. Se debatía entre la satisfacción y la sorpresa. Se maravillaba ante la velocidad con la que Naruto se había quitado la ropa. Para ser un hombre tan grande, se movía con increíble velocidad. Sus ropas yacían en el suelo, esparcidas por toda la habitación. Habían hecho el amor con increíble frenesí. Ambos llevaban demasiado tiempo ayunos de sexo, hambrientos del otro, como para tomarse la cosa con calma.

Hinata se sentía un poco vapuleada, pero demasiado satisfecha, demasiado contenta como para que le importara lo más mínimo.

Naruto se separó finalmente de ella, se recostó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza, al tiempo que hundía la nariz en su pelo. Su mujer todavía lo amaba, y no sólo físicamente, lo había podido sentir a pesar del vértigo de la pasión. No se había consumido la llama, como él temía.

—Ay, Hinata —murmuró con la voz todavía un poco inestable—. Tenía miedo de que te hubieras enfriado también en la cama.

—No. —Lentamente, introdujo los dedos en los rizos rubios del pecho de su marido—. Aunque si no hubieras dicho todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, podría haber mostrado mucha frialdad. Pensé en esto durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados. Acabé entendiendo lo que te había pasado, pero necesitaba que habláramos sobre ello, pues temía que de lo contrario la herida se podría infectar.

Necesitábamos hablar para dejar atrás el malentendido definitivamente.

—Sí. Aunque tenía la esperanza de que lo dejáramos todo atrás, y no volviéramos a darle vueltas nunca más.

—Eso me temía. —Hinata se sonrojó ligeramente al sentirse asaltada por un leve remordimiento al recordar sus planes.

Naruto examinó el ruborizado rostro de la mujer y se preguntó si la idea, o mejor dicho, la sospecha que estaba tomando forma en su cabeza sería demasiado descabellada.

—Pero la ira dio rienda suelta a mi lengua.

—Me he dado cuenta de que eso suele suceder. Cuando te enfadas, hablas más.

Naruto se movió lentamente para que ella quedara acostada a su lado, entonces arrugó la frente al ver el dejo de culpa que asomaba en los hermosos ojos de su mujer.

—Me hiciste enfadar a propósito.

—Naruto... —Se detuvo. Quería negarlo todo, pero ya no se sentía capaz de mentirle.

—Eso fue lo que hiciste. —Sacudió la cabeza—. ¿No pensaste que podría llegar a irritarme demasiado?

—Sabía que no me harías ningún daño.

La confianza que había detrás de las palabras de Hinata conmovió profundamente a Naruto.

—Pero estuve cerca de perder los estribos.

—Siempre estás cerca y nunca haces daño.

— ¿Los hombres nunca nos vamos a poder librar de los manejos y los trucos de las mujeres? —Naruto suspiró y descansó la cabeza sobre los senos de Hinata.

Hinata sonrió ligeramente por el comentario.

—Necesitábamos hablar del asunto.

—Sí, así es. —Le acarició un pezón, y observó, excitado, cómo se iba endureciendo.

— ¿Dónde te hirieron? No he visto ninguna nueva señal en tu cuerpo, salvo las cicatrices que ya tenías, aunque puede que con la pasión se me haya pasado algo por alto.

—No me hirieron. —Naruto se movió y repitió la operación sobre el otro pezón.

— ¿No te hirieron? —Hinata se quedó mirando a Naruto estupefacta, sin poder hablar—. ¿Y te atreves a quejarte de los ardides de las mujeres?

—Es que me acordé de cómo te pusiste cuando me hirieron aquella vez, y entonces tuve la esperanza de que se repitiera tu reacción. Quería derribar ese muro que habías levantado entre los dos o, por lo menos, abrirle alguna grieta.

—Era un muro débil, que no estaba pensado para durar. Ah, Naruto... —Hinata suspiró de placer cuando él le pasó la lengua sobre el pezón.

—Pasé cada noche recordando tu sabor. Dulce. Miel sedosa deleitando mi lengua.

Hinata hundió los dedos en el pelo de él y apretó el abrazo mientras Naruto jugueteaba con su lengua más y más sobre los pezones endurecidos.

— ¿Otra vez? ¿Tan pronto?

—Sí, pero esta vez despacio, recreándonos. Quiero saborearte como se saborea un buen vino.

Hinata gimió y se arqueó contra él cuando Naruto se llevó el pezón a la boca y lo lamió lentamente. Con suavidad, mordisqueó la suave piel de su esposa y luego alivió con lengüetazos húmedos y tibios el ardor placentero que causaba. Cuando empezó a chupar suavemente, Hinata jadeó. Saboreó primero un seno y después el otro. Le acarició el cuerpo entero con las manos para excitarla del todo.

— ¿Entonces soy un vino?

—El más delicioso que haya probado jamás. Ninguno se puede comparar a ti.

—Qué halagador...

Naruto frunció el ceño y puso las manos alrededor de la cintura de Hinata.

—Al parecer, has engordado.

—Así es, he engordado.

—Has estado demasiado inactiva por las noches —bromeó él, y luego le dio un beso en el estómago. Hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba tan plano como solía.

La pasión de Hinata empezó a menguar mientras se preparaba para contarle a Naruto que pronto serían padres.

—Creo que el verdadero problema es que estoy demasiado ocupada por las noches.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Naruto presionó suavemente los dedos contra el estómago, y lo encontró extrañamente duro.

Hinata sonrió ligeramente. No le pareció que fuera nada romántico que un hombre le presionara el cuerpo para lograr establecer qué era lo que tenía de diferente.

—Ten cuidado —le dijo arrastrando las palabras—. No querrás hacerle un moretón.

— ¿Hacerle un moretón? ¿A quién? —Naruto se sentó lentamente con la mirada fija en el estómago de Hinata—. ¿Hay un bebé dentro?

—Sí. —Hinata trató de esconder lo divertida que le parecía la reacción de Naruto ante la noticia, pero fracasó.

—Voy a ser papá.

—Tú ya eres papá.

—Sí, pero no estuve presente cuando Bek nació.

— ¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó Hinata cuando Naruto saltó de la cama y se puso encima una bata.

—Por los clavos de Cristo, mujer, tengo que decírselo a alguien —bramó al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

—Espero que el pobre Sasuke esté despierto —se dijo Hinata, y se rio cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Entonces se levantó de la cama. Podía escuchar los pasos de su marido resonando por el pasillo.

Naruto entró a la habitación de Sasuke como un rayo y lo sacudió hasta despertarlo

— ¡No es momento de dormir!

— ¿Problemas? —le preguntó Sasuke sentándose en la cama de un brinco.

—No. —En su exaltación, Naruto sacudió a su desconcertado amigo una vez más—. Voy a ser papá.

—Ya eres papá. —Sasuke observó a Naruto con un poco de preocupación.

—Quiero decir con Hinata. Hinata va a tener un hijo mío. —A Naruto le sorprendió que su cuerpo pudiera albergar una emoción tan grande como la que lo embargaba en ese momento, al pensar en que compartiría un hijo con Hinata.

— ¡Felicidades! —Sasuke le sonrió, entendiendo finalmente el extraño comportamiento de Naruto, que le pareció muy divertido—. ¿Cuándo?

— ¿Cuándo? —repitió Naruto, mirando a su amigo sin entender qué quería decir.

—Sí, te pregunto qué cuándo nacerá el bebé.

—Santo cielo. —Naruto se llevó la mano a la frente—. Me olvidé de preguntárselo. —Entonces salió como una exhalación de la habitación, sin prestar atención a las carcajadas de Sasuke.

Hinata aprovechó el breve momento de intimidad para lavarse y ponerse la ropa de dormir. Justo cuando se estaba sirviendo una copa de vino, Naruto apareció en la habitación. Aunque le pareció muy divertido lo desencajado que estaba él, trató de disimular.

— ¿Cuándo? —Naruto se preguntó si era prudente que Hinata estuviese fuera de la cama, y perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Cuándo qué, Naruto?

— ¿Cuándo nacerá nuestro bebé?

—Ah. En cinco meses.

Se rio al ver que Naruto salía otra vez corriendo de la habitación.

—Cinco meses —anunció Naruto entrando de golpe en el aposento de Sasuke.

Después gruñó y se sentó en la cama de su amigo—. Por las barbas de Cristo, cinco meses. Me voy consumir de tanto esperar.

—La mayoría de los hombres tiene que esperar los nueve meses completos. — Sasuke se rio ante la expresión de horror dibujada en la cara de Naruto.

—Santo Cristo, ¿crees que Hinata ha contado mal el tiempo?

—No, de ninguna manera. Lo que pasa es que ya lleva cuatro meses de embarazo, eso es todo. Casi la mitad de la espera ya pasó. Tienes que estar agradecido y contento por ello.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Entonces Naruto recordó que Hinata estaba de pie la última vez que la había visto, y se levantó de un salto—. Hinata debería descansar, tiene que cuidarse.

—Las mujeres son más fuertes de lo que parece, amigo mío. No necesitan que las mimemos tanto como creemos, ni siquiera cuando están embarazadas.

—Tal vez. —Naruto caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, sin saber muy bien si estaba de acuerdo o no con su amigo—. Necesito más información sobre estos temas.

— ¿Todo está arreglado entre ustedes, entonces? —le preguntó Sasuke justo antes de que Naruto saliera de la habitación.

—Sí, ya estamos como antes. Que duermas bien, Sasuke. Nombres —murmuró mientras azotaba la puerta detrás de sí y se apresuraba hacia su propia habitación—.

Tengo que pensar en nombres.

Hinata sonrió ligeramente cuando Naruto hizo otra entrada abrupta. La mujer bebió un trago de vino mientras lo observaba caminar de un lado a otro, hablando consigo mismo. Se había imaginado una escena tierna cuando le hablara del hijo que estaba en camino, pero la emoción atolondrada de la que estaba haciendo gala su marido la complació sobremanera. De repente Hinata se preguntaba si habría interpretado mal el atolondramiento de aquel hombre. A lo mejor no estaba así a causa de una inesperada felicidad, sino de un disgusto.

— ¿Te han sentado mal las noticias? —le preguntó Hinata finalmente.

— ¿Que si me han sentado mal? —Naruto se dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente—. No, no, por supuesto que no. Deberías estar sentada. —La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó en volandas hasta la cama. Hinata sonrió de placer y alivio.

—Soy bastante fuerte y saludable, Naruto. Hasta los malestares desaparecieron enseguida.

— ¿Malestares? —La miró horrorizado—. ¿Estuviste enferma?

—Al principio, todas las mujeres sufren de náuseas —le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Pero pasan pronto. Ya no las tengo, y fueron sólo accesos suaves.

—Ah, por supuesto. No estoy pensando con claridad. ¿Pero ya te sientes bien?

—Muy bien. No necesitas mimarme demasiado.

—Va a ser difícil que me contenga. ¿Sientes ya a nuestro hijo? —susurró poniendo suavemente la mano sobre el abdomen de ella.

—Sólo un poquito. Dudo que tú puedas notar su presencia todavía. Yo apenas siento una especie de burbujeo.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas? —le preguntó Naruto al ver que la muchacha empezaba a ponerse de pie.

—Voy a poner mi copa sobre la mesa. Ya he terminado el vino.

—Yo lo haré —le dijo su marido volviendo a sentarla en la cama y arrebatándole la copa—. Tú te vas a acostar ya.

En cuanto Hinata se hubo metido entre las sábanas, el marido estuvo a su lado, abrazándola, protegiéndola. La atrajo hacia sí con tanta delicadeza, que la joven tuvo una incómoda premonición de lo que podrían ser los próximos cinco meses.

Casi con desesperación, buscó la manera de convencerlo de que no era necesario interrumpir el contacto carnal. Naruto la miró.

— ¿Cómo te sientes ante la idea de ser madre?

—Estoy encantada, aunque ésa parece una palabra demasiado fría. El embarazo se confirmó hoy. Natsu lo corroboró, aunque ya lo sospechaba. Casi no he tenido tiempo de hacerme a la idea.

—Un hijo. —Naruto se rio suavemente—. Por Dios, es difícil de creer, sin embargo, es maravilloso.

—Tú ya eres padre. Bek es tu hijo.

Naruto le acarició el pelo, le dio un beso en la frente y respondió a su mujer con tono cariñoso.

—Te preocupa que aleje a Bek de mí, pero tus temores son infundados. Él es mi hijo y es algo que nunca podré olvidar, que no quiero olvidar. Pero esto es diferente.

La madre de Bek trajo a mi vida más dolor que placer, e intentó incluso deshacerse de él. Intentó asesinarlo cuando Bek apenas había saboreado un soplo de vida. No supe nada durante su crecimiento en el vientre de la madre ni tuve noticia alguna de su existencia cuando nació. En cambio, la gestación de este hijo la voy a compartir.

Esta vez ni me lo regalarán por sorpresa, ni una mujer capaz de derramar veneno en la cuna de su hijo recién nacido me dirá que haga con él lo que quiera. Yo amo a Bek, y él lo sabe. Sabe que haré todo lo que pueda para asegurarle un buen futuro.

También lo reconoceré como mi hijo frente a todo el mundo, sí, igual que lo he hecho hasta ahora. Él sabe que nunca podrá heredar de mí. Aunque es joven, ya entiende perfectamente todo lo que significa ser un bastardo. Ha visto que sólo se reconoce abiertamente a unos pocos, y ni siquiera suele hacerlo quien los ha concebido.

Sabiendo lo mala que podría ser su suerte, Bek reconoce la suerte que ha tenido conmigo. La única amargura que tal vez pueda llegar a sentir alguna vez sería la que le produzca su madre. Pero creo que incluso ese sentimiento se ha ido diluyendo. Tú le ayudas a que sea así al preocuparte por él.

—Me gustaría pensar que ha nacido entre nosotros algún tipo de afecto.

—Claro que hay afecto. Nunca había estado lejos de mí. Siempre ha permanecido a mi lado, todos los días de su vida, desde que su madre me lo entregó.

—Sin embargo se vino conmigo —susurró Hinata, dándose cuenta de repente de lo que eso significaba.

—Sí. Y no me preguntó si podía hacerlo. Eso es bueno. He hecho cuanto he podido para no atizar su odio contra su madre, aunque quiero que sepa qué clase de mujer es. No quiero que piense de ella demasiado bien, porque si se engaña puede salir lastimado. Que te haya cogido tanto apego me hace pensar que su madre no le gustaría si la tratara.

—Bek ha escuchado muchas cosas sobre ella, y es muy probable que siga haciéndolo, no puede evitarse. Pero es un buen chico. En la corte, pensó ir a echar un vistazo, a comprobar por sí mismo cómo era.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y habló con ella?

—No exactamente. Sólo la observó, la siguió. Así fue como se enteró del plan que tenía para engañarnos.

Naruto suspiró, lleno de amor y compasión por su hijo.

—Es una lección difícil de aprender para un chico de su edad. Los muchachos no tienen mucha relación con su madre desde una edad temprana, pero ninguno quiere oír cosas malas sobre ella.

—No creo que su corazón albergue ningún rencor hacia su madre. No he visto que le torture ninguna amargura, aunque la verdad es que no hemos hablado mucho al respecto.

—Pues tal vez yo debería hablar con él.

—No le vendría mal.

—Ciertamente. Quizá debí comentarlo con él antes. Hinata, ¿tenemos una partera en Uzushiogakure?

—Sí, Janet. Y Natsu, que aunque es joven, no carece de conocimientos. —Hinata se acercó a él, con un movimiento que esperaba que fuese sensual y excitante—. Janet es muy buena en las curas y se ha convertido en una severa practicante de la religión de la limpieza.

Naruto asintió, apretando los dientes ante el deseo de tomar a Hinata entre sus brazos.

—Eso me tranquiliza un poco. Bueno, y ahora es mejor que duermas.

Hinata le echó un vistazo y vio que Naruto había cerrado los ojos.

Evidentemente, la sutileza no era suficiente para decirle que podían hacer el amor sin problemas. Entonces frotó la mejilla contra el peludo pecho de su marido, y lo acarició cerca de las caderas.

—Podemos pensar en algunos nombres por la mañana —dijo él, e hizo una mueca al escuchar la evidente excitación palpable en su voz. Entonces puso la mano sobre la de ella para detener la tentadora caricia. Hinata pasó la lengua sobre el castaño pezón de Naruto, hasta que se puso duro.

El caballero se estremeció, torturado por el deseo. No le cabía duda de lo que Hinata se traía entre manos, pero luchó por no prestarle atención.

—Nombres de niños, y de niñas también.

Hinata reprimió una sonrisa al ver cómo luchaba Naruto contra la pasión que ella sabía que sentía, que crecía dentro de él. Entonces le lamió el otro pezón hasta que también se puso duro. Con mucha delicadeza, se lo metió en la boca, y le encantó el suave gruñido de placer que emergió de la garganta de su marido.

Naruto metió los dedos entre el pelo de ella y trató de mantenerla quieta, pero su gesto sólo sirvió para que Hinata se empecinara aún más en su juego de seducción.

—Sólo rezo para que nuestro hijo, sea niño o niña, saque más de ti que de mí.

Hinata continuó dándole besos por el torso, hasta llegar a su tenso estómago, y no pudo contener del todo una risa suave cuando Naruto terminó lo que estaba diciendo en una nota alta y aguda. Seducir a su marido le estaba pareciendo de lo más divertido.

—Hinata —gruñó Naruto cuando ella empezó a acariciarle los muslos—, estás embarazada.

—Ya lo sé. ¿No recuerdas que fui yo quien te lo dijo? —Hinata usó la lengua para trazar círculos en la parte interna de los muslos de su hombre.

—Cielo santo —gruñó Naruto, sintiéndose incapaz de mantener la cabeza clara y los pensamientos en orden—. Tú eres tan pequeña y yo, tan grande.

—Eres grande, sí. ¡Tan magníficamente grande! —Sintiéndose cada vez más lasciva y audaz, Hinata deslizó la mano hacia arriba desde la parte interna de los muslos.

—Podría hacerle daño al bebé. —Cerró los ojos, retorciéndose de placer ante la caricia íntima de su mujer.

—Aunque hay mucho que todavía tengo que aprender sobre la crianza de un niño, hay una cosa que sí sé: son los tres primeros meses cuando hay mayor probabilidad de perder al bebé. Tu hijo lleva en mi vientre cuatro meses ya.

—Cuatro meses —repitió Naruto, diciéndose que tendría que poner fin al juego de Hinata de inmediato.

—Sí. Ahora, dime: ¿qué estábamos haciendo hace un mes, Naruto?

— ¿Hace un mes? —Luchó por pensar, por recordar, pero era difícil teniendo en cuenta que sus besos y las tibias caricias de su lengua se acercaban cada vez más al estandarte de su virilidad—. Ah, haciendo el amor. Jesús, se me hace difícil pensar cuando siento tu dulce aliento tan cerca de mis partes íntimas —murmuró con voz sorda—. Sí, sí, estábamos haciendo el amor. Dios santo, pude haberte lastimado.

—Pero no lo hiciste. ¿Y qué crees que significa, mi enorme y a veces estúpido marido?

— ¿Quieres decir que hacerte el amor no puede herirte ni a ti ni al bebé? — contestó Naruto con voz un poco atontada, al tiempo que se preguntaba si realmente acababa de escuchar a Hinata llamarlo estúpido.

—Muy bien, eres un chico muy listo, listísimo. —Se rio de forma compulsiva, pues ella también estaba alterada por el deseo.

— ¡Pardiez! —gritó Naruto cuando los labios de Hinata, y después su lengua, se hicieron cargo de las deliciosas caricias que había empezado con la mano—. Ay, pequeña, ésta es una dulce tortura. —Naruto olvidó todos sus bienintencionados propósitos de practicar la abstinencia y fijó la mirada en la hermosa cabeza que se movía entre sus muslos—. Verte así es tan embriagador como sentir tus dulces labios sobre mi piel.

—Me gusta darte placer, Naruto, sin embargo es difícil para ti decirme que no lo haga.

—Pero eres una dama de buena cuna, Hinata.

— ¿Y por eso he de negarme el regocijo de darle placer a mi marido?

— ¿Sientes regocijo al darme placer?

— ¿Acaso mi propio placer no intensifica el tuyo? —le preguntó Hinata mientras volvía a lamerle la parte interna de los muslos.

—Sí, diez veces más. ¿Realmente quieres saber lo que me produce más placer?

— ¿No te lo he dicho ya muchas veces? Claro que quiero. —Besó la erecta prueba de la excitación de su marido—. ¿No hablo con claridad? ¿No entiendes mi idioma?

—Entonces introduce mi pene en tu boca, cariño, y chupa —susurró Naruto, preparado para retirar su petición si a ella le parecía excesiva o repugnante.

— ¿Así? —Hinata obedeció sin vacilación la casi tímida petición de su marido.

— ¡Sí! —gritó con voz inestable—. Justo así. ¡Aprendes rápido! Es glorioso, absolutamente glorioso —susurró antes de caer en una incoherencia apasionada.

Luchaba por contener el orgasmo y disfrutar así las atenciones de Hinata el mayor tiempo posible—. Ay, Dios, ayúdame, ¡es suficiente! —gimió al fin. Agarró a Hinata por debajo de los brazos y la atrajo hacia arriba, sobre su cuerpo, hasta que quedaron cara contra cara.

—Ah, es maravilloso —logró decir ella entre jadeos, mientras se aferraba a los hombros de Naruto.

—Monta a tu hombre, mi pequeña esposa. Sí, amor, sí. Lo haces tan bien, que me harás perder la cabeza.

Hinata perdió el control que había luchado por mantener para seducir a Naruto.

Al ver que su hombre se entregaba totalmente, se intensificó su propio placer.

Cuando el climax se abrió paso por su cuerpo, sintió que Naruto se estremecía, vaciándose en ella como nunca, y los gritos de placer de ambos se fundieron en un solo aullido de éxtasis. Hinata cayó entre los brazos de él y sintió cómo la envolvía en un estrecho abrazo. Instantes después pudo recuperar el sentido y normalizar su respiración. Se quedó acurrucada sobre él, que no hizo ningún movimiento para poner fin a su íntima unión.

Finalmente, Naruto le dio un dulce beso en la cabeza.

—Veo con claridad que me he equivocado, sí. Incluso me he privado a mí mismo de cosas maravillosas por no vulnerar tu naturaleza delicada. Bueno, por creer que podía hacerte daño.

— ¿Eso era lo que pasaba, entonces? —le dijo besándolo lentamente en el cuello.

—Sí, me daba miedo mi propia fuerza, o tal vez temía ofender tu inocencia. Con frecuencia se dice que hay que proteger a las damas de actos que alimenten las bajas pasiones. Y puesto que no existe persona viva que pueda negar que tú eres una verdadera dama, las personas que sostienen lo de las bajas pasiones deben de estar equivocadas.

—Muy equivocadas, creo. Aunque me gusta pensar que lo que nos une a ti y a mí es mucho más que una baja pasión.

—Ah, sí, es mucho más que eso, pequeña —le olisqueó el pelo—. ¿Estás segura de que no te he hecho daño?

—Muy segura.

—Eres tan pequeña... —murmuró Naruto.

—Igual que mi madre, quien, sin embargo, pudo parir bebés sanos sin ningún problema. No debes preocuparte por mí.

—Es una cosa más fácil de decir que de hacer —le contestó, saliendo de ella por fin.

Hinata trató de disimular un bostezo, pero no pudo.

—Cuando no esté tan cansada, tendré que soltarte un severo sermón sobre tales tonterías.

— ¿No me lo sueltas ahora? —Naruto se rio cuando ella negó con la cabeza. Se moría de sueño—. Tiemblo, al pensar en el momento de oírlo.

—No tengo duda de ello —murmuró al tiempo que se le cerraban los ojos.

— ¿Y me vas a llamar estúpido otra vez?

Lentamente, Hinata abrió un ojo y le echó un vistazo a su marido.

—Naruto, nunca te llamaría estúpido. Por favor, sería muy irrespetuoso por mi parte.

—Sí, lo sería —le sonrió—. Deben de ser imaginaciones mías. Sin duda, no me has llamado estúpido hace un rato.

—Sí, eso debe de ser. —Hinata cerró los ojos otra vez—. Todo irá muy bien, Naruto. Vamos a tener un bebé fuerte y hermoso.

—Duérmete ya, Hinata. Ya me dirás lo que tengas que decirme, no puede ser bueno para ti cansarte tanto.

—Tengo una pregunta más. —Hinata odiaba volver al tema de lo que había ocurrido en la corte, pero necesitaba saber otra cosa—. ¿Dijiste que Taruho es hombre muerto, o que está realmente muerto?

—Dije que está muerto. El muy imbécil regresó a la corte justo antes de que me fuera. Como no lo perseguí de inmediato, pensó que estaba a salvo. Lo reté a un duelo. Fue una pelea justa y él perdió. Aunque tardíamente, vengué el insulto que profirió a tu honor. ¿Te molesta?

—Lo que me molesta es que el honor mancillado requiera que se derrame sangre para limpiarlo. —Suspiró y se encogió de hombros—. Pero así son las cosas. —También pensó que Shion era la más culpable de los dos, pero sospechó que

Naruto ya lo sabía, y por eso no dijo nada.

—Ya hemos tenido suficiente conversación, Hinata. Duérmete. Necesitas descansar.

—No te preocupes por mí. —Hinata quería apaciguar el temor de Naruto, pero estaba demasiado adormilada para hacerlo bien.

—Duerme. No me preocupo —le mintió, con la esperanza de que pudiera esconder los miedos que ahora ocupaban el lugar de la alegría que había sentido por la noticia de la gestación de un hijo.

Naruto acarició el pelo a su esposa mientras se quedaba dormida entre sus brazos. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que ella había estado allí, sobre su pecho; habían transcurrido demasiados días en los que Naruto no había hecho sino preguntarse si la volvería a tener entre sus brazos otra vez. Por un rato, dejó la mente casi en blanco y sólo pensó en lo placentero que era tenerla abrazada.

A pesar de que trató de lograrlo con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo mantener a raya sus temores a todo lo que podría suceder. La preocupación que Hinata hubiera querido evitarle empezó a abrirse paso por su ánimo y hasta por su cuerpo.

Sentimientos encontrados lo asaltaron al pensar en el hijo que tendrían. Eran sensaciones contradictorias, y algunas, más intensas que otras. Estaba fascinado, encantado, pero también aterrorizado. Por un lado, daba gracias a Dios por tal regalo. Pero por otro, lamentaba lo fructífera que había resultado su unión, porque temía al futuro. No veía llegar el momento de abrazar a su hijo, y sin embargo, una parte de sí deseaba que no hubiera sido concebido.

La muerte pendía como una siniestra amenaza sobre la cuna del recién nacido.

Era imposible hacer caso omiso de esa realidad. Las palabras «muerto en la cuna» estaban talladas sobre demasiadas cruces y tumbas. El parto se llevaba a demasiadas mujeres, amadas y no amadas, bellas y no tan bellas. Incluso las más fuertes y saludables podían morir. También Hinata, pensó Naruto. Apretó más contra su cuerpo a la durmiente esposa, y sonrió ligeramente cuando ella pronunció su nombre en sueños.

La abrazó con fuerza y la acunó entre sus brazos, como si quisiera protegerla de una amenaza. Ninguna espada podría con el poder de su voluntad, pero sabía que tal pensamiento no era más que una tontería. Sin embargo, si la profundidad del sentimiento y el deseo de un hombre contaba para algo, entonces no existía nada más fuerte que su amor, nada capaz de llevarse a Hinata de su lado. Se dijo severamente que también aquello era una bobada. Por más que suplicara o se enardeciera, nada podría cambiar los designios de Dios. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a ver cuáles eran esos designios. Sin embargo, sabía que la mera idea de un futuro sin Hinata era suficiente para robarle muchas noches de sueño.


	13. Capítulo 12

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "La Bella de la Bestia" de Hannah Howell con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 12.**

—Me siento como si estuviera encabezando una procesión —murmuró Hinata volviéndose para mirar a los cuatro hombres armados hasta los dientes que iban detrás de ella.

Sakura se rio e hizo un guiño a Bek, que tenía dibujada en el rostro una amplia sonrisa.

—Naruto dice que así estarás protegida de verdad.

—Vigilada, más que protegida, es lo que estoy. Creo que el único lugar al que no me siguen es al guardarropa, aunque no me sorprendería encontrar un día de éstos a un hombre apostado allí. —Echaron un vistazo por el pueblo mientras caminaban entre las casas. —La joven embarazada suspiró—. Creo que espantamos a todo el mundo con este despliegue de fuerza.

—No. Tal vez los amedrentamos un poco, pero no los asustamos realmente.

—Se mantienen a una distancia prudente de nosotros.

—No es que nos teman, es que ven que estás bien protegida y de inmediato suponen que hay una buena razón para ello. Sospecho que no quieren hacer ningún movimiento que tus escoltas puedan considerar peligroso. No hacer ningún movimiento es más seguro que hacer un mal movimiento.

—Ya lo sé. Pongo pegas porque me estoy cansando de todo este asunto. No hemos tenido noticias de Otsutsuki desde hace mucho.

— ¿Crees que se ha dado por vencido y ha renunciado a sus planes?

—Quién puede saberlo.

—Pues hasta que alguien lo compruebe y se sepa a ciencia cierta, tú seguirás llevando escolta. —Sakura tomó a Hinata del brazo y lo apretó un instante contra su costado—. Dudo mucho que tu señor te dejara caminar por ahí sola y sin protección, aunque Otsutsuki no fuera más que una vaga amenaza y nunca hubiera intentado nada.

—Papá dice que ahora tú no eres una, sino dos personas a quienes hay que proteger —añadió Bek, que iba alegremente de la mano de Hinata.

—Todavía no estoy tan gorda como para parecer dos —respondió ella en broma al tiempo que se acariciaba el redondeado abdomen.

— ¿Crees que voy a tener un hermano? —le preguntó Bek, riéndose, y mirándole la barriga.

—El embarazo me ha agriado un poco el carácter, así que, sí, espero que sea un varón. —Hinata le guiñó un ojo a Sakura, que no pudo contener una risita, y bajó la mirada hacia Bek—. Prefieres un hermano, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, pero papá dice que debo rezar para que el bebé nazca sano y fuerte, ya sea niño o niña. Así que... —se interrumpió y frunció el ceño al ver a una joven regordeta que estaba de pie frente a la hostería y les hacía señas con la mano—. ¿Quién es esa mujer?

—No tengo ni idea —murmuró Hinata, y después miró a Sai, que se había parado frente a ella cuando se detuvieron—. ¿Alguno de ustedes conoce a esa mujer, sir Sai? Puede que le esté haciendo señas a uno de nuestros hombres.

—No, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Iré a ver qué quiere. —Caminó hacia la mujer, que dio un paso hacia atrás nerviosamente.

Hinata frunció el ceño al ver que mientras la mujer hablaba a Sai, la expresión del hombre se iba haciendo más y más severa. La desconocida joven tenía algo que le parecía familiar a Hinata. Por un momento, pensó que tal vez la había visto en la corte, pero no estaba segura. En la corte había visto tantas caras nuevas que era imposible recordarlas todas, y por otro lado la mujer no tenía nada que la hiciera sobresalir. La curiosidad de Hinata rozaba ya el nerviosismo y la impaciencia cuando Sai caminó de vuelta hacia ella. La dama lo vio llegar sintiendo una inexplicable sensación de inquietud en el estómago.

— ¿Qué quiere esa mujer? —preguntó Hinata a Sai, que se detuvo frente a ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Es la doncella de lady Shion.

— ¿De lady Shion? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Al parecer ha venido a hablar con usted. Tenía la intención de ir a Uzushiogakure mañana por la mañana, pero al verla caminar por aquí pensó que la reunión se podría arreglar de inmediato. También quiere ver a Bek.

— ¿Ha dicho para qué?

—Para hacer las paces.

El tono de Sai era de profundo escepticismo y Hinata compartía esa sensación. Estaba segura de que pedir disculpas no era propio de lady Shion, pero también se preguntó si la arpía no trataba, simplemente, de garantizar su propia seguridad. Naruto le contó que la había rechazado de forma tajante. Quizá ahora ella temiera que se enterase de que había participado en el intento de violación de Hinata en el jardín. Taruho estaba muerto por su participación en el ataque, y era probable que lady Shion temiese que su antiguo amante también quisiera castigarla a ella.

Por un momento Hinata saboreó la idea de rechazar la iniciativa de la mujer, dejar que el terror la invadiera hasta el tuétano de los huesos ante la perspectiva de lo que le podría hacer Naruto, si decidía hacer algo. Pero entonces miró a Bek.

Recordando que lady Shion era su madre, decidió que tenía que pensar en el chico. A pesar de que no creía que jamás pudiera establecerse una relación entre los dos, no quería ser ella quien obstaculizara la posibilidad de que eso sucediera.

Incluso si las disculpas no eran de corazón y estaban más inspiradas en el interés propio que en el arrepentimiento verdadero, sería bueno para Bek escuchar a su madre pidiéndole disculpas.

— ¿Se aloja en la hostería? —le preguntó a Sai, mirándolo a la cara.

—Sí, la doncella dijo que ella te llevaría hasta donde está lady Shion. La verdad es que esto no me gusta nada, mi señora.

—Ciertamente, no me apetece ver a esa mujer de nuevo, pero —señaló con la cabeza hacia Bek— tal vez lo mejor sea escuchar lo que tiene que decir. —La manera en que Sai miró brevemente a Bek y luego de nuevo a ella, con un dejo de resignación mezclada con disgusto, dio a entender a Gytha que entendía sus razones—. Vamos, dime: ¿qué daño puede hacerme un encuentro con ella?

—No quiere ver a nadie, salvo al chico y a ti, señora. No tendréis escolta.

—No me sorprende. A mí tampoco me gustaría tener una audiencia tan numerosa y tan bien armada si quisiera disculparme. —Hinata sonrió ligeramente—. Además, no creo que cupieran en una habitación de la hostería.

—Yo preferiría que ella fuera a Uzushiogakure a decir lo que quiera decir.

—Pero quiero dejar todo esto atrás lo más pronto posible. Además —añadió frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba hacia la hostería—, prefiero verla lejos de mihogar. —Miró a Bek a los ojos—. Lo lamento, Bek, pero no puedo ocultar que eso es lo que siento.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Ella fue cruel contigo. —Entonces se volvió a mirar a Sai—. Yo estaré con Hinata, sir Sai, y la cuidaré si se presenta algún problema.

—Es cierto —le sonrió—. Bueno, entonces vete, mi señora. Los hombres y yo te esperaremos abajo. No aguardaremos mucho.

—No pretendo demorarme, pero deja que los hombres se tomen una cerveza, sir Sai. —Sonrió ligeramente—. Quizá de esa manera puedan aliviar un poco la... la... incomodidad que han soportado por haberlos hecho caminar tanto. —Hinata sonrió más ampliamente cuando Sai se rio suavemente.

Antes de dirigirse a la hostería, donde la esperaba la doncella de lady Shion, Hinata dio un apretón a Sakura en la mano, a modo de gesto tranquilizador.

Entonces emprendió el camino, notando que los hombres caminaban justo detrás de ella. A pesar de que no iban a estar exactamente a su lado, la presencia de sus escoltas en la hostería la tranquilizaba. Aunque no creía que lady Shion fuera tan estúpida como para tratar de hacerle daño otra vez, no confiaba en la mujer. Al sentir la mano de Bek entre la suya, tuvo la esperanza de que el chico no fuera nuevamente testigo del lado malvado de su madre.

Hinata entró a la hostería un paso detrás de la nerviosa doncella. A mitad de la escalera, hizo una pausa y miró hacia abajo, sintiéndose segura ante la visión del grupo de hombres que pedía cerveza alegremente. No creía que lady Shion pudiera hacer algo malo en tales circunstancias, pero era reconfortante saber que Sai y sus hombres estaban lo suficientemente cerca para ayudarla si era necesario. Se detuvo un momento mientras la doncella abría la puerta de la habitación, y en ese momento sintió que Bek le apretaba con fuerza la mano. Instantáneamente se le contagió el nerviosismo del chico.

Respiró profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarse y entró en la estancia.

Lady Shion estaba tan bella como en la corte, y su actitud era igualmente arrogante. Desde luego, no parecía una persona dispuesta a disculparse. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de ella hizo que Hinata se sintiera muy incómoda.

—Dios santo —dijo lady Shion fríamente, tras echarle un breve vistazo a Hinata—, veo que ese hombre sigue siendo igual de fértil.

Hinata tuvo la certeza de que las verdaderas intenciones de la mujer no eran disculparse, de modo que habló con tono glacial.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, lady Shion?

—Ah, verás... Ahora no quiero nada.

Hinata se asustó ante la expresión de placer que apareció en la cara de la mujer, y entonces se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación. Pero escuchó un ruido seco y se detuvo. De repente, Bek se convirtió en un lastre que le tiraba del brazo. Se volvió a mirarlo y lo vio desplomarse sobre el suelo, con sangre corriéndole a un lado de la cara, mientras la mano que la agarraba perdía toda su fuerza y la soltaba. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero una mano sucia se la cubrió. Empezó a luchar para zafarse, pero un terrible y agudo dolor en la cabeza la paralizó y la dejó ciega. Lo último que escuchó fue una carcajada suave de lady Shion, antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de ella.

—Rápido, sáquenla de aquí —espetó lady Shion a un sicario mientras tomaba su capa y le hacía un gesto con la mano a su doncella para que la ayudara a ponérsela.

— ¿Qué pasa con el chico? —preguntó uno de los hombres al tiempo que se echaba a Hinata sobre el hombro.

—Déjalo. Estoy segura de que en poco tiempo subirán los hombres que los estaban escoltando, y es mejor que nosotros estemos ya lejos de aquí cuando eso ocurra. —Y diciendo esto, empujó a su perpleja doncella para que fuera por delante de ella, pasó por encima del cuerpo de Bek y abrió la puerta, dejando que los dos hombres salieran.

Al salir de las letrinas, Sai se tomó un respiro para asegurarse de que estaba presentable. Empezó a caminar de regreso a la hostería, decidido a terminar la reunión entre Hinata y lady Shion, pues ya había transcurrido suficiente tiempo.

Demasiado tiempo, incluso. Al ver a Sasuke y Naruto en la entrada de la hostería pensó que había sido un tonto al permitir que se llevara a cabo el encuentro entre las mujeres.

— ¿Dónde está Hinata? —preguntó Naruto, entrando en la hostería y mirando a su alrededor.

—Arriba, en una de las habitaciones —contestó Sai.

— ¿Se sintió enferma?

—No. Está reunida con lady Shion.

La expresión de la cara de Naruto indicó a Sai que había cometido un terrible error.

— ¿Permitiste que se encontrara a solas con esa víbora?

—La mujer dijo que quería hacer las paces.

— ¿Ella? ¿Disculparse?

—Parecía sincera. Seguramente temía que quisieras vengarte por todo lo que pasó, y quería enmendar las cosas para no sufrir daño alguno.

Lo que tenía de lógico el razonamiento sólo tranquilizó a Naruto a medias.

—Tal vez sea así, pero permitir que viera a esa zorra ella sola...

—Bek está con ella. El chico... Ay, Dios santo...

Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver qué era lo que había hecho que Sai se pusiera blanco como la leche y abriese los ojos de par en par. Soltó una desgarradora maldición. Bek, con la cara demudada y manchada de sangre, bajaba en ese momento las escaleras, tambaleándose. Naruto corrió junto al chico y llegó a su lado justo a tiempo para sostenerlo antes de que se desplomara. Se sentó en una rústica banqueta y acunó a su hijo en su regazo. Alguien le dio un trapo húmedo y, mientras le lavaba la cara a su hijo, se sorprendió al notar cómo le temblaban las manos. El estado de Bek sólo podía significar una cosa: alguien se había llevado a Hinata. Sasuke se arrodilló junto a Naruto y Bek y ayudó al aturdido muchacho a beber un poco de hidromiel.

—Tócale la cabeza, Naruto. Le han dado un mal golpe y tiene una herida en la cara, pero nada más. Buen chico, ¿crees que ahora podrás decirnos qué ha pasado?

—No estoy seguro —susurró Bek, mientras gruesos lagrimones de dolor y miedo rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Fuiste a ver a tu madre —le recordó Naruto, tratando de contener una ansiedad que lo había puesto tan tenso como la cuerda de un arco a punto de dispararse.

—Sí, dijo que quería disculparse por haber sido cruel con Hinata. —Sasuke lo instó a que bebiera un poco más. Así lo hizo, y fue un acierto, porque su voz sonó menos temblorosa cuando continuó—. Mintió. Y se llevaron a Hinata.

A pesar de que ya lo sabía, Naruto sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco angustioso, y un frío intenso empezó a correrle por las venas. No quería subir a las habitaciones porque sabía que Hinata no estaría allí. Al escuchar lo ocurrido, la realidad lo golpeó con fuerza. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para levantar la cabeza y mirar a Sai, que había subido a echar un vistazo. No necesitaba ni quería más confirmaciones, pero Sai asintió con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y luchó por dominar sus miedos. Necesitaba ser fuerte y tener la cabeza clara.

— ¿Viste quién se la llevó? —le preguntó a Bek finalmente.

—No. Mi madre dijo que no quería nada y Hinata pareció muy preocupada. Después, alguien me golpeó. Cuando me desperté, todos se habían ido. —Bek respiró con fuerza y sollozó ligeramente—. No pude protegerla.

—Hijo, te atacaron por la espalda. Eso mismo nos habría podido pasar a Sasuke o a mí. A cualquiera.

—Sí, Bek —confirmó Sasuke—. Estas personas atacan a traición. Con la traición poco se puede hacer, incluso ha derrocado a muchos reyes.

Sakura se acercó a Naruto.

—Déjame hacerme cargo del muchacho, mi señor. Hay que curarle esa herida.

—Gracias, Sakura.

En cuanto Bek se marchó con la joven, Sai afrontó la situación.

—Los hombres ya han salido a ver si pueden encontrar algo o a alguien. ¿Crees que lady Shion se alió con Otsutsuki?

— ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? —Naruto frunció el ceño—. Otsutsuki es el único que ha estado buscando a Hinata.

Sai se pasó una mano por sus oscuros y gruesos cabellos y miró a Naruto con expresión desolada, de total arrepentimiento.

—No me gustaba que se reunieran —suspiró—, pero nunca pensé que esto podría pasar.

— ¿Y por qué habrías de imaginarlo? Por lo que sé, Otsutsuki y Shion no se conocen. Pequé de negligente al no hacer que la vigilaran. Desde antes de abandonar la corte ya sabía que había convertido a Shion en mi enemiga. De alguna manera, debió averiguar lo que Otsutsuki pretende, y en ello vio una posibilidad de vengar lo que interpreta como una humillación que yo le infligí. ¿Por qué accedió Hinata a reunirse con ella?

—Lady Shion dijo que quería hacer las paces... —explicó Sai.

—No puedo creer que Hinata fuera tan ingenua.

—Pues yo creo que lo hizo por el chico. Dudo que Hinata pensara que las disculpas, si las daba, fueran de corazón, pero no quería impedir que Bek tuviera la oportunidad de oír a su madre disculpándose. Tu hijo estaba avergonzado por el comportamiento de su madre en la corte. Creo que tu mujer estaba tratando de aliviar el dolor a Bek lo más posible.

—Sí, eso es propio de Hinata. —Naruto se puso de pie—. Tengo que ir a buscarla.

Con la ayuda de Sai, Sasuke detuvo a Naruto cuando se disponía a salir de la hostería.

—Espera el informe de los hombres, Naruto. No es bueno atacar a ciegas —le aconsejó Sasuke—. Otsutsuki quiere casarla con Toneri, así que su vida todavía no está en peligro. La necesita.

— ¿No está en peligro? ¡Hinata lleva en el vientre a mi heredero, Sasuke! Si el bebé nace, Toneri no podrá apoderarse de la Casa Konoha, que es lo que Otsutsuki quiere. —La expresión de horror que apareció en la cara de sus amigos, que no se habían dado cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, hizo que Naruto sonriera amargamente.

—Creo —dijo Sasuke después de un corto y denso silencio— que es hora de avisar a la familia de Hinata de lo que ha ocurrido.

—Sí, en cuanto sepamos algo más —corroboró Naruto, que enseguida se puso tenso y aguzó el oído—. Los hombres regresan.

Naruto tuvo que apretar los puños para soportar incluso una espera tan breve.

Al ver a la persona que los hombres llevaban consigo se exacerbó su impulso de hacer algo de inmediato. Sasuke y Sai tuvieron que frenarlo cuando lo vieron avanzar hacia una aterrorizada lady Shion. Naruto estaba deseoso de matarla, pero, a medida que la ira que sentía se amortiguaba, fue dándose cuenta de que no ganaría nada con ello.

Cuando el miedo de lady Shion se desvaneció, reapareció su expresión fría y arrogante, lo que desató de nuevo la ira del Demonio Rojo.

— ¿Qué habéis encontrado? —preguntó imperativamente Naruto a Rock Lee, que era quien había encabezado la búsqueda.

—Muy poco, me temo, salvo a estas dos. —Rock Lee señaló con la cabeza a lady Shion y su doncella, que no paraba de gimotear y temblar.

—Te exijo que me dejes ir de una vez. —Lady Shion trató de arreglarse la vestimenta, que estaba desordenada.

—No estás en posición de exigir nada —espetó Naruto—. ¿Qué estás haciendo en mis tierras?

—Me dirigía a ver a mi familia.

— ¿Sola? ¿Sin escoltas? Antes mentías mejor. ¿Dónde está Hinata?

— ¿Tu pequeña esposa? ¿Qué voy a saber yo sobre sus andanzas?

—Te reuniste con ella. Ahora Bek tiene una herida en la cabeza y Hinata ha desaparecido. Ten cuidado, Shion, que no estoy de humor para tolerar tus juegos.

—Naruto notó un destello de miedo en la expresión de la mujer. Entonces supo que tenía un arma en su mano: podía asustarla—. ¡Responde! ¿Dónde está Hinata?

—Ya te lo he dicho, no lo sé. Nos atacaron cuando estábamos hablando en la habitación, y nos robaron. Mi doncella y yo escapamos como pudimos. Es obvio que los bandidos se llevaron a tu esposa. Probablemente pronto te pedirán un rescate. — Shion soltó un grito de pánico cuando Naruto le agarró los brazos, la estrelló contra la pared y le puso una mano alrededor del cuello.

—Ahora me vas a decir la verdad.

—Naruto, ¿cómo puedes tratarme así? Soy la madre de tu hijo.

— ¿Madre? Tú no eres nada para Bek. Una verdadera madre no dejaría que golpearan a su propio hijo. Una verdadera madre no dejaría a su hijo tirado en el suelo, sangrando y sin la atención adecuada. Ahora habla... ¿Quién se llevó a Hinata?

— Otsutsuki. Hamura Otsutsuki y tu primo Toneri. Dos de sus hombres han huido con ella.

—¿Hacia dónde?

—A la Casa Konoha.

Naruto tomó aire para combatir la sensación de vértigo que lo asaltaba, y la soltó. Ella cayó al suelo, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Su angustiada doncella corrió a ayudarla a ponerse en pie. En cuanto pudo incorporarse y mantenerse erguida, Shion alejó a la mujer con un gesto de la mano. Naruto vio cómo recuperaba la arrogancia al mismo tiempo que el aliento. Por alguna razón que se le escapaba, no era lo suficientemente sensata para darse cuenta del peligro en el que se hallaba.

— ¿Cómo es posible que se dirijan a la Casa Konoha, si ese lugar me pertenece?

—Dejará de pertenecerte en cuanto usen a tu esposa para abrir las puertas y desarmar a los guardias. Cuando la gente de allí vea a quién tiene Hamura en su poder, le entregarán las llaves, por así decirlo. Entonces sólo necesitará fortificarlo para defenderse de ti.

— ¿Cómo has terminado enredada con ese hombre?

—Lo conocí cuando viajaba desde la corte de regreso a casa. Me contó sus planes y vi claro de qué forma podía ayudarlo. Era una manera de hacerte pagar el ridículo que me hiciste pasar. También una forma de obtener un buen dinero. Hamura me prometió darme una parte de lo que lograra sacarte.

— ¿Entonces crees que éste no es más que un rapto para pedir una recompensa?

Claramente, Hamura es mucho más hábil que tú para engañar a la gente. Te ha hecho cómplice de un intento de asesinato, estúpida mujer. El precio que él pretende pedirme es mi propia vida.

—Todos debemos ir junto a Dios en algún momento.

Shion parecía tranquila, pero Naruto se dio cuenta de que era pura comedia.

La verdad estaba reflejada en sus ojos, donde se veía el brillo del miedo. Se había metido en una aventura mucho más peligrosa de lo que había imaginado. Ni su noble cuna ni el peso adicional de sus relaciones en la corte podrían salvarla del castigo si sus intrigas daban como resultado la muerte de alguien.

—Puede que hagas el viaje mucho más pronto de lo que tienes planeado —le dijo Naruto con voz lenta y amenazadora.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Lady Shion lanzó una mirada recelosa a los hombres armados que estaban en el recinto.

—Llévala a Uzushiogakure, Rock Lee, y custodiadla bien —ordenó Naruto, mientras miraba fríamente cómo Rock Lee tomaba a la mujer del brazo con brusquedad.

Shion luchó en vano contra la fuerte mano del guerrero y miró a Naruto.

—No puedes hacerme esto. No puedes retenerme como si fuera una criminal. ¿Te olvidas de quién soy yo?

—Nunca, mi señora. Te quedarás en Uzushiogakure hasta que todo esto se solucione.

Si regreso con mi esposa, te devolveremos a salvo a tu familia. Si Hinata muere, te haré colgar. —Naruto sonrió fríamente cuando Shion perdió el color—. Si no sobrevivo para hacerlo con mi propia mano, no faltarán voluntarios ansiosos de encargarse del asunto.

—No puedes hacerlo. Soy la madre de tu hijo.

—Eso no te salvará si Hinata muere. Y si ella sobrevive y viene tu familia a buscarte, creo que podría ser un buen momento para hablarles sobre Bek.

— ¿Contarle eso a mi familia? ¡Lo prometiste! ¡No debían saberlo jamás! ¡Jamás! —Gritó lady Shion cuando Naruto le hizo una señal a Rock Lee para que se la llevara—, ¡Tienes que escucharme!

— ¿Debo regresar aquí, mi señor? —le preguntó Rock Lee antes de irse.

—No, espérame en Uzushiogakure.

Naruto dio la espalda a lady Shion, haciendo caso omiso de sus gritos. Echó un vistazo alrededor y se encontró con la mirada de Bek. El chico tenía aire triste, pero no expresaba mucho más. Ver a su hijo le recordó a Naruto que castigar a la lady Shion podría no ser tan sencillo como quisiera, aunque el castigo fuera justo.

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió pensar en ese problema después. Ahora lo único que importaba era Hinata, devolverla sana y salva a Uzushiogakure, a su lado.

—Ten, toma esto. —Sasuke puso a Naruto en la mano una jarra de cerveza fuerte.

Después de haber bebido casi la mitad, el caballero rubio se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y suspiró.

— ¿Esperamos a que nos digan algo o vamos tras ellos? —preguntó a Sasuke y a Sai, que lo miraban con cautela.

—Se la llevaron, entre otras cosas, para arrastrarte hasta Otsutsuki—respondió Sasuke—. Sin duda es una trampa, quiere que vayas a buscarla ciegamente.

—Sí. —Naruto asintió con la cabeza, subrayando lo atinado de ese razonamiento—. Seguro que está esperando que vaya y exija la devolución de mi esposa.

— ¿Entonces quieres ir o prefieres esperar a que te mande llamar?

—Iré armado y preparado para la batalla, aunque sé que él no peleará limpiamente.

—Eso es seguro, pero ¿es buena idea actuar como él espera que lo hagas?

— ¿Qué otra opción me queda? Tiene a mi esposa.

—Tiene la intención de casarla con Toneri, lo que significa que no le hará daño, al menos hasta que haya sacado provecho de ese matrimonio.

— ¿Realmente podemos estar seguros de ello, Sasuke? En su vientre descansa mi heredero, y ese hecho puede cambiar todos sus planes. Que mi heredero pueda nacer y vivir representa un riesgo demasiado alto para él. Existen tres soluciones para el problema que le acarrea el bebé: puede esperar a que nazca y luego matarlo. Puede tratar de sacarlo del cuerpo de Hinata, lo que también la pone en peligro a ella; o puede matar a madre e hijo de una sola vez.

Al enumerar las terribles posibilidades Naruto temblaba por dentro. Bebió más cerveza, pero encontró poco consuelo en ella. Su miedo tenía raíces muy profundas. Otsutsuki tenía en su poder todo lo que era de verdad importante para él.

Al menos tenía a Bek, pero pensarlo no le sirvió de mucho. Amaba al chico y habían pasado muchas cosas juntos. Nada podría ocupar el lugar de Bek en su corazón, pero el muchacho tampoco podía llenar el vacío que le dejaría la pérdida de Hinata y su bebé.

—Creo —dijo Sasuke, rompiendo el tenso silencio reinante— que Otsutsuki escogerá la primera de esas odiosas opciones.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó Nauto—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque hasta ahora ha demostrado que sólo piensa en lo que puede ganar cuanto antes, sin pensárselo mucho y sin considerar nada más. Apoderarse de tus tierras y tu dinero ha sido su único objetivo todo este tiempo, y desestima todo lo demás, incluso las consecuencias que se deriven de sus actos. Hinata puede ayudarlo a incrementar sus ganancias. Le será de utilidad durante cierto tiempo. Ahora la necesita para llevarte a su trampa, y para contener nuestros deseos de ir lanza en ristre contra ellos. Si te mata, como pretende, Hinata será su único escudo protector, lo único que puede poner frente a nosotros para evitar que lo matemos.

La lógica que encerraban las palabras de Sasuke le dio a Naruto una luz de esperanza. También le hizo ver que disponía de cierto tiempo, lo que podría ofrecerle la oportunidad de salvar a su esposa y acabar para siempre con las intrigas y los crímenes de Otsutsuki. No se le ocurrió ningún plan inmediato, pero Naruto no se sorprendió por ello. La cabeza todavía le daba vueltas por todo lo sucedido, y no se encontraba en condiciones de planear ninguna estrategia inteligente.

—Vamos, regresemos a Uzushiogakure. Por ahora actuaremos como si nos dispusiéramos a librar una batalla. —Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la hostería y sus hombres se apresuraron a seguirlo—. Es lo que ese gusano espera que hagamos. Así que le dejaremos creer que vamos a hacer lo que quiere. Cabalgaremos hacia la Casa Konoha y pediremos a gritos, frente a sus murallas, que nos devuelvan a Hinata. Amenazaremos con usar la fuerza, con arrasar la propiedad y exterminarlos a todos.

— ¿Y cuál es nuestro verdadero plan?

— ¿Nuestro verdadero plan? —Naruto se rio amargamente—. Todavía no tenemos ninguno. Rezo para que podamos idearlo mientras plantamos nuestro campamento en las tierras aledañas a la Casa Konoha.

/

En el momento en que Naruto cruzó las puertas de Uzushiogakure supo que Rock Lee había puesto sobre aviso a los hombres. Secamente, dio la orden de prepararse para la batalla que todos estaban esperando. Y sin perder un instante, se dirigió hacia su habitación para prepararse él mismo.

En la soledad de su habitación no encontró sosiego para pensar con claridad.

Hinata estaba presente en todas partes. Su particular perfume llenaba el aire. Se atavió a toda prisa, para poder salir de la habitación y escapar de los recuerdos, que le exacerbaban los miedos que luchaba por controlar.

En cuanto estuvo listo, salió hacia la habitación de Sakura y no le sorprendió encontrar a Sasuke allí. Habían hecho pública su relación y todos en Uzushiogakure aceptaban encantados el noviazgo y se preguntaban cuándo se llevaría a cabo el matrimonio. Sin embargo, el interés de Naruto no estaba concentrado en la pareja que se despedía como suelen hacerlo los amantes cuando el hombre tiene que partir hacia la batalla, sino en Bek, a quien Sakura había acomodado en su habitación. El muchacho estaba acurrucado en la cama de la joven, profundamente dormido.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó a Sakura en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

—Mejor, mi señor. —Sakura, con Sasuke pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros, se dirigió hacia Naruto y se detuvo a su lado—. Le di una infusión suave para aliviarle el dolor de cabeza. —Suspiró—. Pero no tengo nada para aliviar el dolor del corazón del pobre chico.

—Ya lo sé. En lugar de ver el lado bueno de su madre, por falso que hubiera sido, terminó contemplando su lado malo otra vez. Y encima ha perdido a Hinata, que se está convirtiendo en una persona importante para él.

—Sí. Mi prima tiene buena mano con los niños. Todos la adoran, y ella los adora a ellos. Al parecer Hinata entiende muy bien la mentalidad de los niños, su forma de ver las cosas.

—Sí, ya he visto que Bek puede hablarle libremente.

—Sé que traerás de vuelta a Hinata sana y salva, mi señor.

Un rápido vistazo a Sakura sirvió para que Naruto se diera cuenta de que, muy a su pesar, ella no creía enteramente en sus propias palabras, al menos no lo suficiente como para apaciguar su preocupación.

—Rezo para que así sea. ¿Podrías encargarte de escribirle a la familia de Hinata para contarle lo que está pasando?

—Así lo haré, mi señor. Trataré de explicarlo lo más... suave y gentilmente que pueda.

—No lo dudo. Muchas gracias. Sasuke, vamonos ya. —Naruto sonrió fríamente—. No debemos hacer esperar a Hamura Otsutsuki.

—No, por supuesto que no. —Sasuke levantó la mano de Sakura, se la llevó a los labios y le dio un beso—. Cuando vuelva, mi corazón será tuyo. En realidad, ya lo es. —Tras decir esto, caminó detrás de Naruto hacia la puerta.

—Papá...

La suave llamada de Bek hizo que Naruto volviera al lado de la cama.

—Pensé que estabas dormido, hijo. —Con mucho cariño, quitó a su hijo un mechón de pelo de la frente—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor. Sakura me dio algo para el dolor. ¿Vas a buscar a Hinata?

—Sí, hijo. Vamos a tratar de rescatarla, aunque no puedo prometer nada. Sabes bien que haré cuanto pueda.

—Lo sé, papá. ¿Por qué mi madre es tan malvada con Hinata? Ella no le ha hecho nada malo.

—No tengo respuesta para esa pregunta. Tu madre quería atacarme a mí, Bek, y encontró mi punto más débil. Pero te diré una cosa: no creo que supiera que Hamura Otsutsuki quiere matarme. Pensó que buscaba simplemente el rescate, es decir, dinero.

—No tienes por qué defenderla ante mí, papá. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Rock Lee la llevó al calabozo. Tenemos que evitar que pueda ayudar otra vez a Otsutsuki.

— ¿Debo visitarla?

—Sólo si quieres. Tengo que irme ya, Bek.

—Ya lo sé. Que Dios vaya contigo, papá. Y con Hinata.

Al salir de la habitación, Naruto expresó, murmurando, su gran preocupación.

—Definitivamente vamos a necesitar la ayuda de Dios. —Se apresuraron a llegar al salón principal, donde los esperaban sus hombres, ya listos y armados.

— ¿Todavía no tienes un plan?

—No, nada. Tengo nublado el entendimiento. Sólo puedo pensar en Hinata y en el daño que pueden hacerle.

Sasuke se puso delante de Naruto y abrió la pesada puerta que daba al salón principal.

—Eso es normal, no te preocupes, no puede extrañar a nadie.

Naruto saludó con la cabeza a sus hombres y se dirigió a la cabecera de la mesa, donde habló casi a gritos.

—Se supone que debo dirigiros. Pero un hombre con el entendimiento nublado y que no tiene siquiera un sencillo plan no puede dirigir a otros hombres.

—Podemos pensarlo mientras vamos avanzando, viejo amigo. Lo hemos hecho así otras veces —dijo Sasuke.

Naruto se sentó y los criados empezaron a servir la comida a los hombres. Era un refrigerio abundante aunque sencillo, una cena que disfrutarían mientras conversaban, destinada a darles fuerzas para lo que tendrían que afrontar. Las palabras de Sasuke tenían el propósito de levantar el ánimo a todos, pero a Naruto la comida le sabía a rayos. Un plan urdido en el último momento no parecía augurar nada bueno, si se tenía en cuenta todo lo que estaba en juego.

—Tal vez debamos seguirlos —murmuró Naruto mientras hacía a un lado su plato a medio comer.

— ¿Por dónde, amigo mío? —Le preguntó Sasuke—. Sabemos cuál es su destino, pero no la ruta que seguirán. Las huellas no eran claras y pueden haber tomado diez caminos diferentes. Perderíamos el tiempo y cansaríamos a los hombres y a los caballos. Es mejor prepararse bien e ir directamente a la Casa Konoha. Allí los encontraremos, sin duda.

—Sí, tienes razón. El miedo que siento por lo que pueda ser de Hinata me está quitando la confianza, y dudo de mí mismo. Me pregunto si ya habré dado un mal paso, y si estoy comportándome como debo.

—Eres un guerrero, Naruto. Tienes que hacer caso a lo que te diga esa parte de ti, tu lado de luchador. Escucha a ese guerrero, que es quien te ha hecho acreedor del sobrenombre de Demonio Rojo. Ese guerrero nos ha mantenido con vida y nos ayudará a traer a Hinata con vida. Ten fe en él.

—Si puedo encontrarlo, porque ahora no lo veo —murmuró Naruto, y guardó silencio. El hombre que lo había guiado y permitido sobrevivir a tantas batallas parecía haberlo abandonado; el miedo y la preocupación lo mantenían oculto. El amor, pensó con furia, podía convertir a un hombre en un cobarde. Tenía que reaccionar.

Miró con aire ausente a sus hombres mientras ese último pensamiento le pasaba por la mente. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantener sus sentimientos a raya, la verdad era que amaba a Hinata. Ése era el sentimiento que le despertaba el miedo, ahora que ella estaba en peligro. Ésa era la razón por la cual sentía la necesidad desesperada de traerla de vuelta sana y salva. El amor era maravilloso, pero lo tenía paralizado. Que amara a Hinata explicaba muchas cosas que había hecho, dicho y sentido. En ella había encontrado lo que un hombre necesita para sentirse completamente vivo. No era sorprendente, por tanto, que su inteligencia estuviera nublada cuando se trataba de enfrentarse con la posibilidad de perder todo aquello.

Encontrar explicación a lo que le ocurría era una ayuda, al menos le permitía recuperar en parte la compostura. Se concentró en los planes que proponían sus hombres. Su estado de ánimo flaqueaba ligeramente cada vez que un plan quedaba descartado, por inviable, en la discusión. El de Rock Lee era el que parecía más esperanzador, aunque Naruto ya lo había considerado brevemente y lo había descartado en uno de los pocos momentos de lucidez que tuvo desde que habían raptado a Hinata. Tristemente, Rock Lee no tenía solución para la principal debilidad evidente que presentaba: ¿cómo podían entrar a la Casa Konoha sin que los vieran?

Ninguno de los hombres que conociera mínimamente la Casa Konoha recordaba la existencia de alguna entrada que pudieran usar sin que los vieran. Si la casa tenía una puerta secreta, sólo la familia conocía su existencia. O incluso sólo algún miembro de la familia. Quizá Gaara se había llevado el secreto a la tumba.

Con pesar, Naruto tuvo que reconocer que el plan habría que trazarlo sobre el terreno. Entonces ordenó la partida hacia la Casa Konoha, y salieron del gran salón.

Cuando se preparaba para montar, con Sasuke y Sai flanqueándolo, hizo una pausa.

Se tragó su orgullo para hacer una confesión que sabía que debía a sus hombres.

—Sasuke, vigílame de cerca —le dijo a su amigo mientras revisaba la cincha de su silla de montar.

— ¿Crees que no te he cuidado bien la espalda todos estos años?

—No hablo de mi espalda, sino de mí. Vigílame de cerca. Tú también, Sai.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y miró inquisitivamente a Naruto.

—No estoy seguro de entender lo que quieres decir.

—Estoy a un paso de perder la razón, al borde de la locura.

—Pareces sereno y calmado —murmuró Sai mientras se montaba en su caballo—. Y tienes razones de sobra para estar de un humor revuelto.

—En cualquier caso, por favor, vigiladme. Lo que se revuelve dentro de mí podría poner en peligro a los hombres. Aparento calma, pero me queda muy poca. Sé que no es momento de dejar que las emociones me guíen, pero hierven tan fuertemente dentro de mí que podrían tomar el mando con facilidad. Les doy carta blanca para que me quitéis el mando si empiezo a actuar irresponsablemente, poniendo en riesgo las vidas que ahora llevo al campo de batalla. Júrenme que no me seguirán ciegamente, pues sólo Dios sabe adónde puede llevarme esta vez el temperamento. Un hombre necesita sangre fría y una mente clara para dirigir a otros en la batalla. En este momento no cuento con ninguna de las dos cosas. Juren — ordenó, subiéndose al caballo.

—Lo juro —dijo Sasuke, montando él también. Sai juró inmediatamente después—. Aunque rezo para que no tengamos que llegar a ese extremo.

—Yo también rezo por ello, amigos míos. —Naruto tomó aire y después sonrió sombríamente—. Hay otra cosa que pueden hacer por mí.

— ¿Sí? —preguntaron Sasuke y Sai al unísono.

—Mientras cabalgamos hacia la Casa Konoha busquen en nuestros recuerdos, a ver si encontráis una manera de entrar en el maldito lugar. Creo que ésa sería nuestra mejor oportunidad de salir victoriosos de todo esto.

/

 _ **Chan chan chan….**_

 _ **Porque no todo es de color rosa**_ __ _ **jejejejejeje**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización**_ __

 _ **Saludos**_


	14. Capítulo 13

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "La Bella de la Bestia" de Hannah Howell con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 13.**

Hinata casi luchaba por no recuperar la conciencia, pues con ella venía el dolor.

Un agudo pinchazo, una pulsación dolorosa, le desgarraba la cabeza, por dentro y por fuera. Voces roncas y profundas se abrían paso a través de la neblina que poblaba su mente. Empezó a darse cuenta de que había movimiento, y cada balanceo cada y bache le producían más dolor.

Con suma cautela abrió los ojos, resignada a no seguir sumida en la dulce inconsciencia. Al principio, la luz no hizo más que agudizar el dolor de cabeza que tenía, y en lugar de ayudarla a espabilarse, le nubló la visión. Cuando al fin pudo ver claramente, echó un vistazo alrededor y vio que estaba atada de manos y pies.

Viajaba en una carreta, entre una variada y absurda mezcla de barriles y sacos. Vio que el cielo pasaba a mucha velocidad sobre su cabeza, y así confirmó la impresión de que marchaban con gran rapidez. Las sacudidas eran constantes.

Hinata intentó olvidar el dolor que sentía mientras se arrastraba hasta los sacos y se acurrucaba lo más cómodamente que podía entre ellos, para que le amortiguaran los golpes que sufría en la carreta por culpa de los desniveles del camino. Pensó que esos movimientos bruscos no debían de ser buenos para el bebé. Le habían dicho que, una vez asegurado en el útero materno, como lo estaba el suyo, se necesitaban muchas sacudidas para que se desprendiera el feto. Sin embargo, le resultaba imposible discernir cuántas serían «muchas sacudidas», así que decidió no correr ningún riesgo.

La carreta redujo la velocidad, lo que fue un alivio para su torturada cabeza.

Maldijo crudamente a lady Shion. Todo era una trampa en la que ella había caído como una ingenua, o peor aún, como una rematada idiota. Enviar a la taimada lady Shion a los más profundos y ardientes fosos del infierno no le parecía castigo suficiente. Hinata trató de imaginar algo peor. Deseaba ardientemente que sus maldiciones tuvieran resultado.

En su mente apareció una imagen clara y completa de lo sucedido en la hostería, y entonces recordó a Bek. La preocupación y el horror la embargaron al recordar el estado en que se encontraba el muchacho justo antes de que la atacaran también a ella. Lady Shion había permitido que alguien golpeara a su hijo con tanta fuerza que acabó inconsciente y sangrando. Hinata dudaba que la mujer hubiera hecho algo para ayudar al pequeño después del golpe. Seguro que Shion había abandonado a toda prisa la hostería para evitar que la cogieran.

Volvió la cabeza y miró hacia la parte delantera de la carreta. Al ver las dos espaldas anchas de los hombres que la conducían consideró la posibilidad de preguntarles qué había pasado con Bek. En ese momento, uno de ellos miró hacia atrás y la vio.

—Bien, ya se ha despertado —murmuró.

— ¿Y el chico? —preguntó Hinata, notando que tenía la garganta tan seca que le dolía al hablar.

—Lo dejamos en la hostería. No lo necesitábamos.

— ¿Cómo estaba? —preguntó de nuevo.

— ¿Quién puede saberlo? —Contestó el hombre encogiéndose de hombros—. No tuve tiempo de mirar. Tampoco esa dama noble lo hizo. Pasó por encima de él y salió a escape lo más rápido que pudo. ¿Por qué habría de quedarse? Hizo lo que dijo que haría.

—Sí... entregarme a Otsutsuki.

—Eres lista, señora. —Y ambos empezaron a reírse.

Hinata les dio la espalda y se acomodó de nuevo entre los sacos. Había adivinado que Hamura Otsutsuki estaba detrás de todo lo sucedido. Sin embargo, escuchar la confirmación de boca de aquellos hombres acabó con la poca presencia de ánimo que le quedaba.

Su desconsuelo empeoraba por la incertidumbre sobre el destino de Bek. Si al menos le hubieran dicho que el chico estaba vivo o que lady Shion había mostrado una pizca de instinto maternal para atenderlo antes de huir, estaría más tranquila. Pero, en lugar de eso, sólo le quedaba la imagen de la última vez que vio al niño, una imagen que sólo podía atormentarla.

Puesto que no había ninguna manera de conseguir una respuesta que apaciguara sus preocupaciones, decidió concentrar sus pensamientos en su propia situación, bastante precaria. Miró atentamente al cielo, lo que debilitó su esperanza de que la rescataran pronto. El día casi había llegado a su fin, así que estaba claro que ya tendrían que intentar salvarla cuando estuviera en manos de Otsutsuki. Por ahora, sólo ella podía hacer algo por su propia seguridad.

Con un estremecimiento de alarma, cayó en la cuenta de que si ella estaba en las garras de Otsutsuki, eso significaba que la vida de Naruto corría peligro. La iban a usar como cebo para atraer a su marido hacia su propio asesinato. Era un pensamiento demasiado horrible para detenerse mucho tiempo en él, pero no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Por el bien de Naruto era importante que ella mirase cara a cara al peligro.

Si existía cualquier posibilidad de frustrar los planes de Otsutsuki, por pequeña que fuera, tenía que estar alerta y preparada para aprovecharla rápidamente.

Cerró los ojos y decidió que era inútil negar que estaba en una situación insostenible. Una sensación de derrota inevitable se apoderó de su ánimo, y por un momento se abandonó a ella. Estaba cansada, le dolía la cabeza, le molestaba todo el cuerpo y tenía una tremenda necesidad de soltarse. Por todo ello, su angustia iba haciéndose más y más desesperada.

La carreta se detuvo, lo que la sacó de su autocompasión. Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver dónde estaban, sintió un nuevo malestar: bajó la mirada hacia sus muñecas atadas y vio que las tenía hinchadas. No se tomó la molestia de mirarse los tobillos, pues sabía que estarían igual.

Hinata gritó de miedo cuando uno de los hombres, el más bajo y fornido, la levantó y la sacó de la carreta. Cuando la puso de pie, estuvo a punto de desvanecerse, pero evitó caerse al suelo agarrándose, con sus manos atadas, a la parte trasera de la carreta. Miró enfurecida a los dos hombres, que se habían puesto a plantar el campamento olvidándose completamente de su situación.

—Necesito ayuda —les dijo, usando un tono arrogante e imperioso, para aliviar en algo la rabia que le daba tener que pedirles auxilio.

—Ah, caramba, Henry, escucha su tono mandón —dijo el hombre que la había sacado de la carreta—. Ayúdate tú misma, señora.

—Si no necesitara ayuda, ni siquiera me rebajaría a hablaros. La cuerda con la que me han amarrado ha hecho que se me hinchen las manos y los tobillos, y me duelen. Y si intento moverme sin ayuda, podría caerme, lo que puede hacerle daño al bebé.

—Entonces gatea —le dijo Henry encogiéndose de hombros—. John y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

—Y es probable que Otsutsuki esté complacido —añadió John— si pierdes ese hijo.

—Puede ser que así sea, pero mi marido, el Demonio Rojo, seguramente pensará otra cosa, y ya saben que su cólera es una fuerza homicida.

—Pues que se encolerice si le place. Estará muerto antes de que pueda hacer nada. John y yo no tenemos ninguna razón para temerlo.

— ¿No? ¿Creéis que será tan fácil matarlo?

—Pues Otsutsuki planea... —empezó John, pero ella le interrumpió.

—Los planes no siempre salen como le gustaría a quien los idea. —Hinata casi sonrió cuando vio que la preocupación asomaba al rostro del esbirro—. Un hombre inteligente sopesaría sus movimientos con cuidado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Henry.

—Quiero decir que un hombre inteligente pensaría qué puede hacer para complacer a ambos bandos. O, por lo menos, para aplacarlos. Es la mejor manera de salvar el pellejo.

—Nadie puede hacer eso —soltó John con desdén nervioso.

— ¿No? Pickney quiere que me lleven a él con vida. El Demonio Rojo también me quiere viva, a mí y a su hijo. De momento, cuidándome complacéis a los dos. En fin, de todas formas recordad que el Demonio Rojo es bien conocido por ganar sus batallas. ¿Cuántas ha ganado Hamura Otsutsuki?

—Ve a ayudarla, John.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que escucharla? —gruñó John mientras caminaba hacia Hinata para ayudarla.

—Porque demuestra que tiene bastante inteligencia para ser una mujer.

Mientras John casi la arrastraba hacia un lugar cerca del fuego, Hinata se mordió la lengua para no responder agriamente el comentario del individuo. Se obligó a pensar en otra cosa mucho más importante: era preciso que la ataran de otra manera.

La hinchazón que le había causado la cuerda no sólo era muy dolorosa, sino que, estaba segura, tenía que ser mala para su salud. Puesto que era obvio que los dos hombres temían a Naruto, decidió aprovecharse de ello lo más que pudiera.

— ¿Crees que es cierto lo que ella dice? —le preguntó John a su camarada poniéndose en cuclillas frente a la hoguera.

—Sí. Puede que Otsutsuki tenga muy buenos planes, pero no podemos olvidar a quién se enfrenta. El Demonio Rojo ha luchado con mejores hombres que Otsutsuki, y ha sobrevivido. Además, recuerda que sigue vivo, a pesar de que Otsutsuki lleva años tratando de matarlo.

—Y si piensas todo esto, ¿por qué hemos elegido el bando de Otsutsuki? —le espetó John.

—Pues porque nos paga bien, idiota, y hasta ahora las cosas no le han salido mal. El otro heredero no resultó ser problema a pesar de su reputación como guerrero.

—Pero él no tenía nada que ver con la fuerza y la destreza del Demonio Rojo.

—Cierto, pero hay una cosa en su contra: el Demonio Rojo lucha limpiamente.

Otsutsuki actúa de forma taimada, es de los que apuñala por la espalda. Creo que eso le da una ventaja. —Henry miró con enfado a su prisionera—. Ahora me pregunto... El Demonio Rojo ha sobrevivido a los subterfugios de Otsutsuki hasta ahora. Es probable que sea un guerrero lo suficientemente bueno como para ganar a pesar de todo lo que Otsutsuki haga contra él. Incluso puede ser que, pese a su fama de guerrero caballeroso, sepa uno o dos trucos y los use cuando se vea obligado a ello.

— ¿Entonces nos vamos? ¿Abandonamos la trampa antes de que se cierre la puerta y nos deje dentro?

—No, no podemos hacer eso. Otsutsuki nos matará si lo hacemos. Escogimos este camino y debemos recorrerlo hasta el final. Lo que sí podemos hacer es procurar que la dama del Demonio Rojo no sufra ningún daño mientras esté en nuestras manos.

— ¡Pero si la secuestramos! —John casi gritó esas palabras, sintiendo que el miedo se apoderaba de él.

— Otsutsuki nos ordenó que lo hiciéramos. No somos más que siervos, cumplimos órdenes. Eso puede salvarnos. El Demonio atacará a Otsutsuki y a ese estúpido muchacho, Toneri, no a sus subalternos. Lo tendrá en cuenta si cuidamos a su señora. Ahora, deja ya de portarte como un redomado cobarde. Debemos comer y descansar. Otsutsuki nos espera temprano por la mañana, y es mejor que estemos allí a tiempo.

Cuando John obedeció a Henry hoscamente, Hinata maldijo para sus adentros.

Por un momento había tenido la esperanza de que el creciente miedo de John lo hiciera huir tanto de Naruto como de Otsutsuki. Tristemente, Henry no sólo era más inteligente, sino que tenía una naturaleza más calmada y reflexiva, que le permitía imponer su criterio a hombres como John. Por unos segundos, Hinata creyó que podría reducir a uno el número de sus oponentes; e incluso llegó a pensar que el miedo de John se transmitiría a Henry y ambos acabarían huyendo. La suerte, sin embargo, no estaba de su lado. Por lo menos, todavía no lo estaba. «Entonces —se dijo a sí misma— voy a obtener el mayor alivio que pueda». Levantó las manos atadas y habló en voz alta.

—Necesito que me desatéis.

Henry la miró y después estalló en carcajadas.

— ¿Crees que somos imbéciles, mujer?

Hinata se mordió el labio y contuvo el impulso de responderle. Quería asustarlos para lograr que su viaje fuera lo menos desagradable posible. Si respondía a esa pregunta con las duras palabras que tenía en la punta de la lengua sólo lograría enfadarlos y no sacaría ninguna ventaja, todo lo contrario.

— ¿Veis lo que han causado estas cuerdas? —Después de que ambos hombres fruncieran el ceño al ver sus muñecas hinchadas, Hinata se levantó ligeramente el vestido, para dejar al descubierto los tobillos, que estaban igual de inflamados.

—No es nada, no debes asustarse, mujer.

—No me sorprende que no sean capaces de ver los problemas que estas hinchazones me pueden causar. Dudo que alguno de ustedes tenga hijos. —Hinata se tragó rápidamente otro insulto que estuvo a punto de añadir a esas palabras—. Estas lesiones pueden ser muy malas para una mujer embarazada.

—Que lo sean o no, importa poco. —A pesar de su desinterés, Henry caminó hacia Hinata, se detuvo frente a ella y frunció el ceño al verle las muñecas de cerca—. ¿Cómo podremos vigilarte y mantenerte con nosotros si te desatamos, mujerzuela tonta?

—Estoy segura de que a unos hombres tan inteligentes como ustedes se les ocurrirá algo. —Se dio cuenta de que no había sido capaz de esconder del todo la burla latente en el tono de su voz, pero imaginó que ellos la atribuirían a su arrogancia aristocrática—. Podéis pensarlo mientras me dejáis un momento de intimidad después de desatarme. —Le ofreció nuevamente sus manos atadas.

Cuando vio que Henry vacilaba, Hinata lo presionó—. Hay otra cosa que una mujer embarazada necesita enormemente, y me temo que es una necesidad constante: momentos de soledad, momentos privados. Si sigues vacilando mucho más tiempo, sabrás que digo la verdad, y los dos pasaremos un momento de intensa vergüenza.

Henry decidió finalmente desatarle las muñecas y los tobillos.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero no vas a ir sola.

—Ir sola es lo que hace que sea un momento de privacidad. —No sin disgusto, tuvo que aceptar ayuda para ponerse de pie.

—Pues tu momento de intimidad tendrá lugar conmigo dándote la espalda. Vamos.

Tambaleándose, Hinata caminó junto al hombre, que se dirigió hacia unos arbustos. Su necesidad era tan desesperada que no hizo ningún intento más de discutir con él. Dudaba que hubiera ningún argumento que lograra alejarlo de ella.

Pero, a pesar de saber todo eso, no pudo evitar sentir una terrible vergüenza por tenerlo tan cerca, dándole la espalda, mientras se acuclillaba entre los arbustos. Era humillante. Y, para empeorar las cosas, tuvo que pedir ayuda al hombre para poder regresar al campamento. Estaba entumecida, y aunque la hinchazón de las muñecas y los tobillos estaba cediendo, le dolían terriblemente.

Una vez que se sentaron frente al fuego, John le pasó un tazón de gachas y una cuchara de madera retorcida. El comistrajo era espeso, lleno de grumos, cualquier cosa menos apetitoso, pero Hinata tenía tanta hambre que ni se quejó. La textura era apenas tolerable y casi no sabía a nada; sin embargo, se lo comió todo y bebió el vino ligeramente avinagrado que le sirvieron. Su cuerpo, que necesitaba alimentar al bebé que llevaba en el vientre, la ayudó a hacer caso omiso de la ineptitud del cocinero.

Cuando Henry se acercó a ella con la cuerda en las manos, retrocedió; la hinchazón y el dolor no se habían desvanecido del todo. Para evitar que la atara de nuevo, estuvo a punto de jurar que no trataría de escaparse.

—Vamos, mujer, que no te voy a atar como antes —gruñó Henry con voz áspera.

—Tienes que atarla —protestó John—. De lo contrario huirá.

—La voy a atar a mí: cintura con cintura. Tú lo has querido, mujer.

Hinata se pasó una mano sobre su redonda barriga y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—No puedes atarme por la cintura. El bebé...

—Te voy a atar por encima de la barriga. ¿Comprendes?

Después de vacilar un momento, Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Cualquier cosa tenía que ser mejor que lo sufrido antes. Si se sentía incómoda atada de esa manera, volvería a protestar y a amenazarlos.

La manera en que la ató, uniéndola a él, con la cuerda por encima del abultado vientre y justo debajo de los senos, implicaba una gran proximidad entre ellos. Hinata procuró dejar a un lado su repugnancia y guardó silencio, incluso cuando se vio obligada a compartir una manta con él durante la noche. Puso toda la distancia que pudo entre los dos y cerró los ojos, tratando de buscar el reconfortante olvido del sueño.

/

—Allí están.

Tras el brusco anuncio de Henry, Hinata se volvió para mirar. Limitaba sus movimientos la cuerda que tenía alrededor del cuerpo, que la ataba firmemente a la carreta. El nudo principal estaba justo al lado de Henry, lo que hacía que ella no tuviera ninguna oportunidad de desatarse, aunque de momento no tenía intención de intentarlo siquiera. Saltar de una carreta en movimiento podía ser un riesgo demasiado alto para su hijo y para su propia salud. Sin embargo, cuando vio en la distancia a Hamura Otsutsuki, consideró por un momento la posibilidad de hacerlo, pensando que un golpe sería el menor de los males.

La carreta se detuvo justo en las afueras del campamento de Hamura Otsutsuki, y Hinata se dio cuenta rápidamente de que el hombre tenía apenas dos docenas de hombres armados a su servicio. Toneri y Otsutsuki caminaron hacia la carreta para verla. Ella los miró con una mezcla de atención y desafiante arrogancia. Se asustó un poco por la mirada que Otsutsuki lanzó a su abdomen, pero se esforzó en disimular su miedo. Toneri, por su parte, como notó Hinata rápidamente, estaba profundamente afligido. Hizo caso omiso de ello. Era a Otsutsuki a quien debía prestar atención, él era el jefe, el peligro verdadero.

—Estás embarazada. —Otsutsuki apretó los puños con fuerza, tratando de controlar un evidente deseo de golpear a Hinata.

—Qué ojo tan agudo tienes. Sí, estoy embarazada. Es algo que les pasa con frecuencia a las mujeres que tienen marido.

—Guárdate tus impertinencias. Maldito sea ese hombre y maldita seas tú — siseó, frotándose las manos con rabia contenida—. Pero no te preocupes, eso lo tendremos que arreglar.

Las frías palabras de Otsutsuki consiguieron que estremecimientos de miedo recorrieran el cuerpo de Hinata. Notó que a Toneri se le dibujaba por un instante una expresión de horror en el rostro. Estaba claro que había cosas que él no podía pasar por alto. Lo que Hinata necesitaba descubrir ahora era si Toneri sería capaz de reunir el valor necesario para detener lo que tan claramente lo horrorizaba. Y también estaba por ver, pensó antes de devolver toda su atención a Otsutsuki, si ella misma sería capaz de infundirle esa presencia de ánimo que le hacía falta.

—Yo, en tu lugar, no haría tantos planes —dijo Hinata a Otsutsuki, con voz fría, sin tomarse la molestia de disimular el odio que sentía por él.

— ¿Insinúas que eres tan tonta como para creer que tu gran Demonio Rojo puede ganar esta vez?

— ¿Insinúas que eres tan tonto como para pensar que no?

—Mujer, te tengo a mi merced y, gracias a eso, pronto me apoderaré de la Casa Konoha. Tengo bien agarrado a ese bastardo rubio.

—Todavía no.

Otsutsuki se inclinó sobre el borde de la carreta y apuntó hacia ella, amenazador, el dedo índice.

—Deberías tener cuidado, mi señora. Ahora estás en mi poder.

—Pues lo mejor que puedes hacer es mantenerme segura y a salvo, señor. Es posible que yo sea lo único que se interpone entre tu persona y una muy merecida muerte a manos de mi marido. Disfrutas como si ya hubieras ganado, pero es mejor no alardear demasiado pronto, teniendo en cuenta que la batalla todavía no se ha librado.

Toneri se dio cuenta de que las palabras de Hinata estaban enfureciendo a su tío, y entonces decidió intervenir.

—Cuida tus palabras, Hinata.

—Sí, escucha al estúpido de mi sobrino. No es buena idea azuzarme. Basta ya de tonterías. ¡Es hora de partir hacia la Casa Konoha! —gritó mientras caminaba hacia sus hombres.

Por un momento pareció que Toneri le iba a hablar, pero al final se limitó a salir corriendo detrás de su tío. La discusión se había terminado demasiado pronto para lo que hubiera deseado Hinata. Estaba claro que Otsutsuki no quería correr el riesgo de que Naruto lo encontrara en campo abierto. Cuando dejó de mirar a los hombres que cabalgaban delante de la carreta, Hinata se tropezó con la mirada de Henry. La sorprendió descubrir una sombra de preocupación en los oscuros ojos del hombre.

—El tonto de Toneri ha dicho la verdad —comentó Henry al cabo de un instante—. Ten cuidado, mi señora. Otsutsuki tiene tendencia a dejarse dominar por una rabia ciega. Puede ser que su plan sea casarla con ese debilucho al que llama sobrino, pero eso no lo detendrá si te empeñas en exacerbar su furia. Te matará. —Se dio la vuelta y le dijo a John en voz baja que arreara a los caballos para que acelerasen el paso.

Hinata se recostó sobre los sacos, en la parte de atrás de la carreta. No pensaba tanto en la advertencia de Henry como en la razón por la que se había tomado la molestia de hacérsela. De repente se dio cuenta de que había considerado a John y a Henry como individuos peores de lo que realmente eran. En verdad, no la habían tratado mal, tal vez con brusquedad, pero no con crueldad. Sólo hacían aquello para lo que los habían contratado, ni más ni menos. Pero ahora parecía que ellos también le ponían límites a lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer. Cerró los ojos y decidió descansar. Medio dormida, buscó la forma de aprovechar lo que acababa de descubrir.

—Está dormida —oyó decir Hinata a Henry un rato después.

— ¿Cómo puede dormir con semejante traqueteo de la carreta? —murmuró John.

—He oído decir que las mujeres embarazadas pueden dormir casi en cualquier parte. Es extraño, pero creo que debe de ser cierto.

—Hay otra cosa que seguro que es cierta: nos hemos metido en algo mucho más grave de lo que nos dijeron.

—Maldito sea ese bastardo de Otsutsuki. Quería deshacerse de un heredero, dijo.

Se trataba de casar a la mujer con ese imbécil de Toneri, dijo. Y le creímos. Nos dejamos engañar por el tintineo de las monedas, tontos de nosotros. Pero lo que se nos pide de verdad es mucho más grave que librarse de un heredero problemático. Y mucho más peligroso.

—Y puede que el viejo loco nos arrastre al infierno con él. ¿Crees que su amenaza era real? —susurró John—. ¿La de matar al bebé que la mujer lleva dentro?

— ¿Tienes noticia de alguna vez que ese hombre haya pronunciado una amenaza que luego no haya cumplido?

—Santo Dios. Me siento un poco mal por el asesinato de los otros dos hombres, pero al menos ellos podían luchar, y así son las cosas de la nobleza. Pero raptar a una esposa... —John se encogió de hombros—. Podría aceptarse, sucede con cierta frecuencia. No es un gran daño, al fin y al cabo. Pero ahora habla de matar a un niño que aún no ha nacido. Un bebé, Henry. Y creo que también quiere asesinarla a ella cuando ya no le sirva de nada.

—Sí, pienso lo mismo que tú. Puf. Matar a mujeres y niños... —Henry sacudió la cabeza—. Tengo en mi conciencia un millón de pecados, pero nada comparable con eso. No cargo con la sangre de mujeres y bebés. Y la verdad es que no quiero cargar nunca, eso no.

—Entonces, ¿huimos? ¿Abandonamos esta trampa antes de que las cosas vayan más lejos?

—Pero ¿cómo lo hacemos? Si nos escapamos sin más, si nos marchamos, Otsutsuki vendrá tras nosotros y seremos hombres muertos. No nos preguntará por qué lo hacemos, sencillamente nos matará, sin vacilar.

—Entonces estamos atrapados.

—Puede que sí, y puede que no. Esperemos, veamos qué pasa en la Casa Konoha.

Hinata escuchaba, haciéndose la dormida.

El corazón estaba a punto de estallarle.

Los dos hombres no dijeron nada más. «Tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad», pensó la joven, pero luchó por no dejar que sus esperanzas fueran demasiado grandes. Era posible que Henry y John tuvieran algo de bondad en su corazón, pero eso no significaba que pudiera persuadirlos de que la ayudaran.

Estarían preocupados por salvar su propio pellejo. Ahora que se habían dado cuenta de cuál era el crimen que se iba a cometer, sólo pensaban en cómo escapar para no tomar parte en él, pero no en cómo evitarlo.

/

—Despierta, mi señora. La Casa Konoha se alza frente a nosotros.

—Sí, Henry. —Hinata pestañeó, agotada, y se sentó—. Estoy despierta... más o menos.

—Bueno, no has hecho más que dormir durante todo el viaje —gruñó John.

—Así se me pasa el tiempo más rápido —murmuró Hinata mientras observaba la Casa Konoha.

Redujeron el paso para que su acercamiento no pareciera amenazador. Hinata se sintió desconsolada cuando un hombre apostado en el muro exterior los saludó alegremente. Tenía la esperanza de que su marido hubiera podido dar la alarma a los habitantes de la casa. Pero la velocidad a la que habían viajado hizo imposible que llegara cualquier mensajero antes que ellos. Por un instante pensó en ponerse a gritar, y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Otsutsuki, que había cabalgado hacia la carreta, la detuvo.

—Ni una palabra, mujer. Ni una sola palabra. — Otsutsuki cogió la capa de Hinata y se la echó encima, para esconder la cuerda que la amarraba a la carreta.

Hinata no pudo soltar el grito de advertencia que deseaba. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue rezar, larga y fervorosamente, para que su silencio no causara la muerte de los hombres que custodiaban el castillo. El miedo que sentía por su hijo le contuvo la lengua. Rezó también para que el precio que había que pagar para salvar esa pequeña vida no fuera sangriento.

—Ponte de pie ya —le ordenó Otsutsuki una vez que estuvieron dentro de los muros del castillo—. Levántate, para que todos vean que eres mi prisionera.

En el mismo momento en que Hinata obedeció y fue evidente que estaba atada a la carreta, se escuchó el inconfundible ruido de espadas desenvainándose. Otsutsuki desenfundó la suya y la apuntó contra Hinata. La punta helada del arma le tocó la garganta. La mujer a duras penas se atrevió a tragar saliva. Todos los hombres que estaban apostados en los muros del castillo se quedaron inmóviles.

—Quiero que todos los hombres, armados o no, vengan y se coloquen frente a mí. ¡Ya! Quiero que todos depongan las armas. — Otsutsuki siguió gritando mientras todos los hombres del castillo se agrupaban, reticentes, frente a él—. Que ninguno trate de hacerse el valiente, porque mataré a su señora. Y con ella morirá el heredero de su señor... el Demonio Rojo.

Nadie opuso resistencia, pese a la evidente tensión del momento. Y para alivio de Hinata, Otsutsuki no mató a ningún prisionero desarmado. En lugar de ello, ordenó a sus hombres que los metieran en las mazmorras. Hasta que Otsutsuki no estuvo seguro de que sus órdenes habían sido cumplidas, no retiró la espada de la garganta de Hinata. Ella sintió debilidad en las rodillas y se desplomó sobre los sacos de la carreta. Después, Otsutsuki la dejó bajo la custodia de Henry y John, mientras él se encargaba de ocupar militarmente la Casa Konoha.

—Parece que la clave para apoderarse de una heredad es una mujer —dijo Henry con voz neutra mientras llevaban la carreta hacia los establos.

—Dudo que funcione con todas las mujeres —murmuró John, tras lo cual saltó de la carreta y empezó a soltar a los caballos para llevarlos a comer.

Hinata prestó atención a un nuevo sonido: llanto de mujeres. Henry la ayudó a bajar de la carreta. Vio a Otsutsuki y a sus hombres rodear a las mujeres y a los niños.

Al ver que los arreaban, como si fueran ganado, para que se agrupasen en un círculo, la dama embarazada se puso muy nerviosa. Compartía totalmente el miedo que las mujeres y los niños no podían ocultar. Nadie sabía lo que pensaba hacer Otsutsuki con ellos.

— ¿Qué les va a pasar? —le preguntó Hinata a Henry, que tenía el ceño fruncido.

— Otsutsuki pretende encerrarlos también. No quiere que nadie trate de ayudarte a ti o a los prisioneros, ni tampoco —añadió mirando nerviosamente hacia las puertas cerradas— al Demonio Rojo, que estará a punto de llegar. Venga. — Sosteniendo a Hinata por un brazo, Henry empezó a caminar hacia el castillo—. Debemos llevarte a la habitación de la torre occidental.

Una vez dentro de esa estancia, la mujer se sentó en la cama. Se sentía extremadamente cansada, totalmente vencida. Pronto llegaría Naruto y ella no había encontrado ninguna manera de ayudarlo, ni de ayudarse a sí misma o evitar que Otsutsuki la usara como cebo para que su marido cayera en la trampa. Sólo podía rezar para que Naruto mantuviera fría la cabeza y actuara con astucia, porque empezaba a estar convencida de que sólo con artimañas y traiciones se podría derrotar a Otsutsuki.

Se asomó a la ventana y miró hacia abajo. Los hombres de Otsutsuki trabajaban deprisa, aprestándose para la llegada de Naruto. Se preguntó por qué se preparaban tanto para una batalla que Otsutsuki no tenía intención de librar. El secuestrador la utilizaría para asesinar a Naruto, y después la utilizaría de nuevo como escudo, para evitar que los hombres de su marido buscaran venganza.

Por un momento deseó no estar embarazada y lamentó la existencia de la nueva vida que llevaba en el vientre. El bebé lo complicaba todo y la inmovilizaba cuando necesitaba actuar. Tenía que sopesar cada uno de sus movimientos a causa del embarazo. Pero enseguida reaccionó, se acarició la barriga y se disculpó en silencio con el bebé. Otsutsuki, y sólo Otsutsuki, era el culpable del terrible enredo en el que se hallaba metida.

Sus pensamientos desconsolados se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. La prisionera se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Otsutsuki y sus dos hombres de confianza, Thomas y Bertrand, que estaban entrando en la habitación. La enfureció la expresión de júbilo impresa en la cara taimada del viejo y sintió unas ganas incontenibles de destrozársela a golpes.

—Muy pronto, lady Hinata—el tono de voz de Otsutsuki hizo que el título sonara como un insulto—, serás testigo de la muerte del Demonio Rojo.

— ¿En serio? Yo creo, señor, que lo que voy a presenciar pronto es tu muerte. Y rezo a Dios para que tengas una agonía lenta y dolorosa, aunque me temo que mi marido es incapaz de esperar. Acabará contigo en un instante, para tu suerte.

Otsutsuki le dio un bofetón con el dorso de la mano. Hinata soltó un quejido mientras retrocedía tambaleándose, hasta chocar contra la pared. El sabor cálido y salado de la sangre le llenó la boca. Tanteó con la lengua el interior de su boca y descubrió que el golpe le había producido un profundo corte en el interior de la mejilla. Recordó la advertencia de Henry y trató de no dejarse dominar por la furia que sentía. Aquel hombre estaba lleno de odio y furia, y ambos sentimientos se dirigían ahora especialmente contra ella. No debía exacerbarlos.

—He triunfado, pero es evidente que necesitas alguna prueba más para aceptar mi victoria. — Otsutsuki sonrió y por un frío momento mostró sus dientes amarillos y retorcidos—. Y la tendrás. Pronto, muy pronto, pondré en tus manos la arrogante cabeza del Demonio Rojo.

De repente, Hinata sintió náuseas por la imagen que invocaban las palabras de Otsutsuki, pero luchó por controlarse. Rehusó tenazmente mostrar alguna señal de debilidad ante él.

—Algún día, señor, vas a pagar por todos estos crímenes que cometes tan alegremente. —Antes de que pudiera continuar, una cabeza se asomó por la puerta.

—Hombres armados se aproximan a las murallas, señor —anunció el soldado.

Otsutsuki asintió con la cabeza.

—Bertrand, cuando te haga una señal, coloca a la mujer en la ventana, para que su hombre pueda verla claramente. —Se rio en tono bajo y echó un prolongado vistazo a Hinata antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación, con Thomas y el otro hombre siguiéndole—. Al parecer, mi señora, tu marido está de lo más ansioso por morir.

/

 _ **Hola hola hola**_ __

 _ **Lo siento, este capítulo esta hecho de manera muy rápida jejejeje tengo salir y eso es dejar la compu por un rato, no se preocupen espero subir el siguiente capítulo más al rato.**_

 _ **Lo se Akime, Shion es una malvada ¬¬'**_

 _ **Saludos**_


	15. Capítulo 14

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "La Bella de la Bestia" de Hannah Howell con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 14.**

— ¡Otsutsuki!

Naruto observó las murallas de la Casa Konoha mientras su grito resonaba por la llanura que se extendía extramuros. Al llegar frente al castillo, su angustia era tan grande que tuvo que contenerse para no cabalgar directamente hasta las puertas y lanzarse contra ellas en un gesto demente e inútil. Cuando Otsutsuki apareció sobre la muralla, Naruto agarró la empuñadura de su espada. Nunca había sentido un impulso tan fuerte de matar a un hombre.

—Ah, el Demonio Rojo en persona ha venido a suplicar a mis puertas —gritó Otsutsuki con agudo tono de burla en la voz.

—Son mis puertas, bastardo, no las tuyas. Pero eso ahora es lo de menos. ¿Dónde está mi esposa?

— ¿Tu esposa? ¿Y por qué tendría yo que estar al tanto de las andanzas de la pequeña puta?

—Cuando le ponga las manos encima a ese cerdo, lo voy a despedazar lentamente —susurró Naruto a Sasuke y Sai, que lo flanqueaban, y después levantó la voz otra vez, para hablar a Otsutsuki —. Tu aliada de la hostería aprecia más su vida que la lealtad a ti. Shion me lo contó todo, Otsutsuki, así que déjate de mentiras y disimulos.

—Está bien, lo reconozco. Sí, tengo a tu esposa, pero no te la daré gratis, porque tiene precio.

—No voy a discutir nada hasta que vea que Hinata está viva y en buen estado.

—Me parece justo.

Naruto vio que Otsutsuki sacudía la mano, haciéndole una señal a alguien.

Después, el hombre señaló hacia la torre occidental. Naruto miró en esa dirección y no pudo menos que maldecir. Hinata estaba precariamente sentada en la angosta ventana, en lo alto de la torre. El miedo que sintió por ella sólo se apaciguó ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta de que unas fuertes manos la sujetaban por los brazos para evitar que se cayera. Sin embargo, enseguida pensó que esa misma persona que la sujetaba podía lanzarla al vacío.

— ¡Hinata! —gritó Naruto sin estar seguro de que su voz pudiera llegar tan lejos—. ¿Te han hecho daño? —Ella sólo negó ligeramente con la cabeza, lo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Se daba cuenta de que su mujer estaba, sin lugar a dudas, aterrorizada—. Está bien, Otsutsuki, ya la he visto. Dile a tu hombre que vuelva a meterla en la habitación. —Se relajó un poco cuando Otsutsuki hizo otro gesto con la mano y el esbirro introdujo a Hinata de nuevo en la torre.

—Entonces, Demonio Rojo — Otsutsuki mencionó el sobrenombre con sorna—, ya ves que ahora soy el señor de todo esto, así que tendrás que reverenciarme.

—Eso todavía está por verse. ¿Qué quieres?

—Por el momento, creo que tengo todo lo que quiero. Aunque... no. Me falta una cosa.

Naruto apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño en las mandíbulas.

Se dio un respiro antes de responder. No podía dar rienda suelta a la furia que le quemaba por dentro. Otsutsuki tenía a Hinata, y no debía olvidar la clase de hombre que era; no dudaría en hacerle daño, aunque fuera una mujer, y aunque estuviera embarazada. Fuera como fuese, tenía que aplacar al secuestrador, no provocarlo ni hacerlo enfurecer. De momento debía seguirle el juego.

— ¿Y qué es lo que te falta, Otsutsuki?

—Tú.

— ¿Yo? Quieres que entre en el castillo, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí. Desarmado.

—Para poder matarme sin correr ningún riesgo.

—Tu vida por la de la mujer.

— ¡No! —Siseó Sasuke, temiendo que Naruto cabalgara de inmediato hacia las garras de Otsutsuki —. No, Naruto. No aceptes tan rápido.

—Puede que no me dé tiempo, Sasuke.

—Creo que sí te lo dará, aunque sólo sea para saborear lo que piensa que será su victoria.

— ¿Acaso no crees que ya ha ganado?

Sasuke suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Acabamos de llegar, hemos cabalgado deprisa, sin parar. Tienes que ganar tiempo para que podamos inspeccionar el lugar, para que tracemos un plan. No es posible que la única solución sea que camines hacia tu muerte como va el cordero al sacrificio.

Naruto levantó de nuevo la mirada hacia la muralla y la fijó en Otsutsuki. Detrás de éste, alcanzó a vislumbrar a Toneri. «La sombra de Otsutsuki», pensó con desdén.

Hinata no encontraría ayuda en aquel debilucho joven.

—Me parece, Otsutsuki, que quieres que te lo dé todo sin ninguna promesa ni garantía de que devolverás a Hinata.

—No veo que tengas ninguna opción, Demonio Rojo. Pero si crees que no puedes cumplir con mis exigencias...

—No he dicho eso, Otsutsuki.

—No. Bueno, la verdad es que hoy me siento generoso, así que voy a darte tiempo, permitiré que te retuerzasy te consumas en vano, mientras tratas de encontrar una manera de salir de ésta. Tienes hasta mañana, a esta misma hora, para hacerte a la idea de que has perdido.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y cabalgó de regreso al campamento que sus hombres ya habían plantado. Casi no oyó, tan abstraído iba, a Sasuke y a Sai cabalgando detrás. La risa burlona de Otsutsuki retumbaba en sus oídos. Detuvo bruscamente el caballo frente al campamento, se apeó y caminó hasta la parte trasera de éste. Allí se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una roca y se quedó mirando, ausente, al infinito.

Durante un tiempo le fue imposible pensar, pues sentía en su interior un torbellino de emociones. Cuando finalmente empezó a recuperar la calma, oyó que alguien se le acercaba por detrás. Sintió que una mano se le posaba ligeramente sobre el hombro, y de inmediato supo que era Sasuke.

—Parece que le he fallado a la pobre Hinata otra vez, Sasuke—murmuró.

— ¿Que le has fallado? —Sasuke se sentó en el suelo, frente a su amigo—. Por supuesto que no. Todo lo contrario.

— ¿No? Está cautiva dentro de esos muros y no puedo sacarla. Aunque le entregue a Otsutsuki mi cabeza clavada en una estaca no hay garantías de que la respete. Todo lo que hará será mantenerla con vida un poco más. Y yo no tengo una solución, no se me ocurre la manera de salvarla... ¿No te parece que le estoy fallando?

—No. Lo que me parece es que te enfrentas a un plan muy bien estructurado.

Ha puesto demasiadas trampas. Otsutsuki es maestro en el engaño, pero eso no significa que sus planes tengan que funcionar necesariamente.

— ¿Se te ha ocurrido una manera de eludir su trampa?

—Todavía no, pero tenemos tiempo. En cuanto oscurezca, los hombres irán a revisar exhaustivamente los alrededores del castillo, y también las murallas, para buscar una forma de penetrar, ya sea por una entrada secreta o por algún punto no muy bien custodiado de la muralla. Si hay un flanco débil, la más mínima brecha, los hombres la encontrarán.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que su amigo había escogido a los hombres más fuertes y aptos para esa misión.

— Otsutsuki no tiene intención de liberar a Hinata, aunque yo haga lo que me pide.

—Ya lo sé. Todos lo sabemos. Ésa es una de las razones por las cuales los hombres buscarán desesperadamente, lo mejor que puedan, una entrada. De no lograrlo, perderás la vida para nada, y ellos ni siquiera tendrán la oportunidad de vengar tu asesinato. No les he dicho nada, pero los hombres tienen la inteligencia suficiente para saber que la vida de tu hijo está en juego también. Si no encuentran una manera de entrar al castillo, entonces es que no existe. Y eso, creo yo, es imposible. Siempre hay otra vía de acceso. Un guerrero como tú ha de saberlo de sobra.

Naruto se pasó la mano por el pelo y miró hacia la Casa Konoha.

—Rezo para que tengas razón. Si no, mañana caminaré hacia mi muerte sin estar seguro de que eso la salve. Una manera triste de morir.

—Entonces, ¿por qué vas a hacerlo?

—Porque no podría vivir si me niego a entregarme y Otsutsuki la mata. Si me entrego, al menos puedo ganar un poco de tiempo para ella. —Volvió a mirar a Sasuke—. Tiempo durante el cual tú tal vez podrás liberarla. Si tengo que rendirme ante Otsutsuki, quiero que me jures que continuarás tratando de rescatar a Hinata.

—Te lo juro. También te juro que si Otsutsuki le hace daño o, Dios no lo quiera, si muere a manos de él, no vacilaré en matarlo. Aunque tenga que derribar los muros de la Casa Konoha piedra por piedra para llegar a él.

Naruto y Sasuke se dieron un apretón de manos. El guerrero rubio encontró algo de consuelo en el juramento. Si tenía que enfrentarse a su propia muerte por la mañana, por lo menos lo haría sabiendo que Hinata seguía teniendo un protector, y que alguien se encargaría de que Otsutsuki pagara sus crímenes tarde o temprano.

Rezó para que, antes de que amaneciera, sus hombres le dieran el consuelo que realmente anhelaba: que encontraran una manera de entrar en la Casa Konoha.

/

Hinata miró por la ventana y vio a lo lejos los destellos de las hogueras del campamento de Naruto. ¡Cómo anhelaba estar con él, abrazarlo y aplacar su tormento!

Un ruido en la puerta desvió sus pensamientos del oscuro rumbo que habían tomado. Vio con desinterés que Henry entraba en la habitación y le ponía una bandeja con comida sobre la pequeña mesa, mientras John lo esperaba en la puerta.

Cuando ambos hombres se quedaron mirándola, Hinata suspiró, caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó en el rústico taburete que se encontraba frente a ella. No dejó de sorprenderse cuando, al ver la comida, su cuerpo empezó a sentir un hambre atroz.

Le parecía indigno. En cierto modo, se sentía desleal por tener tal apetito mientras la vida de Naruto pendía de un hilo.

—Tienes que comer, mi señora —dijo Henry pasado un momento.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por el bien de tu hijo.

—Ah, entonces tengo que cebarlo para que llegue gordo al matadero, ¿no? —

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que los dos hombres se estremecían.

—Puede que tenga la posibilidad de vivir.

Hinata se rio desdeñosamente mientras cortaba un trozo de queso y se lo llevaba a la boca.

—No me cuenten mentiras. Saben tan bien como yo que Otsutsuki no permitirá que el niño viva. Aunque permita que nazca, sólo será para aplastarle el cráneo en cuanto tome el primer aliento. Llevo en el vientre al heredero de este lugar. Ya saben cómo trata Otsutsuki a los que van a heredar. —Hinata comió un poco más de queso y luego untó miel sobre una gruesa rebanada de pan.

—Quizá sea una niña.

— ¿Realmente crees que eso cambiaría el destino del bebé, Henry? No seas idiota. —Hinata hizo caso omiso de la mueca de disgusto del guerrero, y siguió comiendo—. Si el rey descubre que uno de sus caballeros murió y dejó una hija legítima, la tomará bajo su custodia. Hacerlo es su derecho. Y al cabo del tiempo la casará con algún vasallo al que tenga que recompensar, y todo lo que deje Naruto como herencia irá a manos de ese hombre. Otsutsuki no querrá correr el riesgo de que el rey se entere de que existe por ahí una hija viva de Naruto.

—En cualquier caso, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con todo lo que cuentas —protestó John.

— ¿No? ¿Quién me trajo aquí? ¿Quién me arrancó de la seguridad de Uzushiogakure?

—Nosotros no conocíamos los verdaderos planes de Otsutsuki.

—Se creen inocentes, por lo que veo. El problema es que ahora sí que saben exactamente lo que quiere hacer. —Miró fijamente a ambos hombres—. Están al corriente de su maldad y, sin embargo, no hacen nada. —Volvió la mirada al plato y siguió comiendo.

—No queremos morir —balbuceó Henry—. Nos vigilan muy de cerca. Otsutsuki no confía en nadie.

—Y, por tanto, se cruzaron de brazos y permitieron que se hagan cómplices de un asesinato detrás de otro. Aunque sus manos no empuñen la espada, quedarán manchadas de sangre inocente. Permanecer en silencio, sin hacer nada, no exime de culpa, señores.

—Y hacer algo en contra de Otsutsuki, cualquier cosa, nos costaría la vida. Y posiblemente ni siquiera podríamos evitar este crimen de todas maneras. —Henry levantó la bandeja vacía—. No quiero morir. Maldita sea, no quiero morir en un intento inútil por evitar algo que no puede evitarse.

—No puedes culparnos por ello —gimoteó John.

Hinata rescató de la bandeja su copa de vino, que no había terminado de apurar aún, y respondió.

—No, claro que no los culpo. Sé que el instinto de supervivencia puede lograr que un hombre haga casi cualquier cosa. Y también sé que la mayoría de los hombres no ve nada de malo en que Otsutsuki se apodere de lo que no es suyo, aunque se valga del asesinato... o del rapto de una esposa de la cama de su marido, para meterla en el lecho de otro. Tristemente, esas cosas pasan con tanta frecuencia que ya no extrañan a nadie. No, no os culpo por querer seguir con vida, yo haría lo mismo. Así que marchaos y manteneos a salvo, que no os voy a condenar por ello.

A Hinata no le sorprendió que los dos hombres salieran de la habitación de mal humor. El portazo que dieron al salir fue elocuente. Les había ofrecido el perdón con una mano y los había abofeteado con la otra. Claro que podía entender lo que los había empujado a formar parte de esa siniestra conspiración. Comprendía bien por qué ahora no podían volverse atrás..., pero eran su vida y la de su hijo las que estaban en peligro, y no lograba resignarse a que no la ayudaran. No pedía sacrificios, sólo ayuda. Por desgracia, los hombres consideraban que ayudarla sería firmar sus propias sentencias de muerte, y por ello Hinata dudaba que pudiera hacerlos cambiar de parecer.

—Así que tendré que actuar sola —murmuró mientras caminaba de vuelta a la ventana y bebía de su copa de vino.

Mientras observaba las hogueras encendidas en el campamento de Naruto, Hinata dio mil vueltas a la cabeza en busca de una idea, pero las pocas que se le ocurrían no aguantaban una segunda consideración. Enseguida aparecían sus fallos, sus puntos débiles, y tenía que descartarlas. Cualquier plan necesitaba, como mínimo, la ayuda de otra persona. No podía hacer nada por su cuenta.

Oyó que alguien se acercaba y se disponía a entrar, y se preguntó si sería la persona que necesitaba, enviada por el destino. Cuando vio que quien entraba era Toneri, pensó que el destino tenía un cruel sentido del humor. Toneri la miró con una expresión que era una extraña mezcla de adoración y terror.

— ¿Qué quieres, Toneri? —le dijo con tono seco y exigente, sintiendo una extraña mezcla de lástima y odio por el visitante.

—Quería saber si estás recibiendo buen trato.

— ¿Quieres saber si me tratan bien? Sí, claro. Mi encierro es muy cómodo.

—El encierro es... para mantenerte a salvo —balbuceó Toneri.

— ¿En serio? Qué curioso, pues el hecho de que la puerta esté cerrada por fuera más parece que esté pensado para evitar que salga. —Se recostó contra el muro de la ventana, dejó la copa en el alféizar y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. Tú has podido entrar, pero yo no he podido salir todavía.

Toneri se pasó la mano por su hermoso cabello. Le pareció que Hinata estaba tan bella como siempre, a pesar de la furia helada que reflejaban sus hermosos ojos color perla, a pesar de la redondez del vientre que albergaba al hijo de Naruto. También la encontraba tan inaccesible como siempre, muy lejos de su alcance. La deseaba tanto que por las noches no podía conciliar el sueño, pero era Naruto quien la tenía.

El rubio, feo y enorme Naruto. Lo consideraba una gran injusticia.

—No te gustaría verte envuelta en el fragor de la batalla, así estás más segura — contestó, al tiempo que luchaba por evitar que los nervios que lo embargaban se hicieran evidentes en el tono de su voz.

— ¿Batalla? —Hinata se rio con acida amargura—. ¿Qué batalla? Tu tío no tiene agallas para luchar con Naruto. Me está usando para atraer a mi marido a la trampa, a su propia muerte, como un cordero que marcha al sacrificio.

La incomodidad, incluso la vergüenza, que se reflejó en la expresión del rostro de Toneri no conmovió a Hinata. Por ella, Toneri podía revolcarse en el oprobio y la vergüenza. Era un cobarde que se limitaba a mirar mansamente cómo su tío mataba a su familia.

—No quiero hablar de eso —murmuró Toneri.

—No, claro, prefieres no darte por enterado. Pero la ceguera voluntaria no salvará tu alma, Toneri.

—Seré un buen marido para ti, Hinata—le contestó Toneri, empezando a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación.

— ¿Realmente crees que consentiré estar contigo después de que has ayudado a que asesinen a mi marido?

—Tendrás que casarte conmigo, Hinata. Es parte fundamental del plan de mi tío.

—Ah, sí. Probablemente pueda obligarme a contraer matrimonio, y entre los dos probablemente puedan forzarme a compartir tu cama, pero a lo que no pueden obligarme es a tenerte el más mínimo aprecio, a que me gustes. Conseguiréis que te odie, y más cuando tu tío pretende matar a mi hijo...

— ¡No, no! No es cierto. Mi tío nunca ha dicho eso.

—Sí lo dijo, y tú lo escuchaste y lo entendiste perfectamente, aunque está claro que prefieres mirar para otro lado, fingir que oíste lo contrario. Pero no podrás disimular ante el cadáver de este pequeño inocente. Entonces estarás frente a tu responsabilidad y tu culpa.

De repente Hinata se dio cuenta de que la puerta no estaba cerrada. Toneri caminaba nerviosamente por el centro de la estancia, y ella se encontraba entre él y la salida. Quizá tuviera una oportunidad de escapar de la habitación. La cuestión era lo que haría cuando saliese. Todavía estaría encerrada dentro de los muros del castillo, pero al menos habría una esperanza de escabullirse, de esconderse en algún lugar donde no la encontraran. Se trataba de posibilidades muy remotas, pensó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, pero peor era no hacer nada.

— ¡No, Hinata, espera!

Al mirar hacia atrás, Hinata vio que finalmente Toneri avanzaba hacia ella. Salió a toda prisa de la habitación, pero su intento de huida se vio frustrado abruptamente al estrellarse contra el robusto cuerpo de un hombre. Las esperanzas que la ilusionaron durante unos instantes se hicieron añicos. Incluso antes de levantar la cara para ver el rostro del hombre, Hinata ya sabía contra quién se había estrellado.

Unas enormes manos la agarraron con fuerza de los brazos y la empujaron dentro de la habitación. Tambaleándose, Hinata vio la cara adusta de un furibundo Otsutsuki.

Detrás de él estaban Thomas y Bertrand.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Toneri, además de propiciar la fuga de esta endemoniada mujer? —preguntó Otsutsuki en tono exigente. Empujó a Hinata hacia la cama, caminó hacia Toneri y lo abofeteó con tanta fuerza que casi le hizo perder el equilibrio.

Hinata frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba en la cama y observaba lo que ocurría entre Toneri y su tío. El joven no hizo ni el menor esfuerzo por evitar que el otro lo golpeara; no trató de correr, ni tampoco de defenderse con palabras o actos. A Hinata le pareció difícil de entender por qué un hombre adulto se dejaba tratar de esa manera. En su expresión sombría apenas se adivinaba el más ligero indicio de rebelión.

—Hinata no se me hubiera escapado —empezó a explicar Toneri—. Lo único que yo quería era apaciguar sus preocupaciones.

—Congraciarte con ella, más bien. — Otsutsuki se rio y se volvió para mirar a la mujer—. Yo en tu lugar no me preocuparía. Pronto tendrás lo que deseas, cumplirás tu fantasía: la pequeña Hinata será tu esposa. Que a ella le guste la idea o no, importa poco.

— ¿Y qué pasa con lo que mi familia opine al respecto? —Preguntó Hinata—. ¿O te has olvidado de ellos?

—No, no los he olvidado. Pero tu familia no me atacará por la misma razón que no lo hace ese gigantón bruto que tienes por marido: estás en mis manos.

—Esperarán lo que haga falta para hacerte pagar por tus crímenes. Y lo mismo harán los hombres de mi marido. La vida que has planeado con tanto detenimiento será una vida bastante precaria, señor, teniendo en cuenta que estarás bajo la amenaza de más espadas de las que puedas imaginar, y todas esperando el momento oportuno, que llegará tarde o temprano.

—Durante un tiempo, tal vez me amenacen, pero se cansarán de esperar, nada es eterno.

—Hay personas para quienes la lealtad y la necesidad de justicia no se desvanecen con el paso del tiempo.

—Tú, señora mía, te tienes en demasiada estima. No importas tanto como crees.

Ahora —se regodeó frotándose las manos—, hablemos de la razón por la cual estoy aquí. Pretendo permitir a tu marido que te vea antes de morir. He descubierto otra manera de doblegarlo, de atormentarlo aún más, antes de enviarlo al encuentro del Creador.

Hinata sintió un acceso de terror al notar cómo la estaba mirando Otsutsuki.

— ¿En qué estás pensando, señor? —preguntó con rabia contenida.

—Verá que su pequeña esposa ha conocido las embestidas de la espada de otro hombre. — Otsutsuki se rio cuando Hinata trató de salir corriendo. Thomas y Bertrand la detuvieron—. Será una forma bastante placentera de pasar las horas que faltan hasta que tu marido venga. Sí, además podré descubrir qué hay tras esa belleza fría y distante. Lo mismo encuentro un calor inesperado.

— ¡No! —Gritó Toneri y corrió hasta la cama—. Me la prometiste a mí.

—Y la tendrás, ¿pero serás tan egoísta como para quedártela sólo para ti, sin compartirla?

—Por Dios santo, Hinata está embarazada. Puedes hacerla que pierda a su hijo.

—Pues tanto mejor. El niño no nos será de ninguna utilidad. A decir verdad, la criatura podría ser más bien un terrible problema. Hinata luchó con furia por soltarse de Bertrand y Thomas, pero fue en vano. Los hombres la tumbaron con facilidad sobre la cama y allí la mantuvieron inmovilizada.

Lo único que pudo hacer ella fue retorcerse, pero infructuosamente, lo que pareció divertir a los dos hombres. Se volvió a mirar a Toneri, que estaba pálido y tembloroso, y enseguida supo que en él no iba a encontrar ayuda. Incluso si se rebelaba contra su tío y trataba de oponerse a sus planes activamente, carecía de la fuerza necesaria para lograr algo.

Cuando Otsutsuki se acercó a Hinata y le rasgó el vestido, Toneri le agarró la mano tratando de detenerlo.

— ¡No, déjala en paz! No voy a permitir esto.

— ¿No vas a permitir esto? —masculló Otsutsuki con voz venenosa.

—No. No puedo permitir que le hagas daño de esta manera.

La lucha que siguió a continuación fue breve, furiosa y terrible. Cuando Thomas la soltó para ir a ayudar a Otsutsuki, la joven trató de zafarse, pero el gigantesco Bertrand lo evitó con toda facilidad. No la sorprendió que, tras unos momentos, echaran fuera de la habitación a un atontado y sangrante Toneri. La manera en que Thomas, Bertrand y Otsutsuki le sonrieron la hizo sentir náuseas. Sabía que no podría defenderse de la violación que estaban a punto de perpetrar, un asalto que podría acabar con la vida de su hijo, pero luchó de todas maneras. No se rendiría jamás.

Toneri, que había quedado tendido en el suelo del pasillo, se incorporó y se sentó con dificultad. Se limpió con la manga de su jubón el hilo de sangre que le brotaba de los labios, mientras miraba la puerta de la habitación donde tenían presa a Hinata. Un grito procedente del interior lo hizo estremecerse, y trató de ponerse en pie.

—Así que finalmente tuviste las agallas de pelear, muchacho.

Desconcertado, Toneri levantó la cara para ver a los dos hombres plantados delante de él, uno de los cuales se agachó para ayudarle a incorporarse.

— ¿Quiénes son?

—Yo soy Henry —contestó el hombre que le ayudó a ponerse de pie— y él es John. Somos los imbéciles que la trajimos aquí.

—Debemos detenerlos. —Toneri empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Henry lo detuvo.

—Si entras allí será sólo para que te golpeen con más saña y te echen de nuevo.

—Ustedes pueden ayudarme; somos tres. Seremos tres contra tres.

—Ni John ni yo somos en realidad guerreros, no sabemos usar la espada como ellos.

—Yo tampoco. —Toneri se cubrió la cara con las manos—. Le van a hacer mucho daño. No puedo soportarlo.

—Lloriquear como un crío recién destetado tampoco es de mucha utilidad —le reprochó Henry.

— ¿Entonces qué puedo hacer? —Toneri miró a los dos hombres—. ¿Quedarme aquí y escuchar cómo abusan de ella esos animales?

— ¿Y qué harías si pudieras alejarla de ellos? De todas maneras seguiría cautiva dentro de estos muros.

—No, podría sacarla de aquí. Sé cómo hacerlo. Se la devolvería a Naruto— susurró Toneri mientras veía desvanecerse su último sueño de una vida junto a Hinata—. Ella no me quiere, de todas maneras.

Henry tomó a Toneri del brazo y lo sacudió al tiempo que le hablaba en tono imperativo.

— ¿Conoces una entrada secreta al castillo?

—Sí, hay una entrada secreta. Gaara me la mostró hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Tu tío conoce su existencia?

—No. Guardé el secreto para mí mismo.

—Entonces puede que haya una manera de enmendar el daño que hemos hecho. —Henry miró a John—. ¿Estás dispuesto?

—Sí. —John asintió con la cabeza y después frunció el ceño cuando se escuchó otro grito de Hinata.

—Pero si acabas de decir que no podemos pelear contra los tres hombres —

Objetó Toneri, mirando con enfado a Henry.

—No podemos, pero podemos dejar entrar a uno que sí es capaz de hacerlo: el Demonio Rojo. —Henry asintió cuando los ojos amoratados de Toneri se abrieron de par en par. Movió la cabeza, asintiendo—. Salimos por la puerta secreta y lo traemos con nosotros.

—Pero será muy tarde para ayudar a Hinata. La habrán violado para entonces.

—No, yo puedo ganar tiempo. —Henry frunció el ceño mientras pensaba un momento, y luego hizo un gesto enérgico—. Sí, puedo desviar su atención hacia otra cosa sin despertar en ellos ninguna sospecha. Sólo podré daros una hora, en el mejor de los casos.

—Eso será suficiente, pero puede que tengamos problemas al pasar por los calabozos, pues hay dos hombres apostados allí. John sonrió ligeramente.

—Si no podemos pasar inadvertidos, aunque no soy soldado profesional, tengo habilidad para golpear cabezas.

—Pero... —Henry se rascó la barbilla en un gesto pensativo—. ¿El Demonio Rojo los dejará hablar o los matará al instante?

—No, Naruto no nos mataría así como así. No es un asesino nato. Puede que monte en cólera, pero sus hombres lo detendrán para evitar que actúe impulsado por la ira. En realidad es un hombre justo. —Las palabras de Toneri dejaron entrever amargura.

—Bien. Ahora, lo que tienes que hacer es lograr que los guardias de los calabozos mantengan los ojos fijos en ti, para que John pueda deslizarse detrás de ellos. Los reducís, por supuesto los atáis, y corréis hacia el campamento del Demonio Rojo para traerlo lo más rápido posible. Puedo distraerlos un rato, pero no sé cuánto aguantaré.

En cuanto John y Toneri se fueron, Henry golpeó en la puerta de la habitación vigorosamente. Una airada maldición hizo evidente que había interrumpido a Otsutsuki. Revisó mentalmente su plan a toda velocidad, y se dijo que daría resultado por un tiempo.

— ¡Déjanos en paz! —vociferó Otsutsuki.

—Es importante, señor. De lo contrario no te interrumpiría.

— ¡Que el idiota de mi sobrino se haga cargo de lo que sea!

—No quiero ser irrespetuoso con el muchacho, señor, pero creo que este problema requiere mayor habilidad de la que él tiene.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Malditos sean todos estos imbéciles! —gruñó Otsutsuki al tiempo que se levantaba, de la cama, en la que ya estaba encima de Hinata. Mientras se amarraba de nuevo los pantalones, la miró—: Al parecer, tendrás que esperar un poco más para experimentar el placer que un verdadero hombre puede darte.

Cientos de fieras respuestas le llenaron la cabeza, pero Hinata no fue capaz de hablar. Cuando Thomas y Bertrand la soltaron, se cubrió el cuerpo desnudo con sus manos temblorosas, usando los jirones de su vestido. Mientras los tres hombres dirigían su atención hacia la puerta, Hinata se levantó de la cama y se acurrucó contra la pared. La sorprendió un poco ver a Henry en la puerta cuando Otsutsuki la abrió.

Nunca había pensado en él como en un verdadero miembro del grupo de Otsutsuki.

—Espero que esto sea tan importante como dices —le soltó Otsutsuki a Henry.

—Yo creo que lo es, señor. —Henry apenas vislumbró a Hinata, pero fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que, a pesar de que estaba aterrorizada y golpeada, todavía no la habían lastimado seriamente.

—Entonces, habla, ¿qué pasa?

—Creo que he encontrado un fallo en nuestras defensas. He llegado a la conclusión de que es lo suficientemente grande como para que un demonio rubio pueda entrar.

—Entonces alguien está bajando la guardia, porque cubrí como es debido todos los puntos, sin excepción. Estoy seguro de ello.

—Eso mismo pensé yo, señor. Por esa razón decidí acudir directamente a ti.

Estaba seguro de que querrías ver lo que pasa y, si es necesario, imponer disciplina con tu propia mano. Sí, siempre es mejor que el jefe se encargue de estos asuntos.

—Sí, así es. Ven conmigo —dijo Otsutsuki, haciendo una señal a Bertrand y a

Thomas para que lo siguieran—. Creo que puedo necesitaros. —Hizo una pausa para volverse a mirar a Hinata—. No desesperes, querida. Volveremos pronto.

/

Toneri observó a los dos guardias atados, mientras John comprobaba que las ataduras eran firmes. Estaba actuando contra su tío, y esa inesperada rebelión lo aterrorizó y lo emocionó al mismo tiempo. Estuvo a punto de reír, mitad de alegría, mitad de angustia. Tiempo atrás había albergado la esperanza de que Hinata pudiera darle la fortaleza que necesitaba para liberarse del viejo tirano. Y lo había hecho, aunque no de la manera en que él se lo había imaginado.

John miró a Toneri con el ceño fruncido, mientras éste seguía contemplando, ausente, a los aturdidos guardias.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás pensando en escaparte, en dejarme solo?

—No. —Toneri salió de sus cavilaciones—. Es que acabo de darme cuenta de que soy libre.

— ¿Qué son esas tonterías de las que estás hablando?

—No me hagas caso. Mejor será que nos demos prisa. Mi tío va a hacer cuanto pueda para volver lo más pronto posible junto a Hinata.

— ¡Os marcháis! ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? ¿Pensáis dejarnos aquí?

Toneri se volvió a mirar a los hombres que Otsutsuki había hecho encerrar y fijó la mirada en el que había hablado. Lo reconoció, era un hombre enorme al que llamaban Wee Tom. Tenía su poco agraciada cara pegada a los barrotes de hierro, mientras los apretaba con fuerza con las manos.

—Por ahora, sí —contestó, y un murmullo de protestas empezó a escucharse.

—Nosotros podemos luchar contra Otsutsuki.

— ¿Sin espadas, Wee Tom? Sé paciente. Volveremos en muy poco tiempo. —Y se dirigió a una pequeña habitación que estaba a la derecha.

— ¡Espera! —John agarró las llaves y fue a abrir la puerta de la celda—. Necesito a uno de vosotros. Sólo uno —gritó cuando todos los hombres se agolparon frente a la puerta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Toneri—. ¿De qué sirve sacar sólo a un hombre de la celda?

John abrió la puerta, sacó a Wee Tom y cerró de nuevo, y entonces respondió a

Toneri:

—Puede encargarse de evitar que si alguien se asoma por aquí alerte a los demás. —Después de cerrar otra vez la puerta, le dio a Wee Tom las llaves—.

¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—Sí. Si alguien viene, lo hago callar.

—Y si no lo consigues, dejas salir a los hombres. El alboroto que armen nos dará el tiempo que necesitamos.

— ¿Tiempo para qué? —preguntó Wee Tom.

—Para traer al Demonio Rojo —contestó Toneri, tomando a John del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia la habitación de la derecha, donde se había metido momentos antes—. Ayúdame a mover estos baúles, John —le ordenó Toneri mientras empezaba a tirar uno de los pesados armatostes que estaban colocados contra la pared.

Detrás de los baúles había una pequeña puerta. Toneri la abrió y se arrastró por el estrecho túnel que empezaba allí. John lo siguió refunfuñando. Estaba recubierto de piedra y era muy húmedo. No era lo suficientemente alto como para caminar por él, pero era bastante ancho para que cupiera incluso un hombre muy robusto. Toneri apretó los dientes al oír ruidillos y notar la presencia de una multitud de bichos, y siguió avanzando por el túnel en la más completa oscuridad. Se sintió aliviado cuando, de improviso, el túnel se volvió ascendente. En la pared estaban incrustados unos peldaños de metal. Toneri no podía abrir solo, así que John se situó junto a él y empujaron los dos a la vez. El vivificante golpe de viento fresco que sintieron cuando finalmente pudieron abrir la puerta les compensó por la avalancha de hojas secas, guijarros y ramas secas que tuvieron que soportar. Toneri saltó al exterior, y después ayudó a John a salir. El interior hueco del enorme árbol por el que salieron era demasiado estrecho para que pasaran dos hombres. Toneri dio un paso afuera.

Empezó a mirar a su alrededor, a los campos abiertos que colindaban con los amenazantes muros de la Casa Konoha, y rezó para que el plan de Henry estuviera dando resultado.

—Es mejor que nos demos prisa —murmuró John mientras se sacudía la ropa—. Podemos quedarnos en el bosque hasta que estemos cerca del campamento del

Demonio Rojo. Así ninguno de los dos bandos podrá vernos y confundirnos con el enemigo.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Toneri empezó a caminar hacia el campamento de Naruto, con John pisándole los talones. Habían avanzado apenas unos diez metros cuando varios hombres saltaron sobre ellos y los apresaron antes de que tuvieran tiempo de oponer resistencia alguna. Uno de los hombres se acercó lo suficiente como para que Toneri pudiera reconocerlo, y el joven sintió que el miedo enfriaba su recientemente adquirida sensación de libertad. La sonrisa gélida de Sai hizo que casi se le parase el corazón.

—Quiero ver a Naruto—dijo Toneri, maldiciendo la ridícula forma en que el miedo había hecho que le temblara la voz.

—Sí, claro que vas a verlo —replicó Sai arrastrando las palabras—. Todos los hombres tienen derecho a mirar cara a cara a su verdugo.


	16. Capítulo 15

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "La Bella de la Bestia" de Hannah Howell con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 15.**

Cuando Sai entró de improviso a la tienda, Naruto se puso de pie de un salto. El recién llegado reflejaba tal agitación que el Demonio Rojo sintió renacer sus esperanzas al instante.

— ¿Habéis encontrado algo? —preguntó, y se sintió satisfecho por la serenidad y la firmeza de su voz.

—Sí —Sai señaló hacia atrás y dos hombres entraron a empujones a la tienda, y cayeron de rodillas ante ellos—. No sé qué se están tramando ahora, pero encontramos a estos dos merodeando por el bosque —concluyó Sai al tiempo que golpeaba a Toneri con la bota.

Los dos prisioneros se pusieron de pie lentamente. Al reconocer a su primo,

Naruto sintió que lo invadía una oleada de ira. Ciego de odio, sólo pensó en la venganza, en destrozar a todos los causantes de su ruina. Gruñó sordamente e intentó arremeter contra Toneri, que lanzó un chillido terrorífico y se escondió detrás de los hombres que estaban a la entrada de la tienda.

Con enormes reflejos, Sasuke agarró a Naruto a tiempo, y vio con alivio que Sai se apresuraba a ayudarle. Los dos caballeros forcejearon y dieron traspiés torpemente alrededor de su amigo, tratando de evitar que saltara sobre Toneri y lo matara sin más. Sasuke no paraba de decir cosas a Naruto para calmarlo. Tenía que haber una buena razón para que Toneri estuviera fuera de la Casa Konoha, y Sasuke quería que Naruto se calmara un poco, reflexionara y pudiera darse cuenta de ello.

Rezó por lo bajo, agradecido, cuando finalmente Naruto se sosegó, dejó de luchar con él y con Sai, y se quedó quieto, con el rostro desencajado y respirando pesadamente.

—Estoy calmado, dejadme. No voy a matar al muchacho. —Naruto miró a Toneri, que trataba de pasar desapercibido detrás de John—. Al menos de momento.

Primero hablaremos. ¡Deja ya de esconderte detrás de ese hombre, como si fueras un crío aterrorizado! —Gritó a su primo, y después frunció el ceño mirando al otro preso—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—John, señor —le contestó. Luego tiró del brazo de Toneri y lo obligó a colocarse a su lado—. Hemos decidido cambiar de bando.

— ¿En serio? Siéntense —Naruto señaló un banco y vio en silencio cómo John arrastraba a Toneri para sentarlo en él—. ¿Por qué habría de creerte? —le preguntó, y fue a servirse una copa de vino mientras luchaba por tranquilizarse.

—Si no fuera así, ¿qué motivo habría para que dos hombres que tienes razones sobradas para matar vinieran a buscarte desarmados? —preguntó John.

Naruto bebió un trago de vino mientras examinaba a los dos hombres con ojos encendidos.

—Sé muy bien por qué debería matar a Toneri—Naruto fijó la mirada en

John—, pero ¿por qué querría matarte a ti, si ni siquiera te conozco?

—Yo soy uno de los que participó en el rapto de tu esposa para ponerla en manos de Otsutsuki. —John se echó instintivamente atrás cuando Naruto dio un paso en dirección a él—. A mi amigo y a mí nos dijeron que sólo era cuestión de secuestrar a una novia, nos hicieron creer que era uno de los juegos habituales que practica la nobleza para robarse las tierras y todo lo demás. Ustedes los nobles se pasan la vida quitándose las mujeres y las propiedades unos a otros.

—No todos. ¿Qué los hizo cambiar de idea?

—Pues que no era lo que nos dijeron, sino algo mucho peor, infinitamente peor.

Puede que no estés en disposición de creernos, pero te aseguro que mi amigo Henry y yo tenemos nuestros principios, y hay cosas que no estamos dispuestos a hacer.

—No te creo, no; pero a lo mejor puedes hacerme cambiar de opinión. Sigue.

—Pues bien, Otsutsuki quiere ir demasiado lejos. Está dispuesto a lastimar a mujeres y bebés que ni siquiera han nacido. Henry y yo no estamos de acuerdo con ello; nunca hemos participado en tales atropellos, y no queremos hacerlo jamás. Nos hemos dado cuenta de que Otsutsuki no tiene ninguna intención de permitir que tu mujer disfrute de una vida larga, ni dejará que su hijo nazca.

— ¿Y tú también te has dado cuenta de ello ahora, Toneri? —preguntó en tono imperativo a su primo.

—Sí. —Al fin, Toneri miró de frente a Naruto—. Cometí un error al permitir que mi tío los atacara a ti y a Gaara.

— ¿Él mató a Gaara?

—No puedo decirlo con certeza. Sin embargo, habla de ello y no se refiere al asunto como si hubiera sido un accidente. —Toneri frunció el ceño, después sacudió la cabeza—. Eso ya no importa. Es Hinata quien me preocupa ahora, por eso he venido hasta aquí. Como soy un cobarde, me hice a un lado mientras mi tío trazaba sus planes. Verás, yo... Yo quería a Hinata para mí.

—Ésa es una confesión que no necesitas hacer, pues está bastante claro para todos.

—Mi tío me prometió que me casaría con ella, pero me mintió.

—Termina la historia, muchacho, y rápido —espetó John—. Henry no podrá entretener a esos bastardos hasta el amanecer.

— ¿Qué le está pasando a Hinata? —Naruto tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no sacudir con fuerza a Toneri.

—Que Dios me ayude. Mi tío tiene la intención de violarla. Él, Thomas y

Bertrand. Quiere humillarte de esa manera —contestó Toneri, sin ser capaz de contener las lágrimas, que empezaron a rodarle por las amoratadas mejillas.

— ¿Y la dejaste allí, sin más? —vociferó Naruto, tirando a un lado la copa de vino al tiempo que daba zancadas hacia Toneri.

— ¡No! —Toneri miró aterrado a su enorme primo—. Henry, el amigo de éste, los ha alejado de ella mientras tanto.

—No hay necesidad de ser muy duro con el muchacho —dijo John—. ¿No le ves los moretones que tiene?

—Siempre ha tenido moretones. —Naruto respiró profundamente varias veces, tratando de calmarse un poco.

—Sí, no lo dudo, pero éstos se los ganó al demostrar un poco de hombría por una vez en su cobarde vida.

—Muchas gracias, señor —le soltó Toneri a John, mirándolo a la cara con aire de reproche.

—No hay necesidad de agradecerme nada. Hiciste bien y hay que decirlo, aunque luego te echaran a patadas en el culo. Ahora tenemos que darnos prisa.

Como ya les dije, el viejo Henry no podrá mantenerlos ocupados mucho más tiempo.

Tenemos que regresar y evitar que vuelvan junto a la mujer.

—Hemos pasado la mitad de la noche buscando un pasadizo secreto —dijo Sai—, pero parece que no hay ninguno.

— ¿Y cómo crees que salimos?

Toneri habló antes de que John y Sai empezaran a discutir:

—Hay una entrada secreta. Vinimos a buscaros para haceros entrar por ella.

— ¿Para qué nos asesinen una vez que estemos dentro? —preguntó Sasuke, sintiéndose incapaz de confiar en Toneri.

— ¿Por qué íbamos a molestarnos preparando una trampa semejante? — Contestó Toneri al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza—. Por la mañana, Otsutsuki obtendrá todo lo que quiere, Naruto se entregará voluntariamente. Por favor, confía en mí, hazlo por Hinata. Henry los está entreteniendo, pero no sabemos cuánto aguantará.

No podrá hacerlo una segunda vez. Mi tío la va a violar, Naruto, y después la va a entregar a Bertrand y a Thomas. ¿Realmente crees que, por muy cobarde que sea, tengo estómago para soportar esto? Tú mismo has dicho que sabes, como todo el mundo, lo que siento por ella.

—Sí, así es. —Naruto se amarró el cinturón con la espada—. Guíanos.

—Es mejor que dejes algunos hombres aquí —dijo John mientras se ponía de pie.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Toneri—. Los guardias no pueden ver bien desde las murallas, pero si no ven ninguna sombra junto a los fuegos de cuando en cuando, pueden empezar a sospechar. No debemos alertarlos.

— ¿Otsutsuki conoce la existencia de esa entrada secreta?

—No, Naruto, nunca se lo dije. Ah, los hombres están en los calabozos, allí es donde se halla la puerta secreta. Van a necesitar armas. Pusimos a Wee Tom como vigía, para que estuviera pendiente de que nadie bajara y diera la voz de alarma.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y salió de la tienda con los demás hombres caminando deprisa detrás de él. Dejó a Sasuke con Toneri y John, mientras daba órdenes y hacía los debidos preparativos. A pesar de que sentía que Toneri era sincero en sus deseos de ayudar, no confiaba en que su primo tuviera la fortaleza suficiente para perseverar. Toneri había logrado exhibir un poco de valentía por primera vez en su vida, y Naruto decidió que tendría que sacar todo el provecho posible de ello antes de que su primo se viniera abajo.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Toneri no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Naruto.

— ¿Por qué lo miras tanto?

—No pienso en la manera de traicionarlo, no te preocupes —respondió Toneri.

—Pues era lo que estaba pensando, teniendo en cuenta lo profundamente implicado que has estado desde hace tiempo en toda esta traición.

—En lo que he estado profundamente inmerso ha sido en los ardides de mi tío, de los que no fui capaz de salir, ciertamente. Ahora que he dado el primer paso, me doy cuenta de que él forjó mis cadenas desde hace años. Incluso se lo dijo a sus esbirros, sin saber que yo le escuchaba, pero estaba demasiado ebrio cuando lo oí como para poder asimilar sus palabras en aquel momento. Me entrenó desde que yo era un niño de pecho para ser lo que soy: un debilucho. No quería ninguna oposición por mi parte, y hasta hoy se había salido con la suya. —Hizo una pausa y siguió hablando—. No pensaba en traicionarle. Miraba a mi primo y me asombraba de que Hinata estuviera tan prendada de él, porque está enamoradísima, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé.

—Hinata es tan hermosa... es la musa a la que cantan los trovadores. Sin embargo, se mantiene fiel a Naruto, que es un rudo luchador, un guerrero salvaje y mortífero. Hinata... —Sacudió la cabeza—. Si el amor fuese lógico, el lazo que hay entre ellos no debería ser tan fuerte, pero sé que lo es. Lo veo, lo noto, lo siento.

—Sí, es muy fuerte lo que los une, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es abandonar para siempre tus sueños sobre ella.

—Ya lo he hecho.

—Bien, porque si te parece que tu primo es salvaje en el campo de batalla, deberías verlo cuando es presa de un ataque de celos.

—Prefiero no verlo, gracias.

—Eres inteligente, muchacho —murmuró John—. De momento, prepárate para la acción, con los pocos cojones que tengas, porque parece que el Demonio Rojo ya está listo para partir.

—Una cosa, John... —dijo Toneri, furioso por los insultos muy poco sutiles que

John se empeñaba en lanzarle a la cara.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar su alegato, Naruto se plantó ante él.

—Ya discutirás con él después. Tenemos que irnos ya. Muéstranos el camino, Toneri, pero ten cuidado: si nos espera una trampa, morirás con nosotros. —Naruto vio a Toneri asentir con la cabeza y después ponerse en marcha hacia el bosque—. ¿Puede ser que haya cambiado? —preguntó a Sasuke mientras seguían a los dos desertores.

—Sí, creo que ha cambiado. Adora a tu mujer, Naruto. Tanto que prefiere devolvértela antes que verla herida.

— ¿Y crees que ha encontrado el valor necesario para enfrentarse al hombre al cual ha estado sometido durante años?

—Sí, también creo eso. Y me pregunto qué piensas hacer con él, con John y con el otro, el tal Henry, cuando todo esto haya terminado.

—Cualquiera que estuviese en mi lugar los colgaría sin dudarlo un instante.

—Cierto, la mayoría lo haría.

—Pero me temo que yo no podría hacer eso, si en verdad nos ayudan a recuperar a Hinata sana y salva. ¿Voy a castigar a Toneri por ser el pelele en el cual lo convirtió su tío? Y en cuanto a John y su amigo, el primero se enfrentó a mí cara a cara y habló honestamente. Él piensa de verdad que el asesinato y el secuestro de mujeres son prácticas usuales entre la nobleza. Sin embargo, tiene una idea de lo que es tolerable y lo que no lo es, como nos contó él mismo. No quiere hacer daño ni a las esposas ni a los bebés. Si todo sale bien, en cierto sentido le deberé la vida de Hinata.

¿Tendría que castigarlo entonces? Lo de ese Henry es similar.

—Sí, yo también creo que debes dejarlos vivir. Son dos granujas que, con seguridad, se lo pensarán dos veces antes de mezclarse en asuntos tan turbios como éste, por mucho dinero que les pongan delante.

—Cierto. —Naruto se paró junto a Toneri cuando éste detuvo la marcha frente a un enorme árbol—. ¿Es aquí?

Con cautela, Naruto siguió a Toneri, iluminando el camino con una antorcha que le pasó Sai. Se quedó parado un momento al ver la puerta. Allí detrás, una mortal trampa podría estar esperándolo. Tomó aire y decidió seguir a Toneri hacia la oscuridad.

De pronto Toneri lanzó un grito de terror. Naruto se detuvo y aguzó la vista, mirando al frente, más allá de su primo. Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. La tenue luz que despedía la antorcha que todavía llevaba en la mano reveló que el fornido cuerpo de Wee Tom ocupaba la entrada, al otro extremo del corredor. El pobre

Toneri se había llevado el susto de su vida, y le faltó muy poco para desmayarse.

—Al fin habéis regresado. —Wee Tom sacó con facilidad a Toneri del túnel—.

Empezaba a pensar que habíais decidido huir. Mi señor —el fornido soldado saludó a Naruto con alivio y un respetuoso gesto. El Demonio Rojo se sacudió la ropa mientras los otros hombres salían del túnel y llenaban la habitación.

—Hemos traído armas para los hombres —dijo Naruto.

—Bien. —Wee Tom asintió con la cabeza y empuñó las llaves que colgaban de su cinturón—. Todos estaban impacientes por salir de la celda.

— ¿Sabes algo de Hinata? —preguntó Toneri.

—Pues vino por aquí ese hombre, Henry, y estuve a punto de hacerlo callar para siempre. Menos mal que supe a tiempo que estaba con ustedes.

—El muy bruto por poco me rompe el cuello —gruñó Henry al tiempo que entraba en la habitación.

—Henry, ¿cómo está ella? —le preguntó Toneri, cogiéndolo del brazo.

—Pues entretuve a Otsutsuki lo más que pude. Hice que azotaran a un pobre hombre que no sabía de qué se le acusaba. Acaban de volver a la habitación. Creo que es mejor que se den prisa si quieren salvarla.

—Colin, Wee Tom —ordenó Naruto—, encargaos de soltar a los hombres y de darles armas. Los demás y yo iremos a rescatar a Hinata. ¿Dónde la tiene? La vi en la torre occidental, ¿todavía está allí?

—Sí —contestó Henry—, pero tened cuidado al entrar.

—Lo tendremos —soltó Naruto mientras salía de la habitación como un huracán—. Corred, puede que sea demasiado tarde.

—Todavía no —dijo Henry corriendo tras él—. La mujer encontró una manera de mantenerlos alejados.

Algo que notó en la voz de Henry hizo que Naruto se detuviera y se volviera a mirarlo:

— ¿Qué ha hecho?

—Está encaramada en el alféizar de la ventana, mi señor, y dice que se lanzará al vacío si la tocan. Los dejé hace apenas unos momentos. Los hombres estaban tratando de convencerla de que se bajara de allí.

—Dios. —Naruto agarró a Henry y lo empujó frente a él—. Muéstrame el camino hacia la habitación lo más rápido que puedas. Hinata puede estar hablando en serio.

/

La joven estaba aferrada al marco de piedra de la ventana y trataba de mantener el equilibrio. Se sentía aterrorizada, tan precariamente subida a la ventana, pero le inspiraban más miedo todavía los tres hombres que estaban en la habitación. A pesar de que era horrible la idea de lanzarse contra el suelo, de cometer suicidio, uno de los peores pecados, le parecía peor lo que Otsutsuki y sus compinches pensaban hacer. De cualquier manera, pensó con tristeza, su hijo moriría.

—Bájate de esa ventana, mujer —ordenó Otsutsuki, que cerraba los puños con tanta rabia que las manos se le estaban poniendo blancas, sin riego sanguíneo.

—No. Me quedaré aquí hasta que se marchen. O me tiraré.

—Condenarás tu alma para la eternidad si te quitas la vida.

— ¿Te preocupa mi alma? Prefiero esa condena a la que tienes preparada para mí. El infierno parece el paraíso en comparación con tus planes.

—Si saltas, también matarás a tu hijo.

—Lo que tú y esa escoria quieren hacer también lo matará, así que no me queda ninguna solución.

—Está bien, está bien. — Otsutsuki levantó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba, en un gesto conciliador—. Bájate de la ventana y te prometo que ninguno de nosotros te tocará, te doy mi palabra. Te dejaremos en paz.

— ¿Tu palabra? Tu palabra no vale nada. Nunca ha significado nada. Sólo una imbécil aceptaría tu palabra.

Un soplo de brisa movió sus desgarradas faldas. Sintió frío. El viento arreció lo suficiente para mecerla y hacerla tambalearse. Se agarró con más fuerza al marco de la ventana y trató de tranquilizarse, consciente de que el corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Todavía deseaba vivir, lo anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero ¿qué razón tendría para vivir si Otsutsuki asesinaba a Naruto y a su hijo? No merecía la pena seguir en este mundo, si su futuro era una existencia sometida al feroz dominio de Otsutsuki.

—Piensa un momento, mujerzuela —le gritó Otsutsuki —. No me sirves muerta. ¡No quiero que mueras!

—No me tendrás —respondió Hinata, pero se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los hombres la estaba escuchando ya.

Frunció el ceño al comprobar que no le prestaban ninguna atención. Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo desviaba su atención. Alguien, por lo que parecía varias personas, gritaba al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación. Su asombro fue total cuando vio que abrían la puerta de un golpe: la figura que apareció entonces era inconfundible.

— ¡Naruto! —Hinata no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

— ¡Bájate de esa ventana antes de que te caigas, mujer tonta! —vociferó al tiempo que se preparaba para enfrentarse a Otsutsuki.

—Sí, marido. Como quieras.

Hinata se bajó del alféizar con todo el cuidado que pudo, pero antes de poder saborear la sensación de estar sobre el suelo, las piernas empezaron a fallarle.

Lentamente, se dejó caer, deslizándose, para llegar con mayor seguridad al suelo. Se sentía débil y mareada. Se arrastró hacia un lugar que le pareció seguro y se agazapó contra una pared, lejos de la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar. Se abrazó las piernas, apoyando las rodillas contra el pecho, y procuró dominar el pánico que empezaba a apoderarse de ella.

Cuando vio que Hinata estaba segura, Naruto volcó toda su atención sobre Otsutsuki. Los hematomas que tenia su mujer en el cuerpo y el desgarramiento de sus ropas confirmaban lo que le había dicho Toneri. Naruto ardía en deseos de matar a Otsutsuki con la más feroz crueldad, poco a poco, prolongando horas, días, el miedo que evidentemente ya lo dominaba. No se sorprendió cuando Otsutsuki desenfundó su espada poniendo a Thomas delante de él, como escudo humano. Era un gesto típico de su cobarde condición.

—Deja de esconderte detrás de tus hombres y pelea conmigo como un hombre —Siseó Naruto con voz repleta de ira—. Tendrás la oportunidad de defenderte que tú no concedes ni a los bebés.

— ¡Mátenlo! —Gritó Otsutsuki, escabullándose de nuevo detrás de Bertrand y Thomas—. ¡Mátenlo, imbéciles!

Por un momento, Hinata temió que Naruto tuviera que enfrentarse a dos o tal vez tres espadas a la vez. Su marido era un gran dominador de la espada, pero ningún hombre podría estar atento a todos los flancos al mismo tiempo. Entonces apareció Sasuke y, detrás de él, Sai, listos para actuar si era necesario. Cerró los ojos llena de emoción y alivio, pero los abrió de inmediato cuando sintió que alguien la tocaba el hombro. Se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio a Toneri, Henry y John agacharse a su alrededor, en actitud defensiva, como si fueran un escudo protector.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —le preguntó a Toneri.

—Procuramos que mi tío no trate de usarte como moneda de cambio.

—Bueno, pero por lo menos dejadme un poco más de espacio —respondió mientras separaba el hombro de Toneri y el de Henry, que la agobiaban—. Quiero ver lo que pasa.

—No creo que una dama deba ver algo así.

—Quédate callado, Toneri. —Hinata hizo caso omiso de las risas que, al oírla, soltaron Henry y John. Toneri los miró con disgusto.

A pesar de que la violencia la horrorizaba, Hinata sintió un extraño estremecimiento de emoción al ver a su marido blandir la espada con enorme pericia.

Tuvo que apartar los ojos por un instante cuando Naruto mató a Thomas. Aunque el subalterno de Otsutsuki era un hombre vil y odioso, su muerte sangrienta no era un espectáculo agradable. Consciente de que Naruto se enfrentaría ahora a Otsutsuki, miró hacia un lado y no pudo evitar una mueca cuando fue testigo, sin querer, de los últimos momentos de Bertrand, que había estado luchando con Sasuke.

—No, Sasuke—le dijo Naruto a su amigo cuando éste avanzó hacia él y se plantó a su lado—. Es mío.

— ¡Todo fue obra de Toneri! —gritó Otsutsuki al ver que Naruto avanzaba hacia él—. Todo fue idea suya. Dile la verdad, Toneri. Dile que no fui más que tu títere y que me obligaste a seguir tu juego.

La respuesta de Toneri fue tan soez que Hinata lo miró con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Entonces el estruendoso choque de espadas atrajo su atención de nuevo hacia Naruto. A pesar de su cobardía, Otsutsuki era un buen espadachín. Hinata sintió que el cuerpo empezaba a temblarle de nuevo. Confiaba plenamente en la fuerza y la habilidad de Naruto y sabía que podía derrotar a Otsutsuki en una pelea justa; pero no creía que Otsutsuki tuviera la intención de luchar limpiamente.

Después de unos momentos, Hinata se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba jugando con Otsutsuki: le causaba pequeñas pero dolorosas heridas, aplazando una y otra vez la estocada mortal. Aunque sabía que se merecía el peor de los castigos, volvió la cara, sintiéndose incapaz de observar la agonía prolongada de un hombre.

De repente, Otsutsuki soltó un horrible alarido y ella supo que todo había terminado. Sintió alivio, pues había creído que su marido prolongaría el castigo. Se sintió muy mal. Había visto más muerte de la que era capaz de soportar.

Sus tres guardianes se levantaron para dejar que Naruto se arrodillara a su lado.

Cuando el marido la tomó entre sus brazos, ella se abandonó, y escondió el rostro contra su pecho. No podía creer que su calvario hubiera terminado, que ya estuvieran definitivamente a salvo.

— ¿Estás herida, Hinata? —le preguntó con voz suave, temiendo haber llegado demasiado tarde.

—No. Un poco magullada y con las ropas rasgadas, pero nada más.

—Gracias a Dios. Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar tanta crueldad.

—No has sido cruel —le contestó, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Teniendo en cuenta el castigo que hubieras podido imponer a Otsutsuki por todos sus crímenes, has sido de lo más misericordioso.

— ¿Misericordioso? Sí, tal vez, pero sólo porque recordé que estabas mirando.

Sólo entonces le maté limpia y rápidamente. Lo que quería hacer, lo que estaba tratando de hacer, era cortarlo en pedazos, en trozos pequeños. Pensaba estar horas así.

—No se te puede culpar por ello. Yo misma tuve pensamientos bastante sangrientos, feroces ideas sobre cómo terminar con su miserable vida.

— ¿Seguro que no estás herida? Tiemblas como una hoja.

—Creo que debe de ser el cansancio. Es agotador fingir valentía cuando una está aterrorizada. Ay, santo Dios. —Se agarró a los brazos de Naruto y lo miró a la cara—. Háblame de Bek. ¿Cómo está Bek? La última vez que lo vi...

—Está bien —le dio un ligero beso—. Tiene una buena herida en la cabeza, pero nada serio. Creo que esos esbirros sólo querían dejarle inconsciente y atenuaron la fuerza del golpe. Si hubieran golpeado a Bek con la fuerza suficiente como para tumbar a un hombre adulto, lo habrían matado.

Hinata cerró los ojos un momento, sintiendo que la invadía el alivio, y enseguida sonrió débilmente.

—Henry y John me dijeron que saben cómo golpear cabezas. Naruto, con respecto a ellos... Sí, y a Toneri también...

—Silencio. Primero haremos que una de las mujeres te vea para certificar que no estás herida. Luego pediré que te bañen y te pongan ropa limpia. Después podremos hablar. —Naruto empezó a gritar, dando órdenes mientras se ponía de pie, con Hinata entre sus brazos.

La joven quería interceder en favor de Henry, John y Toneri. También deseaba saber lo ocurrido, cómo había llegado Naruto a tiempo para salvarla. Pero tuvo que limitarse a responder una y otra vez que se encontraba bien, ante las acuciantes y angustiadas preguntas de su esposo y los demás hombres presentes.

La habitación fue limpiada rápidamente. Eliminaron todo vestigio de los sangrientos sucesos que habían tenido lugar allí. La estancia era un remanso de paz cuando dos mujeres llegaron para ayudar a la joven dama embarazada. La reconocieron minuciosamente, le curaron las pequeñas heridas, la bañaron, la vistieron y la ayudaron a tumbarse en la cama sobre un gran montón de almohadones. Después le ofrecieron una bandeja enorme, con todos los manjares disponibles en la Casa Konoha. Hinata logró que las mujeres le contaran algunos detalles, retazos de la historia de su rescate, de cómo Naruto pudo llegar a ella. Se sintió feliz cuando su marido regresó tras haber inspeccionado el castillo y mandó salir a las mujeres.

—Empezaba a sentirme como una inválida, una especie de princesa inútil e indefensa —gruñó mientras Naruto se sentaba junto a ella en el lecho.

—Pronto te llevaré a nuestra habitación —le dijo, riéndose suavemente, tras lo cual mordisqueó una rebanada de queso de la bandeja—. Otsutsuki la usó para sus depravaciones, así que pensé que preferirías que la asearan bien antes de volver a ocuparla.

—Sí, gracias.

Naruto miró con arrobo infinito cómo su mujer se comía un pastelillo. Ahora tenía mejor aspecto, pero todavía estaba un poco pálida y se veían moretones aquí y allá. Naruto ansiaba abrazarla con fuerza, hacerle el amor fieramente, para probar que estaba de verdad a salvo y de vuelta a su lado. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras se preguntaba qué pensaría Hinata si supiera cómo había pasado la última hora: arrodillado en la capilla, dando gracias a Dios efusivamente por haberle devuelto a su mujer y a su hijo.

Deseaba abrirle su corazón, decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero guardó silencio. Con la ayuda de sus amigos, acababa de salvarle la vida y evitar su violación a manos de Otsutsuki y sus secuaces. Si solicitaba ahora sus favores carnales, ella quizá se sintiese obligada a aceptar por pura gratitud, no por amor verdadero. Tras pensar eso, se irritó consigo mismo. Otra vez se atormentaba con pensamientos obtusos. Ya llegaría el momento de hablar de tales cosas.

—Le he mandado un mensaje a tu familia para avisarles de que el peligro ha pasado. Y también he informado a los que nos esperan en Uzushiogakure—añadió. Hinata terminó de masticar un trozo de pan y lo miró.

—Lamento todo lo ocurrido. Si no hubiera ido a ver a esa maldita lady Shion...

—No tienes nada de qué disculparte. Fue más bien culpa mía, por no decir a todos que había que vigilar a esa mujer, que se había convertido en mi enemiga.

Cuando me fui de la corte, me dije que tenía que dar la voz de alerta, pero al llegar a casa me olvidé por completo de ella.

— ¿Qué hiciste con ella? ¿Escapó?

—No. Está en el calabozo de Uzushiogakure. Cuando volvamos, llamaré a su familia para que vayan a recogerla. Y antes de que se marchen les contaré algunas cosas que ignoran sobre lady Shion. Sí, incluida toda la verdad sobre el hijo que dejó tirado en el suelo, sobre su propia sangre.

—Ay, pobre Bek. Nada que hubiera podido decir o hacer le habría demostrado más claramente al chico lo poco que le importa.

—Si eso le duele, lo disimula bien. En verdad, creo que Bek sabe cómo se portó su madre desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo que realmente le hirió es que su madre intentara hacerle daño una vez más. Es algo que no puede entender. Tampoco yo le he ayudado mucho, no he sido buen padre. Quizá no tuve tiempo. De todas formas, creo que lady Shion no sabía que el plan incluía un asesinato.

— ¿Estás seguro de ello?

—Sí. Ella creía que se trataba de un simple secuestro para pedir una recompensa, es decir, que sólo fue capaz de ver una manera de llevar monedas a su siempre vacía bolsa.

Hinata se recostó sobre los almohadones y bebió un trago de vino mientras miraba a su marido, que se dedicaba a comer lo que quedaba en la bandeja. Estiró el brazo y empezó a juguetear con uno de los mechones de pelo que caían a Naruto sobre la frente, lo que lo hizo sonreír ligeramente. A excepción del primer abrazo emocionado que se dieron después de que Otsutsuki muriese, se estaban comportando como dos extraños, sin demostrar auténtica emoción. Al darse cuenta de ello, Hinata se puso un poco triste, pero lo que la entristeció más fue pensar que tenía parte de culpa de que las cosas fueran así. No le había hablado de sus verdaderos sentimientos. El temor al rechazo le ataba la lengua cada vez que consideraba la posibilidad de hacerlo.

— ¿Naruto? ¿De verdad crees que debes contarle a la familia de lady Shion toda la historia de Bek?

— ¿Por qué no? —Levantó la bandeja vacía y fue a ponerla sobre una mesa.

— ¿Qué pasaría si su familia fuera como ella, y no quisieran tener nada que ver con él? —Cuando Naruto se sentó en la cama de nuevo y le pasó a Hinata el brazo sobre los hombros, ella se apretó contra él—. Verá que, aparte de ti, toda su familia le da la espalda.

—Sí, podría pasar eso. —Frunció el ceño mientras reflexionaba sobre el problema—. Pero debo decirles la verdad, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Tal vez la solución sea no decirle nada a Bek hasta que yo sepa cómo reacciona la familia de Shion. No quiero causarle más dolor.

—No. Tal vez cuando sea mayor puedas contarle toda la verdad, si la familia decide no reconocerlo.

—Sí, tal vez. Nos haremos cargo de ese problema cuando llegue el momento.

Ahora, a otra cosa: ¿no querías hablarme de Henry, John y Toneri?

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos? —Tras formular la pregunta, pensó que parecía una locura abogar por un trío de tan mala fama.

—No lo he pensado bien todavía. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer? Fuiste tú quien más sufrió por su culpa.

—No. Por culpa de Otsutsuki. Sé que Henry y John me secuestraron, pero son sólo unos granujas de poca monta, no son realmente malos. Aparte de darme un golpe en la cabeza, me trataron bien. Ambos se horrorizaron al darse cuenta de los verdaderos planes de Otsutsuki. Por desgracia —Hinata sonrió ligeramente—, no son los hombres más valientes del mundo.

—Yo ya no estoy muy seguro de eso. John me miró a los ojos y me dijo que él era uno de los hombres que te habían raptado en Uzushiogakure. Lo dijo allí sentado, sin armas y sin arredrarse.

—Pues es algo sorprendente —murmuró Hinata—, porque no era poco el miedo que les inspirabas a los dos, a él y a Henry.

— ¿Me temían? —Naruto la miró con sorpresa y algo de inocencia.

—Sí. Lo que está claro es que no todo es maldad en su corazón. Tienen su parte buena.

—Que se verá fortalecida si se mantienen bien alimentados y con una o dos monedas en el bolsillo —dijo Naruto lentamente.

Hinata se rio y le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

—Ya habías decidido perdonarlos.

—Sí, pero quería estar seguro de que sentías lo mismo que yo. ¿Y Toneri?

—Pobre Toneri. Otsutsuki lo transformó en lo que es. Quién sabe qué tipo de hombre habría podido ser si su tío no lo hubiera doblegado de esa manera, para convertirlo en una criatura débil. Pero al final Toneri se opuso a él. Por supuesto, carecía de la fuerza y de la pericia necesarias para vencer. Otsutsuki también se había encargado de que así fuera.

Naruto besó en la frente a su mujer.

—Ya lo sé. Al final, en el momento decisivo, Toneri hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

No tengo estómago para matar a un hombre de mi propia sangre. También hay que tener en cuenta que Toneri no sabía con certeza que Gaara fue asesinado.

—Pero sí sabía que su tío te quería muerto —le contestó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Hizo caso omiso de esa verdad por una razón que muchos hombres encontrarían comprensible: te quería a ti. Creo que ya ha abandonado ese sueño.

¿Sabes? Me parece que John y Henry lo han tomado bajo su protección. Tal vez lo mejor que podemos hacer es buscar algo que puedan hacer los tres juntos, que les permita ganarse la vida sin meterse en problemas.

Hinata bostezó, aunque trató de taparse la boca con rapidez.

— ¿Y qué pasa con los hombres de Otsutsuki?

—Todos están muertos.

— ¿Todos?

—Sí. Los hombres que fueron encerrados en el calabozo se sintieron ultrajados, heridos en su honor. Tal vez se excedieron en su venganza —Naruto se puso de pie y la instó para que se acostara. Luego la tapó con las mantas—. Necesitas descansar. Has pasado por una situación demasiado angustiosa, así que tendrás que cuidarte, y dejarte mimar, por un tiempo.

Después de besarla lenta y suavemente, Naruto se dispuso a marcharse, pero Hinata lo tomó de la mano y no lo dejó irse. No quería estar sola. A pesar de que sabía que ya estaba a salvo, un vestigio de miedo latía aún dentro de ella. Sabía que necesitaba tiempo para que el miedo que Otsutsuki había sembrado en su corazón desapareciera del todo.

—Sé que me porto como una chiquilla tonta, pero, ¿te quedarías conmigo? ¿Por lo menos hasta que me haya dormido?

—Claro. Y no eres una chiquilla, ni mucho menos. —Tomándole la mano,

Naruto se sentó en el borde de la cama—. Te asustaron terriblemente, y el miedo no siempre se desvanece del todo cuando el peligro ha pasado. El terror tarda en desvanecerse.

Hinata sonrió con gratitud, feliz por la comprensión de su marido. Lentamente, cerró los ojos. El sueño se iba apoderando de ella poco a poco. Sentir a Naruto cerca no sólo aliviaba su miedo, sino que la hacía sentirse segura. No podía creer que su Demonio Rojo estuviera vivo de verdad y que los planes de Otsutsuki hubieran fracasado.

Naruto la llamó después de unos momentos.

— ¿Hinata?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿De verdad habrías saltado de la ventana?

Contestó con voz distorsionada por el sueño, que casi la dominaba del todo.

—No sé. Una parte de mí estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero otra parte se estremecía de horror ante el mero pensamiento de hacerlo. Si Otsutsuki se me hubiera acercado más, tal vez lo habría hecho. Me daba más miedo él y lo que quería hacerme, que morir o que sufrir el castigo de Dios por cometer suicidio. —Hinata sintió que Naruto le apretaba la mano casi dolorosamente mientras se dejaba llevar por el sueño.

Naruto se quedó al lado de su mujer hasta mucho después de que ella se hubiera dormido, siempre agarrándole la mano dulcemente. Había estado tan cerca de perder a Hinata y a su hijo... Le iba a resultar muy difícil no seguir el impulso de encerrarla y mantenerla lejos del mundo, de cualquier posible peligro. Naruto se preguntó si estaría condenado a pasar el resto de sus días temiendo por la vida de su esposa.

/

 _ **Hola hola hola n.n/**_

 _ **Tuve que adelantar el capítulo porque mañana no creo poder subir uno, les aseguro que mañana subiré el próximo capítulo**_

 _ **Por cierto, feliz año nuevo, les deseo lo mejor a todos los que se han pasado por aquí y a los que le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia, gracias por su apoyo, al igual que deseo que se cumplan todos sus deseos y que la pases muy bonito y felizmente con sus seres queridos. ¡Feliz año nuevo!**_

 _ **Saludos**_


	17. Capítulo 16

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "La Bella de la Bestia" de Hannah Howell con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 16.**

Naruto gruñó y le dio una palmada a la mano que se había plantado en su hombro. Lo último que quería hacer era despertarse. Todavía se notaba un poco borracho. La celebración del matrimonio de Sasuke y Sakura resultó bastante generosa en comida y bebida. Si alguno de los invitados lo necesitaba, podía retirarse unas horas, recuperarse y luego volver a la fiesta, que sin duda seguiría. En un esfuerzo por deshacerse de aquella presencia irritante, Naruto se acurrucó más cerca de Hinata y le pasó el brazo por encima, con cuidado para no agregar peso adicional a su ya enorme barriga. El movimiento que hizo ella le dijo que ya estaba despierta, y eso hizo que se enfadara aún más con el intruso, que lo sacudió de nuevo.

—Si fuera un enemigo, podría haberte cortado la garganta sin que te despertaras.

Naruto pensó que la voz profunda y sonora le era bastante familiar, pero luchó por hacer caso omiso de ella, por sumirse de nuevo en su pacífico sueño.

—¡Jesús, ¿qué ocurre! —gritó Neji.

«Bien», pensó Naruto con satisfacción. El intruso había logrado despertar a los hermanos de Hinata, que estaban durmiendo en unas esteras, en el suelo de la habitación. Los tres Hyuga se encargarían de echar a patadas al hombre, fuera quien fuese. Él no necesitaba mover un dedo.

—Nos dijeron que habías muerto —oyó balbucear a Ko—. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

—Estoy aquí porque no estoy muerto —fue la suave y divertida respuesta—. Despierta, borrachín rubio.

«Impertinente además de pesado», gruñó Naruto para sus adentros. Se movió lo suficiente en su cómodo sitio junto a Hinata para darle un puñetazo al intruso, lo que provocó una pequeña exclamación y después una carcajada, una risa que era sumamente familiar. Una idea increíble se abrió paso dentro de la cabeza de Naruto, pero enseguida maldijo y la desechó. El alcohol todavía estaba perturbándole el pensamiento. Se preguntó entre sueños por qué Hinata se habría puesto tan tensa.

La dama embarazada estaba a mitad de camino entre el grito y el desmayo. No sabía si despertar a su marido de un puñetazo o cerrar los ojos y esperar que acabase lo que posiblemente no era más que una ensoñación. Se suponía que Gaara Sabaku No estaba muerto, y por tanto no tenía sentido que estuviera de pie junto a su cama en Uzushiogakure, con un aspecto tan saludable y alegre, y sonriendo beatíficamente.

—Por la cantidad de borrachos que he visto desplomados por ahí, supongo que el de anoche debió de ser un magnífico festín.

—Sasuke se casó con mi prima Sakura —contestó Hinata, preguntándose si era posible hablar con una aparición.

—Ah, entonces de eso era de lo que intentaba hablar ese tonto de Toneri.

—¿Hablaste con Toneri?

—Pues no fue propiamente una conversación. Pronunció, tartamudeando, algunas confusas frases, casi incomprensibles, antes de desvanecerse. ¿Es cierto que su intrigante tío está muerto?

—Sí. Naruto lo mató, en la Casa Konoha.

—Qué pena. Habría querido matarlo con mis propias manos. Está claro que han ocurrido un montón de cosas durante estos meses en los que he estado ausente. — Gaara sacudió de nuevo a Naruto con fuerza—. Despierta, gran bobo. Tenemos que hablar. ¿Así es como le das la bienvenida a quien se ha levantado de entre los muertos?

Hinata llegó a la conclusión de que Gaara debía de estar vivo, dado que su imagen no se había desvanecido, así que movió con delicadeza a su marido. Sus hermanos parecían haber llegado, evidentemente, a la misma conclusión que ella, puesto que ya estaban en pie, se turnaban para lavarse y vestirse y murmuraban, tratando de encontrar la forma de contar a sus padres tan asombrosa noticia. La joven se preguntó si Naruto estaría en condiciones de asimilar la sorpresa.

—Naruto, creo que debes despertarte y ver a este hombre —le dijo, moviéndolo suavemente otra vez.

—Querida, creo que no soy capaz de ver casi nada en este momento — murmuró abriendo los ojos finalmente.

Hinata miró los ojos entornados de su marido y movió la cabeza.

—Pues tal vez esto será suficiente para aclararte la cabeza. —Lo observó mientras él, lentamente, se sentaba en la cama—. Mira a tu derecha, Naruto.

Naruto volvió la cabeza y se quedó con la boca abierta. Se frotó los ojos, incrédulo, pero lo que estaba viendo no cambiaba. Al mirar a Hinata y a sus hermanos, se dio cuenta de que esperaban alguna reacción por su parte. Volviendo a mirar al hombre que estaba de pie junto a la cama, se sintió demasiado confuso como para hacer algo que no fuera mirarlo más y más. Cuando Gaara se rio, lo abrazó y le dio una palmada en la espalda, Naruto empezó a salir de su estupor y pudo devolverle el abrazo. Entonces, mientras Gaara daba un paso atrás, comenzó a pensar en las consecuencias del regreso de su primo de la tumba.

—Realmente eres tú, Gaara —murmuró Naruto, mientras se incorporaba un poco y se recostaba en los almohadones que Hinata le había acomodado detrás de la espalda—. ¿Por qué nos dijeron que estabas muerto? ¿Y por qué nos lo dejaste creer durante tanto tiempo?

Gaara se sentó en el borde de la cama y dio las gracias a Neji, que le ofreció una copa de vino.

—Estuve muy, muy cerca de la muerte. La caída del caballo me dejó

gravemente herido. Baki, mi escudero, pensó que era mejor que todos creyeran que yo estaba muerto. Sabía que la caída no había sido un accidente y que yo no estaba en condiciones de evitar cualquier otro intento de asesinato. Tampoco sabíamos con certeza de dónde provenía el ataque, pues no carezco de enemigos.

—Pocos de nosotros carecemos de ellos. ¿Dónde has estado?

—No muy lejos de aquí, la verdad. En una hostería. Al principio no supe lo que Baki había hecho, pero cuando me puse mejor y pude pensar con claridad, me enteré de todo y, tras pensarlo, estuve de acuerdo con él. Entonces tratamos de descubrir quién estaba detrás de mi intento de asesinato. Al saber que era Otsutsuki, pensé advertírtelo, pero Baki me aseguró que ya lo sabías.

—Así es. También a mí me declaró muerto. No nos llevó mucho tiempo poner todas las piezas en orden. Yo también había sufrido unos accidentes bastante inusuales, aunque en todos tuve más suerte que tú. Parece que estás bastante bien.

—Sí, estoy bien, aunque tengo varias cicatrices nuevas, y mi pierna derecha se queda bastante rígida de cuando en cuando. Es un milagro que no haya quedado cojo —Gaara sonrió a Naruto—. Pero lamento una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Me temo que mi regreso significa que debes perder todo lo que has ganado. Hasta me hace desear estar muerto, por lo menos por un momento —sonrió brevemente a Naruto.

Naruto logró devolverle una débil sonrisa. «Perder todo lo que has ganado», las palabras retumbaron dentro de su cabeza y le causaron una agonía insoportable en el momento en que entendió su verdadero significado. Nada de lo que tenía le pertenecía, y eso incluía a su esposa. El contrato matrimonial estipulaba que Hinata debía casarse con el heredero de la Casa Konoha. Y como Gaara vivía, él nunca había sido heredero de nada y, por tanto, no tenía derecho legal a casarse con Hinata. Era Gaara quien tenía pleno derecho a ser el marido de Hinata, no él.

—Bien —Naruto miró a Gaara—. Empecé sin nada, así que no va a ser tarea demasiado difícil volver a lo mismo. —«Nunca he dicho una mentira más grande», pensó, convencido de que iba a perder a su esposa.

—¿Nada? —Hinata miró a Naruto con rostro airado—. Sé que Uzushiogakure no es tan fastuoso ni rico como la Casa Konoha, pero es mucho más que nada.

—Sí, pero Uzushiogakure es tu dote.

—Ya lo sé. Y mi dote te pertenece desde que nos casamos. —Hinata pensó que lo mejor sería no permitir a Naruto que bebiera tanto con demasiada frecuencia, porque al parecer, el alcohol lo volvía medio tonto a la mañana siguiente.

—Hinata, nos casamos porque se daba por hecho que Gaara estaba muerto.

—¿Y qué? —Hinata tuvo el oscuro presentimiento de que no le iba a gustar el giro que estaba a punto de dar la conversación.

—Pues que por los términos del contrato matrimonial, tú tendrías que casarte con el heredero de la Casa Konoha, y yo ya no soy ese heredero. Lo es Gaara. — Naruto sufría más aún porque a Hinata le estaba costando mucho trabajo entender la nueva situación.

—No sé qué tratas de decir —masculló Hinata, apretando los dientes.

—Por lo general no eres tan lenta de entendimiento, ¿qué te pasa? El contrato estipula que debías casarte con el heredero, es decir, con Gaara. Puesto que está vivo, debes volver a él. —Naruto tuvo que dar una fuerte palmada a Gaara en la espalda, porque se había atragantado con el vino al escuchar a su primo.

Por un momento, Hinata se quedó tan estupefacta como sus hermanos. ¿De dónde sacaba Naruto tal razonamiento? Llevaban meses siendo marido y mujer, el matrimonio se había consumado cientos de veces y estaba a punto de dar fruto. No era posible que pensara que podía anular todo eso y darle su mujer a Gaara sólo porque ahora se descubriese que el hombre estaba vivo. Sin embargo, parecía que era eso exactamente lo que Naruto pensaba. No se lo podía creer.

De repente Hinata se enfureció. Había hecho todo lo posible para convencer a Naruto de que estaba contenta con él y de que lo quería sólo a él. Por lo visto, había fracasado miserablemente en su cometido. Naruto pensaba que ella estaba dispuesta a levantarse de su cama matrimonial y dirigirse directamente a la de Gaara.

Se sintió insultada, lo que redobló su furia. Su marido la consideraba parte de la herencia, un objeto comparable a las piedras de la Casa Konoha. Gaara estaba de regreso y reclamaba su propiedad, por tanto, Naruto creía que su primo la quería a ella también. Hinata tenía la impresión de que, en el fondo, le importaba muy poco a su marido.

Enloquecida de ira, propinó de repente un puñetazo a Naruto con toda la fuerza que pudo. Este soltó una maldición y se volvió para mirarla, sorprendido. Ella le dio otro golpe. Después saltó de la cama, olvidándose de su enorme barriga.

Miró a Naruto y luego se encontró con los ojos anonadados de Gaara, que tenía la boca abierta y contemplaba su abultado abdomen, visible debajo del camisón. Al parecer, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que ella estaba embarazada. Hinata supuso que los nervios y el enorme cuerpo de Naruto, que la ocultaba en la cama, eran circunstancias que le habían impedido verla bien. Se

preguntó, cada vez más encendida, si Naruto también se había olvidado de que ella llevaba en el vientre a su hijo. Quizá pensaba entregárselo a Gaara, como parte del lote...

—¿Es que te vas a deshacer de mí como se tiran los desperdicios que se echan a los perros? ¿Es eso? —espetó—. ¿Me ofreces en una bandeja de plata al heredero que regresa? Pues bien, Gaara, dado que tienes el castillo y el título, ¿por qué no tomas a la esposa también?

—Me has malinterpretado —contestó Naruto. Se sentía ridículo, allí, desnudo,

intentando discutir asuntos tan serios delante de tanta gente—. Lo que quiero decir es que el contrato matrimonial...

—¡Al diablo el contrato matrimonial! Maldito seas. ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Una pieza del mobiliario que se entrega en la dote junto con las tierras? ¿Y qué pasa entonces con esto? —Se dio unas palmaditas en el estómago—. ¿El niño se queda contigo o forma parte del lote de objetos que hay que devolver? ¿Lo desechas, como estás haciendo con su madre?

—¡No te estoy desechando! —vociferó Naruto—. ¿Por qué tergiversas mis palabras?

—¿Tergiverso tus palabras? Pero si ya estaban tergiversadas cuando salieron de tu estúpida boca. ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Anular nuestro matrimonio? Esto —apuntó con el dedo hacia su estómago— puede dificultar un poco las cosas. Está claro para todo aquel que tenga ojos que este matrimonio está bien consumado. ¿Piensas que con un pase mágico de tu mano puedes convertirme en virgen otra vez?

—Ahora estás diciendo bobadas. —Naruto decidió que no podía continuar la discusión en la cama, así que apartó a su primo, que le cortaba involuntariamente el paso, se levantó y se puso los pantalones. -Gaara entiende mis razones, sabe lo que ha sucedido.

—A Gaara no se le ha preguntado todavía qué piensa de todo esto — murmuró el aludido, pero nadie le prestó atención.

Hinata empezaba a sufrir dolores agudos, que iban y venían. Frunció el ceño. El último pinchazo fue especialmente doloroso. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, supo por qué había dormido tan mal esa noche. Volvió la mirada hacia Naruto y decidió hacer caso omiso de las señales del inminente parto. Poner en su sitio a su marido era mucho más importante en ese momento.

—Está muy bien que Gaara sea tan comprensivo, pero me temo que yo no lo soy. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme a un lado de una forma tan brutal, sin pensar siquiera un momento qué puedo sentir, o qué es lo que quiero? En cuanto se te ocurre una idiotez, empiezas a dar órdenes a la gente y te quedas tan contento.

—Hinata, cálmate y escúchame: me he limitado a hablar del contrato. Es un vínculo legal aprobado por el rey, que no podemos ignorar. Tus padres te casaron conmigo porque pensaron que yo era el heredero. Es como si los hubieran engañado, aunque no voluntariamente. Esto tiene que ser discutido. Tú eres una dama de noble cuna que tendrías que estar casada con un título y un castillo, y yo ya no tengo ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Qué extraño. Siempre pensé que estaba casada con un hombre, no con un título y un castillo.

—Te pones difícil adrede, te empeñas en no entender lo que digo. —A Naruto lo halagaba el amor que latía en el fondo de la furia de su esposa, pero también le dolía que no comprendiese lo importante que era para él atenerse a las deudas de honor.

—¿Yo soy difícil? —miró a sus hermanos—. ¿No tenéis nada que decir al respecto?

Neji se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente antes de contestar:

—La verdad es que no he sido capaz de pensar claramente un minuto desde que vi a Gaara regresar de la tumba. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Pero, aunque parezca una locura, Hinata, puede que Thayer tenga algo de razón.

La mujer estuvo a punto de insultar gravemente a su hermano, pero el parto seguía su curso y todo quedó al final en un gemido de dolor. Hinata se agarró al respaldo de la cama con una mano y se cubrió el vientre con la otra, mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante, víctima de una dolorosa contracción. Cuando pudo pensar en algo que no fuera el dolor, levantó la mirada hacia los hombres.

Permanecían de pie, mirándola horrorizados, mientras empezaban a entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Qué pasa? —les dijo, siempre airada—. ¿Pensáis quedaros ahí, mirándome embobados, hasta que la pobre criatura caiga al suelo?

Naruto dio un paso hacia ella.

—¿Hinata? ¿Ya?

—¿A ti qué te parece? —Alterada y furiosa por las contracciones y la actitud de su marido, decidió que no era buen momento para dar a luz—. Traed a Janet y a mi madre —ordenó, y sus hermanos obedecieron en el acto. En mitad de una nueva contracción, rechazó hoscamente a Naruto cuando éste se acercó para acariciarla y llevarla a la cama—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Te ayudo a que te acuestes —murmuró mientras la alzaba en brazos y la

colocaba en el lecho—. No debiste levantarte.

—Seguiría muy tranquila si no te hubieras comportado como el más grande de los idiotas.

Haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su mujer, Naruto se volvió hacia Gaara.

—Ayúdame a vestirme antes de que lleguen las mujeres.

—Claro. —Y mientras se dirigían al guardarropa, Gaara se mostraba desconcertado y curioso—. ¿Dónde está Bek? ¿Ya no es tu paje?

—Sí, lo es. Pero ahora está pasando una temporada con la familia de su madre.

Al ver la sorpresa que se reflejaba en la cara de su primo, Naruto le contó rápidamente casi todo lo que había sucedido durante su ausencia. Y se alegró al saber que Gaara compartía su opinión de que era bueno para Bek ser tan bien aceptado por la poderosa familia de su madre. Lo acogían como miembro del clan, a la vez que a Shion casi la habían desheredado. Pero le era difícil mantener la mente concentrada en cualquier asunto que no fuera el estado de Hinata. Tan pronto como estuvo vestido, se apresuró a correr a su lado y no pudo menos que fruncir el ceño al ver que Gaara se colocaba al otro lado de la cama. Pero se sintió aliviado cuando Hinata dejó que tomara su mano, sin rechazarlo, aunque le dirigió una mirada severa y dejó claro que todavía no se le había pasado el enfado.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres encargarle también esta tarea a Gaara?

Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder, Gaara tomó a Hinata de la otra mano, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada ceñuda que Naruto le lanzó.

—Hinata, no seas tan dura con mi pobre primo. Un contrato matrimonial es un lazo de honor. Y si existe en el mundo un hombre que valora el honor con toda la profundidad que merece, ése es Naruto. —Se encogió de hombros—. Por insensato que pueda parecer, en este caso hay que preguntarse qué es lo legal. —Gaara hizo una mueca porque Hinata le apretó la mano con fuerza, por culpa de otra contracción—. Eres más fuerte de lo que parece —le dijo con admiración.

Naruto era presa de los nervios y una incontenible angustia. No sabía cómo ayudar a su esposa.

—¿Te duele mucho?

—Estás haciendo muchas preguntas estúpidas esta mañana —gruñó ella mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento antes de que llegara la siguiente contracción.

Naruto abrió la boca para contestar, pero Gaara lo interrumpió y continuó hablando.

—Entonces, sobre este asunto, este, digamos, dilema marital...

—Es sólo un dilema para las personas que quieren deshacerse de su esposa — soltó Hinata, mirando a su marido.

—Yo no he dicho que quiera deshacerme de ti —contestó Naruto.

—¡Basta! —gritó Gaara, tratando de atraer su atención—. Por favor, permitidme decir lo que tengo que decir. Hinata, la última vez que nos vimos estaba más que contento con el acuerdo, cómo negarlo. Sin embargo, las cosas han cambiado, y no sólo porque estés a punto de dar a luz al hijo de Naruto, no. Ni mucho menos. Estoy totalmente convencido de que lo mejor es que te quedes con Naruto. Así que renuncio a cualquier derecho que tenga sobre ti. Hinata se quedó mirándolo mientras luchaba por mantener la calma en medio de otra contracción. Gaara acababa de resolver cualquier conflicto que hubiera podido presentarse. Todavía estaba furiosa con Naruto por su aparente disposición a entregarla a Gaara, pero ya no necesitaba temer que algún extraño giro de la ley la separara de su marido. Sin embargo, la facilidad con que Gaara podía llevársela o devolverla le resultaba muy poco satisfactoria.

—Es raro —murmuró Hinata—. Aunque no quiero cambiar de marido, me siento insultada. Hay algo en todo esto que no me gusta nada.

Naruto sabía exactamente a qué se refería Hinata. Pasada la conmoción inicial, él había decidido pelear por su esposa hasta el último aliento, sin por ello poner en peligro sus compromisos de honor. Gaara había evitado limpiamente cualquier posibilidad de conflicto. Pero, a pesar de ello, Naruto no pudo evitar preguntarse, con un poco de ira, por qué su primo renunciaba tan fácilmente a sus derechos sobr Hinata. Lo que había dicho sobre el contrato matrimonial le había destrozado el corazón, y su primo no parecía apreciar semejante sacrificio.

Gaara se rio suavemente y plantó un beso en la mejilla a Hinata.

—Al principio, me desilusionó mucho haber perdido a una novia tan encantadora. Pero confieso que mi corazón no tardó en prendarse de otra, y me casé con ella hace tres meses.

Antes de que Hinata tuviera la oportunidad de interesarse por los detalles de la sorprendente boda, llegaron Janet y su madre y se apresuraron a echar a Gaara y Naruto de la habitación. Se sintió un poco decepcionada al no poder satisfacer su curiosidad de inmediato, pero el parto no tardó en acaparar toda su atención.

/

—¡Maldición! ¡Dejad de pasear de un lado a otro! —gritó Naruto, lanzando a Henry y a John la copa en la que estaba bebiendo. Los dos hombres se detuvieron un momento, pero enseguida reanudaron sus enloquecidos paseos por el pasillo—. ¿Por qué tardan tanto? —gruñó a Gaara, que estaba sentado a su lado en la mesa del comedor.

—Dar a luz no es cuestión de un ratito, lleva su tiempo. —Gaara hizo una señal a uno de los pajes para que sirviera a Naruto otra copa de vino—. No te preocupes tanto.

—¿Que no me preocupe? —Naruto levantó la copa y bebió la mitad del contenido de un solo trago—. ¡Hinata es una mujer tan pequeña y delicada, y ya viste lo enorme que se puso!

—Sí, la verdad es que estaba enorme. —Gaara lanzó una mirada a Toneri, que estaba sentado al otro lado de Naruto—. Primo, ¿quieres más vino?

—No. Estoy tratando de controlar mi necesidad de beber. No quiero tragarme toda la cosecha de la comarca. Juré a John y a Henry que dejaría de ser un borracho. Voy a ver si logro que se sienten en alguna parte. —Se puso de pie y caminó hacia sus dos nuevos amigos.

Con media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, Gaara habló amistosamente a Naruto.

—Me alegra que no te hayas visto obligado a matarlo. He estado pensando en llevármelo de vuelta a la Casa Konoha, pero dudo mucho que él quiera venir.

Naruto trató de mantener la mente alejada de lo que le estaba pasando a Hinata.

No quería que sus pensamientos se tornaran demasiado oscuros. Luchó casi con desesperación para concentrarse en la conversación sobre Toneri que le planteaba Gaara.

—No, creo que preferirá quedarse aquí, entre otras cosas porque en la Casa Konoha demasiada gente recuerda al Toneri que fue pelele de Otsutsuki durante tantos años. Trabajar en una hostería tal vez no sea lo mejor a que un hombre de su cuna podría aspirar, pero parece que le satisface, que se encuentra a gusto. Más que nada se encarga de las cuentas, mientras esos dos granujas —señaló con la cabeza, hacia Henry y John— hacen lo más duro del trabajo. Creo que incluso ha encontrado una mujer lo suficientemente atractiva como para olvidar la devoción que sentía por mi esposa. Y eso es bueno, porque puede que yo tenga la necesidad de dejarla sola por un tiempo largo, e incluso tal vez me vea obligado a pedirle a Toneri que esté pendiente de ella.

—¿Por qué tendrías que irte? Ya cumpliste con tus cuarenta días de servicio. ¿El rey te ha vuelto a llamar?

—No, pero ahora soy un caballero sin tierras ni título.

—Sin tierras, no. Uzushiogakure es una buena heredad.

—Pero es lo que Hinata aportó a nuestra unión. Ahora resulta que yo no he aportado nada, y debo encontrar algo que esté a su altura. Ella estaba destinada a casarse con un señor dueño de un buen feudo, eso fue lo que Hinata aceptó. Debo dárselo, por mi honor.

—Primo, siempre te he considerado un hombre de la más aguda inteligencia, pero al parecer, sólo con pensar en tu bella esposa se te abotarga el sentido común.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera responderle, lady Hanna entró en el recinto. El hombre se quedó mirándola fijamente, sin poder articular palabra, mientras ella se le acercaba. Parecía muy cansada, pero satisfecha. Naruto se mantuvo quieto, atenazado por el miedo, sin atreverse a creer que Hinata hubiera salido ilesa de la experiencia.

—Tienes un hermoso hijo, Naruto —le anunció la mujer, y después se desplomó sobre una silla al lado de su esposo.

El recién estrenado padre asintió, y respondió con aire ausente al aluvión de felicitaciones que de inmediato le llovieron. Deseó que terminaran rápido, porque necesitaba preguntarle algo a lady Hanna. Todavía no le había dicho lo que era más importante para él en ese momento.

—¿Y cómo está Hinata? —pudo preguntar finalmente, después de unos momentos que se le hicieron eternos.

—Bien. Cansada, pero bien. Te dará muchos hijos con facilidad. Anda, ve a verla, que te está esperando.

Naruto no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. A pesar de lo ansioso que estaba por ver a Hinata y de que había corrido hacia la habitación llenó de impaciencia, vaciló un momento frente a la puerta. No pudo evitar el recuerdo de la última vez que había estado junto a la cama de una mujer que le había dado un hijo.

Severamente, se recordó que Hinata no se parecía en nada a la fría y amoral Shion.

Al entrar, hizo una señal con la cabeza a Janet, que abandonó la habitación de inmediato, y se dirigió hacia la cama. La joven madre parecía exhausta, pero a la vez estaba radiante, y tenía a su hijo, envuelto en un mantón, entre los brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, sintiendo que necesitaba escucharlo de sus propios labios.

—Sí. —Aflojó la manta que cubría al niño—. Mira a tu hijo.

—Bek estará encantado —murmuró Naruto, y sonrió ligeramente cuando ella se rio.

Hinata lo observó mientras se inclinaba a examinar a su hijo y lo acariciaba amorosamente con sus enormes y callosas manos. En silencio, Naruto comprobó que el bebé tenía todo lo que debía tener, y a Hinata le pareció extrañamente conmovedor mirar a su marido dedicado a esa tarea. No había necesidad de preguntarle si estaba complacido, la respuesta estaba dibujada en su cara.

Bajo la alegría de Hinata, sin embargo, ardía aún un rescoldo de rabia y dolor.

Le había contado a su madre la discusión que precedió al parto; ella se mostró ligeramente sorprendida, pero hizo ver a Hinata que existía una buena razón para que Naruto hubiera pensado de esa manera.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que una buena razón no era suficiente para calmarla. Quería que su marido le diera, como poco, un mínimo indicio de que, si hubiera tenido que entregársela a Gaara, lo habría hecho contra su deseo. Porque Naruto le había parecido complaciente ante la idea, y eso era muy doloroso.

—Es un hermoso y saludable niño, Hinata. —Naruto la besó, deseando encontrar una manera más satisfactoria de expresarle la profundidad del sentimiento que lo embargaba en ese momento—. ¿Sigues pensando que lo llamaremos Boruto?

—Sí. No he cambiado de opinión sobre ese particular. Es un nombre bonito. Aunque lo mismo has pensado que debe ser Gaara quien tome esa decisión. Un contrato es un contrato.

Naruto se sentó en un taburete que alguien había puesto junto a la cama, y suspiró. Se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras miraba cautelosamente a Hinata. Era evidente que ella no había olvidado la pelea, aunque a él ya se le hubiera borrado de la mente. Era una lástima que siguiese dolida, porque no estaba seguro de que mejorarían las cosas si trataba de explicarse.

—Hinata, tienes que entender cómo funcionan tales contratos —dijo Naruto, y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no había empezado bien.

—Eso ya me lo han explicado. Me parece una estupidez, una costumbre insensata. Creo que tales formalidades y lazos legales no tienen en cuenta a las personas a las cuales afectan.

—¿Entonces por qué sigues furiosa conmigo? Cuando Gaara regresó, yo estaba obligado por el honor y la ley a ofrecerle la devolución de todo lo que había ganado gracias a su supuesta muerte: la Casa Konoha, el título y tú. No tenía más remedio.

Hinata estuvo a punto de soltar una gruesa maldición. Otra vez la estaba metiendo en el mismo lote que el castillo, como si fuera parte del mobiliario. Eso la sacaba de sus casillas. Precisamente la excitación producida por su monumental enfado había evitado que se desplomara por el cansancio que ahora dominaba su cuerpo.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué habría pasado si, al regreso de Gaara, yo te hubiera dicho:

«Bien, Naruto, mi verdadero marido ha regresado, ¿así que voy a dejarte»?

Naruto pestañeó. Tuvo una especie de revelación. Hinata afirmaba que entendía lo del contrato y que el hecho de que Gaara estuviera vivo planteaba la cuestión de qué caballero debería estar casado con ella. Sin embargo, desde que surgió el problema, la mujer estaba sintiendo, no pensando. Ella sólo era capaz de ver que su marido se mostraba dispuesto a entregarla a Gaara. No podía ver, sin embargo, la dolorosa tormenta interior que tal posibilidad había desencadenado en él. Qué bruto era. Hinata había tomado por insensibilidad lo que no era más que un tremendo esfuerzo de autodominio. La había herido, incluso la había insultado. Sin intención, pero lo había hecho. Se inclinó, tomó una mano de su mujer y suspiró.

—Hinata, cariño, si te hice creer que yo quería entregarte a Gaara, te pido perdón.

La joven madre frunció el ceño y se preguntó si Naruto, al tratar de explicarse, iba a decir más inconveniencias, más palabras hirientes. Sabía que su marido no quería ser cruel, no era ésa su manera de ser; pero al amarlo como lo amaba, cualquier brusquedad, o simple falta de atención, por involuntaria que fuese, le dolía como la peor afrenta.

—Tus palabras me hicieron creer eso, sí —murmuró Hinata.

—No me he dado cuenta hasta ahora, amor. —Le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano—. Tienes razón: a veces puedo ser el más grande de los idiotas. Debería decir en mi favor que la impresión de ver a Gaara vivo me nubló un poco el entendimiento, y en realidad eso fue lo que pasó.

—Puedo entenderlo. Por un momento, yo misma sentí que se me oscurecía la inteligencia, era incapaz de comprender nada.

—Cuando me recordó que debía devolver todo lo que había ganado, naturalmente te incluí a ti. Me encontré en la disyuntiva entre lo que el honor me exigía y lo que realmente quería hacer. La Casa Konoha y el título me importan poco. Si, al ponerte junto a esas cosas, te hice creer que me importas lo mismo que los bienes materiales, sólo puedo decir que nunca fue mi intención compararte con ellos.

Incluso cuando le decía a Gaara que te devolvería a él, sabía en mi interior que

nunca podría entregarte, que debería hacer algo para evitarlo, o quitarme la vida, qué sé yo. Y tampoco quería entregar, por nada del mundo, al bebé. ¿Alguna vez oculté la felicidad que me invadía al saber que llevabas en el vientre a mi hijo? ¿Fallé tanto como para hacerte creer que renunciaría a él con tal facilidad?

—No. Sabía y sé que estás muy complacido con el bebé.

—Jamás hubo hombre más aliviado que yo cuando Gaara dijo que se había casado con otra mujer. Eso significaba que no tendría que pelear con él.

—¿Habrías peleado con él?

—Sí. Cuando salí de mi estupor y se me aclararon las ideas, supe que no podría entregarte jamás. El contrato no importaba. Tú eres mi mujer. Este es nuestro hijo. Todo lo demás se lo puedo entregar a Gaara sin dificultad, pero no a ti.

Guardó un momento de silenció, la miró, y volvió a hablar.

—Y había otra cosa.

—¿Qué otra cosa? —dijo ella con tono perentorio, cuando Naruto se quedó en silencio mirándole la mano.

—Quería darte la oportunidad de escoger. Puesto que se presentó la ocasión de que te fueras con Gaara, no quería obligarte a quedarte donde tal vez no querrías estar. —Naruto hizo una mueca al ver que Hinata lo miraba con evidente disgusto.

Era justo como ella había sospechado. No se sorprendió, pero sí se sintió herida, aunque trató de ocultar su estado de ánimo. También se sintió profundamente descorazonada. Nada de lo que había dicho o hecho había llegado de verdad al corazón a su marido. ¿Cómo podría decirle a un hombre como él que lo amaba? Nunca la creería. Después de todo lo vivido juntos, todavía consideraba que ella podría dejarlo por otro hombre y que se iría detrás del título y las tierras de Gaara.

Aunque su marido aseguraba que ya no temía que le fuera infiel, estaba claro que seguía sin confiar en la fortaleza de su matrimonio. Una parte de él continuaba creyendo que ella no lo amaba como se ama a un esposo, para siempre. Hinata no sabía cómo superar ese obstáculo.

—Naruto, ¿piensas acaso no he sido honesta contigo siempre? —Procuró olvidar lo que le decía una voz interior: que todavía le estaba ocultando algo a su marido.

—Claro que has sido sincera y honesta. Demasiado honesta a veces.

—Entonces, ¿no crees que si hubiera querido irme con Gaara lo habría hecho sin más? Tal vez te lo hubiera dicho simple y llanamente. Incluso habría podido mencionar el contrato matrimonial yo misma. —Al apaciguarse la ira que sentía, fue apoderándose de ella el cansancio, que pronto fue puro agotamiento, imposible de disimular ante Naruto.

—¿Cómo ibas a hablar del contrato si te parece que es una insensatez y, además, al principio ni siquiera entendías de lo que estábamos hablando? Ven, déjame poner a Boruto en su cuna. —Con cuidado, tomó al bebé, que dormía entre los brazos.

Al ver a su enorme y poderoso marido acunar al bebé tan tiernamente, Hinata sintió que se derretía, que se derrumbaban todas sus defensas. Naruto iba a ser un buen padre, el mejor padre. Ya lo había notado por la forma en que trataba a Bek. Sin duda, no encontraría mejor hombre al que confiar a sus hijos. Trató de pensar de nuevo en el asunto que les importaba en ese momento. No se rendía, tenía que encontrar la manera de demostrarle que era el único hombre que habría en su vida.

—Aunque lo creyera una idiotez, habría recurrido al dichoso contrato si lo considerase útil para mis propósitos.

Naruto se sentó en el borde de la cama, le tomó de nuevo la mano y sonrió a medias, divertido por la malhumorada respuesta de Hinata. Ella tenía razón. Su esposa tenía más ingenio que cualquier otra mujer cuando trataba de conseguir algo que quería o necesitaba. La verdad era que nunca se le había ocurrido irse con Gaara. Se mantenía fiel a sus votos matrimoniales, los que le había hecho a él, no a Gaara. Se llevó la mano de ella a los labios y la besó en la palma, y lo conmovió la suave expresión que apareció en los ojos de su mujer.

—¿Entonces estoy perdonado, esposa?

—¿Por ser tan estúpido?

—No deberías calificar de estúpido a tu marido. —Contuvo una sonrisa, consciente ya, por el tono de la voz de Hinata, de que lo había perdonado.

—Por supuesto.

—Es muy irrespetuoso.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Entonces estoy perdonado?

—Sí, te perdono por tener adormecida la inteligencia. Naruto se rio y le dio un beso en la boca.

—Descansa. Le voy a pedir a Janet que ponga a nuestro hijo en la habitación contigua, para que la gente que quiera verlo no interrumpa tu reposo. Necesitas dormir, y no trates de convencerme de lo contrario. Puedo ver el cansancio reflejado en tu rostro.

—Te dije que todo iría bien, que no tenías que preocuparte por mí. No fue tan difícil como imaginaste que sería.

—No me convencerás de que fue una cosa sencilla.

—No, no fue fácil. Pero tampoco tan difícil como podía pensarse. —Hinata bostezó otra vez, y después le sonrió—. Como estaba tan furiosa contigo, casi ni me di cuenta del parto. Tenía la cabeza ocupada, hirviente por las mil cosas que quería decirte. Será bueno que me provoques, que me hagas enfadar cada vez que vaya a dar a luz.

—¿Cada vez que vayas a dar a luz? —Naruto se rio, un poco sorprendido. No se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que llegarían más hijos.

—Pues claro, no es que tenga que ocurrir mañana, eso es cierto. Pero este parto no me ha asustado tanto como para desear no tener más hijos. Espero que Dios y —le guiñó el ojo a Naruto— mi marido me permitan tener más de un hijo. —Le apretó la mano brevemente—. Lo que debería dejarte claro es que tengo la intención de permanecer contigo mucho, mucho tiempo, y entonces tal vez dejes de pensar cada dos por tres que estoy a punto de abandonarte.

—Y nada me gustaría más. Pero tengo una obligación. —Hizo una pausa y le hizo una seña a Janet, que se había asomado a la puerta—. Debo devolverte todo lo que se ha perdido, todo lo que te mereces y deberías tener por derecho propio.

Hubo algo en esas últimas palabras que extrañó a Hinata y le pareció de mal agüero. Sin embargo, no tuvo la oportunidad de presionarlo para que le explicara mejor qué quería decir. Naruto le dio un beso suave y le ordenó que se durmiera; después pidió que pasaran a Boruto a la habitación de al lado. Hinata se prometió a sí misma que a la primera oportunidad le pediría una explicación. El instinto le dijo que Naruto estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza a alguna extraña idea masculina. Y estaba segura de que tal ocurrencia a ella no le iba a gustar nada.

Naruto se agachó sobre la cuna de su nuevo hijo y lo observó unos momentos mientras dormía. Hinata le había dado el más maravilloso de los regalos, y él no tenía nada que ofrecerle a cambio. Horas antes de que ella diera a luz a su hijo, él había vuelto a ser un caballero sin título ni tierras, y ése ya no era un estado tolerable. No sólo Hinata merecía algo mejor, sino también sus dos hijos, y los que su esposa le diera en el futuro. No hacía mucho que el rey había sugerido que estaba inclinado a darle una recompensa mayor que el honor por sus servicios. Naruto decidió que ya había pasado el tiempo de las insinuaciones, y que el monarca debía pasar de las palabras a los hechos.

/

 _ **Hola hola hola, ya regreso por quien lloraban, jajajajaja es broma**_

 _ **Perdón, los deje colgados esperando el siguiente capitulo para iniciar año nuevo, pero tuve unas pequeñas dificultades técnicas (me quede sin computadora, u.u) y luego iniciar otra vez la escuela no me rinde el tiempo, pero bueno aquí esta el esperado capitulo. Estamos a dos capítulos de que se acabe esta hermosa historia.**_

 _ **Saludos**_


	18. Capítulo 17

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "La Bella de la Bestia" de Hannah Howell con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 17.**

—Vas a irte. No lo niegues otra vez.

Hinata miró a su marido por encima de la cabeza de su hijo, al que estaba dando de mamar. Había visto los preparativos, a pesar de los intentos de Naruto de disimularlos y mantenerla confinada en su habitación. Giró ligeramente sobre los almohadones que Naruto le había puesto detrás de la espalda y lo miró fijamente, desafiándolo en silencio. Quería saber si ahora se atrevería a mentir. Naruto había logrado evitar el tema, a veces incluso consiguió evitarla a ella, pero Hinata decidió

que no podía seguir tolerando aquella irritante y ridícula situación.

El hombre suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Aunque era consciente de la cobardía de su actitud consideraba preferible que ella no se enterara de sus planes hasta que estuviera a punto de partir. No quería mentirle, pero el instinto le decía que no debía confesarle por qué tenía que marcharse. Cuando regresara victorioso, con las recompensas que anhelaba, las explicaciones serían más sencillas y los enfados durarían menos.

—No quería preocuparte.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que todo este sigilo me haría pensar y preocuparme mucho más?

—Tenía la esperanza de que no te dieras cuenta de nada.

—Empecé a darme cuenta de que algo pasaba poco tiempo después de que mi familia y Gaara se marcharan. Es difícil no darse cuenta de que hay un montón de hombres preparándose para ir a la guerra. Porque eso es lo que están haciendo, ¿no es así? Te marchas a pelear a alguna parte.

—Sí, a Kumogakure. En realidad, al norte. No sé si será preciso llegar a Kumogakure. Los kumeses(*) están armando alboroto en la zona otra vez.

—Pero si ya le pagaste al rey tus cuarenta días de servicio. Ni siquiera ha pasado un año desde entonces. —Hinata vio que Boruto había terminado de mamar, entonces lo levantó, lo recostó sobre su hombro y empezó a frotarle suavemente la espalda.

—No es fácil negarse a una petición del rey. —«Especialmente —reflexionó Naruto en silencio— cuando uno se ha ofrecido voluntariamente».

—Pues puede que no sea fácil, pero otros hombres se han negado. Un caballero que ha luchado por él con tanta frecuencia y tan eficientemente como tú, debería tener derecho a un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

Hinata sabía en el fondo que Naruto no era capaz de pedir al rey que le relevase de la obligación de combatir. Si el rey había solicitado sus servicios, él cumpliría obedientemente con la solicitud, por su elevado sentido del honor. Hinata era consciente de que el rey lo sabía demasiado bien.

—No, no puedo pedir tal cosa. Se requieren con urgencia hombres aptos para luchar. Al parecer, los kumeses creen que somos sus proveedores gratuitos. No podemos permitir que saqueen nuestras tierras libremente sin que reciban un castigo por ello. De lo contrario, pareceremos débiles y les estimularemos para que repitan el pillaje una y otra vez, con descaro creciente.

—No me parece que los castigos hayan conseguido frenarlos hasta ahora.

A él tampoco le parecían útiles, pero no pensaba confesarlo ante su mujer. Naruto sabía que invocar la necesidad del rey y del país era la única manera de lograr que Hinata aceptara su partida, aunque fuera de muy mala gana. Ella nunca le pediría que dejase de cumplir sus obligaciones de caballero. Naruto se sentía culpable por usar una triquiñuela tan tramposa para lograr que su esposa estuviera de acuerdo, pero, por el momento, lo consideraba un subterfugio necesario.

—Los asaltos no sólo provocan muertes directas bajo las espadas y las flechas, sino que causan desastres duraderos, se destruyen y se roban alimentos que la población necesita, y provocan la muerte lenta y triste por hambre y por enfermedad.

Las regiones del norte no pueden sobrevivir si pierden sus provisiones. Hay que luchar para evitar llegar a esas situaciones.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. —Hinata suspiró y bajó a Boruto de su hombro—. El glotón de tu hijo se ha quedado dormido. ¿Podrías, por favor, ponerlo en su cuna? Natsu no volverá hasta que no te vea salir.

Naruto atendió su petición sin vacilar. Tomó con delicadeza al bebé, que dormía, de los brazos de su madre. Hinata se hundió entre los almohadones mientras observaba a su marido acomodar a Boruto en la cuna, y volver después a su lado, para sentarse en el borde de la cama. Se había quedado sin argumentos para convencerlo de quedarse. Insistir sería poner en peligro su honor y su sentido del

deber. No podía hacerle eso.

Cuando el marido cogió su mano y sus miradas se encontraron, Hinata lo examinó. No había ni una pizca de arrepentimiento en él, lo que la decepcionó, pero no la sorprendió. Se había casado con un guerrero, un hombre que llevaba la mayor parte de su vida blandiendo la espada. Si se le presentaba la oportunidad de ir a luchar, aunque fuera a una sola batalla, no podía quedarse quieto.

Naruto siempre escuchaba la llamada del combate. Hinata había tenido la secreta esperanza de poder atenuar el influjo de dicha llamada, pero ahora era evidente que había fracasado. Él era conocido por ser un guerrero salvaje y glorioso.

Y ella, tontamente, creyó que podría endulzar esa parte de la personalidad de su marido, de hacer prevalecer su lado gentil, que era el que les mostraba a ella y a los niños. Pero a Naruto le hervía la sangre de cuando en cuando, ansioso por saborear la peligrosa y placentera emoción de la batalla. Si la necesidad era fuerte, Hinata sólo podría alejarlo de la lucha si trataba de retenerlo con argumentos amorosos, emocionales, vulnerando sus principios y sus sentimientos. Tenía que esconder el temor y la preocupación que sentía y dejarlo ir al campo de batalla sin lágrimas ni condenas.

—¿Quieres ir a mostrar a los kumeses la furia del Demonio Rojo, ¿verdad? — Hinata esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Como dice Sasuke, nos hemos enfrentado ya a muchos de sus fieros y pelirrojos guerreros, así que no está de más que les enviemos a alguno de los nuestros.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—Dentro de dos días —contestó con cierta timidez, pues le resultaba dolorosa su propia cobardía, que le impidió confesarlo antes.

—¿Dos días? —murmuró Hinata. La inminencia de su partida la dejó conmocionada, y se le notó en la voz—. ¿Tiene que ser tan pronto? ¿No puedes retrasarlo unos pocos días? ¿Una semana, por ejemplo?

A la joven madre le resultaba insoportable que su marido se ausentase tan pronto. No podía, o no quería, revelarle la causa de su redoblada aflicción. Apenas quedaba una semana para que la considerasen oficialmente recuperada del parto, y por tanto apta para hacer el amor. Lo ansiaba locamente. Su precipitada marcha impediría incluso la gloriosa y lúbrica despedida que anhelaba. Llevaban más de un año casados, y todavía no tenía suficiente confianza para contarle tales sentimientos.

Naruto gruñó para sus adentros. Lo entendía todo, sabía lo que ella no podía decir. No había hecho más que pensar en las relaciones carnales durante los tres meses transcurridos desde el parto. Después de tanto tiempo sin poder hacerle el amor, era desolador, una tortura insoportable, dejarla de esa casta manera. La perspectiva de enfrentarse a la muerte lo hacía aún más difícil. Sin embargo, era su deber, no le quedaba más remedio que marchar. La batalla no le esperaría, sería librada con él o sin él.

Por otro lado, no se le escapaba que si caía en los delicados brazos de Hinata, podrían fallarle las fuerzas, perder el ánimo que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su plan. Aunque su dulce esposa jamás lo manipularía con artes amorosas, podía hacerlo sin querer, con su simple presencia. Hacer el amor con ella una vez más equivaldría a ponerlo ante la evidencia de lo que se arriesgaba a perder. Era mejor marchar cuanto antes, o no lo haría jamás.

—Los kumeses no serán tan considerados como para esperarme, querida — contestó él con voz apagada, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por esconder el pesar que sentía.

—Malditos kumeses.

—Muchos piensan de ellos lo mismo que tú —contestó Naruto, en un débil intento de bromear—. No me ausentaré mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Se trata de criminales comunes, saqueadores, delincuentes. No vamos a una guerra propiamente dicha. Vienen a robar, no a pelear. Desde luego, no rehuirán el combate, pero no es lo que buscan. Su principal preocupación es llevarse cuanto puedan. La nuestra será salvar y recuperar lo más que se pueda. Este tipo de campañas no son tan largas como una guerra.

A pesar de que no estaba totalmente convencida, Hinata prefirió no discutir más. Trató de consolarse dando crédito a lo que había dicho su marido. Si lo único que interesaba a los kumeses era el saqueo, serían menos peligrosos, pues sin duda estarían más preocupados por escapar que por pelear. Hinata se prometió a sí misma que, hasta que Naruto regresara, rezaría para que los kumeses con los que tuviera que enfrentarse fueran los más cobardes que hubieran existido jamás.

/

—El viento es muy frío. El bebé debería estar dentro, igual que tú, mi señora.

Hinata miró un momento a la gruñona Natsu antes de dedicar toda su atención a Naruto. Al salir de la casa, incluso éste había expresado su desacuerdo, pero nadie podía impedirles, a ella y a su nuevo hijo, ser testigos de la partida del Demonio Rojo, que marchaba a luchar lejos de su hogar. Por un instante pensó que podía ser la última vez que lo viera vivo. Enseguida ahuyentó la sombría idea. Naruto regresaría junto a ella. Tenía que creer que así sería.

Cuando Bek se acercó para dar un beso de despedida a su hermano y otro a ella, Hinata tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para sonreír y devolverle el beso con aplomo y dulzura. Quería evitar que el muchacho se marchara también, pero se guardó el deseo para ella misma. Bek todavía era un niño, pero también era el paje de Naruto.

Acompañarle era parte esencial de su entrenamiento para convertirse en un caballero. Sólo conseguiría mortificar al pobre muchacho si presionaba para que se quedara en la seguridad de Uzushiogakure. Mientras lo veía alejarse, pensó con un poco de tristeza que éste también era un buen entrenamiento para ella. Algún día, en el futuro, tendría que dominarse cuando fuera Boruto quien estuviera a punto de marcharse. O cuando partiera a la guerra cualquiera de los otros hijos con los que Dios la bendijera.

Al observar a Naruto mientras se acercaba a ella, Hinata rezó para no derrumbarse, para mostrar la misma fortaleza que había tenido al despedirse del pequeño Bek.

—No debes quedarte mucho tiempo aquí afuera, querida —murmuró Naruto mientras le pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros.

—Todos se lo decimos. —Natsu sacudió la cabeza—. No hay manera de razonar con ella.

Hinata hizo caso omiso de su doncella y logró sonreír a Naruto.

—Estamos bien abrigados, no tenemos frío. Tu hijo y yo queremos encomendarte a Dios para que te proteja y para que tengas buen viaje. Especialmente —agregó algo forzadamente— para que te traiga de vuelta pronto y a salvo.

—También yo quiero que sea así, dulce Hinata. —Le dio un suave beso—. Mandaremos a esos kumeses de vuelta a su casa, derrotados y con el rabo entre las piernas, y regresaremos al hogar antes de que tengas tiempo de echarnos de menos.

—Lo dudo. No has salido aún y ya te estoy echando de menos —murmuró, y frunció el ceño cuando Naruto le sonrió—. Ordenaré que me pongan piedras calientes en la cama para no olvidar tu calor.

—Me parece bien, mientras eso sea lo único que metas en la cama —bromeó el Demonio Rojo, y después dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña criatura de enormes ojos.

—Y tendrán que ser piedras muy grandes, para no añorar la mole que siempre tengo al lado —continuó ella.

—¿Mole? —Naruto fingió estar ofendido y se pinchó con el dedo el duro y plano estómago.

—Sí, una mole. —Hinata apoyó la mejilla en el pecho de su marido, le pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura y se apretó cuanto pudo—. Te cuidarás, ¿no es cierto? —Su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse. Se juró que sería su única demostración de debilidad.

Teniendo cuidado de no estrujar al bebé entre los dos cuerpos adultos, Naruto la abrazó con fuerza durante unos instantes. Le emocionaba ver que Hinata no estaba tan tranquila por su partida como quería hacer creer a todos. Por un momento había llegado a pensar que ella aceptaba demasiado fácilmente la idea de que se fuera a la batalla. No había, en fin, lágrimas ni quejas, pero las bromas y las sonrisas también le resultaban un poco perturbadoras.

Cuando Hinata levantó la cara para mirarlo, Naruto la examinó por un momento. Como siempre, su visión le produjo una extraña opresión en el pecho. Su mujer era tan bella que no encontraba palabras para describirla. Unos pocos rizos azulados se le escapaban del tocado y sus enormes y hermosos ojos color plata lo miraban con preocupación. Sólo un tonto la dejaría, pensó Naruto, y se prometió en silencio que sería la última vez que se alejaba de su lado. Le dio un beso en la boca y después dio un paso atrás.

—Seré tan prudente como cualquier hombre, Hinata. Tú también tienes que cuidarte. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Espero encontrarte sana y bien descansada cuando regrese.

Hinata logró sonreírle y después se quedó quieta y en silencio mientras lo veía marcharse. No le quitó la vista de encima hasta que las pesadas puertas de Uzushiogakure se cerraron detrás de él. Cuando se dio la vuelta para disponerse a entrar en la casa nuevamente, Sakura pasó corriendo a su lado, en dirección a su habitación. Hinata la llamó, pero su prima no le hizo caso. Suspiró, pensando que su prima estaba tan angustiada como ella. Fue de regreso a su habitación, deseando que a Sakura no le llevara demasiado tiempo superar el dolor, porque tendrían que ayudarse mutuamente para mantener el espíritu en alto mientras esperaban a sus hombres.

/

—¿Dónde está Sakura? —preguntó Hinata a Natsu en tono imperativo cuando la doncella entró en la habitación para encargarse de Boruto.

—Ha ido otra vez a las murallas.

—Esto ya dura demasiado tiempo. ¿Dónde está mi capa?

Natsu se apresuró a protegerla contra el viento helado de la noche y le habló en voz baja.

—Es una recién casada.

—¿Y yo qué soy, una vieja? No voy a reprocharle nada, por lo menos con severidad. Pero Sakura se casó con un caballero, por tanto, tiene que aprender a aceptar estas ausencias. Se arriesga a caer enferma y a avergonzar a Sasuke por tales demostraciones de debilidad.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero, por favor, mi señora, procura no quedarte expuesta al aire frío y húmedo demasiado tiempo.

Hinata asintió y salió de la habitación con todos sus pensamientos centrados en Sakura. Naruto y Sasuke se habían marchado hacía ya una semana. Pero Hinata empezó a preguntarse si la partida de Sasuke sería lo único que afligía a su prima. En los últimos dos días había empezado a pensar que también estaba furiosa con ella, y que la estaba evitando a propósito. Aunque se había dicho muchas veces que tal idea era una bobada y que no había razón para tal cosa, la joven madre no podía sacudirse esa sospecha.

Encontró a Sakura de pie en la muralla, mirando en la dirección por la que Sasuke había cabalgado. Era algo que ella misma había hecho una o dos veces y que probablemente volvería a hacer antes de que Naruto regresara a casa. Pero Sakura se asomaba a las murallas demasiadas veces. Se dirigió hacia su prima y le puso la mano sobre el brazo, en un gesto de comprensión solidaria, pero ella se limitó a mirarla, y luego se alejó.

—Sakura, sé que debes de echar de menos a Sasuke. Yo también echo de menos a Naruto.

—¿En serio?

Hinata frunció el ceño, no sólo por la pregunta, sino sobre todo por el tono enojado de Sakura.

—Por supuesto que lo echo de menos. ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así?

—Me parece extraño que digas que añoras a tu marido cuando fuiste tú la que lo mandó a la batalla.

—¿Que yo lo mandé a la batalla? —Hinata se preguntó si se había excedido a la hora de representar el papel de esposa valiente.

—Sí, lo mandaste. Nunca lo hubiera creído, Hinata. No pensaba que a ti te importaran cosas como las tierras y los títulos. Después de todo, tienes Uzushiogakure y pareces contenta aquí. Pensé que no te importaría que tu marido fuese un simple caballero en lugar de un lord. Tal vez te cueste trabajo renunciar a ciertas cosas de las que has disfrutado toda la vida.

La joven prima trago saliva, miró a Hinata con aire de reproche y siguió desnudando su corazón.

—¿No pensaste en mí al pedirle eso a Naruto? Tendrías que haber recordado que Sasuke cabalgaría junto a él, como siempre ha hecho. Eres libre de mandar a tu propio marido a enfrentarse al peligro para obtener un título y un feudo. ¿Pero tenías derecho a mandar también al hombre que amo? —Sakura sacudió la cabeza—. Nunca pensé que fueras tan cruel, Hinata. Tan desconsiderada.

Sakura se volvió a mirar de frente a su prima, y no pudo menos que fruncir el ceño. A pesar de la tenue luz de la luna menguante y las escasas antorchas esparcidas por la muralla, vio la expresión profundamente conmocionada de la cara de su prima.

Sakura empezó a pensar que quizá se equivocaba, que había algún malentendido y juzgaba mal a Hinata. Esta última posibilidad la afligió enormemente.

La joven madre tardó un rato en poder hablar. Finalmente, lo hizo con voz ahogada.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Tal vez me haya equivocado. Olvídalo, no he dicho nada.

Hinata agarró a su prima del brazo y la sacudió.

—Repíteme lo que acabas de decir, Sakura, y hazlo claramente. Naruto me dijo que tenía que ir a luchar contra los kumeses porque el rey se lo pidió.

—El rey se lo pidió después de que Naruto le preguntara si había algo en lo que pudiera ayudarlo.

—¿Naruto pidió al rey que lo mandara a luchar? —Hinata hablaba con voz temblorosa, tratando de entender completamente lo que le estaba diciendo su prima.

—Sí. El rey había sugerido varias veces que Naruto estaba en puertas de obtener una recompensa mejor que los simples elogios y honores, y entonces tu marido pidió pelear por esa recompensa: un título y un feudo. Tenía que obtenerlos por ti, para devolverte lo que le había tenido que dar a Gaara.

—¿Y dijo que yo le había pedido que hiciera esto? ¿Le dijo a Sasuke que yo se lo había pedido?

—Pues... no, nadie dijo eso exactamente. —Sakura suspiró y se desplomó sobre el parapeto—. Nadie lo dijo. Lo deduje por la manera en que Sasuke me lo contó. No podía creer que Naruto quisiera ir a pelear, que aceptara ponerse en peligro él mismo y arriesgar la vida de todos los demás, por conseguir una recompensa que no necesita. Ya tiene tierras, así que pensé que se lo habías pedido o que le habías hecho creer que eso era lo que querías. Hinata, si me equivoqué...

—Por supuesto que te equivocaste, Sakura. —Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando y que había atraído la curiosidad de los guardias, y entonces bajó la voz—. Ya sabes lo que siento por Naruto. ¿Realmente crees que lo pondría en peligro sólo para obtener una miserable recompensa material, por grande que fuera?

—Parecía la única explicación razonable. Le devolvió la tierra y el título a Gaara sin resistencia alguna, sin ninguna señal de rencor. Y si tú no lo presionaste

para que obtuviera esto, ¿por qué otra razón lo haría?

—No tengo ni idea, pero se lo preguntaré a ese idiota, si no lo mato antes.

Al ver lo furiosa que estaba Hinata, Sakura trató de calmarla.

—No olvides que lo hace por ti.

—¿Por mí? ¡Ni se lo pedí ni es lo que quiero!

—Probablemente actúa movido por el orgullo. Puede que crea que necesita tales cosas para que no pueda decirse que se casó contigo por interés.

—El interés es la razón por la cual se acuerdan la mayoría de los matrimonios. —Levantó la mano para evitar que Sakura la interrumpiera—. Sí, tal vez el orgullo juegue un papel en el asunto. —Cierta sensación de derrota atenuó un poco la rabia que la embargaba—. Pero hay algo más. Lo sé. Es algo contra lo cual he estado luchando durante los últimos meses, pero que no logro superar. Empiezo a pensar que es imposible cambiar sus sentimientos, que no tengo esperanza.

—¿Y qué es ese algo que no puedes superar?

—Al parecer no logro convencerlo de que es el hombre de mi vida.

—Pero ha debido darse cuenta mil veces, incluso recientemente, cuando ni siquiera trataste de irte con Gaara.

—Pues ni por ésas. —Hinata se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez creyó que sólo estaba siendo fiel a mis votos, a mi palabra matrimonial.

—¿Cómo puede dudar de ello si sabe que lo amas? —Sakura frunció el ceño—. Porque le has dicho que lo amas, ¿no?

—No, no se lo he dicho. Y no me lo reproches. En verdad, siento en lo más hondo de mi corazón que no me creería. He tratado de convencerlo con mil recursos de que lo quiero a él y sólo a él, y que soy feliz a su lado. Sin embargo, y este disparate lo prueba, Naruto sigue creyendo que me hace falta algo más, como si yo hubiera hecho una especie de sacrificio al casarme con él. No tiene fe en nuestro matrimonio, es decir, en mi amor, y yo ya no sé cómo transmitirle esa fe.

—Dale amor, sin más, Hinata. El amor acaba siendo el mejor mensaje. No permanecerá eternamente ciego ante su luz.

Hinata tuvo, sin embargo, la descorazonadora sensación de que sí podría seguir ciego ante el amor.

—Dios santo, cómo me gustaría que estuviera en casa. Rezo todas las noches para que vuelva.

—Yo también.

—Bien, tal vez nuestras oraciones combinadas den fruto, y Naruto y Sasuke pronto cabalguen de regreso, victoriosos e indemnes, hacia Uzushiogakure. Entonces agarraré a ese enorme y estúpido hombre con quien estoy casada y lo estrangularé.

/

Con la mano puesta sobre el hocico de su caballo, para silenciarlo, Naruto miró hacia la oscuridad que tenía ante sí. Los kumeses estaban cerca, casi los olía.

Algunos podrían escapar de él y sus hombres, pero no todos. En otras circunstancias, sencillamente los dejaría marchar, porque la victoria era suya y ya habían recuperado mucho de lo que los kumeses saquearon. Sin embargo, esta vez el rey quería sangre, ordenaba que los revoltosos pagaran un precio alto por sus ataques. El Demonio Rojo pensaba que ya habían muerto suficientes hombres, pero tenía órdenes de matar a cualquiera que encontrara en terreno de Konoha. Su misión era conseguir que no quedase rebelde alguno en Konohagakure.

Pensó con enfado que el deber encomendado le obligaba a permanecer en la oscuridad húmeda de la noche, escuchando a un enemigo que no podía ver y al que no querría matar. Los kumeses eran rápidos y sigilosos, se deslizaban de un lado a otro como espíritus. Naruto admiraba esa habilidad de sus enemigos, aunque también la odiaba. Prefería las peleas entre ejércitos que se enfrentan cara a cara, en terrenos abiertos y a plena luz del día.

Pero lo que anhelaba de verdad en ese momento, pensó con un suspiro, era volver a casa. Echaba tanto de menos a Hinata que la añoranza le dolía. También se acordaba de Boruto, quería verlo cambiar día a día, como les pasaba a todos los bebés. Para su propio asombro, extrañaba incluso Uzushiogakure. Lo que a otros hombres, y hasta entonces a él mismo, les parecía mundano o tedioso, la administración diaria de un feudo, ahora se le figuraba interesante y reconfortante. Por primera vez fue consciente de que sus días como guerrero estaban llegando a su fin. Decidió que ya

había pasado demasiado tiempo escudriñando la oscuridad y se dio la vuelta para montarse en su caballo. En ese instante, un hombre emergió de las sombras. Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar la espada para repeler el ataque mortal, y se tambaleó bajo el peso de un golpe brutal. En cuanto pudo recuperarse un poco, devolvió el ataque.

Mientras luchaba con el atacante inesperado, maldijo cada ruido que hacían en la refriega. Cada encuentro de las espadas, cada gruñido y cada golpe resonaban en la noche como un toque a rebato: delataban su posición a cualquier enemigo que quisiera escuchar. En una región posiblemente llena de adversarios, eso era lo último que quería.

Finalmente mató a aquel hombre, pero no tuvo ninguna sensación de victoria.

El escaso alivio que sintió se esfumó al escuchar ruidos a su espalda. Mientras se daba la vuelta para enfrentarse a lo que sin duda era un segundo ataque, sintió un dolor punzante en la parte trasera de la pierna izquierda. Se tambaleó y cayó al suelo.

Derribado, se movió lo más rápido que pudo para hacer frente a su enemigo. No podía incorporarse, pero lucharía desde el suelo. Se vio obligado a defenderse de la daga de su atacante con la mano izquierda. Otro agudo dolor le invadió el cuerpo cuando una afilada hoja le hirió en los dedos. Sin embargo, Naruto pudo blandir su espada justo a tiempo para repeler la del otro hombre. Lo mató de una estocada. Limpia, tremenda.

Le costó un enorme esfuerzo apartar el cadáver del segundo enemigo. Era consciente de que se le iban las fuerzas a toda prisa. Cuando trató de ponerse de pie, se dio cuenta de que la pierna herida estaba totalmente paralizada. Trató de arrastrarse hasta su caballo, pero a duras penas recorrió la mitad del camino que le separaba del nervioso animal, y luego no pudo avanzar más. Pensó en Hinata mientras la inconsciencia se iba apoderando de él.

/

Sasuke maldijo mientras daba tumbos entre los helechos, con Sai y Rock Lee detrás de él.

—Os digo que he oído ruidos de refriega por este lado.

—¿Cómo puedes saber de dónde provenían los sonidos, en medio de esta oscuridad? —gruñó Rock Lee.

—Escuchad —susurró Sai—. ¿Oís?

—Un caballo —musitó Sasuke—. Justo enfrente. —Prosiguió con gran cautela hasta que vio que se trataba del caballo de Naruto—. Estoy seguro de que es su caballo. —Dos pasos más adelante, adivinó entre la oscuridad la presencia del cuerpo de Naruto, que estaba boca abajo—. ¡Jesús!

Corrió junto a su amigo, se arrodilló y empezó a buscar rápidamente alguna señal de vida, mientras Sai y Rock Leese unían a él.

—¿Está vivo? —preguntó Sai después de un largo y tenso silencio.

—Sí, pero no lo estará mucho tiempo más, si no le cerramos las heridas. —Con la ayuda inmediata de sus compañeros, Sasuke empezó a hacerlo, al tiempo que hablaba—. Por Dios bendito, ahora tiene los dedos de una mano más cortos — murmuró, y empezó a vendar la mano a Naruto con un jirón de la camisa de Rock Lee, que se la había rasgado para tal fin.

—Lo mejor será llevarlo al pueblo para que le pongan sanguijuelas —murmuró Sai, mientras él y Rock Lee trataban de vendar la pierna del maltrecho guerrero.

—¡Qué sanguijuelas ni qué demonios! ¡El pobre hombre ha perdido ya demasiada sangre, no necesita que le saquen más! —espetó Sasuke—. La vieja que atendió a los hombres heridos en días pasados es lo que Naruto necesita. Ésa sabe curar.

Los tres hombres se las arreglaron para montar a Narutosobre su caballo, lo amarraron a la silla y emprendieron el viaje hacia el pueblo. Fue un trayecto largo y lento, y Sasuke temió que no llegaran a tiempo de salvarlo, pues seguía perdiendo sangre y energía a chorros. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña que esos días estaban usando como cuartel, Sasuke dudaba seriamente que Naruto llegara a ver Uzushiogakure otra vez.

/

Durante mucho tiempo, Naruto sólo tuvo conciencia del dolor. Después, escuchó un suave ronquido. Con los ojos todavía cerrados, extendió la mano para explorar a ciegas sus alrededores. Estaba acostado sobre una cama, lo cual significaba que alguien lo había encontrado. Lo asaltaron recuerdos borrosos: la voz de Sasuke, tela fría sobre su piel, un sacerdote murmurando algunas palabras y, frunció el ceño al representarse su imagen, el rey. El deseo de averiguar en qué medida todo aquello era o no realidad le dio la fuerza necesaria para abrir los ojos. Tardó un momento en

superar el golpe de la luz repentina que le hirió los ojos, pero no le sorprendió que su primera imagen clara fuera la de Sasuke acostado sobre una estera, junto a su cama.

—Sasuke. —La voz apenas fue un susurró débil y áspero que le lastimó la garganta, pero hizo un esfuerzo para hablar más fuerte—. ¡Sasuke! —Naruto casi sonrió al ver a un adormilado Sasuke ponerse de pie, tambaleante, con la espada en la mano y mirando a su alrededor, aturdido y sorprendido, hasta que pudo fijar los ojos en su amigo—. Te despiertas muy mal para ser un soldado.

En cuanto escuchó la reseca y dolorida voz de Naruto, Sasuke se apresuró a darle un poco de hidromiel. Le pasó el brazo por detrás de los hombros y lo ayudó a levantar la cabeza lo suficiente para que pudiera beber sin atragantarse. Notó la gran debilidad que tenía y se apresuró a recostarlo de nuevo. Verlo en tal estado lo afligió enormemente. Las heridas y la fiebre que éstas le habían causado le tenían en un estado terrible.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró Naruto, mientras Sasuke agarraba un taburete y se sentaba a su lado—. Por Dios, me siento tan débil... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí acostado?

—Va para una semana. Casi te habías desangrado cuando te encontramos. Hice que la vieja te atendiera.

—Sí, la recuerdo. Mejor ella que las sanguijuelas. Esa horrible bruja tiene mil veces más habilidades curativas que cualquier sanguijuela. —Frunció el ceño al verse vendada la mano izquierda—. ¿Qué tipo de herida es ésta?

—Pues ahora tienes dos dedos un poco más cortos. Te cercenaron las puntas.

—¿Y la pierna?

—Todavía la tienes —respondió Sasuke con un suspiro, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros—. La herida fue profunda. El hombre que lo hizo trató de dejarte cojo.

—Y tuvo éxito.

—Tal vez. No hay manera de saberlo hasta que no intentes caminar. Con seguridad, se te va a quedar un poco rígida, pero nadie sabe si la rigidez perdurará o si irá cediendo a medida que la ejercites de nuevo. Como te dije, todavía tienes pierna, y deberías dar gracias a Dios por ello.

Naruto no parecía del todo conforme con lo que decía Sasuke, pero olvidó de momento su preocupación por la pierna.

—¿Tengo alguna otra herida?

—Tienes unas pocas cicatrices nuevas, pero no más preocupantes que las que usualmente te quedan después de cada batalla.

Naruto decidió que no quería pensar más en sus heridas. Reflexionó y quiso confirmar algunos de los fragmentos de recuerdos difusos que le rondaban por la cabeza.

—¿Y tú, amigo mío, has cargado con la penosa tarea de cuidarme? Apareces bastante en los pocos recuerdos que tengo.

—No fue una tarea penosa. Tú has hecho lo mismo por mí otras veces. No te olvides de aquella batalla en Sunagakure, por ejemplo.

—Dudo mucho que pueda olvidar esa época. ¿Y el rey? ¿He soñado que el rey vino a verme o fue una visita auténtica?

—No soñaste, no, pues el rey estuvo aquí. Por un momento creí que habías salido del túnel de la fiebre y el delirio, pues le hablaste con claridad, pero él partió muy oportunamente, porque justo un momento después de su marcha me di cuenta de que no tenías la cabeza tan clara como parecía. Lo que dijiste después me hizo ver que tenías los pensamientos anclados en el pasado, algo así como tres años atrás, en aquella vez que el rey vino a vernos a nuestra tienda. Le hablaste a un fantasma

nacido de un recuerdo febril. Pero no importa. Nuestro monarca no se dio cuenta. Te dio la recompensa que buscabas y tú respondiste como se esperaba que lo hicieras.

—¿Obtuve lo que quería?

—Sí. Ahora eres barón de Uzushiogakure, mi señor. —Sasuke sonrió ligeramente y le hizo una pequeña reverencia a su amigo—. También eres dueño de un pequeño feudo, a tres días de viaje de Uzushiogakure, hacia el sur. Te contaré más cosas cuando estés más fuerte. Es la primera vez que la fiebre remite en días, así que no debes cansarte demasiado. Necesitas ahorrar muchas fuerzas para los días que están por venir. Ya ha terminado la lucha y tú has obtenido lo que viniste a buscar, así que ahora tienes que esforzarte por sanar, para que podamos volver a Uzushiogakure, junto a Hinata.

—Ah, Hinata... —Naruto suspiró y se miró la mano vendada—. Antes no era un caballero apuesto, pero por lo menos estaba entero. Esta vez vuelvo convertido en un lisiado. Tal vez sea mejor que...

Sasuke maldijo en voz baja, lleno de ira, y se levantó tan abruptamente que hizo volar el taburete en el que estaba sentado.

—Si dices que sería mejor alejarte de ella, te infligiré yo mismo muchas más heridas de las que tienes. Por los clavos de Cristo, Naruto, ¡si la mitad de tus delirios febriles fueron gemidos que llamaban a Hinata! Ella es una parte tan íntima de ti mismo, que ni siquiera puedes olvidarla en medio del más terrible dolor. ¿Realmente crees que podrías alejarte de ella y sacarla de tu vida, justo en este momento, cuando tienes todo lo que crees que ella quiere?

—Puede que ahora tenga lo que su buena cuna exige, pero mírame. Tengo la mano mutilada y tal vez me voy a quedar cojo. Lo único que podía ofrecerle era mi cuerpo fuerte, sano y entero, pero ya no dispongo ni siquiera de eso. Ya no sólo mi rostro es desagradable...

Sasuke se inclinó sobre Naruto y le increpó.

—En ocasiones, amigo mío, pareces el más grande de los idiotas. Discutes hasta la saciedad tu falta de atractivo, pero no te detienes ni un segundo a pensar cómo te ven los demás. Al parecer, crees que a Hinata le molesta tu supuesta falta de belleza, pero ¿alguna vez te has fijado atentamente en ella, para poner a prueba esa obtusa creencia tuya? Creo que, si lo hicieras, te darías cuenta de lo equivocado que estás.

—¿Quieres convencerme de que una mujer tan hermosa como Hinata puede amar a un hombre enorme, rubio y lleno de pecas y cicatrices?

Sasuke se enderezó y se encogió de hombros.

—No sé hasta qué punto son profundos sus sentimientos, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que ella no te ve como tú te empeñas tercamente en creer. ¿Alguna vez has visto decepción o disgusto en sus ojos cuando te mira? Apuesto lo que quieras a que no. Ni siquiera te consideró desagradable la primera vez que te la presentaron como su futuro marido. ¿Alguna vez ha tenido dudas al proclamar que eres su marido? No. Siempre ha estado junto a ti, orgullosa, sin mostrar la más mínima reticencia.

—Sí, es cierto —murmuró Naruto, reconociendo que todo lo que Sasuke le estaba diciendo era cierto. Al pensarlo, mejoró su ánimo—. Tienes razón. Nunca he puesto especial atención en la manera en que Hinata me mira. Conozco bien la expresión despectiva de muchas esposas, porque la he visto con bastante frecuencia.

—Pero nunca en tu mujer.

—No, nunca en la mirada de Hinata. —Empezó a sonreír, pero al ver su mano mutilada se le enturbió el gesto—. Pero, claro, eso era antes de que sufriera estas heridas. Sin duda, estas mutilaciones colmarán el vaso de su paciencia, serán más de lo que pueda soportar.

—¡Por Cristo! Ya tenías antes unas cicatrices bastante llamativas. Me sorprendería enormemente que estas nuevas le importasen un comino.

Naruto pensó en las palabras de su amigo durante un momento, después sonrió a medias. Sasuke tenía razón de nuevo, y fue una revelación muy emocionante. Había sido injusto con Hinata y en cierta manera, aunque fuera sin querer, hasta la había insultado. Por mucho que rebuscara entre sus recuerdos, no podría citar ni una sola vez en que ella hubiera demostrado decepción o disgusto por su apariencia.

Sencillamente, no le importaba. Recordó la ocasión en que le había dicho que tenía unos ojos bonitos y una complexión muy atractiva, y desaparecieron, como por milagro, todas sus dudas. Sasuke tenía toda la razón del mundo.

—No, Hinata no sentirá repulsión, es cierto. —Entonces recordó la razón por la cual estaban allí y no pudo menos que hacer una mueca—. Sin embargo, cuando descubra por qué vine aquí, la razón por la que hice esta incursión guerrera, probablemente se pondrá furiosa conmigo.

—Creo que, por primera vez en la vida, amigo mío, juzgas a tu hermosa esposa correctamente

/

 _ **Ahhhh…3 pero que tierno es Naruto n.n, ya necesitaba sus cachetadas psicológicas para que reaccionara.**_

 _ **Se preguntarán, porque ha subido capitulo, pues como dije en el capítulo anterior la escuela no deja tiempo libre, pero como hoy no tuve tarea quise avanzar, así que… tan tan tan tan tan la próxima actualización será la ultima como ultimo capitulo. Nos dejare esperando unos días, ya no serán meses.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	19. Capítulo 18

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "La Bella de la Bestia" de Hannah Howell con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 18.**

—¡Ya vuelven! ¡Los hombres han regresado!

Hinata miró un instante a Natsu cuando la joven doncella entró precipitadamente en la habitación, gritando con entusiasmo las felices nuevas.

Ya lo sabía. Había visto a Naruto y a sus hombres acercarse desde la muralla de Uzushiogakure. No la sorprendió que su marido no mandase a nadie de avanzada para anunciar su llegada. Probablemente pensó que el breve mensaje que había enviado casi un mes antes era suficiente, a pesar de que en él la fecha de su regreso era poco más que una previsión extremadamente vaga.

Hinata sospechó que el sentimiento de culpa jugaba un papel preponderante en la manera en que Naruto afrontaba su regreso. Tal vez pensaba que ella ya sabía cuáles eran las razones verdaderas por las cuales se había ido a pelear contra los kumokeses. Si no era así, tal vez estaría dándole vueltas a la necesidad de contarle la verdad. No cabía duda de que para él sería más llevadero todo, aunque sólo un poco, si sorprendía a su mujer. Hinata tenía la firme intención de usar el factor sorpresa a su favor.

Natsu caminó hacia Hinata, que estaba sentada tranquilamente frente al espejo, peinándose.

—Mi señora, he dicho que su marido ha regresado.

—Ya te he oído.

—¿No vas a ir a recibirlo?

—Ah, sí, enseguida. Haz que preparen el baño de Naruto en la habitación de Sasuke. No, espera, Sakura estará allí. Que lo preparen aquí. Yo iré al tocador de mujeres a prepararme para el banquete de bienvenida.

—Pero si ya casi van a entrar en el castillo...

—Pues entonces, razón de más para que te des prisa. Tienes que ayudar a preparar el baño del señor y llevar mis cosas al tocador de mujeres.

Hinata hizo caso omiso de los murmullos de Natsu y empezó a recoger las cosas que iba a necesitar para acicalarse para el festejo que los sirvientes ya preparaban a toda prisa. No recibir a Naruto en la entrada del castillo ni en la habitación le dejaría más claro que cualquier perorata que estaba furiosa, y él podría adivinar fácilmente por qué, incluso aunque Sakura no se lo dijera. Hinata estaba completamente decidida a hacer que Naruto sufriera. Y cuanto peor lo pasara, mejor.

/

Naruto suspiró ruidosamente al ver a Sakura y a Sasuke fundirse en un abrazo, mientras él se hallaba allí, con los brazos vacíos y sin ver por ninguna parte a Hinata. Lo recorrió un repentino estremecimiento de alarma. Era posible que estuviera furiosa, pero también era posible que se hubiera marchado de Uzushiogakure. En cuanto Sasuke soltó a Sakura, Naruto se apresuró a preguntar por el paradero de su esposa.

—¿Dónde está Hinata? —No se sintió muy reconfortado por la expresión nerviosa y esquiva de Sakura.

—Adentro —contestó ella con voz débil, mientras miraba con detenimiento las nuevas cicatrices de Naruto.

—¿Todavía está aquí? —Sakura asintió con la cabeza—. ¿No está enferma? — Ahora negó de la misma manera—. ¿Tampoco está enfermo mi hijo? —Negó de nuevo—. Entonces está furiosa. Es su manera de hablar. Seguramente se ha enterado de la verdad —murmuró, y al ver que Sakura se sonrojaba, confirmó su sospecha—. No tienes por qué sentirte culpable. Yo tenía la intención de decirle la verdad.

—Ah, pues eso la tranquilizará.

La falta de convicción en la voz de Sakura casi lo hace reír. Pasó el brazo sobre los hombros a Bek y empezó a caminar en dirección a su habitación. No lo sorprendió no encontrar a Hinata allí tampoco, a pesar de que un baño caliente lo estaba esperando. Su mujer lo había previsto todo. Naruto no pudo evitar preocuparse por la magnitud del enfado que podía tener su mujer.

Bek lo ayudó en silencio a prepararse para el baño. Naruto pensó un momento en la posibilidad de hacer uso de su autoridad como marido, obligando a Hinata a que se presentara ante él de inmediato. Sin embargo, descartó la idea. Sería peor. Hinata no se enfadaba muchas veces, pero cuando lo hacía era temible. Darle órdenes sólo serviría para encender más su indignación.

—¿Hiciste enfadar a Hinata otra vez? —le preguntó Bek mientras su padre empezaba a meterse en la tina que servía de bañera.

—Sí, me temo que sí.

—Pero si fuiste con la intención de ganar recompensas para ella...

—Es cierto, pero no le pregunté si quería esas recompensas. Hijo, ¿podrías frotarme la espalda?

Bek se dispuso a obedecer a su padre, con el ceño fruncido, pensando.

—¿No se supone que una esposa debe estar complacida por todo lo que hace su marido?

No le fue fácil, pero Naruto pudo contener el impulso de reírse.

—Bek, te voy a decir dos cosas sobre las mujeres, y escúchame bien, porque más te vale que no las olvides. La primera es que nunca procedas como lo hago yo. Me temo que tu pobre padre sabe muy poco al respecto. Si empuñara la espada de la misma manera en que trato a las mujeres, me habrían matado en mi primera batalla. —Sonrió ligeramente al ver la tremenda seriedad de Bek—. La segunda es que pocos hombres son en verdad amos de su mujer. Lo cierto es que miraría con suspicacia a cualquier mujer que actuara como si fuera así. O está mintiendo o es tan tonta o débil de espíritu que hará que el matrimonio sea de lo más aburrido.

—Entonces no te importa mucho que Hinata esté furiosa.

—No he dicho eso. —Frunció el ceño—. Depende de lo enfadada que esté, y de si hay o no hay manera de tranquilizarla.

Todavía seguía preguntándose eso mismo cuando entró en el salón principal. Tampoco allí había rastro de Hinata. Estaba empezando a sentirse avergonzado. No necesitaba mirar a los que estaban reunidos allí para saber que todos lo miraban de reojo o trataban de adivinar, no sin malicia, dónde andaría su esposa. Mientras se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa, consideró seriamente la posibilidad de buscar a Hinata y llevarla a rastras hasta el salón. Podía estar todo lo enfadada que quisiera, pero no podía hacerlo pasar por imbécil ante su gente. Se estaba levantando para ir a buscarla, cuando al fin entró la mujer. Naruto lamentó haberse levantado.

Hinata caminó hacia la mesa, aminorando el paso mientras examinaba a su marido. Había algo en la postura de su marido, allí de pie, que le parecía raro. Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de lo que le ocurría. Se detuvo junto a la silla de Naruto y bajó la mirada hacia sus piernas. La izquierda estaba rígida. Entonces estuvo claro para ella que había sufrido alguna herida grave.

Lentamente, lo recorrió con la mirada, subiendo desde la pierna. No pudo evitar que los ojos se le abrieran de par en par por la conmoción que sufrió al verle la mano izquierda. Dos de sus dedos estaban medio amputados. Apretó los puños con fuerza y siguió el recorrido hacia arriba. Sintió cierto alivio al ver que no había señales de alguna otra herida de gravedad, pero el alivio hizo poco por apaciguar la ira que amenazaba con hacerla estallar.

Naruto no le había mandado ni un solo mensaje. Sabía que lo habían herido, pero nadie le había dicho hasta qué punto. Por lo que estaba a la vista, su marido debió de encontrarse muy cerca de la muerte. Todas sus preocupaciones de las últimas semanas estaban, pues, justificadas. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, a Hinata no le sorprendió que él la mirara con cautela. No disimulaba su estado de ánimo, no quería disimular la indignación que sentía.

—Entonces, ¿lograste todo lo que querías al ir a combatir a los kumoeses? — preguntó con un amenazador susurro.

—Sí, ahora soy barón, lord de Uzushiogakure. —Naruto se sentía orgulloso del título, pero se dio cuenta de que pasaría tiempo antes de que Hinata compartiera ese orgullo.

—¿Sólo un título? ¿Nada de tierras?

—Un feudo pequeño, a unos pocos días de aquí, hacia el sur.

—Vaya, qué cómodo. No tendrás que ir muy lejos para jugar a ser un gran señor.

—Hinata, sentí la necesidad de hacer esto por ti.

Naruto supo enseguida que decir tal cosa había sido una equivocación, pero decidió mantener el argumento. En parte era cierto. Pero en sus largas meditaciones durante la convalecencia se había dado cuenta de que lo había hecho más por él que por ella. El orgullo lo había espoleado. No era algo que se viera inclinado a aceptar frente a todas aquellas personas, que estaban muy atentas a lo que se decía.

—¿Por mí? No te pedí nada de eso. No te pedí que te marcharas y que hicieras que te acribillaran a cuchilladas.

—No, no me lo pediste. Yo escogí hacerlo, porque una mujer de tu alcurnia debe estar casada con un hombre de mayor rango que un simple caballero. Por eso fui a conseguir el título.

—Ya. ¿Y qué va a pasar cuando decidas que lo que tienes no es suficiente? Diste dos dedos para convertirte en barón, ¿qué vas a dar para ser conde? ¿Un brazo? Tal vez deberías pensarlo, incluso hacer planes para acumular una larga lista de títulos, como han hecho muchos hombres. Al final, puede que yo tenga que llevar lo que quede de ti en una carreta, pero a cambio diré orgullosamente que eres lord de esto, barón de aquello y conde de tal otro sitio. Eso merecerá la pena, será mucho más que un consuelo.

Hinata estaba haciendo despliegue de todo su temperamento, pensó Naruto. No lo sorprendió ver que los hombres la miraban con la boca abierta, pues él también se sentía inclinado a hacer lo mismo. Hinata estaba mucho más furiosa de lo que él se había imaginado. Quería calmarla, apaciguarla, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Era difícil, sobre todo porque no sabía cuál era la causa profunda de tamaño enfado. No pensaba que lo de su marcha fuera para tanto, tenía que tratarse de otra cosa.

Hinata se sentía desgarrada por dentro. Quería llorar sobre las heridas de Naruto y gritarle su furia por dejar que estropearan su bello cuerpo por algo que ella consideraba inútil. Aunque quería reñirle por su estupidez, también deseaba desaparecer, esconderse en algún lugar y tratar de aclarar los sentimientos tormentosos que se apoderaban de ella en ese momento.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —preguntó Hinata en un tono más suave, con un dejo de impotencia en la voz—. ¿Qué he hecho para hacerte creer que me importan cosas como los títulos o las tierras? ¿Qué he hecho para hacerte creer que valoro esas cosas por encima de tu propia vida? Todo lo que he hecho o dicho debía haberte demostrado lo contrario, pero estás ciego y sordo, no te enteras nunca de nada. No me importa que seas un barón o un herrero. No me importa que seas el dueño del mejor feudo de toda Konoha o que vivas en una choza. Te quiero a ti, no a tus riquezas.

Naruto estaba profundamente conmovido. Había mucho sentimiento tras las palabras de su mujer. Sin embargo, aún quería ver en qué medida era profundo e intenso dicho sentimiento, cosa que sólo podía hacerse en privado. Que hubiera tantas personas escuchando atentamente lo que sucedía entre ellos hizo que Naruto fuera demasiado consciente de lo personal que se estaba volviendo la discusión. Empezó a sentirse un poco incómodo.

—Pues eso está muy bien, sí, muy bien.

—¿Muy bien? —No podía creer que su marido recibiera palabras que provenían de lo más profundo de su alma de una manera tan insulsa—. Bien. —Por un breve momento miró hacia arriba, como pidiendo ayuda divina, y levantó los brazos en un gesto que demostraba su impotencia y su confusión—. Podría hablarle a la luna y me entendería mejor que tú. Creo que estoy perdiendo la inteligencia. Debo de haberme vuelto idiota. No hay otra manera de explicar por qué te amo más que a mi propia vida, cuando eres el hombre más estúpido de toda Konoha.

La expresión estupefacta en el rostro de Naruto puso fin a su perorata. Entonces maldijo, se levantó ligeramente las faldas y salió corriendo a lo largo del pasillo. Sus sentimientos eran tan tristes que se sintió casi al borde del llanto. Lo último que deseaba era echarse a llorar frente a Naruto y a las otras personas presentes en el salón. Mientras corría hacia su habitación, en busca de soledad, se preguntó si Naruto la seguiría, pero en ese momento estaba más preocupada por quitarse de la vista de todos antes de que los sentimientos que le hervían por dentro hicieran erupción, dando así un indeseable espectáculo.

Durante un rato que pareció eterno, Naruto sólo fue capaz de quedarse con la boca abierta, mirando hacia el pasillo por el que su esposa había desaparecido. Poco a poco fue consciente del murmullo que se había levantado a su alrededor, y entonces se dio cuenta de que todos los presentes en el atestado salón estaban comentando lo que acababan de presenciar. Su encantadora esposa acababa de confesarle que lo amaba ante todos los habitantes de Uzushiogakure. Apenas pudo reprimir una gran sonrisa. Tales palabras debían pronunciarse en la intimidad, pero no lamentaba aquella confesión en voz alta, delante de tanta gente. Si alguna vez dudaba de lo que había escuchado, había un montón de testigos a los cuales podría pedirles que le confirmaran lo dicho por Hinata. El orgullo también hizo que le resultara difícil lamentar lo sucedido, pues todos los presentes se enteraron de que él, el rubio y poco atractivo Naruto Uzumaki, había conquistado el corazón de una mujer tan hermosa como ella.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —lo presionó Sasuke, que estaba cómodamente sentado en la silla junto a Naruto.

Se volvió a mirar a Sasuke y se dio cuenta de que Sakura, que estaba sentada junto a su marido, lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Entonces habló en tono bajo, casi un murmullo.

—¿Qué voy a hacer?

—¿No vas a ir a buscarla?

Naruto bajó la mirada hacia la comida que estaba sobre la mesa.

—¿No puedo comer primero? —sonrió cuando Sakura chasqueó la lengua y Sasuke se rio—. Supongo que debo ir a buscarla y regañarla una vez más por cometer la inconveniencia de llamar estúpido a su marido.

—Ah, sí, eso es muy importante. Si no te pones en marcha, habrá una o dos personas aquí que probablemente empezarán a estar de acuerdo con su comentario, desde luego impertinente en extremo.

Puesto que a Sakura se le estaba empezando a notar que quería golpear a los dos hombres, Naruto decidió ir a buscar a Hinata. Al subir las escaleras comprobó, una vez más, que tenía la pierna incómodamente rígida, pero por primera vez no le importó. Su Hinata le había dado muchos motivos para sentirse dichoso.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, escuchó el llanto de la joven. Lloraba como si se le fuera a partir el corazón, y a punto estuvo de echarse a llorar él también. Cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la cama, donde ella estaba acostada boca abajo, con la cara hundida en una almohada. Le tomó la mano y le puso un pañuelo entre los dedos. Quería abrazarla, pero después de tantos meses de privación, sospechó que no podría limitarse a consolarla durante mucho tiempo.

—Hinata... —Le pasó la mano por el pelo—. Por favor, no llores más. No lo soporto. Prefiero que me insultes o que me trates como a un invitado, un extraño, como hiciste otras veces, porque, aunque me resultó insoportable, me hace menos daño que esto.

Hinata sintió que sus suaves palabras eran sinceras, se dio la vuelta, se puso boca arriba y usó el pañuelo para limpiarse la cara, tratando en vano de detener sus sollozos. Aunque el llanto la agotaba, también le sirvió para apaciguar la tormenta que se había desatado en su interior. Deseaba con toda su alma eliminar aquella sensación de pérdida, de fracaso.

Naruto suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Creía que quería obtener esas recompensas por ti, pero en realidad era por mí. Yo quería esas cosas para ti, ciertamente, pero me movía el orgullo. No te dije toda la verdad, porque sabía que no querrías que luchara por tales cosas y tratarías de impedir mi marcha.

—Sí, eso habría hecho. No lo hice porque pensé que tus motivos eran la lealtad y el honor.

—Por el contrario, fue el orgullo, y poco más. Quería recuperar lo que tuve que devolverle a Gaara. En el fondo de mi corazón sabía que no te importaba, pero a mí sí. No quería que perdieras nada por seguir casada conmigo. Eso tenía más importancia para mí que la que quería admitir. Tuve que afrontar la verdad de mis motivaciones mientras sanaba de mis heridas.

—De las cuales, por cierto, no me dijiste nada. Debiste haber mandado a buscarme. Es imperdonable.

Naruto extendió la mano y le quitó con delicadeza unos mechones de pelo de la cara.

—No. El viaje hasta allí era largo y peligroso. El pueblo y los alrededores también eran hostiles. Además, allí encontramos a una vieja muy hábil en el arte de la curación. Ella me atendió, junto con Sasuke. Él y yo llevamos muchos años cuidándonos el uno al otro, tenemos bastante práctica. —Se dio cuenta de que ahora le estaba acariciando la cara.

Hinata sintió que había deseo latente en las caricias de su marido. Lo leyó también en sus ojos, y respondió a las señales.

—¿Estuviste tan grave como sospecho? Pudiste mirar de cerca a la muerte y yo sin enterarme de nada. Si hubieras muerto...

—No, no estuve cerca de la muerte. —Le fue imposible quitarle los ojos de los senos y de las piernas torneadas, que sus desordenadas faldas dejaban al descubierto hasta la rodilla.

—Eres un mal mentiroso. —Cuando Naruto le acarició la pierna hasta el muslo, Hinata se estremeció y supo que tendrían que dar salida al deseo que los devoraba antes de hablar seria y razonablemente de cualquier asunto.

—Primero me llamas estúpido y ahora mentiroso. —Se inclinó para darle un beso en el palpitante cuello—. Hinata...

Ella suspiró, y todo su cuerpo respondió al deseo que palpitaba en la voz de su marido.

—Ya lo sé. —Se irritó un poco, porque sentía que estaba cediendo demasiado fácilmente, pero se consoló diciéndose que Naruto ya había explicado aceptablemente las razones que había tenido para irse a combatir a los kumoeses.

Naruto se estremeció por la excitación, a pesar de que apenas había tocado a Hinata. Se incorporó un poco y sonrió pícaramente.

—¿Podrías quitarte rápidamente ese vestido?

—Puedo estar lista antes de que tú lo estés.

No la sorprendió perder la carrera por desnudarse. Si había algo que Naruto podía hacer con mayor velocidad que cualquier otra persona, era quitarse la ropa, pensó, feliz mientras su ahora desnudo marido se daba la vuelta para ayudarle a quitarse las enaguas y las medias. Cuando estuvo desnuda, Naruto se dejó caer sobre ella con una ansiedad que la mujer recibió encantada, al tiempo que borraba de su mente todo pensamiento que no tuviera relación con el placer erótico.

Hicieron el amor fieramente y deprisa, lo que los dejó agotados, pero felices y satisfechos.

Hinata, arrebatada por la pasión, tardó en darse cuenta de que su guerrero le había hablado en pleno acto amoroso, incluso muy cerca ya del climax. Hubo de pasar un buen rato de satisfecho relajamiento para que recordase lo que le había dicho y, más importante aún, lo que ella le había respondido. Cuando el recuerdo se hizo claro, Hinata estuvo en un tris de golpear a Naruto.

Él había logrado sacarle una declaración de amor. Evidentemente, su impulsiva confesión del comedor no había pasado desapercibida, como ella tenía la esperanza de que hubiera ocurrido. Naruto se había aprovechado de un momento de debilidad y entrega carnal para obligarla a repetirlo, sin decir nada a cambio. Eso la molestó en grado sumo. Si pensaba que podía hacerla repetirlo a su conveniencia, para alimentar su ego, tendría que pensárselo mejor. Por un momento tuvo la tentación de quitárselo de encima, pero se dijo que estaba demasiado cansada para ponerse a empujar y discutir. Hizo caso omiso de la voz interior que le decía que era una mentirosa, que no lo apartaba porque ansiaba la unión de sus cuerpos, sobre todo después de haber estado separados durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando Naruto, también muy cansado, encontró finalmente fuerzas para separarse de ella, maldijo la rigidez de la pierna que hacía que sus movimientos fueran un poco incómodos. Se movió con rapidez, para cubrirse cuanto antes con la manta, pero no fue suficientemente veloz. Hinata le cogió la muñeca para evitar que lo hiciera y fijó los ojos sobre la nueva cicatriz que tenía en la pierna, una señal tosca y tremenda. Naruto suspiró cuando ella empezó a ponerse pálida.

—Ya sé que es horrible... —balbuceó.

—No es eso lo que me duele, a pesar de que tienes razón, no es bonita. —Lo miró luchando contra la angustia que la embargaba tan intensamente—. Por Dios, Naruto, casi te amputaron la pierna por la rodilla.

—No fue tanto como parece —le dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba y cubría los dos cuerpos con la manta—. Fue una estocada profunda, un tajo terrible, es verdad, pero nunca puso en peligro la pierna. Lo malo hubiera sido que se infectase, eso sí. —Le dio un beso en la boca—. Pero no pasó nada. Tuve fiebre varios días y luego logré recuperarme. Me costó largo tiempo volver aquí, porque me obstiné en curarme lo mejor posible antes de regresar. Quería estar completamente restablecido para poder caminar sin ayuda, o para que al menos los movimientos fueran lo más normales posible.

—Pues lo lograste. —Sabía que Naruto estaba quitando importancia a la realidad de su tortuosa recuperación, pero decidió no presionarlo al respecto.

—¿En serio? —Hizo una mueca—. Todavía tengo la pierna bastante rígida.

—Sí, pero ya no te mueves con tanta incomodidad. Tenía que haber estado contigo para ayudarte.

—No, sólo habrías conseguido enfermar de preocupación. —Sonrió ligeramente—. Ahora lo sé, porque veo que te importo mucho, de verdad.

Naruto bajó la mirada y la vio observarlo con recelo y una pizca de fastidio. Era un poco malvado inducirla a repetirle palabras de amor, pero no podía evitarlo. Toda su vida había pensado que no escucharía esas palabras con suficiente frecuencia como para satisfacer la necesidad que tenía de ellas. No sólo lo llenaban de felicidad, sino que le daban consuelo y sensación de seguridad. Hinata era suya, completamente suya.

—Me has creído... —Hinata estaba un poco sorprendida por lo rápidamente que, esta vez, Naruto había aceptado su declaración.

—Sí. ¿No he debido hacerlo?

—Dudé que pudieras creerme. ¿Por qué me has creído? —Cuando Naruto frunció el ceño, mostrando abiertamente que estaba confundido, ella suspiró—. Necesito saberlo. Algo habré hecho bien para que me hayas creído ahora, cuando siempre te has negado obstinadamente a oír cuanto trataba de decirte.

—Esta vez no me ha quedado más remedio que oírlo porque lo has dicho a gritos.

—No es cierto —murmuró, sabiendo perfectamente bien que sí lo había hecho.

Naruto hizo caso omiso de la respuesta de Hinata y continuó.

—Estabas furiosa, las palabras salían involuntariamente de tu boca, en avalancha. Algo así, una confesión hecha sin que te la pidiera nadie, pero tan impulsiva, tiene toda la fuerza de la verdad. Y tú no eres una persona mentirosa ni capaz de usar tales palabras para obtener provecho alguno. ¿No me habías dicho nada porque pensabas que no te iba a creer?

—¿Me habrías creído antes?

—Sí. —Frunció el ceño, y después suspiró—. O no, tal vez no.

—Yo creía que no. Pareces haber escuchado muy poco de lo que he tratado de decirte durante todo este tiempo.

—Hinata. —Le besó la frente y la abrazó con fuerza—. Eres tan bella y tan perfecta...

—¿Perfecta? —Lo miró de reojo, con escepticismo—. ¿Perfecta? ¡Ya! ¿Crees que una esposa perfecta se niega a salir a saludar a su marido cuando éste regresa después de haber estado meses guerreando? ¿Acaso lo deja cenar solo? Lo hice por puro rencor. Una buena esposa no se comporta de esa manera. Quería que te preocuparas por mi enfado, deseaba herirte en tu orgullo.

—Ya lo sé. Y eso fue lo que hiciste —contestó Naruto con perfecta calma.

—Eres de lo más indulgente.

—No, no lo soy. Estuve a punto de ir a buscarte y arrastrarte hasta el salón, pero pensé que con eso sólo lograría que te pusieras todavía más furiosa conmigo.

—Sí. —Hinata sonrió y se acurrucó más cerca de su marido—. Me habría enfurecido aún más.

—Entonces hiciste bien en bajar al salón cuando lo hiciste; yo estaba de pie porque me disponía a ir a buscarte. —Sonrió cuando ella se rio suavemente, y le pasó los dedos por los hermosos cabellos, disfrutando con la sensación sedosa que le producían—. Entonces no eres perfecta, excepto a mis ojos. No, en serio —continuó él cuando Hinata emitió un sonido burlón—. Con defectos y todo, me pareces perfecta. Tú eres pura, Hinata: sin sombras, sin mentiras, sin dobleces ni esquinas traicioneras. No tienes más sinuosidades que las que están a la vista, y ésas me gustan.

—¿Tratas de decirme que yo soy la culpable de que no hayas sido capaz de entender todo lo que he tratado de decirte, tanto en silencio como de otras maneras?

—No, cariño. En realidad, temía engañarme al escuchar lo que yo quería oír, ver lo que no existía. Me obligué a mí mismo a aceptar sólo lo que no podía ser cuestionado, lo que no necesitaba comprobación, de tan evidente que era. Como la pasión que compartimos. Podía ver claramente la verdad que encierra, podía sentirla. Por más que me sorprendiera, sabía que era un hecho: entre nosotros había pasión. Pero el amor era otra cuestión. —Hizo una mueca al bajar la mirada hacia ella—. ¿Estoy siendo claro o resultan confusas mis explicaciones?

—Muy claro. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Te entiendo a la perfección. Estabas siendo cauteloso. Habías aprendido a recelar.

—Es cierto, pero fue injusto tratarte con tal desconfianza.

—Tal vez, pero también es cierto que no es inteligente hacer caso omiso de una lección que se ha aprendido bien.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y le acarició el brazo.

—Eres tan hermosa... —La escuchó chasquear la lengua, fastidiada, y entonces le sonrió—. No puedes decirme que no eres hermosa.

—Sería pura vanidad.

—No hay pecado en reconocer la verdad.

Hinata se enderezó y examinó el rostro de su marido.

—La verdad de las cosas no es la misma para todos, es como cada uno la ve. Desde que tengo uso de razón, he oído decir que soy hermosa. Todas las personas que he conocido lo creen, así que supongo que debe de ser verdad. Pero yo sólo me veo a mí, a Hinata, veo carne, hueso y pelo que Dios parece haber acomodado de tal manera que complace al ojo humano... por ahora. A mi ojo, no tanto. Además, la edad puede acabar con la belleza. La enfermedad puede menguarla. Tantas cosas pueden ponerle fin. Sería una pena poner todas mis esperanzas y mi fe en ella. Existen muchas cosas más importantes y duraderas, a las cuales debemos aferramos. Aunque me alegra saber que tengo una belleza que te complace.

—Sí, claro que me complace, aunque al principio me aterrorizó. Cuando puse los ojos sobre ti la primera vez, sentí como si una mano se hubiera introducido en mí, apretándome el corazón. Noto esa opresión en el pecho cada vez que te miro. —Con delicadeza, dibujó con el dedo las líneas del rostro de su mujer—. Ah, Hinata, ¿acaso puedes culpar a este pobre hombre de preguntarse cómo pudo obtener semejante premio? Cada mañana que despierto contigo acurrucada entre mis brazos, me pregunto si estaré soñando. Y tengo la misma sensación cuando te excitas bajo mis caricias. Siento como si, de alguna manera, el destino hubiera cometido un terrible error, y en cualquier momento pudiera venir alguien a rectificarlo, a llevarte lejos de mí.

Hinata se sintió conmovida por todas las palabras de Naruto. Sin embargo, decidió ahondar en una de las cosas que le dijo y que la sorprendió más que las otras.

—¿Te daba miedo? —Se sentó y lo miró con escepticismo.

—Sí. —Naruto se quedó tumbado boca arriba, con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hinata.

—Pero si yo sólo soy una mujer... Y una mujer muy pequeña, además.

—Hinata, tú podrías herirme más profundamente con una palabra que cualquier hombre con una espada, una flecha o un mazo.

A Naruto lo sorprendió un poco que Hinata se hubiera quedado mirándolo completamente estupefacta. No había dicho nada particularmente impactante o revelador. Al menos eso creía. Su debilidad era evidente para todo el mundo, estaba seguro de ello. Otsutsuki, sin ir más lejos, la había visto claramente.

—Me amas. —Al decir esas palabras, a Hinata le recorrió el cuerpo un estremecimiento de temor, miedo a que pudiera estar equivocada.

—Por supuesto que te amo. —Naruto la abrazó con calor infinito cuando ella se lanzó a sus brazos. Frunció el ceño cuando sintió humedad en la parte del pecho donde ella apoyaba la cara—. Por Dios santo, Hinata, no llores.

—No estoy llorando —mintió, mientras trataba de abrazarlo con todo el cuerpo—. Creo que, finalmente, te he llegado al corazón. Me estaba sintiendo tan derrotada... Parecía que nunca podría lograrlo, y ya se me habían agotado las ideas, no sabía cómo intentarlo una vez más.

—Estoy seguro de que sí lo sabías... —De repente se dio cuenta de que ella había sufrido la misma incertidumbre que él. La estrechó con más fuerza.

—¿Tú habrías sabido lo que siento por ti si no te lo hubiera dicho?

—No. Necesitaba oír esas palabras —murmuró Thayer—. Ya sabes, las que me gritaste en el salón. —¡Ah! ¿Que eres el hombre más estúpido de toda Konoha? —Cuando Naruto se rio, Hinata lo miró a la cara, le sonrió y le pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello-—. Te amo, Naruto Uzumaki. Te amo, mi señor, mi marido, mi vida. —Hinata decidió que tendría que repetírselo con frecuencia, porque esas palabras hacían que sus hermosos ojos se suavizaran de una manera que la encendía por dentro más que ningún fuego.

—Y yo te amo a ti —murmuró Naruto, poniéndole las manos alrededor de la cara, para después darle un beso en la boca.

Hinata no pudo hablar hasta un rato después de que terminaran de besarse. Estaba conmocionada por la emoción. Naruto le había comunicado sus más profundos sentimientos con la enorme ternura de ese beso. Fue una declaración maravillosa. Decidió que ese momento compensaba cada minuto de duda, de temor y de sensación de derrota que había tenido que soportar. Acunada, como estaba, en los brazos de su marido, con la cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos constantes de su corazón, supo que nunca se había sentido tan contenta, tan serena, tan feliz.

—¿Cuándo lo supiste? —le preguntó Hinata. La curiosidad se abría paso entre su sensación de bienestar sosegado.

—Creo que vi mi destino en el mismo momento en que te conocí.

—¿Pero ¿cuándo lo supiste? —insistió, moviéndose un poco para poderle mirar con comodidad cuando le respondiera.

—Cuando Otsutsuki te raptó. Me volví loco, me convertí en un demente incontrolado. Ni siquiera pude hacer lo que había hecho con tanta pericia antes: luchar contra mi enemigo. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo. Antes de eso ya sabía que eras vital para mí, pero me negué tenazmente a ver por qué. —Le dio un beso en la frente—. A la vuelta, traté de discernir si debía decirte algo y cuándo decírtelo. Luego me diste a nuestro hijo... —Frunció el ceño, levantó ligeramente la cabeza y miró a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde está Boruto?

—Con las mujeres, en el tocador. Pronto lo podrás ver, pero éste es nuestro momento. A Boruto le dedico tiempo más que suficiente todos los días.

—Sí. —Bajó la cabeza de nuevo—. Se me había olvidado lo mucho que te absorbe. A veces, confieso que hasta siento celos de él. Pero dime, dulce esposa, ¿cuándo supiste tú que me amabas?

—Desde el principio supe que nuestra unión era adecuada.

—¿Adecuada?

—Sí, adecuada. Cuando te presentaron como el Uzumaki con el cual debía casarme, tuve la sensación de que era lo apropiado, de que así era como debían suceder las cosas.

—¿No sentías que era correcto estar con Gaara o con Toneri?

—No. A Gaara lo acepté. Era apuesto y de trato afable. ¿A Toneri? Pues la verdad es que me sentí desilusionada, porque el único sentimiento real que me despertaba era el impulso de darle un bofetón, como le pasa a todo el mundo. — Hinata sonrió ligeramente cuando Naruto se rio—. Pero contigo no tuve dudas, no vacilé ni una vez.

La joven esposa sonrió, besó suavemente a su marido y siguió hablando.

—Tuve la certeza de que te amaba cuando te hirieron en nuestro viaje hacia aquí. Había indagado mucho en mis sentimientos, pero fue en ese momento cuando no me quedó ninguna duda. Entonces empecé a preguntarme qué podía hacer para lograr que me creyeras y que sintieras algo por mí. —Se rio suavemente, se acomodó entre los brazos de Naruto y continuó—. Quería que sintieras algo por mí, además de la pasión física. Sin duda, en el terreno carnal nunca hemos tenido problemas. Parecemos hechos el uno para el otro.

—Quizá ambos quisimos quitar importancia a lo que significaba esa pasión. He empezado a pensar —hablaba en susurros, mientras le mordisqueaba una oreja— que ambos debimos sacar conclusiones de esa pasión mucho antes. Tenía que haber, necesariamente, algo más que atracción física.

—Mmmm... —Hinata cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de deseo que le empezaba a correr por las venas mientras él le cubría el cuello con besos cálidos y suaves. Bajó la mano por la pierna de su marido, acarició el borde de la nueva cicatriz con las yemas de los dedos y frunció el ceño

—. Naruto, ¿está herida te hará correr un mayor riesgo cuando tengas que volver a participar en una batalla?

—Probablemente esta herida me ayudará a eludir la mayoría de las batallas del futuro. —Naruto se dio la vuelta para que la mujer quedara debajo de él, y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Quedó encantada, desde luego, pero se preguntó si era una tonta al sentirse así. Naruto, al fin y al cabo, era un guerrero. Tarde o temprano sentiría la llamada de la guerra, le asaltaría el gusanillo de la acción y de la lucha. Quizá acabara amargado por ser un simple señor de su propiedad.

—¿Pero podrías pelear bien si te vieses obligado a hacerlo, o si te entran las ganas de volver a la lucha otra vez?

—Suficientemente bien, pero la guerra ya no me parece atractiva.

—No necesitas decirme eso sólo para complacerme o aplacar mi miedo.

—No lo digo por complacerte, aunque me alegra que sea así. Cuando me enfrenté a los kumoeses, no sentí emoción ni deseo de continuar con esa vida. Sólo deseaba terminar la misión y regresar a Uzushiogakure. Fue una causa justa, que además me ofrecía la posibilidad de obtener una buena recompensa, pero ni siquiera sentí que fuera una victoria cuando se acabó. No quería más sangre ni más muerte.

Hinata le pasó los brazos por el cuello y sonrió con tal alivio que no pudo disimularlo.

—¿La perspectiva de vivir como un hombre de campo ha convertido en un ángel al Demonio Rojo?

—No ha sido el feudo. Un angelito de enormes ojos color perla lo ha hecho. Ya no existe el Demonio Rojo. —Pues yo no quiero que desaparezca del todo. Ni tampoco me gustaría que se volviese demasiado sumiso.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué parte quieres que quede del Demonio Rojo?

—Aquí, en nuestra cama. Y tal vez en uno o dos lugares más, en los cuales todavía tengo que pensar. Pero sobre todo quiero que siga existiendo aquí... amándome.

—Creo que puedo hacer que aparezca cuando deba cumplir con esa deliciosa obligación. Ni siquiera un demonio salvaje como yo se cansaría jamás de amar y dejarse amar por un ángel como tú.

—¿Incluso si tiene que hacerlo eternamente? Porque eso es lo que el ángel exige.

—La eternidad, corazón, tal vez no sea suficiente tiempo.

FIN

/

 _ **Hoy es el día, muchas gracias por acompañarme para desarrollar esta hermosa historia.**_

 _ **Gracias, Akime Maxwell por tus comentarios, me hicieron continuar la historia. Al igual a Blue-Azul-Acero, Hinata Hyuga -NxH y Christine-Core gracias por darme su opinión, también a quienes se pasaron por aquí y le dieron la oportunidad a la historia. Bueno eso fue todo, buscare y leeré algún libro que se apegue a las personalidades de Naruto y Hinata y les traeré una nueva historia. Esten atentos**_ __

 _ **Saludos**_


End file.
